Mask
by Roseros
Summary: Voici notre bande d'héros, aux prises avec un secret de la Shinra tout juste sorti des ténèbres. Imaginez que Kadaj ai survécu et que sa vengeance sera terrible et qu'il n'est plus seul en ce monde, qu'il y a, quelque part, un être exactement comme lui, empreint de haine et de violence.. Imaginez un nouvel Incarné,l'Origine, plus puissant que la mort elle-même et au passé sanglant
1. Chapter 1

_**Mask**_

Et si…

Chapitre 1

Les chaînes étaient trop Lourdes pour l'individu. Ayant la conscience facilement vacillante, le bruit métallique incessant n'aidait en rien son état avancé de faiblesse douloureuse. C'était un spectacle difficile à regarder, mais le plus dut était de ne pas éprouver de pitié envers cette malheureuse victime.

_Victime… _

_Sans âme ni rêve, à l'aspiration nulle de vivre par soi-même… aux bas-instincts meurtriers d'une foi inexistante, éteinte à jamais des années auparavant._

_Et si…?_

_Et si le monde s'écroulait, pour de bon cette fois?_

_Pour ne jamais plus prétendre au noble nom humain de «planète»._

_Et si la véritable menace résidait en un passé pas tout à fait révolu et à la folie du diable?_

Des crocs saillants jaillirent d'une mâchoire à l'évocation de ces pensées sombres, engendrées par une chose qui n'aurait pas dû exister à l'origine, comme bien d'autre d'ailleurs…

Une forme sombre apparue au bout du couloir délabré, suivie d'une série de pas sonore qui avertit la chose d'une présence indésirable à l'heure actuelle. Le signe d'avertissement se traduisit par un rugissement animal fort peur amical, tyrannique, empreint de haine à l'état sauvage, celle qui a même les ténèbres de l'enfer fut taillée sans discipline. Les pas se rapprochèrent dangereusement, assez pour _la_ faire réagir. _Elle_ recula jusqu'au fond de sa cellule de fer à l'odeur de la mort, trainant ses poids de liberté brimée dans son élan de réticence.

Non. Nul visiteur ne pouvait désirer être là, tout près d'un rêve brisé de chair et d'os, d'une faute impardonnable… _ Un échec lamentable._

Qui pouvait donc être l'intrus imprudent? Le fou? Le va-en-guerre sans motivation à vivre?

Qui était le monstre dont il s'approchait sans crier gare, donnant sa main comme s'il faisait face à un ami cher qui était tombé?

L'homme s'arrêta finalement, à un mètre de distance des barreaux d'acier empreint de mako, ce puissant élément naturel qui avait le pouvoir primaire de renforcer ce qu'elle touchait.

La haine était la seule chose visible dans leurs deux regards, pourtant distincts et semblables à la fois. Nés de la même souffrance. L'homme secoua la main en signe de salut, il ne fut pas surprit de se faire royalement ignoré.

«Je sais ce que tu es.»

La réponse ne vint pas non plus à lui cette fois-ci également.

«Nous sommes pareils toi et moi, alors tu dois cesser d'accepter de craindre l'extérieur et de courber l'échine. Tu n'es pas un animal, tu es un être supérieur à tous ces idiots! Tu es unique en ton genre… ta force n'a d'égale, je suis presque jaloux! Mais toi…»

Un cri rauque le fit reculer, déjà, une énorme quantité d'énergie spirituelle envahissait les lieux et la créature se montrait de plus en plus agressive, jusqu'au point de se relever en fureur et saisir les tiges de fer violemment, dévoilant des griffes affûtées comme le tranchant d'une épée.

«Mais toi, tu ne vois rien de toi qui puisse être parfait, n'est-ce pas? Bien des gens pensent ainsi d'eux-mêmes, mais tu as tort de tenter d'ignorer tout le potentiel que tu recèles! Tu es né pour vivre, pas pour rester enfermer de la sorte! Libère-toi!»

«NON!»

Le refus était catégorique et sans appel. La chose battit en retraite dans son coin, comme à l'habitude, tournant le dos à son interlocuteur.

«Tu veux te laisser mourir ainsi? N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour tes dons et tous ceux qui ont travaillé d'arrache-pied pour te donner dignement ce qui fait de toi la perfection incarnée?»

«On m'a manipulé sans penser aux conséquences! On s'en fichait bien de moi!»

«C'est faux. Ton existence était leur raison d'être! Tu avais toutes les qualifications pour croître de la sorte, il ne restait plus que quelques petites modifications à faire afin de te donner cette capacité d'existence qui fait de toi ce que tu es réellement.»

«Ce que je suis réellement? Je ne suis rien, si ce n'est qu'un souvenir entaché de cauchemars horribles! Rien de moi n'est parfait!»

L'homme, las, ne demanda pas son reste avant de diriger une attaque sur les barreaux, qu'il rompit en un tour de main à l'aide de son katana à double lame.

«Si tu ne sors pas d'ici, tu mourras dans la honte, sans savoir ce dont tu es capable, sans savoir qui tu es et quelle est ta vocation. Nous avons tous un destin, alors prend le tien en main et cesse de jouer au lâche!»

«… Tu es blessé?»

La question le laissa pantois, stupéfait par l'innocence des mots, tout de même prononcé par une chose relativement redoutable et réputé pour son manque de pitié.

«Tu saignes. Je n'aime pas l'odeur du sang, pas plus que lui-même en soi. Tu ne trouveras pas ce que tu cherches en moi, alors fiche le camp avant que je ne décide de te tuer sur place!»

Il porta sa main à son abdomen, là où la blessure laissait échapper une bonne quantité de sang, quelque peu séché par le temps.

«Je veux faire payer cet affront à celui qui m'a fait ça.»

«Félicitation, tu veux une médaille pour l'effort?»

«Et je veux te prouver que tu en vaux la peine.»

«… Pourquoi désires-tu me sortir de cette seule pièce que j'ai connue depuis que je me suis «éveillé» à cette nature sanglante? Pourquoi un type comme toi ferais ça pour un cas perdu d'avance?»

«Rien n'est perdu. Ta vengeance est toujours vivante dans ton cœur, non? Tu as le droit de l'assouvir tu sais?»

«Pourquoi faire? Ils sont tous mort.»

«Oui, mais tu as des alliés, moi par exemple, qui savent bien des choses à ton sujet.»

«Quel genre de chose?»

«Ton véritable ennemi n'est pas cette chaîne qui te retient, mais le monde tout entier, celui qui a pêché encore une fois, contre nous, dans le but d'éliminer nos volontés, nos espoirs, nos rêves… Tout notre monde s'est écroulé par la faute d'une stupide planète qui ne voulait pas de nous!»

«Pour de bonnes raisons sans doute!»

«Tu dois élargir ton esprit si tu veux survivre, les étroits d'esprits se meurent dans toute cette cruauté. Tu dois te relever pour ne plus jamais tomber!»

«Mes seuls ennemis sont morts, je te l'ai dit.»

«Tous les humains sont ainsi, vicieux, cruels… Toujours prêts à sauter sur l'occasion de s'emparer du pouvoir des autres pour devenir tout puissant! Nous voulons purifier ce monde et…»

«Les humains? Que crois-tu être dans ton dédain à leur égard? Une superpuissance inatteignable?»

«C'est ce que nous sommes, toi aussi.»

«Qui ça «nous»?»

«Tous ceux qui se lèveront pour abattre leur haine sur l'injustice de notre douleur.»

«Très peu pour moi.»

«Mais tu as tout de même cette colère dans ton cœur, ce désir insatisfait de sang rependu, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi ne pas te donner une chance pour une fois plutôt que d'abandonner sans avoir fait le moindre pas vers l'avant?»

«Car je n'ai pas de raison de me mettre en colère. Toute cette haine ne m'appartient pas, c'est à _elle._»

«C'est pour ton bien qu'elle te l'a transmet, c'est certain.»

«Peu importe. Je ne céderais pas à ses caprices.»

«Tu n'as pas à céder, tu as simplement à transformer ces ressentiments en force brute que tu apprendras à tailler à nos côtés. Tu n'as besoin que d'un petit coup de pouce pour intégrer le monde dignement…»

«Et où est le piège? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à faire en retour de cette aide?»

«Rien. Tu agiras selon tes désirs, après avoir reçu notre enseignement bien entendu.»

«…»

«Laisse-toi la chance de vivre!»

«La chance de tuer, de massacrer plutôt?»

«Si ça peut te permettre de faire disparaître tes fichus cauchemars, pourquoi pas?»

La chose se raidit, perplexe. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ses rêves, alors elle ne comprenait pas comment l'inconnu pouvait être au courant de sa situation si précaire pour son esprit mutilé par l'horreur pure.

«Fait les taire à tout jamais en te laissant aller un peu. Tu verras, cette expérience te sera bénéfique. Et si tu n'aimes pas ça, tu es libre de partir comme bon te semble! Est-ce une bonne entente pour toi ou dois-je argumenter davantage?»

«… Tous ceux en qui j'avais confiance m'ont soit abandonné, soit ignoré quand j'avais besoin de leur aide. Es-tu un de ces idiots qui en fera de même?»

«Une fois que je jure, c'est à la vie à la mort. Je ne saurais jamais te causer de tort.»

«Mais du mal?»

Son regard perçant fit frissonner l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas mentir tant les yeux étranges qui le fixaient semblaient transpercer son âme de part en part. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal de toute façon, c'était une chose inconcevable dans son esprit. Cette chose ne devait plus jamais recevoir le moindre coup de quiconque, car son esprit n'était pas encore assez fort pour résister à ce genre d'assaut.

«Jamais.»

Il lui tendit sa main, mais l'autre individu ne l'a saisi point, il se releva de lui-même. Ses chaînes, qui gênaient ses mouvements, furent brisées d'un coup sec, sans avertissement, comme par magie.

«Je ne te fais pas confiance, mais j'en ai marre de n'être que l'ombre de moi-même. Et sache que si j'apprends que tu m'as dupé, je ne répondrais pas de mes actes.»

«Je ne l'oublierais pas, n'ai craintes.»

«Bon.»

L'être le dépassa d'un pas pressé.

«Et toc, dans le mille.»

Ses pensées ne se tournaient que vers le futur de destruction qu'il venait d'acquérir à l'instant même… Il ne restait qu'à relâcher cette bête vers le monde «souillé» et rétablir le chaos absolu.

Et ramener la mort de sa propre tombe.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mask**_

Chapitre 2 – Dark Heart

Kadaj nettoyait le tranchant des lames de son arme de prédilection, son katana, unique en son genre, une pâle copie modifiée de la fameuse Masamune de Sephiroth. Un individu encapuchonné se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, masquant son visage de son mieux à l'aide du tissu noir. Il portait un chandail à capuche bien évidemment, sans manches, dévoilant des bras pâles et quelques peu maigres, ne prouvant aucune musculation ou signe d'entrainement. Le pantalon était un peu grand, d'un bleu marine, contenu au mi-mollet dans des bottes de cuir noir agrémenté d'éléments argentés. Il portait des gants et des bandages qui remontaient jusqu'à ses coudes également. Et à sa taille, une imposante chaîne de métal de mako noir s'enroulait comme une vipère prête à mordre sa proie, à une des extrémités pendait à ce qui ressemblait à un emblème, à la forme d'un croissant de lune.

«Tout va bien?»

«Cesse de m'adresser la parole et prépare-toi. Tu disais vouloir rendre visite à un ennemi, alors ne me fait pas attendre!»

«Oui, oui… Tu sais, cet ennemi m'a volé quelque chose de précieux.»

«Quoi encore sale gamin?»

«Hum. Il a pris la vie de mes deux frères. Il les as tués de sang-froid, comme s'il pensait qu'il n'y aurait aucune répercussion à ses gestes… Je souhaite lui infliger une douleur qu'il n'oubliera jamais, me comprends-tu?»

«Un salopard de son genre ne mérite pas de vivre, en effet. Son nom?»

«Strife. Cloud Strife.»

«..!»

«Quelle est cette surprise? Tu le connais?»

«Non. C'est un nom bizarre, voilà tout.»

«Tu mens.»

«Hé monsieur je-sais-tout, je croyais t'avoir dit que rien ne me retenait ici et que j'ai la gâchette sensible!»

Elle mit en évidence un gunblade lourd de son arsenal de mort.

«D'où sors-tu ce truc?»

«De mon imagination espèce d'idiot.»

Ça devait être le cas, car le modèle était trop technologique pour appartenir à leur monde.

«Ce ne sont pas des balles ordinaires que ça tire, pas vrai?»

«Quelle déduction géniale! Tu as été à l'école pour savoir ça?»

«… Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Alors? Qu'est-ce que ça tire?»

«Ce que je désire. Je peux te faire une liste : _Frangmentum Memoria, die luna, fusione…_Tu sais, tous ces trucs qui font boum dans la gueule des gens!»

«… Très intéressant. En quoi consiste Fragmentum Memoria?»

«À l'aide de mon énergie spirituelle, je créer une «balle» et quand elle touche mon adversaire visé, toute l'énergie se déverse dans son corps et atteint son esprit en moins de trois secondes. Cette énergie est canalisée afin de viser l'âme et la victime atteinte se voit impuissante face au sort.»

«Et quel est ce sort?»

«La personne revit mentalement tous les moments les plus pénibles de leurs vies. Ça paraît anodin, mais c'est une véritable torture qui m'assure la victoire par k.o.»

«C'est une idée très intéressante. C'est de ton cru?»

L'individu pointa sa tête de son index.

«Tout est de mon cru, ma tête s'occupe de faire le reste. Je peux tout créer à partir de rien»

«Comme quoi par exemple?»

«Ça»

Dans sa main disponible, une lueur d'un rouge ardent apparue, ressemblant à une flamme incontrôlable. Elle s'étendit jusqu'à son poignet et elle prit une ampleur phénoménale, se transformant en un véritable brasier infernal. C'était réellement du feu, Kadaj sentait la chaleur caresser sa peau, allant même jusqu'à se faire très intense.

«Me… merveilleux!»

«Le feu est synonyme de mort n'est-ce pas?»

«Généralement, oui.»

«Que crois-tu que j'ai créé dans ma main à l'instant même hein?»

Oui.

Son pouvoir était terrifiant, car entre ses doigts…

La mort s'emplissait de vie.

-»

-Cloud!

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?

-Oh rien, tu as juste oublié notre petite fête!

-Quelle petite fête?

-Tu te fiches de moi pas vrai? T'a pas reçu mon message sur ton téléphone?

-Non. J'ai perdu le mien pendant une bagarre contre ce fichu Kadaj. Bon, tu disais quoi Reno?

-Allez, viens! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on sauve la planète, ça se fête!

-Pas question, j'ai encore des choses à faire contrairement à toi… Et t'a pas un patron à protéger ou je ne sais pas quoi?

-Rufus peut bien attendre, viens!

-Non. Et puis, je ne fraie pas avec la Shinra.

-Tu es encore en colère?

-Comment je pourrais oublier toutes les conneries que vous avez fait à ce monde?

-Le patron est désolé, il te l'a déjà dit!

-Ça n'excuse aucunement les expériences et la destruction de Nibelheim. Alors oublie l'invitation.

-Rhôôôô! Ce que tu peux être chiant!

-Va te faire voir, j'ai de la peau d'Incarné à tanner!

On comprenait que malgré le pseudo alliance Avalanche-Shinra, Cloud ne mettait aucunement sa rancœur en plan.

-Tu vas chasser le survivant?

-Si on veut mettre un terme définitif à cette histoire, oui!

-Tu ne crois pas que tu te surmènes un peu? Après avoir été blessé de la sorte, je ne crois pas que ce truc se montrera de sitôt.

-Alors c'est à nous de le trouver avant qu'il ne le fasse.

Déjà, Cloud dégainait son imposante épée, Tifa serrait les poings, Red XIII grognait… Signe évident de leur volonté commune : exterminer la vermine. Même le bruit inquiétant d'une arme à feu rechargée se fit entendre, faisait quelque peu trembler Reno, précédé de Rude, tout aussi inquiet.

-Pas la peine de s'énerver l'ex-Turk!

-Tait-toi Reno, sinon nous serons tous d'accord à ce Vincent te fiche une balle ou deux dans le crâne.

Ils hochèrent tous positivement la tête, ce qui ne rassurait pas les deux hommes, dont celui qui était ciblé. Décidément, il y avait encore des différends à régler avec les Turks, du moins, avec leur patron.

Ils étaient présentement au QG de la WRO, tentant de reprendre des forces avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle lutte qui pouvait bien être la dernière de leurs vies.

-Si on le tue, ça ne voudra pas nécessairement dire que ça sera terminé! D'autre viendront et où Sephiroth trouvera de lui-même le moyen de revenir, tu ne crois pas Cloud? Il s'est bien débrouillé jusqu'ici, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherais de ne pas trouver d'autres alternatives

-Veux-tu bien cesser d'imaginer ça pour une seconde?

-Désolé, mais après tout, un cauchemar ne peut pas s'effacer de notre mémoire si facilement!

-Tu vas te la fermer oui?

Le tranchant de la lame de Cloud menaçait sa gorge à présent, il déglutit, mais ne semble pas prêt à arrêter de décourager ses pairs.

-Quoi? Tu vas me tuer de sang froid? Tu en serais capable?

-C'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui?

-Oh… Rien.

Le blond se retira, tout de même désireux de donner une leçon au rouquin enquiquinant un jour ou l'autre.

-Fait attention à ton derrière la prochaine fois.

-J'y veillerais. Au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Quoi encore?

Reno sortit de la poche intérieure de son veston un document de bonne épaisseur plié en deux. Il le jeta sur une table tout proche en affichant un sourire de fierté non dissimulée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur le SOLDAT dans les trente dernières années. Si tu as du temps à perdre, tu peux éplucher ça en détail.

-Et en quoi est-ce censé m'intéresser?

-Bah… Ça parle surtout des expériences si tu veux savoir. Peut-être trouveras-tu la façon de te débarrasser du grand méchant loup.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse avec un tas de papier qui ont sans doute déjà été passé au peigne fin en vain?

-Ah non… Ceux-là non jamais été touché en dehors de moi. C'est le patron qui les veux en ta possession, il a simplement dit que c'était mieux ainsi, que tu sauras en tirer quelque chose.

Cloud se méfiait. Pourquoi Rufus Shinra voudrait qu'on fouille dans ses affaires pas très nettes?

-Il a aussi dit que peut-être tu…

-Peut –être quoi?

-Que peut-être que tu trouverais la solution.

-La solution de..?

-La solution pour comment «déraciner les mauvaises herbes pour toujours», tel qu'il a dit. J'en sais pas plus, désolé.

-Bon…

Il saisit les papiers, mais soupira longuement.

-Je ne suis pas un lecteur chevronné moi… Quelqu'un veut m'aider?

Vincent prit la parole :

-Je connais quelqu'un qui nous sera enfin utile.

-Qui ça?

-Tu verras, vient.

-Ok…

Cloud et ses amis quittèrent les lieux, mais ce dernier avait l'étrange sensation d'être observé de loin, par un regard remplit de haine vengeresse…


	3. Chapter 3

**Mask**

Chapitre 3 – Memory

L'être méditait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on pouvait croire. Perché sur le haut d'une falaise peu recommandable à l'approche, humant l'air de la montagne isolée, sujette à un calme naturel qui lui donnait l'impression d'enfin pouvoir espérer trouver des réponses à ses questions. Jamais ce calme n'avait été plus parfait, même le vent ne se faisait pas entendre. Puis, la solitude le reprit de plein fouet, comme le dard d'une flèche perdue, dont le propriétaire craintif des répercussions n'ose pas avouer sa faute. La solitude était amère, trop pour pouvoir lui sembler acceptable désormais, car elle ne lui avait apporté que de la douleur par le passé.

La douleur de l'isolement total, de la méconnaissance du monde et de la peur éprouvée à l'égard des inconnus.

L'encapuchonné avait fait confiance à des gens autrefois, et ô combien les regrets étaient lourds dans son cœur meurtri de haine artificielle, inoculée pour « le progrès » comme ils disaient. Tous ces hommes étaient des ombres dans son esprit maintenant, méconnaissables, défigurés par l'oubli envahissant.

Une brise légère vint caresser son visage, puis se fit soudainement violente, arrachant le tissu qui cachait son visage. Mais quel espoir vain, son visage demeurera secret, caché par une matière solide, ne laissant apparaître en sa surface lisse que des fentes au niveau oculaire et d'étranges symboles noirs. Un masque. Tout d'une porcelaine blanchie, fragile et solide à la fois, épousant les formes du visage, le recouvrant du haut du front jusqu'à la base du cou. On entendait une respiration saccadée derrière le matériel semblable à l'ivoire pur, trop pour être celle d'une personne calme et réfléchie.

« Tu ne trouves pas ta raison d'être en cet univers? »

« Ne t'a-t-on jamais apprit à ne pas espionner les gens? »

« Hum. Je ne crois pas non. »

« Il faudra revoir ton éducation dans ce cas, car je ne supporterais pas un gamin aussi indiscipliné que toi à mes côtés. »

« Tu te crois plus vieille que moi ou quoi? »

« Tu te crois plus vieux que moi ou quoi? »

« … Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Incarné plus ancien! »

« C'est parce que tu ne sais rien de ce monde, pas plus que tu ne connais les véritables motivations qui ont poussé des dizaines de scientifiques à créer des êtres doués d'une essence vitale supérieure à celle du genre humain. Tu n'es que l'image d'une décadence juvénile qui n'a pas sa place dans la cour des grands. Tu es peut-être un Incarné, mais tu n'es pas un des « originaux », tu n'es qu'une pâle copie de moi ou bien de Sephiroth! Vas-tu tenter de me faire la morale une fois de plus ou je peux avoir la conscience en paix avec tes airs de fausse brute! »

Kadaj recula face à la lourde réprimande. Elle avait sans doute raison, mais il se refusa de l'accepter sans broncher. Il grinça des dents, fou de rage. Il ne pouvait rien contre cet Incarné, car il avait besoin de sa force phénoménale pour mener à bien ses plans sombres.

« Quoi? Tu as envie de pleurer dans les bras de ta mère, de te plaindre et crier à l'aide? Tu es un gosse, admet-le. Tu as quoi? Seize, dix-sept ans au maximum? T'es même pas majeur et tu veux réduire le monde en cendre? Sephiroth, lui au moins, avait l'expérience nécessaire pour le faire contrairement à toi, la compétence et le pouvoir d'agir! S'il s'est fait buté quelque fois par une bande d'idiot, c'est parce qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour pouvoir triompher... »

« Tsss! Et que lui manquait-il au juste? »

« Moi. »

-» »

-Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose Reeve?

-Dur à dire Cloud… J'ai beau me taper de la paperasse tous les jours, mais ça, c'est quelque chose sur laquelle je préfère ne pas me prononcer sans avoir fait des recherches approfondies.

-Ça te prendra combien de temps dit-moi?

-Oh, je ne sais pas… Une semaine qui sait?

-Il n'y a pas une autre façon de sauter cette étape pour avoir des conclusions rapidement?

-Il y a bien le système informatique, mais je ne suis pas sûr que celui de la Shinra soit encore opérationnel après que les labos aient sautés…

-Je vois.

-Sinon, il y a les annexes du manoir Shinra. Je peux m'y rendre dès ce soir, mais je doute trouver la réponse d'ici l'aube.

-Alors seul le travail manuel est envisageable… Quelle poisse.

-…

Reeve avait l'air soucieux, et il avait raison de l'être. Jamais il n'avait vu ces documents quand bien même qu'il avait fouillé le passé de la compagnie de fond en comble et ce, à de nombreuses reprises. Et ces mêmes documents secrets se révélaient à être terriblement incriminants et révélateurs. Les expériences de la Shinra avaient réellement été horribles, surtout celle concernant la « création » du SOLDIER parfait, alias Sephiroth. Jamais il n'avait cru un jour pouvoir éprouver de la sympathie pour cet homme, mais voilà qu'il lui portait une pitié sans fin.

-…Si je puis me permettre Cloud, tu n'es pas le plus à plaindre concernant les expériences génétiques orchestrées par ce fichu Hojo… Sephiroth n'a pas eu la même chance que toi de s'en sortir.

-Peu importe, il est une menace malgré tout.

-Une menace pour qui hein? Ce monde?

-Exactement.

-Je crois plus que sa seule victime est lui-même.

-Tu es de son côté maintenant?

-Pas du tout, j'essaie simplement de t'éclairer sur sa propre condition par rapport à ses motivations. N'éprouverais-tu pas la haine si tu découvrais tout d'un coup que tu n'étais que le fruit de machinations visant à créer un être parfait?

-Je…

-Voilà. C'est aussi le cas pour lui. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour le sortir de cet enfer. Plutôt que de tenter de l'embrocher, essaie plutôt de découvrir ce qu'il veut vraiment.

Cloud était pétrifié à la simple idée de « papoter » avec son plus grand ennemi sur ses états d'âme.

-Ce type, en détruisant Nibelheim, a tué ma mère ainsi que le père de Tifa. Crois-tu que je peux pardonner un monstre que tu prétends être possesseur d'une conscience humaine?

-Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner, je te demander de l'écouter.

-Désolé, mais je suis incapable de m'attarder sur un cas perdu d'avance.

-Soit… Bon, revenons à ces documents! Ici j'ai…

Cloud semblait hors de lui, la colère lui était monté au cœur durant la discussion avec son ami. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir l'idée que Sephiroth pouvait lui aussi être une victime après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait laissées derrière ses pas. Cloud ne voulait pas le pardonner, surtout le fait de revenir sans cesse de la mort afin d'hanter le sol des vivants. Il eut soudainement un éclair de génie, il se souvint des mots employés par Reno en citant Rufus :

-… déraciner les mauvaises herbes pour toujours…

-Pardon?

-C'est ça! J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt!

-Quoi donc?

-Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en plante, mais tout le monde sait que même si on arrache une mauvaise herbe, elle repousse non?

-Bien entendu. Il faut arracher les racines pour s'en débarrasser.

-Il faut donc chercher les racines de ce qui a provoqué toutes ces expériences!

-!

-Sephiroth n'est qu'une mauvaise herbe, littéralement, il n'est pas les racines puisqu'il revient toujours nous narguer! Tu le crois mort, mais le lendemain il te dit clairement qu'il veut te faire la peau, c'est évident!

-Tu as une bonne théorie… Mais c'est bien nébuleux tout ça. Les racines, c'est bien simple, c'est Jénova, non?

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Elle n'a plus de corps physique et elle n'existe qu'en tant qu'esprit, alors je ne crois pas que nous pouvons considérer cela comme la « source ».

-Alors quoi?

-Et si Sephiroth…

-Quoi?

-N'était qu'une copie de quelque chose d'autre? Et s'il n'était qu'un Incarné, comme Kadaj?

Reeve écarquilla les yeux, c'était complètement insensé comme hypothèse, mais elle ne pouvait pas être écartée. Il réfléchit un instant, incertain de vouloir s'aventurer sur ce terrain miné ou pas. C'était délicat comme sujet, car cela pourrait entraîner des répercussions sans bornes, allant même jusqu'à remettre en question les véritables intentions de la Shinra.

Et de l'origine même des expériences humains quelle à menée autrefois…


	4. Chapter 4

**Mask**

Chapitre 4 – Le premier assaut

« Nous devons y aller, l'heure est venue. »

« C'est pas que tu empestes le sang dû à ta profonde blessure, mais bon. C'est toi qui vois hein. »

« Je n'ai pas à attendre que ça se referme, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces futilités. »

« Ces futilités? Tu pourrais en mourir je te signale. Et mourir, c'est ce qui serait vraiment une perte de temps, car tu n'auras pas accompli ton but. »

« Tu n'es là que pour te battre, rien d'autre, alors ferme-la. »

« Aïe! Il mord le petit chiot! Que crois-tu pouvoir faire contre des humains armés jusqu'aux dents? Tu ne feras que tomber sous leurs griffes, alors assied-toi et attend de guérir. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid de toute façon, rien ne sert de se presser. »

« J'ai mes frères à venger, je ne veux pas les faire attendre plus longtemps! »

« Alors va mourir comme un simple va-en-guerre sans jugement qui rêvait de la gloire instantanée, mais réalisant que rien de ses espérances ne pouvait être acquis sans avoir recouvert ses mains de sang… et sans personne sur qui compter en cas de pépin. Je ne te suivrais pas si tu te jettes aussi stupidement dans la gueule du loup, car nous perdrons en moins de deux. La force militaire à son apogée est toujours la clé de la réussite au champ de bataille. On n'envoie jamais des soldats boiteux au front, croit-moi, jamais. »

Furieux de se faire faire la morale une nouvelle fois par la créature inhumaine, il grinça des dents. Heureusement qu'il eut la justesse d'esprit de peser le pour et le contre et qu'il abdiqua au final que son raisonnement était en tout point légitime et vrai. Il se rassied sur le roc voisin du sien en grommelant de sinistres intentions futures.

« Ils t'ont bien dressé dans le labo, pas vrai? Te voilà misérable privé de toutes actions, rampant au sol comme un cabot aux reins brisés… Tu es pitoyable, toi qui ne cherche pas réellement à laver l'honneur de tes pairs, qui ne désire que se jeter corps et âme dans une mêlée sanglante que pour l'envie de sentir le sang couler sur ton visage. Tu es un meurtrier et rien d'autre, un animal aux bas-instincts dictés par la folie et la colère… Tu n'as rien d'un homme. »

Les insultes étaient cuisantes pour Kadaj, mais il se refusa de répondre à son allié, car il savait qu'il pourrait le perdre.

Ce qui signifiait sa défaite imminente.

« Tu crois que je n'ai jamais tenté de me sortir de ces bas-instincts comme tu dis? Que je n'ai jamais désiré un autre destin que l'actuel? Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la force qui me permettra de me battre pour mes idéaux, voilà pourquoi tu dois me prêter la tienne à tout prix. Seule ta puissance pourra faire la différence entre ce qui est échoué ou accompli. »

« La volonté n'a aucune répercussion sur la force à mes yeux. Jamais un homme aux inébranlables convictions ne pourra vaincre un titan, c'est un fait indéniable. La force du cœur, la volonté, toutes ces choses sont uniquement ressassées pour donner de l'espoir. Et l'espoir n'est rien au champ de bataille. Ce qui fait la force d'un homme, c'est ses poings et crocs, pas idéaux. Si tu veux te battre pour quelques idées, soit, mais tu tomberas, car nulle puissance n'accompagne l'espoir. La volonté est une chimère que les humains se sont inventés pour faire trembler l'ennemi. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à croire en ces âneries! »

« Alors, pourquoi te bas-tu? Quelle est ta volonté d'être, de vivre, de combattre? »

« Ma volonté? Je n'en ai aucune. Rien ne m'anime en dehors de mon pouvoir. Je suis une coquille vide, je croyais que tu étais assez futé pour le deviner. La seule source d'action en moi est l'instinct du meurtre, celui d'un monstre qui fait vivre ma chair. Jénova a tendance à être quelque peu envahissante comme tu le sais sans doute, et ce désir de parasiter est la preuve pure que l'humain est faible, car on n'acquiert pas avec notre cœur, mais en s'emparant du bien d'autrui. Jénova a survécu jusqu'ici seulement parce qu'elle a été assez brillante pour s'en apercevoir. Sa domination à commencer avec les géostigmas… puis les expériences, les Incarnés au final… »

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui te pousse à agir, à lutter! »

« Peut-être, mais cette chose ne fait pas partie de la famille de la faiblesse. »

« C'est quoi alors? »

« Les humains appellent ça « le plaisir » »

« ! »

« Bon, puisque tu sembles couiner intérieurement, je veux bien te laisser faire pour aujourd'hui… Je serais ton pilier de soutient pour cette attaque, alors gare à toi si tu te retrouves sur mon chemin! »

Contemplant la démarche assurée de son allié, Kadaj restait muet d'effroi. Comment un être pouvait-il dégager autant de ténèbres et tant d'amusement à la foi? C'était insensé, presque empreint de folie. Et même sans le voir, il avait juré aux tréfonds de son âme qu'il avait vu un rictus mauvais se dessiner sous le masque immaculé… Un rictus qui invitait la guerre à le défier.

« Tu viens le flemmard? »

Il se releva, empoignant avec hésitation son épée afin de suivre la marche qui allait inévitablement le mener vers un duel à mort.

Cloud Strife allait pâtir de son offense, il se le jura en silence.

« Une dernière chose le chiot : je ne me bats qu'avec des humains. »

« Ils le sont tous. »

« Si tu me mens, dit adieu à ce que tu veux de moi. Si je découvre qu'il y a un non-humain dans le lot… Croit-moi, même ta précieuse mère ne te reconnaîtra pas! »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te battre avec ceux qui sont différents? »

« Parce que de cette différence naît des points en communs envers ceux de notre espèce. Et je ne lèverais pas la main sur un semblable, jamais. En dehors de toi bien entendu. »

Voilà ce qui ne se faisait pas rassurant du tout, mais il fit taire sa soudaine peur. Il n'avait rien à craindre, ils étaient tous humains.

Ou presque.

-»

Toute la bande s'était mise sur le cas des mystérieux documents dès que l'hypothèse la plus folle eu été énoncée : l'existence d'une origine bien antérieure des expériences, donc un cobaye qui serait le supérieur génétique de Sephiroth lui-même, une superpuissance à l'ADN touchant plus celui d'une entité que celui d'un humain. Tifa Lockhart examinait avec attention les quelques feuilles qu'on lui avait confiée. Après de maintes lectures infructueuses, élaborées sous tous les angles possibles, elle allait abdiquer. Ce n'est qu'en repassant son regard las une dernière fois sur l'un des papiers qu'elle se leva d'un bond, sidérée par l'effroyable vérité.

Tout le monde la regardait alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas, portant ses mains tremblantes à son cœur affolé.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose Tifa? S'enquérait Cloud.

-Les amis… On a un gros problème.

-Dit pour voir.

Elle prit le document et se racla la gorge.

-Je cite : « Après plusieurs tentatives ratées, la Shinra développa une seconde aire scientifique, consacrée uniquement à l'élaboration du « Project One ». »

-Mouais, et alors?

-Et si… ce projet… n'était pas celui qui visait la création de Sephiroth? Je croyais qu'on parlait de lui, mais… La seconde aire scientifique…

Ils eurent droit à un Reeve qui s'aplatit la main sur le visage.

-Merde.

-De quoi s'agit-il Reeve? Questionna Barret.

-Un labo clandestin mes amis, rien de plus, rien de moins. C'était une rumeur à l'époque, mais je crois qu'on vient de découvrir les racines de la mauvaise herbe… Quelque part, d'autre expériences ont été menées, sans doute dirigée par Hojo ou bien ce satané Heidegger… Tout avait été prévu on dirait bien.

-S'il y avait un deuxième labo, il doit bien avoir un moyen d'y accéder pas vrai?

-Cloud, réfléchit : si moi, ayant travaillé de longues années pour la Shinra, n'était pas au courant de son existence, qui crois-tu soient inclus dans le secret? Hojo : il est mort, pareillement pour bien d'autre. Et à l'heure qu'il est, il doit avoir été abandonné il y a une bonne dizaine d'année!

-Mais il faut le retrouver!

-Pourquoi? Ça ne servirait à rien de s'acharner sur des ruines!

-Peut-être, mais moi, je veux savoir quel genre de bestiole a été créé entre ses murs avant Sephiroth!

La réalité s'imposait d'elle-même avec rigueur, il fallait agir au plus rapidement, des vies innocentes étaient peut-être en jeu.

-Cette chose aurait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour faire du tort, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une créature faisant du grabuge. Il est peut-être pacifique.

-Rien n'est pacifique quand il s'agit de la Shinra je te ferais remarquer.

-Mais il y a une possibilité que ce truc n'a rien de mauvais. Il est « l'origine », mais cela ne peut pas le condamner automatiquement à être lié à des ténèbres. Il nous faut des preuves, donc des recherches. Si nous sommes chanceux, nous trouverons cette chose en peu de temps.

-Et si elle s'avère aussi sauvage que ses compères?

-… Nous userons de la force pour protéger ce monde une fois de plus, que veux-tu que je dise d'autre?

-Et si elle est pacifique?

-Nous saurons prendre soin d'un innocent, j'en suis sûr. Je veux que vous ayez en tête cette idée très claire : on ne lui fera aucun mal, peu importe la situation. Nous devons connaître notre allié avant de connaître l'ennemi n'est-ce pas?

-Et si ce truc est agressif?

-Maîtriser-le et ramener-le ici. Le tuer ne serait que du gâchis, car cette chose… Cette personne plutôt est la clé des expériences de la Shinra, donc un récipient d'informations inestimables.

-Et si cette personne tente de nous tuer?

-… Ne lui faites pas de mal. Moi aussi j'aurais envie de tuer tout ce qui bouge pour le simple fait de savoir que plus rien d'humain ne m'habite si ce n'est que l'apparence. Peut-être que cette chose est encrée si profondément dans un noir chagrin qu'elle ne parvient plus à trouver son chemin dans le noir. Il faut la considérer comme une victime en premier lieu et nous verrons par la suite.

-C'est logique… On va essayer ça.

Un fracas épouvantable vint alerter le groupe, aux aguets. Bientôt la porte s'ouvrit, c'était un homme paré de l'uniforme de la WRO qui s'était précipité à leur rencontre. Il toussota un instant avant de reprendre son souffle et déballer les nouvelles fraîches.

-Monsieur! Nous sommes attaqués! Deux individus ont fait exploser la façade nord!

-Eh merde… moi qui avais fait repeindre le tout la semaine dernière.

-Pas le temps de blaguer Reeve.

-Pardon. Tu crois que c'est Kadaj?

-Sans doute. Il est assez cinglé pour nous attaquer de front.

-Mais le second individu?

-…

Le regard menaçant de Cloud était clair : « pas de pitié pour l'ennemi ».

-Ok, je vous rappelle à tous : c'est une victime en premier lieu… Si j'en vois un lui tirer dessus, il aura affaire à moi!

-Je ne crois pas que l'autre type s'avère à être notre petit cobaye en liberté, il ne se pointerait théoriquement plus jamais devant un bâtiment qui contient des scalpels et des bocaux de mako.

-Alors qui?

-Un idiot de première classe en manque de sensation forte. On y va?

Reeve saisit son fusil qui trainait non loin de lui.

-On y va.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mask**

Chapitre 5 – Le nom

La bande avait débarquée à la façade nord, bousillée en grande partie. Le trou béant donnait sur la forêt au terrain abrupt, parsemé de rochers surélevés. Sur l'un deux, Kadaj s'affichait, un sourire aux lèvres, la vengeance brûlant son cœur. Il ricana en apercevant Cloud, son heure avait enfin sonnée!

Il était temps de lui faire payer ses crimes.

-Pitié… pourquoi ce sale dégénéré n'est pas mort comme les autres?!

-T'en fait pas Cloud, on lui règlera son compte aujourd'hui et tout sera terminé!

Alors que leur attention était portée vers la copie imparfaite de Sephiroth, nul ne remarqua la pale silhouette accroupie à ses côtés, masquée et svelte. Il les fixait, évaluant les opposants par leur nombre et par leurs apparences physiques, il était en mesure d'évaluer leur force rien qu'en les observant, c'était l'une de ses innombrables capacités…

-Kadaj, il va falloir qu'on se sépare ces humains. Tu prends le chien, la fille et le type de deux mètres au bras mécanique… Je prends le reste.

-Quoi? Tu veux te battre contre Cloud?

-C'est le blond?

-Ouais.

-Oui. Il est trop puissant pour toi dans ton état actuel. Je l'affaiblirais et tu lui porteras le coup de grâce à la fin. Satisfait?

-On va dire. Mais ne te surestimes-tu pas en voulant affronter à la fois Cloud et Vincent?

-C'est qui lui? Le chaperon rouge en arrière?

-…Affirmatif.

-Il m'a l'air plutôt fort, mais il n'est sans doute pas très doué au combat rapproché.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir?

-C'est un tireur si je me fie à son arme. Et les tireurs sont dans la merde quand l'ennemi est trop près. Je règle son compte, puis le blond vient ensuite et je maîtriserais le brun en dernier puisqu'il est le plus faible.

-… Tu as une forte capacité d'analyse…

-J'ai été créé pour ça.

-On y va?

Une détonation retentie, ce qui alarma Kadaj. C'était Valentine le coupable.

-Je vois… Il m'a remarqué.

L'allié de l'argenté ouvrit son poing. Trois balles dorées y étaient broyées. Il avait arrêté le coup. C'était impossible.

-Mieux vaut que je me mette au travail avant qu'il ne se décide à atteindre sa cible la prochaine fois!

Le masqué se dressa et malgré sa silhouette fine, une force étonnante émanait de son corps…

Accompagné par une aura oppressante qui se faisait intimidante et autoritaire, ce que remarqua la bande et qui leur firent comprendre que devant eux se tenait debout un guerrier endurcit qui n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre.

Et dans sa main gauche apparu inexplicablement un gun- blade massif, semblant à être à la fine pointe de la technologie. La bataille allait commencer quand un puissant vent vint frapper le dos de Kadaj et de son compère fébrile.

-Vous allez mourir humains…

Et une apparition surnaturelle fit son entrée, englobant le masqué dans l'intégralité de son corps, se traduisant par une vague d'énergie noire comme l'ébène et prenant la forme insolite d'une tête de loup, la gueule grande ouverte, crocs saillants en prime.

C'était terrifiant, mais pas assez pour les faire fuir comme des lâches.

-Et jamais vous ne connaîtrez le visage de celui qui vous aura libéré de votre tourment mortel… Car le visage de la mort ne se cacherait jamais derrière un masque aussi fragile que le mien.

Cloud s'empara de son imposante épée et secoua les autres par des encouragements pour les sortir de leurs pensées. Tout se chamboulait dans leurs esprits, surtout en ce qui concernait l'identité de leur nouvel adversaire, qui semblait terriblement puissant rien que par le fait d'avoir réussi l'exploit d'avoir pu concentrer suffisamment son énergie pour la matérialiser. Très peu de gens en était capable et cela demandait de longues années d'entraînements…

Était-il un ex-Soldat lui aussi?

Cloud ne prit pas le temps pour se poser la question, car il passait déjà en mode combat, refusant de dévier de son objectif : tuer le dernier Incarné avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quand son épée allait s'abattre sur sa cible, un choc métallique se fit entendre. Sa lame avait rencontrée celle du gun-blade.

-C'est moi ton adversaire.

Il fut repoussée si sauvagement qu'il tomba au sol avant de se redresser de par ses réflexes. Il reconnut en le masqué une puissance brute et violente, qui se faisait étonnante vu les proportions délicates de son enveloppe charnelle. C'était un surhumain, c'était évident. En conséquent : un pas si innocent cinglé en manque d'adrénaline.

Kadaj respecta le plan émit par son second et il s'attaqua automatiquement à Tifa, Red XIII et Barret, étant excellent spadassin, il n'eut aucune difficulté à se mesurer à eux en même temps.

Cloud se retira un instant auprès de Reeve et Vincent, fort déconcerté :

-Il faut lui arracher ce masque tout d'abord!

-Ce n'est pas si important que ça, il faut le neutraliser, puis lui ôter le masque, qu'est-ce que tu en pense?

-Je veux simplement que cette histoire de fou se terminer d'ici une heure au maximum!

-Bon, puisque je ne suis pas le meilleur militaire du trio, vous deux, foncez dans le tas pendant que je réfléchis à une stratégie cohérente, ça vous va?

-Oui.

-Ok.

Vincent rechargea et s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers l'ennemi avec Cloud, mais Reeve le retint quelques secondes supplémentaires :

-Je croyais que tu ne ratais jamais tes cibles.

-… Je ne l'ai pas manqué, c'est lui qui a arrêté les balles.

-À mains nues?

-Je sais que c'a paraît improbable, mais j'ai eu la même réaction que toi, complètement déboussolé.

-Ce n'est pas un humain comme les autres en conséquent.

-Sûrement pas. Il a dû recevoir quelques doses de mako pour obtenir des sens aussi aiguisés. J'y vais.

Reeve le laissa partir et il se mit à réfléchir à la quatrième vitesse. Peut-être que finalement, l'homme masqué était réellement l'origine… et qu'il s'était allié à Kadaj pour se venger de la Shinra ou de quelque chose d'autre…

Quelque chose qui est né de l'horreur même.

-»

La lutte s'était prolongée jusqu'au levé de la lune et encore, l'acharnement était présent. Tifa avait été blessée à la jambe, mais elle tenait debout avec l'énergie du désespoir. Cloud et Vincent quant à eux, avait du fil à retorde avec le masqué. Au tout début, il n'avait pas semblé vouloir se démener, puis ils comprirent pourquoi : on ne pouvait pas le toucher. Tout ce qui arrivait à l'atteindre lui passait au travers du corps, comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme. À quelques reprises sa chair fut matérielle, mais ces brefs moments ne duraient guère. Ce pouvoir décourageait le blond et le noiraud au plus haut point, mais ils avaient la persévérance dans la peau et l'abandon n'était même pas envisageable pour eux. Même la victoire ne semblait pas une certitude à leurs yeux, l'ennemi était redoutable et invulnérable après tout… Cette fois, Vincent profita de la diversion de Cloud pour attaquer par derrière. Il voulut frapper la tête encapuchonné à l'aide de la crosse de son fusil, mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec Cloud, sans aucune explication rationnelle. L'autre avait simplement disparu et ce fut Cloud qui reçut le coup, Vincent ne pouvant arrêter son élan. Le blond tituba un instant avant de s'écroulé, toujours conscient, mais luttant pour le demeurer.

-Eh merde!

Commençant à craindre le pire, l'écarlate scrutait l'obscurité de son regard perçant, tentant de repérer sa cible. Il y parvint finalement, il était là, tout simplement assis sur un rocher clair comme une première neige. Un peu au-dessus de lui se dressait un croissant de lune qui se faisait menaçant, éclairant la frêle silhouette de sa lumière ténébreuse. Il se releva, faisant apparaître un poignard dans sa main, ayant renoncé au gun-blade après l'avoir vu broyé par un coup d'épée de Strife.

-Si tu continues de ta battre, tu mourras.

-Si je refuse de le faire, d'autre tomberont après moi.

-L'esprit humain est étrange… Complexe. Tu te bas pour une cause qui est vaine.

-En quoi connais-tu la valeur d'une volonté?

-En le mal qui l'habite. La volonté est un mensonge qui nous promet un bel avenir… Mais tout s'écroule au moment venu. Et le doux rêve s'achève par un horrible cauchemar!

-… Qui es-tu?

-Une ombre qui jamais plus… ne laissera les autres l'empiéter par leurs rêves de grandeur.

Une nouvelle bourrasque se leva, fouettant les vêtements amples de l'individu. Vincent eu un doute à ce moment, mais comme il n'était pas certain, il fit taire son hésitation automatiquement.

Il leva la main qui tenait le poignard et ce fut au tour de Vincent de sentir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage masqué. Un sourire cruel, puis un rictus sans émotion, simplement marqué de questionnement.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué avant, mais…

Il descendit de son rocher et s'approcha de l'ex-Turks, laissant la lame tomber au sol une fois planté devant lui, à moins d'un mètre. Il ne réagit pas, laissant celui qu'il avait longuement affronté agir, il ne le sentait pas hostile, ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Le masque se tourna ensuite vers Cloud, toujours étourdit, puis se reporta vers le visage parsemé de mèches noires.

-Vous deux… vous n'êtes pas humains…

-… Il y a quelques différences, en effet.

Il s'approcha davantage, mais Vincent avait ses limites, qu'il mit en évidence par un canon pointé vers la tête du masqué insouciant, qui cessa de marcher et respecta la distance.

-Toi… tu es…

Il recula d'un pas, puis de deux. Il devait être sidéré pour se comporter ainsi, mais l'écarlate n'en comprenait pas le fondement.

_De quoi a-t-il peur?_

-Je te reconnais…

-Pardon?

-Val… Ce ne peut pas être toi!

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Valentine?

Vincent resta tétanisé face à l'appellation. Jamais il n'aurait cru être connu de ce type passablement instable mentalement qui de plus est dangereux

-C'est bien toi Valentine?

-…D'où tiens-tu ce nom..?

Il recula à nouveau, tremblant comme une feuille.

-Tu ne… me feras pas… de mal hein? T'es le seul qui… me respecte… Hein? Grimmor?

C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Vincent ne comprenait plus rien et le nom lui était douloureusement familier.

-Tu ne te souviens pas Grimmor? C'est vrai qu'avec ce masque…

L'individu s'apprêtait à le retirer, mais l'instant d'après, Kadaj fit son apparition, stoppant net le geste de son allié.

-À quoi pensais-tu?! Ne lui montre pas ton visage!

C'eu l'effet de le dissuader en effet.

Kadaj remarque que Cloud était en bien mauvais état, c'était sa chance, mais le masqué lui attrapa brutalement la gorge de sa poigne :

-TOI! Espèce de salopard! Tu m'avais dit qu'ils étaient humains! J'en vois deux qui ne le sont pas!

Il lui assena un coup de poing dans l'abdomen et c'est plié en deux que Kadaj battit en retraite.

-On s'en va!

-Parle pour toi idiot!

-Nous devons partir, les autres vont venir en renfort, viens!

C'est à contrecœur que l'inconnu se replia à son tour, tout en s'adressant une dernière fois à Valentine en ces mots :

-Je vais tout faire pour revenir, ok? Attend-moi cette fois hein?!

Et les deux hommes partirent rapidement alors que la bande débarquait au même instant dans les lieux. Reeve alla auprès de Vincent pendant que les autres prêtaient main forte à Cloud.

-C'a va mon vieux? Pas trop amoché?

-… C'a va.

-Allez vient, on retourne au QG, il faut soigner Cloud et Tifa.

-Je te suis.

Il disait ça, mais il aurait tout donné pour partir à la poursuite des fugitifs pour comprendre d'où l'homme tenait le nom de Grimmor Valentine…

Le nom de son père.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mask**

Chapitre 6 – Humanité

L'individu posa ses mains sur la porcelaine du masque et ses doigts descendirent jusqu'à sa base, au bas de son cou. Kadaj était accroupit près d'un point d'eau, s'aspergeant le visage avec vigueur, retenant une myriade de jurons dans sa gorge.

-À quoi pensais-tu en voulant lui montrer ton visage?! Tu voulais qu'il connaisse ton identité pour mieux de traquer après?!

-Tait-toi, tu ne comprends pas.

-Je ne comprends pas quoi hein? Que tu es cinglé et que c'aurait pu te coûter la peau des fesses tout ça? Dit-moi!

Il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers l'être et saisit violemment le col de son vêtement et le tira vers lui.

-Imagine ceci : ton visage leur est un peu trop familier et ils auront une facilité déconcertante à trouver tes points faibles!

Il le repoussa avec brutalité, ne cachant guère son dédain à l'égard de l'Incarné déchu.

-Valentine a le droit de savoir que je suis de chair et d'os encore à ce jour!

-Valentine… Mais de quoi parles-tu?! Il ne te connaît pas!

-Grimmor sait qui je suis!  
-Grimmor? C'est qui lui? Je te l'ai dit avant le combat, son nom est Vincent!

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Je le reconnais!

-Comment peux-tu… ah? J'ai compris. Je me souviens maintenant! Bien sûr, Grimmor! Ce type de la Shinra… l'expérience de Chaos et de Jénova… Ah! Je sais pourquoi tu les as confondus! Grimmor est le père de celui que tu as vu!

-Son… père? Ou est Grimmor maintenant?

-Ce n'est pas que je veux te faire de la peine, mais il est mort il y a longtemps, tué par le gène qui vit maintenant son fils, Chaos.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, il reçut un violent coup au visage, ce qui le fit basculer vers l'arrière. Au sol, il voyait la silhouette mince de son acolyte se dessiner dans une aura ténébreuse, empreinte d'une colère inimaginable.

-Il n'est pas mort! Grimmor ne peut pas être…! Il ne peut pas! C'est impossible je te dis!

-C'est la vérité, va questionner le fiston si tu veux!

-Je sais qu'il est vivant, je le sens!

-Ton intuition te fait défaut aujourd'hui! Toi qui ne s'est pourtant jamais trompé dans tes prédictions! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait dans les labos, mais ça ne devait pas être très joli à voir… Surtout pour que tu puisses être d'une telle puissance!

Le regard malveillant de l'Incarné ne trahissait aucun regret d'avoir secouru l'être masqué, pareillement de sa grande satisfaction d'avoir réussi à le déstabiliser, ce qui faisait de lui une personne manipulable.

-D'accord.

-Quoi d'accord?

-Je vais aller voir l'autre Valentine et lui poser la question.

-T' es con ou quoi?! Il va te foutre une balle entre les deux yeux!

-J'm'en fiche, il fera ce qu'il veut, je veux simplement avoir la conscience en paix et te prouver que tu as tort!

-Et si j'ai raison?

-..!

-Alors? Si j'ai raison, que feras-tu?

-…

-On va faire un pari veux-tu? Si tu as raison, je te laisse faire et je t'obéirais aveuglément, mais si tu as tort…

-Que veux-tu en échange?

-Tu devras te plier à ma volonté et tu deviendras mon esclave.

-! Très bien! Prépare-toi à me faire des excuses sale Incarné!

-Sale Incarné hein… pour qui te prends-tu toi?

-Je suis tout.

Il se redressa de toute sa grandeur frêle. Un violent coup de vent lui arracha sa capuche et Kadaj fut temporairement aveuglé par des feuilles tombant des arbres de la forêt. Quand sa vue ne fut plus obstruée, il remarqua un objet jonchant le sol juste à côté de lui. Le masque. Il leva les yeux et fut réellement étonné.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça pas vrai?

Une paire d'yeux argentés le fixait avec détermination.

-Je suis tout et rien, faisant parti d'une existence tâchée par l'obscurité de la mort. J'appartiens aux limbes depuis longtemps en même temps qu'à la Rivière de la Vie. Je suis un tout unique qui reflète les possibilités infinies du monde qui nous entourent. Je suis le récipient qui recèle les ténèbres et la lumière… Une balance.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Remet ça avant que je décide de te l'enfoncer sur le crâne de force!

Il lui lança le masque et l'attrapa au vol et le remit en place avec hésitation.

-Je ne veux pas cacher mon apparence… Pourquoi est-ce nécessaire?

-On à un avantage sur l'ennemi, il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et c'est plutôt déroutant.

-Mais ce n'est pas ma volonté… S'ils découvrent mon visage, qu'est-ce qu'on perdrait hein?

-Un effet de surprise inégalable. Et puis, arrête de te plaindre, c'est toi qui l'as mis sans me demander mon avis hein! Je ne savais même pas à quoi tu ressemblais jusqu'à aujourd'hui et laisse-moi te dire que j'en suis pas mal bouche bée!

-Tait-toi…

Soudainement, l'encapuchonné tituba en posant sa main gauche sur son cœur, l'autre s'occupant de le stabiliser en s'accrochant à un arbre. Sa respiration se fit haletante, douloureusement rauque et sifflante. Des sueurs froides le parcouru et il était impossible de se ressaisir de soi-même dans cette situation. Il fallait attendre.

_**Attendre que le cauchemar cesse.**_

Sa vision se troubla peu avant que Kadaj ne lui porte secours. Il glissa le long du tronc d'arbre et se laissa choir au sol, complètement abattu par l'étrange sensation qui lui envahissait le corps. L'engourdissement lui sapa toute son énergie d'un coup, lui interdisant tout mouvement. Kadaj cru bien faire de retire le masque blanc, mais il fut choqué d'apercevoir un visage figé dans une expression de folie dès ou il fut visible. Oui. La folie se lisait dans ses yeux d'argent, mêlée par quelque chose d'autre, d'étrangement familier à l'Incarné.

La peur.

Il passa sa main devant le regard pétrifié, mais l'être ne perdit en rien son expression étrange, fixant le vide sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion en dehors de celle sentie précédemment. C'était terrible à regarder un individu de chair et de sang perdre toute conscience humaine d'une façon aussi brutale qu'à laquelle Kadaj assistait. Ça n'avait rien de plaisant… Et ce l'était davantage pour la personne qui subissait tous ces chamboulements soudains.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien voir de si terrifiant pour refuser de retourner à la réalité de peur de tomber dans un néant de ténèbres?

_**Du sang, des cadavres… le temps s'écoulant dans un sablier qui ne faisait que ramener les mêmes moments à la vie dans une mémoire troublée… comme si le monde voulait s'abattre sur lui pour arracher la moindre lucidité qui pouvait lui rester… Comme si la mort en elle-même désirait lui rappeler la vérité…**_

_**Comme si le passé ne pouvait plus jamais quitter son cœur meurtri.**_

-Je crois bien que je ne te serais d'aucune utilité…

Kadaj s'assied près de son acolyte, forcé d'attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il était au courant pour ses « crises cauchemardesques », mais il ne savait comme elles se présentaient. Cette forme de manifestation avait tout d'inquiétant, mais pourtant il se résolu à croire que ce ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça, que l'esprit de la pauvre victime avait par le temps réussit à se forger une défense minimale contre ces attaques d'horreur pure.

Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il devait faire avec au final. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider, car l'esprit était une chose trop complexe pour être comprise, surtout en ce qui concernait les esprits d'Incarnés, créer par des mains humaines en tout point. Ce qui ne pouvait pas être expliqué par sa naturalité ne pouvait pas être envisageable par son caractère synthétique. C'était un fait universel que le jeune Incarné avait appris à accepter à ses dépens, devant se plier face à cette réalité sans préavis, sans jamais avoir pu avoir le temps de remettre en question l'origine de son existence.

Mais il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait été créé dans les labos de la Shinra… Il comprenait que sa place était parmi celle des grands de ce monde, qu'il devait vivre à la dure pour l'a gardé précieusement.

Jamais son orgueil n'avait failli à la tâche, jamais il ne trouva la force de tout laisser tomber pour pouvoir se créer un futur de ses propres mains.

Car quand on n'avait rien dès le départ, on pouvait difficilement croire en un futur.

_**En un rêve qui du jour au lendemain, après avoir été nourrit de longues années… fut brisé par une simple erreur de jugement. **_

Les hommes avaient de la difficulté de recoller les morceaux cassés par la suite, de recomposer leurs vies et de faire la paix avec leurs remords. Mais là, ce n'étaient pas une vie qui avait été fracassée, mais plusieurs. Des dizaines… Toutes travaillant avec dévouement à une cause qui allait les décevoir horriblement.

_« Même si le nom « Origine » est gravé dans ma chair, cela ne fait pas de moi un emblème de perfection. Je fus la première erreur d'une longue série de déceptions amères… Je ne suis que le « commencement » de ce qui n'aura jamais été achevé entièrement, mais dont l'issue troublé à finalement pu permettre de créer quelque chose d'acceptable…_

_Sephiroth. _

_Cet homme… qui en réalité n'est… qu'une forme perfectionnée de moi-même…_

_Une copie qui de mon sang et de mon âme fut celle qui se rapprocha le plus de l'incarnation absolue de la perfection…_

_Et moi… qui dans son ombre grandissante de splendeur…_

_Fut oublié à jamais._

_Je n'ai pas de nom ou d'honneur… je n'existais que… que pour lui. Que pour être la matrice originelle de son être si précieux._

_Qui suis-je?_

_Pourquoi nul honneur ne me revient, moi, l'Origine qui lui permit d'exister?_

_Il a pris ma vie…_

_Et moi, j'ai pris celle qu'il aurait dû avoir, enfermé dans une cage._

_Et pourquoi suis-je incapable de le détester malgré tout? Peut-être que j'ai pitié de lui. Il a toute les qualités sauf une il faut dire._

_Il n'est pas naturel. Il est une copie. Il n'aura jamais le pouvoir de devenir un être individuel puisqu'il est une part de moi._

_Il ne sera jamais « humain »._

_Et c'a, sans comprendre pourquoi, évoque en moi une compassion ressemblant à la pitié qu'éprouve un prédateur face à sa proie blessée. En d'autres termes…_

_Sa vie m'appartient. » _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 – Réalités

Kadaj remit le masque entre les mains tremblantes de l'individu, tout juste à peine sorti de sa crise douloureuse. Ce ne fut pas facile pour lui de se relever après un tel choc mental, ce qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, ce qui tenait du miracle si on connaissait bien l'état actuel précaire de cette personne, une forte instabilité psychique doublé d'un corps trop faible pour assimiler complètement ces crises horrifiantes.

L'Incarné sourit sous cape, se réjouissant déjà de sa victoire future : le pari. Il se ferait obéir de son allié dès l'instant où il entendra de ses propres oreilles que Grimmor était mort depuis belle lurette.

Debout, le dos contre un arbre, il dû réunir ses forces pour remettre son masque en place convenablement. Il faillit même l'échapper au sol. Tremblant comme une feuille, les vêtements collés à la peau par les sueurs froides, la peau bien plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, son courage lui revint cependant et il se décida finalement de tourner le dos à l'argenté et de se mettre en route.

-S'ils ta capturent, qu'est-ce que tu feras hein?

-Ils ne pourront jamais lever la main contre quelque chose qu'on ne peut toucher.

-Mais si _lui_ décide de passer à l'action?

-… Peu importe, tant qu'il respecte sa promesse.

-Quelle promesse?

-« Je viendrais te chercher, je te sortirais de là, d'accord? C'est promit, alors arrête de pleurer… Arrête de te faire du mal. Je viendrais, le plus rapidement que possible, je te le jure. »

-Ah!

-Je l'attends depuis si longtemps… Peut-être que finalement c'est moi qui devrait aller à lui?

-Et s'il est bien celui que tu prétends, que feras-tu?

-… Tu ne me reverras pas de sitôt. Je ne veux plus jamais perdre ce qui m'est précieux.

-… Soit. Gagne et je fermerais les yeux sur ça. Si tu perds, revient et pleure.

-Dans tes rêves espèce d'Incarné débile.

Kadaj sourit à nouveau, sa victoire était assurée après tout, c'était même presque trop beau pour être vrai. Il venait de s'assurer la victoire contre la bande d'AVALANCHE, car le type masqué était, sans le savoir personnellement, d'une puissance inouïe, presque divine… Des milliers de fois supérieure à celle de Sephiroth.

Et quand bien même que son corps dévoilait quelques failles dans sa résistance, jamais on n'aura vu une telle endurance, une telle force brute, tirée d'un titan sauvage et en colère.

Oui…

_**C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Irréel. Enviable.**_

Au final, se laisserait-il choir dans un abime de colère en apprenant la mort du Valentine de ses souvenirs enfouis tout au fond de son cœur saigné à blanc? Ses mots trahissaient une joie immense dès que la conversation se tournait vers Grimmor, était-ce l'espoir qui les emplissaient d'autant de vitalité? C'était comme si la seule chose qu'il n'eut jamais regretté dans sa vie avait été sa rencontre avec ce scientifique de la Shinra et que de cette amitié tissées par le temps naquis un profond attachement émotionnel…

La mort de Grimmor, sans aucuns doutes, allait l'anéantir au plus haut point, ce qui pouvait fort se retourner contre Kadaj, puisque la colère engendrée pourrait chercher vengeance. Mais quelle vengeance était possible à ce jour? Il avait été tué par l'entité Chaos… Qui vivait à l'intérieur de Vincent, le fils de cet homme qu'il adorait. Lui pardonnerait-il? Non, c'était une chose impossible vu l'intensité des émotions de son allié, alors il sut que bien des avantages l'attendaient dès qu'il rentrerait, les mains vides, le cœur déchiré à l'annonce de la cruelle vérité comme par exemple le fait de la naissance d'une haine préméditée dans son cœur à l'égard de Chaos…

Donc, une haine inébranlable contre ce fils qu'il sera incapable de regarder en face après avoir été mis au courant de la mort du père, s'emparera de son cœur. Et s'il daigne porter son regard remplit de larmes vers lui, c'a sera pour le maudire de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme…

Et il en fera sa cible, qu'il traquera jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Et du fait qu'il est le fils de Grimmor, le masqué n'en sera que plus profondément ébranlé, déstabilisé, détruit intérieurement… Car ce visage si familier sera au final sur sa liste noire absolue…

En conséquent, il menaçait la vie de Vincent, ce qui provoquerait un duel inévitablement. Et Valentine n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Et si cette même vie était menacée, AVALANCHE et la WRO seraient forcés de se mettre en branle pour protéger leur allié. En conséquent :

_Si Valentine se bat… Strife fera de même!_

C'était donc l'appât idéal.

Il laissa son compagnon d'armes se retirer silencieusement, ravit de sa déduction logique qui lui permettait d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur l'ennemi. Il ne pensa pas du tout à une situation complètement contraire, qui paraissait improbable, mais qui en fait, se rapprochait plus de la réalité que l'autre conclusion :

Apprenant la mort de Grimmor, il se voit vulnérable mentalement. Vincent tente d'apaiser le masqué et le prend en pitié, ce qui sera presque réciproque puisque le masqué pourrait jeter son dévolu sur lui puis désirer rester à ses côtés, quand bien même ayant perdu le pari, se révoltant contre l'Incarné et lui enfonçant le poing sur le visage en guise de correction disciplinaire et petite vengeance personnelle quant au fait qu'il eut tenté de se servir de lui pour d'obscurs desseins.

Ces deux possibilités s'affrontaient déjà dans la conscience du concerné, qui, le cœur lourd d'inquiétude, mit le cap vers le QG de la WRO afin de retrouver cet être perdu si longtemps auparavant.

Il devait avoir le cœur net, s'assurer que ces souvenirs pouvaient toujours subsister dans ce présent cruel qui s'acharnait à lui arracher son humanité. On le traitait de monstre depuis trop longtemps et ces murmures incessants devaient s'étouffer dans l'étau du silence à tout jamais pour qu'il puisse avoir la conscience en paix une bonne fois pour toute et se dire satisfait de sa vie, un sourire aux lèvres, sans masque… Le cœur plus léger qu'une plume.

C'était ce à quoi il aspirait depuis toujours, d'une liberté inconditionnelle qui lui apaiserait l'âme. C'était ce désir incontrôlable qui lui avait permis de tenir le coup jusque-là malgré les longues années d'emprisonnement, de méprit, de soumission… Rien que cet espoir ravivait toutes ses convictions, sa volonté…

Quand bien même qu'il proclame la volonté mensongère et honteuse à manifester, à éprouver, il savait qu'une toute petite flamme ayant le désir d'agir brûlait en lui, en sa chair trop malmenée pour appartenir à un humain ordinaire.

_**« La volonté est un mensonge qui nous promet un bel avenir… Mais tout s'écroule au moment venu. Et le doux rêve s'achève par un horrible cauchemar! »**_

Tels étaient ses mots prononcés face à Valentine. Il se rendait compte qu'à présent, le cauchemar pouvait se transformer en rêve. Mais il se renfrogna aussitôt : non. Il avait déjà atteint le fond du baril, voilà pourquoi il était aux prises avec ces horribles visions de mort. Aurait-il été doué d'une volonté autrefois? Il ne s'en souvint pas, pas plus que le commencement de sa vie. Tout s'était effacé de sa mémoire lorsqu'il fut choisi comme cobaye... Il ne lui restait qu'un prénom et quelques informations sur des bouts de papiers sans doute perdus par le temps et la destruction des laboratoires de la Shinra. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir du passer contre toute attente, car il savait qu'il n'y trouverait que de la déception, surtout dont la façon ou il avait atterrit dans les labos… Qui avait bien pu l'abandonner-là sans jamais le réclamer par la suite?

Quel genre de personne avait-il été pour n'être le souci de personne dans le monde entier?

Il ne restait plus que quelques lettres pour définir une pâle image de sa vie antérieure… Quelques lettres, qui pourtant, dans la banalité de leurs formes, traduisaient quelque chose d'inattendu par la prononciation…

_Sage._


	8. Chapter 8

**Mask**

Chapitre 8 – Le fils

Les soldats de la WRO se dépêchaient de dégager les décombres de la façade nord. Déjà la nuit était tombée, ce qui les ralentissait par l'obscurité. Reeve supervisait les travaux tandis que Cloud s'entretenait à l'écart avec Vincent, les deux avaient été fortement ébranlés par l'attaque surprise de Kadaj et de son allié mystérieux :

-En tout cas… La prochaine fois, essaie de ne pas m'assommer! Déclara le blond sur un ton mi amusé mi formel.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, c'est promis.

-Alors… tu crois que ce type va pointer le bout du nez à nouveau? Je n'ai pas tout comprit à cause du coup sur la tête, mais il paraît que ce fou furieux te connaît.

-Il a connu mon père, pas moi.

-Ton… père?

-Il est mort il y a plus de trente ans… Ce qui signifie que le masqué à un certain âge déjà. Il nous a confondus à cause de notre ressemblance physique.

-Tu lui ressembles tant que ça?

-On m'a souvent dit que je lui ressemblais, en effet. Une fois je suis même tombé sur une photo de lui quand il avait une trentaine d'année et on ne ferait pas la différence entre nous.

-Alors ce mec…

-Ouais. Il l'a connu dans cette tranche d'âge, pas après.

-Et il faisait quoi ton paternel à cette époque?

-…Merde…

-Quoi?

Il devinait maintenant; tout était clair. À cette époque, Grimmor Valentine était…

Il se rua dans les couloirs du QG, ayant happé Reeve au passage. Il le mena jusque dans une pièce isolée ou ils allaient pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Inquiet de comportement de son ami, le directeur de la WRO l'interrogea du regard. Vincent était affolé par la vérité qui s'imposait froidement, une vérité bien sombre qui concernait la Shinra avant tout…

-C'est quoi le problème mon vieux?

-Ce type, le masqué, il a connu mon père.

-Oui et?

-Il l'a connu dans la trentaine d'année.

-OUI ET?

-À cet âge, mon père était devenu un scientifique pour le compte de la Shinra. Il était jeune, mais il a toujours été très brillant et… Je me souviens qu'il m'avait parlé de sa première affectation… Il travaillait sur un projet secret.

-Quel genre de projet?

-C'était secret, il m'a rien dit d'évocateur. Il m'a simplement dit qu'il allait être occupé pour un bout de temps.

-Quelle plaie… Tu es sûr qu'il n'a rien laissé sous-entendre?

-… Peut-être quelque chose en effet.

-Quoi?

-Il me disait parfois qu'il regrettait d'avoir accepté de travailler sur ce cas… Qu'il y avait des choses effrayantes qui se produisaient dans les labos… Et il a aussi parlé de… ah merde! Pourquoi c'est maintenant que ma mémoire me lâche?!

-Calme-toi, relaxe et concentre-toi quand tu seras prêt.

Il obéit, apaisant les battements de son cœur un peu plus rapides qu'à l'ordinaire. Il se concentra sur les rares moments où il avait partagé son temps avec son père, qui avait toujours été un homme discret et silencieux, peu enclin à sociabiliser. Il s'en souvenait maintenant, il était un gamin… Cinq ou six ans peut-être.

_« Papa! Papa! »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a fiston? »_

_« Dit-moi papa, pourquoi tu es toujours triste? »_

_« Moi? Triste? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? »_

_« On dirait toujours que tu vas pleurer! »_

_L'homme regarda son fils, innocent et pétillant de vie. La rudesse de son travail l'exténuait et il trouvait rarement la force de s'occuper du garçon même s'il l'aimait énormément. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le posa sur ses genoux, le gamin souriait et s'accrochait à lui comme il le faisait si souvent avec sa mère._

_« Si j'ai envie de pleurer Vince, c'est peut-être parce qu'en effet je suis triste… »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui te rend triste papa? »_

_« Hum… Peut-être parce que j'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un… et que je crains ne pouvoir tenir. Il y a des choses en ce monde, que malgré tous nos efforts, nous ne contrôlerons jamais. C'est comme vouloir aider quelqu'un… on ne sait jamais si nous aurons assez de force pour protéger cette personne et si on pourra la sauver au final… »_

_« Il y a quelqu'un que tu veux sauver papa? »_

_« Oui… »_

_« Qui ça? »_

_« Un enfant, comme toi. »_

_« Mais il a une maman et un papa pour l'aider, hein? »_

_« Non Vince, non… Il n'en a pas lui. »_

_« Mais alors! Lui aussi a envie de pleurer, hein? Parce qu'il n'a pas de maman! »_

_« Oui, lui aussi pleure parfois… C'est pour ça que j'aimerais le sauver. »_

_« Moi aussi je veux l'aider! »_

_« C'a ne sera pas possible fiston. »_

_« Pourquoi? »_

_« Parce que toi, tu ne pleures pas comme lui… Tu ne comprendrais pas ses sentiments. »_

_« … Alors tu dois le faire seul? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Tu y arriveras? »_

_« Je l'espère, de tout mon cœur Vince. Vince… »_

_Oui. C'était l'appellation affectueuse que lui donnait son père autrefois. Un diminutif qui n'appartenait qu'à Grimmor, personne d'autre n'avait le droit de le nommer ainsi, sinon le gamin s'énervait._

_« Si un jour tu croises cette personne… et que je n'ai pas eu la force de la sauver… alors là tu pourras l'aider, d'accord? »_

_« Vraiment?! »_

_« Vraiment… »_

_Il sera son fils contre lui. On aurait pu croire à un geste de pure affection, mais dans le fond… Grimmor ne cherchait qu'un peu de réconfort dans cette étreinte innocente, tout en cachant ses larmes de honte. Il ne pouvait l'aider, il le savait… Mais il avait préféré mentir sur sa promesse et donner de l'espoir à l'autre enfant, le cobaye, plutôt que de lui faire savoir qu'il n'avait plus aucun espoir pour lui de retrouver une vie normale…_

_Et cet homme, jusqu'à sa mort… Porta le lourd fardeau de ce mensonge dans son cœur._

-Il… l'a rencontré, oui… Le cobaye. Il lui a promis de le sauver. Mais il a menti.

-Tu crois que l'autre est venu se venger?

-Non. Sinon il m'aurait tué sans poser de questions. Peut-être qu'il l'attend toujours… Et qu'il ignore que Grimmor est mort.

-Alors il est certain qu'il viendra vers toi.

Vincent posa sa main sur la crosse de son fusil :

-Je suis préparé pour ça.

-Tu tuerais quelqu'un qui ne demande qu'à retrouver un vieux pote?

-Un pote? N'importe quoi… Et puis, l'autre cinglé doit bien le savoir que trente années se sont écoulés depuis! Forcément, il aurait pris de l'âge s'il serait toujours vivant.

-Et toi? Tu le savais que trente ans avait passé quand on t'a tiré de ton cercueil?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. Lui il…

-On ne sait rien de ce type ok? Il a bien pu passer sa vie dans un bocal de mako!

-En parlant de ce type, j'ai peut-être tort, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu durant le combat, je crois bien que…

Une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre, coupant Valentine dans ses mots. C'était le sien d'ailleurs. Soupirant, il le saisit et répondu sans grande conviction.

-Oui?

« Vincent? »

-Qui d'autre Cloud à ton avis?

« Heu… En tout cas! J'aurais besoin de ton aide. »

-Laisse-moi une minute.

« Pas le temps, c'est vraiment très urgent! »

-En quoi l'est-ce?

« Comment dire? Ton copain est revenu! Et il est bien vexé de ton absence! »

Cela suffit à l'ex-Turks pour raccrocher et se précipiter vers la façade nord. Dès lors sur les lieux en ruines, Cloud lui fit signe de la main et ils rejoignirent tous les deux le reste de la bande un peu plus loin. Le type masqué se tenait à la même place qu'à l'attaque de la veille. Sur le haut d'un rocher, accroupit, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Le clair de lune l'éclairait encore, lui redonnant l'air mystérieux qu'avait aperçu Vincent lors du duel. Sans se soucier de sa sécurité, il dépassa ses congénères et commença à avancer.

-Vincent, mais tu es fou!? Reste ici!

-Ça va, je ne crois pas qu'il veut me tuer. En fait, je ne perçois pas la moindre hostilité de sa part.

-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir!

-Ah… Cesse donc de te plaindre.

-Il rejoignit l'être en moins de deux, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement, avait-il peur?

Peur de la vérité?

À moins de deux mètres du masqué, il entama la discussion :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je… je… Gri…mmor?

C'est ce qu'il craignait le plus : il était confus entre le fils et le père.

-Je ne…

-Grimmor! Finalement, tu tiendras ta promesse! Pas vrai hein? Tu ne me laisseras pas plus jamais tomber, dit le moi! Tu as promit!

Il s'approcha de Vincent, qui lui, ne réagit pas pour le moins du monde. Sans gêne, il agrippa ses bras, se faisant suppliant. C'aurait été le moment idéal de lui retirer son masque, ou le tuer, mais il ne désirait pas le faire, il voulait connaître l'individu, savoir pourquoi son père lui semblait très proche.

-Dit quelque chose bon sang!

-…

Les minces fentes qui lui permettaient de voir furent soudainement obstruées. Il avait brutalement posé sa main sur le masque. Par instinct, l'inconnu tenta de se dérober, pour éviter de se faire arracher la fragile porcelaine, mais il n'en fut rien. Il ne bougeait pas, il se contentait simplement de l'aveugler.

-Regard bien avant de dire des idioties.

Il le libéra et recula. L'autre l'observa, incrédule. Maintenant il remarquait… Les cheveux étaient plus foncés que ceux de Grimmor, ses yeux vermeil bien plus éclatant… les griffes de métal…

-Alors… Il est vraiment mort hein? Il est…

-Depuis trente-trois ou trente-quatre ans déjà.

Sans prévenir gare, il s'effondra sur ses genoux, maintenant sa tête entre ses mains… Vincent entendit clairement les sanglots cachés sous le masque blanc.

-Co…comment?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!

-Un accident fâcheux. Il a été… tué.

-! Qui est le salopard qui a pu faire une telle chose?! QUI?!

-Tu l'as devant toi ce salopard.

-!?

Son incompréhension était justifiable : plus rien n'avait de sens à ses yeux.

-En réalité, il travaillait sur le gène Chaos, une entité quelque peu démoniaque. Cette chose l'a tué quand il fut hors de contrôle. Par la suite, pour des raisons qui ne regardent que moi, on l'a enfermé dans mon corps. J'abrite le meurtrier de mon père, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours pour moi de savoir que le monstre qui me gruge de l'intérieur a par le passé arraché la vie de ma seule famille. Et si tu m'en veux encore après ça, eh bien, je te souhaite de pouvoir tourner la page rapidement, car tu en baveras toute ta vie sinon.

-..!

-Et maintenant… Si tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à la bande d'enragé là-bas, je te conseille de ficher le camp.

-Pourquoi me laisser fuir?

-Parce que je ne veux pas te voir entre des mains qui ne pourront pas t'aider… Ce n'est pas ici que tu… trouveras la paix si on peut dire.

Le masqué se releva et tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule du fils de son ami. Il arrêta son poignet avant que son geste s'accomplisse. Encore une fois, il vit bien la délicatesse de son corps, le poignet était très mince, il sentait les os sous ses doigts.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment fort… ton corps est faible.

-Il est plus résistant et endurant qu'on ne peut le croire.

-Dit… c'est toi l'Origine?

-L'Origine de quoi plus précisément?

-De la série d'expériences, le Project One.

-… Je suis la première erreur commise par la Shinra. La première d'une longue série… Qui mena à la création de Sephiroth, le Project S.

-T'a-t 'on implanté des cellules de Jénova?

-Non.

-C'est déjà ça.

-Je suis né avec. Sans la moindre modification génétique, je suis cent pour cent humain d'origine. Ils ont pris mon ADN pour le modifier, mais par directement sur moi.

-Alors, tu es une puissance de la nature de naissance?

-Un monstre, oui.

Vincent le relâcha, satisfait dans ses questionnements.

-IL Y EN A MARRE LÀ!

C'était Reeve, fou furieux du comportement négligeant de Vincent, qui semblait bien se foutre du danger. Une détonation se fit entendre, Valentine savait que Reeve n'était pas un bon tireur, mais ses réflexes l'obligèrent à se déplacer. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas lui la cible. La balle, inexplicablement, atteignit le masqué de plein fouet, en plein visage, sur la partie gauche du masque. Tombant à la renverse par le choc, son masque se brisa partiellement, laissant des fragments accompagner sa chute… Et dans celle-ci également, sa capuche se retira de sa tête. Une longue chevelure argentée attaché en queue-de-cheval fut dévoilé. On savait maintenant de qui tenait Sephiroth! L'être se releva, furieux, portant sa main à son visage sanguinolent, ayant été lacéré par les morceaux tranchants de la porcelaine. On voyait son visage en partie, uniquement l'œil et la base du cou. Vincent vit un fil noir autour de la gorge, ainsi qu'une sorte de bouton y étant fixé. Il savait en partie ce qu'était l'objet, mais il préféra faire taire ses soupçons. Quant à l'œil, on ne fut guère surprit de la voir également argenté, à la pupille féline, sauvage. Son regard s'emplit de haine et sans plus attendre, il prit la fuite, rabattant sa capuche…

Vincent avait été le seul à voir ce regard et au fond de lui, il savait que la vérité .tait tout autre que les théories de Reeve…

Ils avaient affaire avec un véritable monstre de laboratoire.

Qui de plus était…


	9. Chapter 9

**Mask**

Chapitre 9 – Révolte

Le masque se fracassa sur le champ au brutal contact entre lui et le sol, jeté dans un élan rageur. L'individu pesta en passant sa main sur son visage pour essuyer le sang qui se faisait abondant. La balle lui avait simplement frôlé la tempe, mais ce fut assez pour que la plaie se fasse longue et béante. Il était tout près d'un ruisseau, dont il s'approcha prestement. S'accroupissant pour nettoyer son visage, il ne fit pas attention à la présence qui se rapprochait de lui silencieusement. Sa peau fut aspergée d'eau glaciale qui se fit revigorante. Les gouttes qui retombèrent dans le courant, mêlées au rouge de son sang, disparaissaient petit à petit, effaçant le fâcheux évènement.

-Je te l'avais bien dit! Il est mort ce type!

-Si tu ne te tais pas, je te tue!

-J'ai tout de même gagné le pari.

Ces mots devais être dit, malgré qu'il les eus redouté durant sa longue course effrénée dans la forêt, les larmes aux yeux, considérant que tout au monde avait disparu de son sillage pour le faire chuter dans une agonie interminable. La souffrance mentale était vive depuis que la vérité fut révélée, la mort de cette personne si précieuse à son cœur. C'était maintenant le tour de la haine de faire fureur en lui, comme une tempête, comme des torrents, comme tout ce qui était sauvage et barbare. La haine noire qu'on estima longtemps comme la « matrice » du gène S. Pas celui de Sephiroth… Mais celui qui a l'heure actuelle fulminait intérieurement, menaçant de révéler un pouvoir terrible.

_Sage…Sage._

La petite voix l'appelait à présent, comme à chaque fois que la haine se manifestait dans son cœur. L'individu sentit ses entrailles frémir sous l'appel. Le gène J, celui qu'il tenait naturellement de sa naissance, combattait à présent sa volonté propre.

-Arrrhhg! Cette fichue Jénova ne fait que m'entraver! Pourquoi cette bête ne comprend toujours pas qu'elle ne peut rien contre moi?!

-Ne parle pas de Mère de la sorte!

-Que veux-tu que je te dise sale Incarné?! Elle est une nuisance qui s'évertue depuis ma naissance à prendre le dessus sur moi! Elle n'a jamais réussi pour la simple raison que je suis mon propre maître et une puissance absolue! Son seul exploit qu'elle a accompli à même ma chair aura été d'influencer les Incarnés!

_Libère-le. Lui seul peut t'apaiser. _

Il cessa net de bouger, laissant ses mains dégoulinantes de sang tomber dans l'eau froide. Son regard était consterné par la demande, comme si son esprit s'était soudainement concentré en un seul point, abandonnant toute autre pensée.

« Le libérer? Lui… ce monstre de labo? »

Il chassa l'idée tentante finalement, sachant très bien que ce serait de la folie redonner la vie à Sephiroth dit « le cauchemar ». Il en avait le plein pouvoir, certes, mais ce pouvoir justement l'effrayait. Il pouvait si aisément décider du sort du monde! L'écraser d'un simple ordre, souffle… le condamner par un seul mot.

« Je peux tout créer à partir de rien… Je commande à la mort et j'asservis la vie. Je peux… tracer le destin des autres comme il me le plaît. Je peux éteindre les étoiles et faire rayonner les ténèbres… Je peux tout faire… Je suis… »

_Un dieu! Et si tu le ramènes, tu pourras sans doute apprendre à contrôler cette force divine que tu possèdes. Et tu pourras ainsi..._

_Ramenez de la mort cet être cher que tu as perdu!_

« Je peux certes ordonner à la mort… mais je ne peux pas la forcer de me rendre une âme qui lui appartient. »

_Alors deviens la Mort et sert toi. Libère-le… Il n'attend que tes ordres. Tu es le MAÎTRE!_

-!

« T'es barge ou quoi?! Ce type n'obéirait pas à sa propre conscience tellement il est têtu! Et puis, j'en ai marre de toi, fiche-le camp et cesse de pourrir ma vie! »

Heureusement que son esprit rationnel triomphait jusqu'ici… Sinon Sephiroth serait vivant depuis longtemps. Sage n'était pas un faible et il connaissait pleinement ses limites. Et il ne prenait jamais le risque de s'en approcher par crainte de perdre tout contrôle sur et ainsi créer la fissure qu'attend depuis toujours l'entité de Jénova pour s'y faufiler et envahir son esprit et sa raison. Elle était une brillante manipulatrice, mais pour Sage… Elle ne faisait pas le poids pour le moins du monde.

_Alors venge-toi. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est mon copain détraqué qui a passé à l'acte!_

En effet, Jénova et Chaos étaient tous deux des entités, ce qui les unissaient en quelques sortes, tous deux des fichus parasites. L'idée de la vengeance étant plus rationnelle, avait son côté séduisant pour Sage, qui refusait de faire son deuil en silence. La justice était une valeur très forte pour lui, elle qui avait tendance à frayer avec la revanche. On le disait tous : la ligne entre l'amour et la haine était très mince et malheureusement, se brisait généralement. Son affection inconditionnelle pour Grimmor provoquait en lui une colère envers le tueur, mais le dilemme s'imposait : ce tueur était une entité qui vivait dans le corps du fils de Grimmor, son portrait craché de surcroît. Allait-il pardonné le monstre pour épargner la vie de Valentine ou l'envie de meurtre triomphera de sa fragile conviction de pacifisme?

« Mes ennemis sont morts… TOUS morts. Je n'ai pas à haïr aujourd'hui. La passé… doit demeurer derrière moi. »

Le choix avait été fait avec froideur et doute. Il disait ça, mais son cœur réclamait le sang de la bête férocement.

« Je ne veux pas blesser ce qui me reste de lui. Si je le tue, c'est comme si je m'en prenais à lui, ce qui est inconcevable! Je ne peux pas faire de mal à Grimmor, alors je n'en ferais pas à Vincent, point à la ligne! »

_Prévient-moi quand tu changeras d'avis hein! Je serais toujours ravie de discuter avec toi!_

« Mais ferme-là merde! »

_Tu sais, si Sephiroth aurait été là, il se serait chargé de la sale besogne en trois secondes et l'histoire se serait finie là… Mais non. Tu as préféré emprunter la voie la plus douloureuse : la miséricorde. Le monde n'est plus fait pour la pitié humaine, tu devrais le savoir! Celui que tu voulais protéger de toutes tes forces a été sauvagement assassiné et toi, comme si ce n'était pas important, tu clames que tu pardonnes Chaos d'avoir fait une chose pareille? Cette chose t'a volé ton ami le plus précieux, mais tu baisses les bras? Comme oses-tu prétendre que c'est mieux ainsi? Et Grimmor? Et si lui n'a pas pardonné le monstre, ne devrais-tu pas le venger pour qu'il puisse partir en paix? Même s'il se cache sous une apparence aussi trompeuse et familière, tu ne devrais pas avoir à avoir pitié de son sort! Tu ne devrais pas souiller la mémoire de Grimmor de la sorte! Tu es indigne, tu n'as aucun honneur, aucune cause à défendre! Grimmor aurait honte de toi! Il..!_

-_**ASSEZ! ASSEZZZ! JE T'ORDONNE DE TE TAIRE!**_

Tous les reproches l'avaient profondément ébranlé, au point qu'il remette en question son jugement. La fissure menaçait de se créer, et s'il en était ainsi, on pouvait dire adieu au Sage sain d'esprit.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Si tu aurais une véritable conscience, jamais Grimmor ne serait mort!_

L'esprit malveillant se retira au final, le libérant de la pression spirituelle qui se faisait très intense. Sage en avait plus qu'assez de Jénova et il aurait tout donné pour s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement que possible, mais il savait clairement que même à l'aide de la science actuelle, on ne pouvait pas dissocier un être d'une partie de lui-même. Il était né possédé par le gène J, toutes les fibres de son corps s'étaient éveillées avec cette présence indésirable et la chasser provoquerait inévitablement un choc physique sans précédent. Il lui aurait fallu une entité de remplacement, mais malheureusement, il n'y en avait qu'une seule autre connue : Chaos. Et il avait déjà son porteur.

« Et si… et s'il existait un moyen de les séparer eux! Il n'est certainement pas né avec lui! Alors, si je réussis à les séparer et mettre à la porte Jénova… Je pourrais prendre Chaos à la place! »

L'idée à peine naissante dans son cœur s'effrita aussitôt :

« Mais… serais-je capable de vivre en abritant le monstre qui a tué Grimmor? »

Indécis, il porta ses mains sur sa tête qui se faisait douloureuse par le remue-ménage de tout à l'heure. Il sentit la poigne de Kadaj saisir délicatement quelques mèches de ses cheveux et les caressas.

-Tu lui ressembles vraiment je dois dire… Bien plus que mes frères et moi.

La colère grimpa d'un cran :

-Je ne lui ressemble pas! C'est lui la copie, combien de fois vais-je devoir le dire?! C'est lui qui à mon apparence, c'est lui qui a ma force, c'est lui qui est devenu fou! Je suis l'Origine, je suis l'Absolu! En aucun cas je ne lui serais inférieur!

-Ça va, ça va, pas la peine d'en faire un plat! Si tu tiens tellement à ce qu'on fasse la différence… Commence donc à te débarrasser de ce qui vous relie!

Kadaj dégaina son épée à double lame et trancha net. De longs fils d'argent tombèrent au sol et tout autour, emportés par un léger vent. La chevelure était maintenant courte, coupée à la nuque.

-… T'es con ou quoi?

-Pas du tout. Je ne faisais que t'aider.

-Ça ne sert à rien les couper. J'ai déjà essayé sombre idiot!

Dès qu'il termina sa phrase, la magie fit son effet : les cheveux repoussèrent automatiquement et ils étaient maintenant aussi longs qu'un peu plus tôt.

-Mais..! C'est quoi cette sorcellerie?!

-Je ne mourrais jamais.

-C'est quoi le rapport avec l'immortalité?

-Si je ne meurs jamais, c'est que mon corps ne vieillira pas, alors il ne changera pas. Je serais ainsi pour l'éternité… La condition de mon « corps » est figée entre le temps et le néant, alors tout ce qui contrariera cette « suspension » sera annulé. Même mes cheveux sont soumis à cette magie… Chaque fibre de ma chair l'est.

-Je vois.

-Alors évite de les couper à partir de maintenant. La magie peut m'être douloureuse parfois.

-C'est entendu, mais… A une condition.

Il tira violement sur les mèches, ramenant l'individu vers lui, à ses pieds, complètement désemparé par la douleur soudaine et le changement de caractère de l'Incarné, qui pointa la lame de son arme sur la gorge du malmené.

-Maintenant respecte notre pari. Tu as perdu, tu es maintenant mon esclave et je peux faire tout ce que je veux de toi. Et je t'ordonne de me ramener la tête de ce blondin écervelé. Et tu élimineras par la même occasion ses amis, dont Valentine. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'interpose après tout cette histoire, est-ce bien clair?

-Mon pauvre Incarné… quand vas-tu comprendre… que je n'ai aucune parole pour les idiots de ton genre? Que tu ne peux pas faire obéir un dieu à tes pathétiques volontés?

-Un dieu hein? Tu es peut-être fort, mais tu n'as pas tout en ta possession.

-Que me manque-t-il à tes yeux?

-Une identité.

C'était vrai. Il ne lui restait que son prénom. Le reste avait été balayé par la Shinra comme un souffle de vent.

-Tu ne sais pas qui tu es, d'où tu viens, ni même à qui tu appartiens. Et avec toutes les années qui se sont écoulées, il ne doit pas te rester beaucoup de personne pour prendre soin de toi. Pas de famille, pas d'amis, pas de connaissance… pas d'amour. Tu n'as personne, absolument personne. Alors, veux-tu bien me dire, à quoi ça sert d'être un dieu quand nul n'est au courant de notre existence? C'est à peine si tu avais un visage, que tu caches par honte derrière un masque, pour que personne ne puisse plonger leur regard dans le tien et y déceler les ruines d'une « erreur » de la Shinra. Une abomination qui a été abandonnée, laissée de côté, car on ne pouvait rien tirer de toi en dehors de ton ADN. Une erreur fatale qui permit de créer Sephiroth, oui, une copie de toi, qui t'est supérieure en tout point, qu'on a vénérée par sa perfection. Dans le fond, ton cœur qui n'avait aucun repère était terriblement jaloux de lui, car il t'avait dérobé la gloire qui aurait dû t'appartenir! Tu voulais être à ses côtés, être reconnu comme étant la « matrice » de son existence… marcher à ses côtés avec un air fier qui disait : « Regardez-moi! Je suis le cobaye qui a servi à créer le grand Sephiroth! » Mais tu n'as rien eu de ça, tous t'ont laissé tomber… Et nul ne se souciait de ton existence. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé dans ce labo déserté, on t'y a oublié. On a voulu enterré à tout jamais le « dieu » imparfait qui engendra le « cauchemar » parfait. On a voulu te faire taire… En t'arrachant tout ce qui pouvait bien te rester. Grimmor n'est pas venu te chercher hein? Lui aussi, il était comme les autres, égoïste, portant son regard uniquement vers ce qui évoluait grâce à toi sans jamais t'accorder le moindre crédit. Les scientifiques ont nié leurs expériences sur toi, et sais-tu pourquoi? Pourquoi ils n'ont jamais mentionné ton nom dans leurs rapports sur le Project S?

-..?

-Parce que tu n'avais aucune haine. Tu as consentit à ces expériences, tu ne t'es jamais débattu. Tu étais une proie facile, trop. Si une proie ne résiste pas, le prédateur perd rapidement son intérêt. C'est sans doute ce manque d'animosité qui t'a sauvé la vie, mais c'est aussi cela qui t'a condamné au silence. Tu n'as pas fait tes preuves voilà tout. Si tu avais pris la peine d'au moins ne pousser qu'un seul cri de souffrance, ils t'auraient peut-être utilisé pour d'autre expérience… Mais non. Tu ne bougeais même pas, comme si tu croyais que tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Tu étais résigné! Tu n'avais plus aucune foi en toi-même ou même en un dieu, tu avais renoncé à vivre… Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu t'arracher toute volonté de vivre autrefois? Qu'est-ce qui t'a transformé en proie inconsistante? Qu'est-ce que ton cœur cache dans son voile d'oubli, hein? Quel est ton « cauchemar » à toi?

-Je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire à ce point. Je sais très bien ce qui m'a condamné à ne posséder aucun instinct de survie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est donc?

-… Tu ne sauras rien, pas plus que je ne t'obéirais. Tu es pitoyable… je suis peut-être une erreur de la Shinra, mais jamais je n'ai envié ce fou furieux. Il me dégoûte profondément. Et la seule chose que je désire réellement, c'est de changer mon destin maudit et vivre librement pour une fois!

Il s'empara de la main de l'Incarné, exécuta une technique de corps à corps et le jeune homme se retrouva plaqué au sol si brutalement qu'il sentit ses côtes craquer.

-Je suis un dieu et les dieux ne se plient pas face aux humains comme toi!

Son bras était toujours prisonnier de la poigne colérique et il craignit le pire. Le pire se produisit, un craquement sourd se fit entendre et il ne put réprimer un cri de souffrance. Il l'avait brisé si aisément! Comme s'il s'agissait d'une brindille!

-C'a t'apprendra à faire la morale à tes aînés!

L'individu prit un bout de son masque brisé au sol et dès que la porcelaine fut en contact avec sa peau, les morceaux se recollèrent d'eux même. Il ne restait que la partie supérieure à découvert, fracassée par la balle de Reeve. Il remit son masque en place et quitta silencieusement les lieux, laissant Kadaj se tortiller dans tous les sens tout en priant que ses souffrances s'apaisent.

Sage voulait retourner aux côtés de Grimmor à tout prix et pour ce, la seule façon était de rester près de Vincent. Et peut-être même qu'il aura la force de l'aider à se départir de l'entité maléfique qui lui gruge le cœur.

« Laisse-moi… laisse-moi te protéger… Valentine. »


	10. Chapter 10

Mask

Chapitre 10 – Au clair de lune

Vincent avait voulu prendre un peu de recul face à tout ce qui se passait et avait, quelques jours plus tôt, rejoint le manoir Shinra pour s'y reposer. Reeve avait démontré son inquiétude, mais Valentine l'eut tôt rassuré en désignant Cerbère des yeux. L'arme impressionnante pouvait venir à bout de tout il faut dire. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à fouiller la bibliothèque qui regorgeait de toutes sortes de paperasse et ouvrages, sinon il prenait l'air, ne se souciant de rien. Il attendait. Il savait que le masqué viendrait à lui et il avait préféré être seul à ce moment l'a afin d'éviter qu'une autre balle ne les interrompent. Il savait aussi que la nuit était plus propice pour la venue de l'individu, car il semblait en confiance dans l'obscurité, comme s'il savait que les ténèbres étaient de son côté. Alors il attendait, patiemment, l'arrivé de cette personne qui avait connu son père à lui autrefois. Il savait que s'il réussissait à le faire parler, il pourrait en apprendre davantage. Heureusement qu'il ne lui était pas hostile, sinon Vincent devrait se méfier. Justement, le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Cette fois, il allait rester à l'intérieur du bâtiment, si l'autre désirait réellement s'entretenir avec lui, il n'y verrait aucun inconvénient, mais le doute pouvait toujours le tenailler. C'était toujours risqué de faire face à une personne armée dans un lieu qu'on ne connaissait pas et qui pouvait devenir notre tombe. Vincent avait abdiqué à Cerbère et l'avait laissé à l'étage supérieur, désireux de mettre le masqué plus à l'aise. Il doutait qu'il viendrait armé, ce n'aurais pas été logique puisqu'il viendrait en ami.

Il n'avait plus qu'attendre le levé de la lune.

Il s'assied dans un fauteuil et soupira longuement. Il était impatient, il désirait réellement apprendre à connaître le mystérieux personnage. Il voulait également avoir des éclaircissements sur son identité et les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait rencontré Grimmor. Vincent était conscient que s'était sans doute lors des expériences, mais ce qu'il voulait comprendre, c'est pourquoi son père n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse et pourquoi le type avait été pris pour cible par la Shinra. S'il était bien l'Origine du projet sur Sephiroth, quelle était sa nature pour posséder naturellement un si grand pouvoir?

À ces pensées, il sentit son corps lui faire défaut. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas dormit depuis plus de quarante-huit heures parce qu'il, justement, pensait trop sur le sujet. Son esprit et son corps étaient épuisés et il sentait ses paupières se fermer. Il lutta, pas question de s'endormir à quelques heures près de son but! Il se força à se concentrer et fixa d'un œil attentif les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre. Elles dansaient sur les buches sèches et les dévoraient par la même occasion. Vincent avait toujours cru que le feu était un élément cruel, car il amadouait par ses lueurs chaudes et ses flammes fluides et puis il brûlait sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. Il détruisait tout sur son passage, dans une grâce irréelle… C'était comme une femme au final. Elle pouvait se jouer de tous avec ses airs d'ange et sa beauté, puis elle sortait ses griffes. Il sourit quand il fit cette comparaison, quand bien même qu'il n'avait jamais connu de femmes de ce genre. La seule qu'il aima était douce et souriante, elle avait un cœur d'or…

Jusqu'à ce que la vie lui fut aussi cruelle que le feu.

Il perdit rapidement son sourire en coin quand son esprit avait par hasard évoqué cette femme. Il ne s'était toujours pas pardonné sa mort, pas plus qu'il ne pardonnait au scientifique, Hojo, d'avoir fait du mal à Lucrecia en arrachant toute humanité à son enfant avant même qu'il ne soit né… Sephiroth.

Il repensa à la chevelure d'argent du masqué. La même que le concerné. Pareillement pour les yeux. Il savait que Sephiroth ne tenait pas beaucoup de trait de sa mère biologique et personne ne savait à qui il ressemblait. Il savait maintenant qui était la véritable matrice que l'existence de cet homme. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le haïr pour ses crimes ou le chérir pour protéger ce qui restait de Lucrecia. Il n'avait jamais su quoi penser de lui, mais il savait que son aimée n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il lui arrive du mal. Et Vincent, quand il avait participé au meurtre de cet enfant incompris, mutilé… avait senti son cœur se déchirer, se remémorant la propre mort de la mère.

« Je n'ai pas pu la sauver… tout comme lui. Combien d'autres morts se produiront sans que je ne puisse réagir? »

L'amertume le gagna aussitôt, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait de l'atmosphère enjouée de la bande, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul trop longtemps… Il en avait marre du silence, mais il était solitaire jusqu'au bout des doigts. Il refusait la compagnie des autres la plupart du temps pour s'isoler et retourner dans son état nostalgique. Il s'en voulait de se détruire petit à petit, mais c'était son caractère et il se devait de l'accepter tel quel. Il ne pouvait pas se changer. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur sa propre existence et les rouvrir pour découvrir un homme complètement différent. Il fut différent il y a longtemps, quand il travaillait en tant que Turks pour la Shinra. Il était jeune et un peu immature, il se l'avoue. Il aimait la vie et sa simplicité, se promener avec quelques amis et collègues ou bien simplement rêvasser au pied d'un arbre sous le soleil chaud de l'été… Il était heureux.

Il le croyait profondément. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que pour l'être définitivement, il devait conquérir le cœur de la belle scientifique, la faire sienne…

« Si tu ne l'aurais pas rencontré, jamais tu n'aurais perdu le sourire espèce d'idiot… Mais en même temps je l'a remercie. Sans elle, je ne serais jamais sorti de ce fichu labo! »

Valentine se crispa. Chaos. Cela faisait plusieurs semaine qu'il était calme, mais voilà que sans crier gare, il refaisait surface. Ce n'était pas pour l'instant une question de perdre le contrôle, mais Vincent préférais se méfier au plus haut point de l'entité et à son tempérament enflammé. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand ce dernier décidait de lui faire la conversation.

« Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit de parler maintenant?! Arrête ton cirque et range-moi cette expression de surprise dans le placard! »

Il sentit le démon s'agiter et pousser un grognement rauque. Il était sans doute trop tard pour l'arrêter, mais Vincent se força à se concentrer pour parer l'éventuelle possession. Ce n'était jamais chose aisée, même presque impossible, d'autant plus qu'il était affaiblit par la fatigue, mais il voulait lutter jusqu'au bout de ses forces. Il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir se plier à une autre volonté que la sienne, qui le forçait souvent à s'éloigner des autres pour ne pas les blesser. Sa vie était un véritable calvaire depuis que Chaos vivant en lui, il était parasité jour et nuit et très régulièrement, le démon prenait le dessus sur lui et il reprenait conscience la plupart du temps dans des lieux inconnus. Il lui faisait vraiment la vie dure cette entité…

Et le laisser se libérer ce soir était inacceptable. Il attendait le masqué et il était persuadé qu'il viendrait cette nuit.

« J'ai envie de m'amuser cette nuit… Soit gentil et laisse tomber. Tu ne peux pas te battre contre moi de toute façon, tu es bien trop faible! »

« Jamais! »

« Très bien… C'est toi qui l'auras voulu. »

XXXXX

Grâce à ses sens développés, il avait pu suivre le fils de Grimmor à la trace. Il se trouvait maintenant face à une imposante demeure quelque peu ancienne. Il fut pris d'une soudaine peur et avait silencieusement évoqué l'idée de rebrousser son chemin sans rien dire. Mais il se convainquit de rester. Il sentait que le Valentine était seul, ce qui le rassura, mais il percevait aussi une très forte énergie spirituelle, très concentré et très négative émaner des lieux. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien en être la source. Alors, pour connaître la réponse, il entra. Sous son masque, il écarquillait les yeux. Tout était sans dessus-dessous à l'intérieur, c'était un véritable saccage marqué d'actes brutaux. Il s'avança lentement, évitant de marcher sur les objets brisés aux contours acérés qui jonchaient le sol. Le couloir était long et s'ouvrait sur plusieurs pièces, qui étaient vides quand il y jetait des coups d'œil. Il entendit quelqu'un un peu plus loin, on aurait dit qu'il se battait vu les bruits sourds et secs, suivit d'un juron. Il reconnut plus ou moins la voix : c'était bel et bien celle de Vincent, mais elle sonnait saccadée, comme s'il était à bout de souffle. Il s'avança davantage afin de s'approcher de la provenance des bruits et il déboucha finalement sur la pièce qui était inévitablement la cuisine. Incertain, il parcouru l'endroit du regard et remarqua les quelques couteaux qui traînait sur l'un des comptoirs. Il s'empara de l'un d'eux, petit, mais affûté à souhait et le fixa dans son dos, à sa ceinture. La cuisine s'ouvrait sur un second couloir et il devina que la pièce sur lequel il débouchait était le théâtre principal de la lutte mystérieuse. Sans hésitation, il parcouru les quelques mètres et arriva dans le salon. C'était sans doute la pièce la plus massacrée qu'il n'est jamais vu de sa vie… Tout était recouvert de marques de griffes ou était réduit en mille miette, et au milieu de la destruction générale, étalé au sol, Vincent luttait. Pas contre quelqu'un, mais contre _quelque chose_. Une aura rouge et noire s'était manifestée tout autour de lui, il était si crispé que ses muscles menaçaient de lâcher prise, il lacérait le sol de ses griffes et il haletait sous l'intense effort.

Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cet état?

-Valentine!

Lui qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, porta automatiquement son regard sur l'intrus, d'une façon plus que meurtrière. Le masqué comprit alors que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui le regardait, mais quelque chose d'autre, de maléfique et malfaisant. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres et il parla :

-Tu es bien imprudent… ne t'a-t-on jamais apprit à craindre les monstres?

C'était l'évidence même : ce n'était pas Vincent. Il recula, effrayé, mais son dos rencontra un des murs et tourner le dos au démon pour fuir n'était certainement pas une bonne idée, il pourrait attaquer.

-C'est toi l'Origine? C'est toi… cette erreur de la nature?

-!

-Toi et moi… on se ressemble. Abandonné… Réduit au silence! Ah! Je t'aime bien déjà! N'ai crainte, je ne te mordrais pas… tu peux approcher. N'aie pas peur.

Il se redressa, toujours sous l'apparence de Valentine. Il était maintenant sur ses genoux et il lui tendait la main.

-Je ne fais pas de mal aux gens qui me ressemblent… Approche que je puisse mieux voir ce qui se cache sous ce masque!

Une force surréelle et inexplicable le tira dans la direction de l'entité qui dominait l'humain aisément. Mais puisqu'il n'avait pas pris son apparence à lui, il était clair que Vincent n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Jeté au sol, pas trop rudement, il était maintenant face à face avec un Vincent possédé. Ce dernier posa sa main aux griffes de métal sur le masque et exerça une légère pression.

-_**Qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière, je me le demande bien! Montre-moi… montre-moi l'animal qui vit en toi, la haine qui ronge ton âme!**_

Ce fut rapide. Très rapide. Chaos gisait au sol, les mains sur la tête, hurlant à pleins poumons. Vincent. Il avait porté un coup fatal dans un élan de volonté ultime. Le masqué en profita pour s'éloigner, mais n'osa pas se relever encore, trop troublé pour penser à autre chose que ce qu'il voyait.

« C'est ça… Chaos? L'entité… le tueur de Grimmor… »

Vincent se crispa de nouveau, parcouru de spasme. Chaos aussi se débattait pour prendre le contrôle et la lutte était fort douloureuse pour tous les deux. C'en était presque inhumain. Il se recroquevilla, s'appuyant sur ses genoux et coudes tout en haletant bruyamment. Le masqué discerna qu'il avait des crocs qui remplaçaient ses canines inoffensives et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

_**-Abandonne Valentine! Tu ne pourras pas toujours me résister! Tu ne pourras jamais vivre en paix, tu ne pourrais jamais posséder quelque chose qui t'est cher sans que je le détruise! Abandonne et laisse-moi ce corps une bonne fois pour toute, toi qui n'a aucun futur! Tu ne seras jamais pardonné de tes fautes!**_

Les mots étaient cruels, mais ils eurent l'effet désiré : Chaos sentait que l'humain ne luttait plus du tout. Sa force l'aura-t-elle laissé tomber où s'était-il résigné? Peu importait… Il avait le champ libre. Après plusieurs heures de conflit interne, l'entité avait enfin gagné. Il profita de sa victoire en la savourant lentement, laissant le corps de son ennemi se transformer petit à petit, ce qui était fort douloureux pour le propriétaire originel.

_**-Repaît-toi de cette souffrance, seule elle pourra apaiser tes plaies, mais sans jamais les guérir complètement.**_

Après une longue minute, Chaos décida de se transformer d'un coup sec, comme à son habitude. Une vague d'énergie écarlate balaya la pièce comme une bourrasque et le masqué se protégea de ses bras. Quand il les baissa, son regard ne vit plus l'humain qu'était Vincent, mais bel et bien le démon qu'était la bête qui vivait en lui. Il se ravisa : non, il ne voulait pas avoir Chaos en sa chair à la place de Jénova, plutôt mourir!

Un ricanement cruel s'échappa de ses lèvres qui s'étiraient pour former un rictus malveillant.

-_**Enfin… Libre!**_

Le masqué porta sa main dans son dos et fut rassuré en sentant le fer du couteau sur ses doigts. L'arme ne pouvait sans doute pas tuer le monstre, mais le blesser oui. La bête se redressa et lui fit face. Il avait de grandes ailes rouges et noires dans son dos, évoquant celles d'une chauve-souris.

-..!

-_**Où en étions-nous rendus? Ah oui! Ce fichu masque!**_

L'inconnu se redressa également, sachant sa vie plus ou moins en péril, toujours en jouant nerveusement avec le couteau, sa seule défense contre les ténèbres sauvages que recelait le cœur de Chaos, en plus de ses griffes et crocs…

Quand le concerné s'avança et posa à nouveau sa main sur la porcelaine craquelée par endroit, l'inconnu le repoussa et tenta de le contourner, en vain. Il lui agrippa le bras et le plaqua rudement au sol et immobilisa ses poignets.

-_**Tu veux jouer au chat et à la souris? Je te préviens… Je gagne toujours à ce jeu! Reste calme, je te l'ai dit pourtant : je ne te tuerais pas. Laisse-moi voir ce que tu es maintenant…**_

Il relâcha ses poignets, mais apposa sa poigne sur la pâle gorge de la « souris », qui manqua d'air peu après, suffocant. Il se débattit en posant ses mains sur le bras qui l'empêchait de respirer et en battant des jambes, mais rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de son adversaire, qui ennuyé par la résistance, s'assied sur le bassin du masqué, lui arrachant un peu plus d'oxygène.

-_**Tu vas te calmer oui?!**_

Sa main disponible, sans plus d'hésitation, arracha le masque. Ce dernier tomba un peu plus loin, éclatant en morceaux encore une fois.

Chaos était tétanisé par sa découverte.

_**-Oh...**_

Son identité était maintenant à découvert. Tant pis. Il commença à tourner de l'œil et Chaos se décida finalement à lui permettre de respirer et retira ses griffes.

_**-Je vois… C'est de toi que tient Sephiroth de plus…**_

-T'a un problème avec ça?! Lâche-moi!

Sa voix fut empreinte d'une grande agressivité, presque haineuse. Chaos s'en amusa, c'était toute une découverte en effet.

-_**C'est ce truc qui a fait en sorte que je ne le devine pas…**_

Il pointa du doigt le fil noir autour du cou de sa victime. Il le prit de ses griffes et l'arracha, laissant une marque rouge apparaitre sur la peau fragile.

-_**Voilà qui est mieux! Parle-moi maintenant, que j'entende ta VRAIE voix!**_

-Fiche-moi la paix!

Sans prévenir garde, l'ex-masqué prit le bras du démon et le tira contre lui et lui fit perdre l'équilibre avec ses jambes. Ce fut à son tour d'être par-dessus lui. Il dégaina le couteau caché et l'appuya contre la gorge de Chaos. Il ricana, nullement surprit de l'offensive.

-_**Je vois… Farouche et redoutable! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi!**_

Il porta sa main au visage de la personne et le caressa du bout des doigts. Il fut rapidement arrêté par une lame qui s'enfonçait dans sa jugulaire.

-_**Fait ce qu'il te plaît. C'est LUI que tu tueras.**_

-Je vais m'arranger pour qu'il revienne AVANT que je te donne ce plaisir!

_La protomateria… utilise l'a contre lui, c'est le seul moyen pour faire revenir Valentine._

_« De quoi j'me mêle l'extra-terrestre?! »_

_C'était un petit conseil, rien de plus. Je n'aime pas Chaos, il est trop arrogant, alors j'ai bien le droit de m'opposer à ses actes stupides!_

_« Mais tait-toi à la fin merde! »_

_Comme tu veux._

_**-Que vas-tu faire maintenant? Tu es faible… trop pour lutter contre moi.**_

-Mon pouvoir est bien plus grand que le tien, ne t'imagine pas plus longtemps que tu m'es supérieur!

Il relâcha le couteau et leva sa main. Des lueurs vertes s'en échappèrent peu après, englobant toute sa main, jusqu'au poignet.

_**-C'est…?!**_

-Oui! C'est le pouvoir de la Life Stream! Et elle est immensément plus puissante que toi!

Sa main frappa le cœur de l'entité. La protomateria qui y est enfoncée réagit instantanément, grandement stimulée. Chaos dû se l'accorder dans sa surprise la plus totale : il avait sous-estimé la souris… et le chat se retrouvait sans dîner à présent.

-Réveille-toi Valentine!

La conscience de l'interpellé ressurgit graduellement, mais avait de submerger le démon, celui-ci put aisément planter ses griffes de le bras de son opposant et de le lacérer.

Ce n'était pas pour le blesser…

Mais lui jeter la plus terrible des malédictions….

_Quiconque portera la marque de Chaos deviendra sa propriété… et tombera dans les plus noires ténèbres… et ne pourras plus jamais retrouver la lumière._


	11. Chapter 11

Mask

Chapitre 11 – L'Origine

Il se réveilla très brutalement, d'un coup sec, se redressant comme s'il émergeait du plus affreux des cauchemars. Il porta à son cœur sa main droite et sentit ses battements s'affoler, puis se calmer graduellement. Comme à chaque possession, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. La dernière chose dont il se souvient, c'est d'avoir vu le masqué entrer dans la pièce et confronter Chaos. Il reprit son calme habituel, mais demeurait toujours aussi consterné. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu la force nécessaire pour combattre Chaos aussi longtemps! Leur lutte avait duré des heures!

Comme il était allongé sur le dos il se redressa, constatant qu'il était étendu sur le sol. Il vit d'étranges symboles dessinés sur celui-ci, très complexes et il se rendit compte qu'il était au centre de ce même dessin.

-C'est un sceau magique. Il permet de contenir Chaos… J'ai cru bien faire en le traçant pour l'assommer convenablement pour qu'il te fiche la paix pour au moins un mois entier. La magie laisse des traces après tout… et celle-ci te suivra.

Il repéra la provenance de la voix et fut surprit de l'entendre sous une autre tonalité qu'il l'avait prévu. Il se leva avec difficulté, encore engourdit. Il s'approcha de l'âtre, là où était assis dans un fauteuil massacré son invité. Il remarqua au travers des fenêtres que l'aube se levait… Il avait été inconscient très longtemps apparemment. L'individu avait passé ses bras autour de ses jambes replié et se contentait d'observer les flammes en silence. Et il avait renoncé au masque et à la capuche pour la première fois. Et Vincent se radoucit en voyant ce qu'était réellement cet être à qui Grimmor avait fait une promesse plus de trente ans auparavant.

-Merci pour le sceau… Je me sens déjà mieux.

-Pas de quoi.

L'ex-Turks prit place sur un second fauteuil et observa la pièce, se désolant de voir que l'ensemble était couvert de marques de griffes ou avait des trous béants… Mais la pièce avait été rangée et nettoyée, ce qui l'étonna.

-Dit-moi… Il… t'a fait mal?

L'argenté hocha négativement la tête.

-C'est tout un salopard par contre.

-À qui le dis-tu?

Soulagé, Vincent sentit un poids s'enlever dans son cœur, le démon ne l'avait pas blessé…

-Peux-tu me dire ton nom?

-Sage.

-C'est un prénom de garçon je crois bien, non?

-Ah, tait-toi… Tout le monde me le dit… Je n'y peux rien hein, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas née en tant que gars hein!

La voix aigüe avait haussé d'un ton, légèrement irrité. Vincent avait deviné que « le masqué » s'avérait à être « la masquée » quand il l'avait affronté au corps-à corps… Sa constitution physique ne pouvait pas appartenir à un homme, c'était l'évidence même. Et on jurerait qu'elle était la jumelle de Sephiroth tant la ressemblance était frappante.

-Qu'est-ce que Chaos a fait exactement? Dit-il pour changer de sujet et l'apaiser.

-Il… a seulement arraché mon masque. Et il a pris soin de me débarrasser de mon modificateur vocal. J'ai donc perdu ma voix de gars pour masquer mon identité…

Elle porta sa main à son cou et Vincent vu la rougeur qui le ceinturait et les légères marques de griffes. Il ne fit pas de commentaire, sans doute qu'elle ne désirait pas faire part de ses blessures... Il devina qu'elle avait menti et qu'elle cachait sans doute une meurtrissure sous ses vêtements.

-Je crois qu'il voulait savoir de quoi j'avais l'air… Et il a été servi.

-Hn. Chaos n'est pas du genre à laisser ses victimes en vie.

-Je ne suis pas sa victime! J'ai pu le combattre, j'ai pu le renverser! Je ne suis pas faible et je ne serais pas une proie pour un satané démon à la noix!

-Du calme Sage… D'où vient cette soudaine colère?

-Valentine, tu dois comprendre quelque chose…

-Quoi donc?

-Je reviens tout juste d'une lutte avec l'assassin du seul homme qui fut capable de m'accepter telle que je suis et qui a tenté de me sauver des griffes de la Shinra… J'ai confronté… Mon pire ennemi… mon pire cauchemar.

Vincent ne put s'empêcher de se sentir haïs à nouveau, d'être craint et méprisé pour ce qu'il a à l'intérieur de lui, enfoui dans des ténèbres absolue. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus réprimer la pensée d'une forte compassion envers Sage, pour lui aussi Chaos était son pire ennemi, ses plus grandes peurs et haines. Et il ne désirait que s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement que possible, ce qui était malgré tout, infaisable. C'était à la vie, à la mort.

-Mais toi Sage… Qui haïs-tu? Moi ou lui?

-Lui. Tu n'es pas Chaos et il n'est pas toi.

-Mais il vit en moi.

-C'est une entité distincte, pas une part intégrale de ton existence. Chaos est certes un parasite, mais il ne peut pas s'ancrer en toi sans payer un certain prix.

-Comme quoi?

-S'il se soude à ton âme, il deviendra une part de toi…

-Et?

-Il deviendra mortel, il perdra une grande partie de ses pouvoirs aussi… Je sais ce que c'a fait d'être possédé, alors j'ai certaines connaissances que je peux partager avec toi.

-Tu es… possédée?

-J'ai hérité naturellement du gène Jénova. Voilà pourquoi j'ai été le cobaye de la Shinra.

-Tu es née avec le gène? Comment est-ce possible?

-Mon sang. Ma lignée. Mes ancêtres… Je descends d'une lignée qui a assisté au fracassement du météore qui abritait Jénova. L'impact, connu sous le nom du Cratère Nord aujourd'hui, a provoqué une onde très particulière… une onde vivante… Mes ancêtres y ont été exposés et depuis le gène se transmet de génération en génération… C'est la seule chose dont je me souviens à propos de mon identité en dehors de mon nom pour tout dire.

-Mais… le seul peuple qui vivait à cette époque c'était les…

-Les Cetras, oui. J'en suis une en conséquent. Sephiroth croyait bien avoir éradiqué la race en tuant cette femme… mais il se trompait. Lui-même porte le sang des Cetras puisqu'il a été créé à partir de mon existence… Quelle ironie!

-Co… comment peux-tu savoir tout ça?

-Je n'ai pas perdu un seul instant de sa vie. Il est ma chair et mon sang en quelque sorte… Nos esprits sont connectés grâce à cela. Il est mien après tout… Mon _jouet_, quelque peu rebelle je l'avoue, mais je peux l'influencer, le manipuler. Un peu comme la matéria noire l'a fait avec Cloud Strife. Si Sephiroth se croit tout puissant, j'ai bien hâte de le faire tomber de son perchoir ce volatile de malheur! Pire qu'un Chocobo têtu!

Vincent se souvint de l'unique aile noire que possédait l'argenté et la comparaison l'amusa.

-Et toi? Tu as une aile?

-Non. Pour cela il faut posséder le gène G, le gène de Gillian.

-C'est vrai…

-Hmpf! C'a m'emmerde vraiment d'avoir les souvenirs des autres plutôt que d'avoir les miens…

-Comment as-tu perdu la mémoire?

-Je n'ai pas perdu mes souvenirs… Ils sont simplement indisponibles pour le moment. Jénova est féroce et elle ne me laisse aucun répit et elle me chipe mes mémoires la plupart du temps.

-Peut-elle prendre le contrôle de toi?

-Ça ne s'est jamais produit, je suis beaucoup plus forte qu'elle et il m'est aisé de la mettre en plan quand je veux.

-Toute une chance… Moi j'aimerais bien apprendre à faire taire cette bête insupportable!

-Tu peux le faire. Il faut seulement une volonté à l'épreuve de tout.

-!

-Si tu n'y arrive pas, c'est parce qu'il est capable d'exploiter des failles dans ton cœur. Qu'est-ce qui te viens à l'esprit le plus souvent quand tu es sûr le point de te transformer? C'est à l'habitude la faiblesse mise en évidence pour te dominer.

-… Je pense à quelqu'un qui m'étais cher… Et que je n'ai pas pu protéger.

-… C'est ce genre de chose que raffole les entités, le bonheur qui s'est transformé en douleur… Tout à l'heure, c'est à cette personne que tu pensais quand Chaos t'avait dit? Quand il te disait que tes fautes ne seraient pas pardonnées, que tu n'avais pas le droit d'aimer quelque chose?

-Oui.

-Alors tue-moi rapidement ce souvenir si tu veux survivre aux attaques de Chaos. Peu importe l'importance de cette personne, elle te mène à ta perte… Regarde Sephiroth : il vénérait Jénova… et il est mort pas mal de fois pour la défendre!

-Je ne peux pas effacer cette personne, c'est impossible.

-J'ai bien effacé tout ce qui était humain de moi pour m'en sortir… Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas de même?

-Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a plus rien d'humain en moi déjà…

-Je vois. J'ai affaire à un fataliste mélancolique… Tout le contraire de Grimmor, mais je le reconnais en toi… Humble et soucieux du bien d'autrui.

-…J'ai l'impression que tu le connais mieux que moi.

-Il me parlait beaucoup…

-De quoi au juste?

-De tout et de rien, de sa vie quotidienne, du monde extérieur…

-T'a-t-il parlé… de notre famille?

-Oui. À chaque fois qu'il mentionnait le nom de sa femme, je voyais dans ses yeux un tendre amour s'épanouir… il l'aimait énormément… Emae.

Le nom familier arracha un très bref sourire à Vincent. Le nom de sa mère…

-Il n'a jamais mentionné mon existence, pas vrai?

-En effet. Il n'a jamais dit qu'il avait un enfant.

-Hn.

-Pourquoi il se taisait à ce sujet?

-Mon père… n'a jamais été très à l'aise à parler de sa vie privée.

-Je sais. Il te protégeait je crois bien.

-Me protéger? De quoi donc?

-Des griffes de la Shinra. Grimmor n'agissait jamais sans avoir de bonnes raisons et s'il n'avait rien dit à ton propos c'était sans doute pour écarter l'ancien Président de la compagnie. On dirait qu'il a tout fait ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas t'impliquer dans ces sales affaires…

-Peut-être… Alors je l'ai sûrement déçu de la plus horrible des manières.

-Comment ça?

-Car dès l'instant où je fus adulte, je suis entré dans les Turks… Et c'est là qu'il est mort.

-Les Turks… De sales assassins impitoyables!

-Oui… Je n'en suis pas fier au bout du compte.

-Et c'est à ce moment que tu as passé sous les scalpels?

-Peu après oui. Sous ceux d'Hojo… puis de Crescent.

-Crescent… C'est la mère biologique de Sephiroth non? Lucrecia Crescent…

-Oui, c'est elle.

-Et je devine par ta mine ravagée que la personne qui t'était extrêmement précieuse était cette femme.

-Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne j'imagine.

-Hn. Cette femme… Sans vouloir te vexer, Crescent était complètement dingue. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi elle a accepté qu'Hojo manipule la génétique de son propre enfant!

-Elle était seule et désemparée, voilà pourquoi… Si vulnérable…

-Oui, mais elle était une scientifique de la Shinra, elle était en pleine connaissance de cause des sacrifices qu'elle allait devoir faire pour « le progrès de la science », tout comme toi tu savais que ton rôle était de tuer et massacrer quand on t'en donnait l'ordre.

-C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai jamais reçu un tel commandement. C'était comme si la Shinra ne voulait pas de moi sur la ligne de front.

-Le Président te gardais pour les labos, croit-moi.

-!

-Es-tu si ignorant?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ignore et que tu sais à mon sujet?

-Ne sais-tu donc pas que tu es un Valentine?

-…C'est une question piège?

-Vincent… Un Valentine… est très spécial. C'est une très ancienne lignée. Les caractéristiques de cette même lignée se traduisent par des yeux rouges comme le sang et une force physique exceptionnelle. Les Valentine sont depuis toujours des surhommes. Tu as la force d'une bête sauvage, des sens surdéveloppés, un instinct à toute épreuve… Un Valentine est littéralement un être supérieur. Tu crois que tu es ainsi grâce aux pouvoirs de Chaos? Pas du tout! Et du plus loin que je me souvienne, les Valentine sont considérés comme des individus élus protégés par les dieux… Grimmor a eu de la veine d'être balèze en science et d'être prit comme un intello à la Shinra plutôt que de finir dans un bocal de mako, ce qui ne fut pas ton cas. Il ne t'a donc rien dit?

-…Non.

-Bah, voilà c'est fait.

-Une ancienne lignée dis-tu?

-Qui remonte à plus de mille ans si mes souvenirs sont bons. Plus le sang est ancien et pur, plus on est visé par la Shinra si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Bon sang… Je n'aurais jamais cru que…

-Tu as été manipulé du début à la fin. Tout avait été prévu… Dès ton entrée dans les Turks, tu étais condamné. Et moi, ce fut quand on m'a trouvé, seule et vulnérable aux abords de Kalm.

-Tu es née là?

-Aucune idée. J'avais quoi, quatre ou cinq ans?

-Tu as quel âge au fait?

-Voyons, voyons… J'avais environ six ans quand les expériences ont commencées… Tu venais de naître sûrement. T'a quel âge?

-Littéralement?

-Littéralement.

-Soixante-quatre.

-Wow! SI j'ai six ans de plus que toi, j'ai donc soixante-dix ans… Merde, j'suis une vielle peau!

-Blâme les doses de mako!

-La mako? Euh… Je n'ai jamais touché à ce truc.

-..!?

-On m'a simplement dit que mon organisme vieillit très lentement. De plus, Jénova enraye cette lenteur avec ses pouvoirs pour m'empêcher de mourir trop rapidement.

Sage déplia finalement ses jambes et se leva. Vincent n'avait pas porté attention, mais il vu qu'elle avait passé du pantalon au short, dévoilant des frêles jambes d'une blancheur immaculée. Vincent se surprit à la contempler d'un œil un peu trop intrigué et se renfrogna.

_« Et puis quoi d'autre encore? En plus c'est super étrange à cause de sa ressemblance avec Sephiroth! »_

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout Valentine… mais on a du pain sur la planche.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je vais t'apprendre à contrôle Chaos…

-… Je n'y voit pas d'objection.

-C'est parfait. Nous commencerons un peu plus tard, j'suis crevée… Je t'ai veillé toute la nuit tout de même.

-Je comprends. Il y a des chambres à l'étage.

-Merci bien.

Elle se retira peu après, dans un mouvement très gracieux silencieux. C'était définitivement une femme magnifique… Mais ses cheveux d'argent quelque peu ondulés trahissaient de lourds fardeaux, ainsi que ses yeux…

_« Ils se ressemblent tellement… Mais elle… elle est différente de lui. Elle…_

_Est inévitablement une personne qui n'a jamais connu autre chose que les ténèbres… _

_Et le lien le plus profond qui puisse les unir est sans doute le fait que…_

_**Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a jamais connu ce que les gens appellent « paix »… »**_


	12. Chapter 12

Mask

Chapitre 12 – Le reflet

Non. C'était impossible. Elle n'y arrivait pas…

Elle se retourna mainte fois dans le lit, serrant le coussin dans ses bras, mais rien à faire : elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Voilà déjà quelques heures qu'elle contemplait le plafond à ne rien dire, se demandant qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la tracasser pour l'empêcher de dormir de la sorte. Elle se sentait épuisée, mais son corps refusait de céder à l'engourdissement. Son esprit quant à lui, demeurait bien occupé par les évènements fraîchement gravé dans sa tête. Elle avait vu un démon monstrueux, le tueur de Grimmor, prendre vie devant elle, le voir détruire Vincent impitoyablement, elle l'avait confronté aussi… C'a n'avait pas été pénible ni même interminable comme combat, mais elle ne pouvait pas se retenir de penser qu'elle aurait pu mourir s'il l'aurait voulu… Et le gène Jénova ne l'aurait pas sauvée cette fois.

« Chaos… »

Elle enrageait maintenant. Elle se sentait terriblement impuissante, comme si malgré sa grande puissance, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se tenir à l'écart et regarder la vie s'écouler devant elle. C'était exactement la même sensation que vivait le Valentine à chaque fois qu'il perdait le contrôle : l'impuissance le plus douloureuse qu'il est humainement possible d'endurer. Elle avait donc en conséquent beaucoup d'empathie pour lui, une compassion très profonde…

Elle avait toujours haïs regarder les autres souffrir, de voir un mal ronger une personne qui ne pouvait pas se battre… Haïs ce qui pouvait détruire en un clin d'œil… Comme la Shinra.

Désespérée, elle renonça à fermer les yeux pour le moment, c'a ne servait à rien. Elle se redressa tout en maintenant le drap contre sa poitrine, dévoilant par la même occasion son dos nu, pâle et lisse. Elle n'aimait pas dormir vêtue, car elle avait trop chaud la plupart du temps. Sa main libre ramena sa chevelure sur le côté gauche de son cou et passa ses doigts dans ses mèches.

-Pffft! Je donnerais tout pour les couper merde…

Elle se leva et enroula le drap autour de son corps et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre, qu'elle avait masqué par le rideau opaque pour plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité plutôt que de laisser la lumière du jour l'inonder. Dès qu'elle tira le tissu noir, elle plissa les yeux, aveuglée. Elle se protégea de son bras et c'est là qu'elle l' a vue…

La marque.

Elle le savait depuis que Chaos avait planté ses griffes dans sa peau que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les lignes noires étaient apparues automatiquement après que la plaie s'eut résorbée comme par magie, mais maintenant, elles étaient bien plus étendues sur sa peau et plus foncées. Il lui avait jeté un maléfice, c'était évident, mais lequel exactement? Elle craignait le pire, voilà pourquoi elle avait caché la blessure de Vincent. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable de son état, mais en voyant cela, elle se dit qu'elle devait lui en parler un jour ou l'autre pour trouver une solution. Elle sentait déjà les effets néfastes se manifester par une étrange sensation, c'était comme si elle allait sombrer dans les ténèbres sans crier gare, tomber entre des mains malveillantes.

_« Un sceau… un sceau qui… fait de moi sa chose à lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire de moi ce connard? »_

Sage ne s'était jamais senti aussi étrange, comme faible et affligée de mille maux. Elle ne savait pas comment se contrôler et elle commençait à angoisser sérieusement. C'était déjà pénible endurer les bla-bla incessants de Jénova, et maintenant avoir affaire à Chaos!

_« Laisse-moi… »_

C'était une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue, masculine, glaciale…

Elle s'appuya contre le cadre de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Un sourire malicieux apparu sur ses lèvres et elle respira un bon coup.

-Tu ne veux pas te taire encore un peu… Sephiroth?

_« Bah… »_

Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de le haïr réellement. Il était après tout lui-même une victime. Parfois il lui parlait un peu, histoire de faire la discussion. Il n'était pas mesquin envers elle, simplement curieux. Il ne l'a connaissait pas vraiment, alors…

-Ce n'est pas parce que nos esprits sont liés que tu peux te permettre de m'enquiquiner tu sais?

_« Ce n'est pas mon intention »._

-Et puis merde la conversation intérieure!

Elle leva la main et tout près d'elle une forme sombre apparu, prenant la forme d'une silhouette masculine et imposante. Bientôt, on distingua un homme, mais son corps était… inconsistant, comme celui d'un fantôme.

-Ah… réduit à l'état de spectre, quel dommage.

-Tu es mort, j'espère bien que tu es ainsi!

-Bref! Et toi, tu es toute de chair…

-Sale vicieux, cesse de me reluquer.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne veux pas te vêtir décemment, pas plus que je ne t'ai demandé de me donner cette forme temporairement.

-Tait-toi Sephiroth, tu me donnes mal au crâne.

Non, elle ne le détestait pas, mais elle se méfiait énormément de lui. Il était prêt à tout pour sortir de sa tombe une nouvelle fois et elle le savait parfaitement. Et elle…

-Bon, bon…

-N'oublie pas d'être gentil avec moi… Tu sais que je suis la seule personne en ce monde qui puisse te redonner la vie n'est-ce pas?

-C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle je préfère me laisser faire par toi, même si tu es une femme pas mal arrogante.

-Moi, arrogante? J'ai si peu d'amour propre que je me fiche bien de ce le destin peut encore me réserver prochainement! La seule chose dont je suis certaine c'est que cette fichue Jénova ne réussira jamais à me faire courber l'échine en ta faveur mon pauvre… Tu ne seras pas de chair et d'os avant longtemps si tu veux mon avis.

-Je suis patient.

-Têtu, nuance.

-Alors que puis-je donc faire pour m'épargner de longues nuits d'attente?

-N'y pense même pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te ressusciter.

-Ah… Tu changeras bien d'avis un jour.

-On verra bien.

Il l'a contempla quelques instants. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que le sang de cette femme, qui semblait si fragile, avait créé son existence à lui, formé sa vie toute entière… Et qu'il portait une part d'elle en ses entrailles. C'a le sidérait toujours de voir leur ressemblance également, c'était comme s'ils étaient jumeaux.

-Nos esprits sont connectés idiot… Tout ce que tu penses, je le saurais, alors garde toi une gêne quand tu penses à la meilleure méthode de m'amadouer.

-Hn. Tant pis alors.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se retourna vers la fenêtre, posant son regard sur le paysage qui se dessinait dans les couleurs du jour. Il se souvient de cette vue, car de son vivant il était venu dans cette pièce, planté comme un pic au même endroit, le regard perdu vers les mêmes détails de l'extérieur… Mais cette fois, les couleurs lui paraissaient fades, mortes et la scène semblait être comme une peinture : figée à jamais dans un instant entre la vie et la mort. C'était les sensations qu'il pouvait percevoir depuis qu'il avait cessé de faire partie du monde des vivants… Plus il s'attardait à ce qui était pétillant de vie, plus il l'a voyait se flétrir douloureusement.

C'était insupportable.

-La mort est une expérience forte désagréable certes, mais je ne m'en plains pas tant que ça. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à certaine chose en toute tranquillité.

-Comme à ta conquête du monde?

-Non… Des choses simples, comme ce que j'aurais pu faire de ma vie si je n'avais pas été aussi manipulé par la Shinra.

-Tu n'avais pas d'autre futur Sephiroth. Tu es un être « artificiel », alors la vie ne t'avais jamais attribué quelconque destinée et Hojo s'est chargé de te donner la plus funeste de toute. Tu étais né pour devenir un SOLDAT et tout détruire autour de toi après. La preuve flagrante repose sur les cendres de Nibelheim.

-C'était une connerie, je l'avoue.

-Regrettes-tu?

-Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas encore comprit ce qu'était le « regret » je crois bien.

-Tu diras ça à Strife… Je te signale que tu as tué sa mère par la même occasion que ta « connerie ».

-Je sais.

-C'était volontaire?

-Non. J'étais en colère. Et je voulais pousser la Shinra dans ses derniers retranchements pour la faire réagir. Je voulais détruire tout simplement pour leur faire comprendre que je n'étais pas sous leur contrôle, que j'avais une volonté propre.

-C'est la Shinra qui t'a mené vers Nibelheim. C'était une ville qu'ils avaient prévu de faire cramer de toute façon. Alors t'user pour te faire porter le chapeau leur a paru comme une bonne idée. Chaque acte de ta vie a été dicté Sephi, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit à une véritable revanche, mais bon. Tu es trop dangereux pour cela.

-…. Ne m'appelle plus jamais « Sephi » veux-tu?

-Quoi? T'a un problème avec ton surnom _**Sephi?**_

-Je crois que je ne gagnerais pas à ce petit jeu, alors je vais me taire.

-! Et moi qui te croyais imbu de toi-même, plus orgueilleux que le vice! Tu sais te montrer humble, quelle découverte!

-Je n'ai pas envie d'argumenter contre toi, voilà tout.

-Hn.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils s'observèrent des longues minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait céder un pouce de terrain à l'autre. Puis, sans détourner les yeux, il saisit le bras de Sage, malgré le fait que sa main translucide paraissait bien pâle pour saisir quoi que ce soit.

-Tu as la force de matérialiser ton corps de fantôme… Impressionnant.

-Je te réserve bien d'autre surprise.

Il céda au final, portant son attention sur les marques sombres qui se dessinaient sur la peau d'ivoire de la femme.

-C'est un sceau en effet… Tu avais raison de le penser tout à l'heure.

-Monsieur est un expert?

-Non. J'ai lu quelques bouquins, rien de plus. Être un SOLDAT n'implique pas seulement d'être fort et d'avoir une belle gueule tu sais? Il faut aussi être intelligent.

-Non mais, regardez-moi qui qui parle… Tu t'amusais bien pourtant à l'époque, de te servir de ton charisme envers tes fans, sale type sans scrupule!

-Il fallait bien que mon sourire charmeur serve à quelque chose.

-Quel Casanova tu fais!

-Hnnnn…. Bon, à ce que je peux voir… C'a ne va pas en s'améliorant. Il faudra briser ce sort le plus rapidement que possible si tu veux éviter des ennuis.

-Tu sais comment faire peut-être?

-Supplie à genoux celui qui t'a fait ça pour voir! Ça peut fonctionner parfois.

-Ah! Tu ne connais pas ce mec et c'a paraît.

-Qui est le coupable que j'aille le pourfendre pour avoir fait du mal à une jeune demoiselle en détresse?

-Hep le chevalier à deux balles, essaie d'aller chasser du gibier qui se nomme Chaos pour voir.

Sceptique, il arqua un sourcil.

-Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose.

-C'est un copain de ta maman… Une entité assez violente, un démon pour tout dire.

-Et d'où est-ce qu'il sort lui?

-Aucune idée.

-Et où est-il présentement?

-Dans le corps d'un humain qui lui sert d'hôte. Il se nomme Vincent Valentine. Son père était un scientifique à la Shinra et il travaillait sur le gène Chaos justement. Après une longue histoire compliquée, ce monstre s'est retrouvé dans le corps de son gamin… Grâce à Hojo sans doute.

-Je connais ce Valentine…

-Ah bon?

-C'était l'un des mecs qui m'a tué l'a dernière fois… Au Cratère Nord. C'est bien celui avec une cape?

-En plein dans le mille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il me flanque une balle dans la tête lui?!

-T'es la création de l'homme qui a pris la vie de la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie, voilà ce que tu lui as fait.

-… Je ne suis pas responsable des actes d'Hojo bon sang!

-Et alors? Tout le monde s'en fiche, tout le monde veut te tuer peu importe ce que tu vas dire je te signale.

-Tu n'as pas tort.

Il l'a relâcha.

-Et crois-tu que ce « Chaos » va être bien sage et te débarrasser de son sort maléfique?

-Il m'a laissé entendre qu'il voulait « jouer » avec moi. Je crois qu'il aime mon caractère tout aussi chiant que le sien.

-Et tu vas le laisser faire?

-Je verrais en temps et lieu. Je veux savoir ce qu'il attend exactement de moi avant de passer aux actes. Et puis, si je me montre violente sans aucune raison, je crains de blesser le corps de Valentine, c'a serait fâcheux.

-Et alors? Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu à son sujet? Ce n'est qu'un humain parmi tant d'autre!

-Détrompe-toi… Vincent est différent… Il n'est pas humain complètement et je sens en lui…

Elle soupira :

-Un cœur plus fragile que toute créature en ce monde.

-Un faible en d'autre terme.

-Une v-i-c-t-i-m-e. Je te signale que vous avez tous les deux passé sous les scalpels d'Hojo…

-Mais il est faible.

-Non. Il est fort. Mais il refuse de se faire aider je crois bien, toujours là à agir seul… Toujours là à voir son âme se faire déchiqueter par la mélancolie… Son père aussi était mélancolique… Tel père tel fils hein?

-Hn. Un type peu bavard qui préfère rester dans son coin à ruminer quelques sombres pensées sans doute?

-De ce genre, oui.

-Je comprends…

Le corps de Sephiroth commença à s'éclaircir.

-Notre conversation se termine déjà?

-Oui. Je vais essayer de dormir un peu je crois.

-Très bien. À la prochaine?

-Sans faute.

Il disparut complètement peu après. Elle tira le rideau à nouveau, plongeant les lieux dans les ténèbres. Elle se coucha dans son lit en espérant cette fois trouver le sommeil. Elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et elle remercia le ciel silencieusement. Tout juste avant de fermer ses yeux et de laisser son esprit voguer dans un océan de rêves, une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil droit. Une larme lourde de chagrin, de colère et d'amertume…

_« Pourquoi faut-il…_

_Qu'il ne soit que le pâle reflet de… ma haine?_

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait bon sang pour mériter…_

_De faire face à lui?_

_De faire face… À l'homme qui représente toutes mes peurs refoulées..._

_Cet homme qui hante mes frêles espoirs…_

_**Comme le plus terrible des cauchemars… »**_


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, ok… J'ai reçu une review assez… Furieuse. En gros, le monsieur-madame anonyme est en colère parce que Sage s'avérait à être une femme et que supposément l'histoire clichée de la fiction digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose allait se reproduire. Si cet inconnu accepte bien de lire ce chapitre-ci (ce qui m'étonnerait), ce message lui est adressé :

Je n'ai pas l'intention de gâcher l'histoire avec une romance à la noix, Sage est une fille pour une raison bien précise que je vais dévoiler plus tard dans l'histoire, mais je me fiche bien que tu cesses de lire mon œuvre, tant pis pour toi! J'accepte ta critique, mais ne te crois pas en position d'autorité pour me dire quoi faire et si tu veux des fictions avec des mecs, j'en ai d'autre, va voir par toi-même! Et n'oublie pas dude, j'suis une fille, pas un gars qui a des surdoses de testostérone qui n'écrit que des bastons sans intérêt!

Sur ce, CHERS LECTEURS QUI APPRÉCIENT RÉELEMENT MON TRAVAIL, je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour ce chapitre! ^_^

Mask

Chapitre 13 – Humain

Quand ses yeux s'étaient ouverts à nouveau, le soleil déclinait à peine dans le ciel. Elle n'avait dormit que quatre ou cinq heures… Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, masquant son bâillement. Elle s'extirpa légèrement du lit et négligea de se couvrir du drap. La pièce s'était rafraîchie par l'absence des rayons de soleil, mais elle n'en était pas incommodée, ne craignait point le froid ou même la chaleur. Mais tout de même, elle sentit la chaleur du lit et celle qui émanait de sa peau, prouvant bel et bien qu'un sang coulait dans ses veines… Prouvant qu'elle était _humaine._

-Ce n'est pas que je suis là, mais bon…

Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres… Bien sûr qu'elle savait que Valentine était là, assis sur une chaise tout près de la porte, elle avait senti sa présence malgré son sommeil... En fait, c'était la présence de Chaos qu'elle pouvait percevoir. Ce n'était pas compliqué de repérer une aura aussi démoniaque que le sienne après tout!

-Je ne sais pas tout à fait depuis combien de temps tu es là, à me contempler dans ma triste inconscience temporaire… Alors?

-Depuis une heure je dirais. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-En quel honneur?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai simplement eu la subite envie de… venir.

-Humph!

-Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose d'amusant?

-Non… Je m'esclaffais à l'idée de te voir guidé par l'instinct curieux du démon qui vit en toi. Tu ne serais pas venu de ton propre chef sans doute, alors j'imagine que malgré le sort que je lui ai jeté il peut toujours t'influencer en silence.

-… Je me doutais bien qu'il t'avait fait quelque chose, mais j'ignorais quoi exactement.

Elle enfila son pantalon et son chandail à capuche tandis qu'il détournait le regard pour lui donner un peu d'intimité. Quand elle finit de se vêtir, elle sorti de la poche de son pantalon un ruban écarlate et elle noua ses cheveux avec.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut Sage?

-Hum…

Elle serra son bras gauche, consciente qu'il n'avait pas encore vu la marque et se rappelant qu'elle ne voulait pas lui cacher la vérité.

-Il m'a marqué si tu veux savoir.

Il écarquilla les yeux, soudainement alerté.

-Ses griffes se sont plantées dans mon avant-bras. Une marque étrange est apparue quand la plaie s'est résorbée. Je n'en ai pas finis avec lui, c'est évident.

-…Ça te fait mal?

-Je ne sens rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Quelle est la nature de cette marque?

Elle remonta sa manche et dévoila le sceau à ses yeux. C'était trois rangées de symboles noirs qui faisaient le tour de son bras, comme une écriture ancienne. _Les_ _Mots de Scellement._ Au tout début, il n'y avait qu'une rangée seulement… Et en quelques heures, deux avaient apparues, ce qui inquiétait Sage. Si elle ne trouvait aucun moyen de stopper la progression de ce mal, qui sait ce qui allait lui arriver et ce que Chaos avait l'intention de faire?

-C'est un sceau comme tu peux le constater. Je crois qu'il a envie de jouer avec moi…

-… Je ne sais pas comment… Je suis désolé pour ça, si j'avais pu, j'aurais…

-Ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'as pas pu le contenir, c'est de ta faute, certes, mais en aucun cas tu ne portes le fardeau de ses actes débiles. Voilà pourquoi tu dois apprendre à l'emprisonner le plus rapidement que possible. Mon sort ne tiendras qu'un mois et j'espère que d'ici-là, tu sauras l'apprivoiser sans la moindre difficulté.

-Dompter un démon en un mois?

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose contrairement à ce qu'on peut s'imaginer.

-Comment ça?

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage pâle de la femme :

-J'ai bien mit plusieurs dieux en laisse en une nuit seulement moi… Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas capable de te faire maître de ton corps et de ton esprit face à un pitoyable démon?

-Des… dieux?

-Longue histoire…

-Mais… je constate clairement que toi et moi nous ne sommes pas au même niveau. Tu sembles très puissante, tu possèdes le contrôle absolu de ton être de plus et…

-Ne te trouve pas d'excuse Valentine. Chaos se nourrit de la peur que tu éprouves à son égard et plus tu attendras pour dominer tes craintes, plus il sera puissant. Tu dois tout d'abord commencer par avouer que tu lui es inférieur et que tu es vulnérable comme une souris face à un chat. L'acceptation est la clé de toute chose, si tu es pleinement conscient de ce que tu es et que tu t'acceptes tout entier, Chaos ne pourra plus user du fait que tu te blâme sans cesse d'être un « monstre » contre toi pour t'affaiblir. Ne fuis plus de la sorte… Ne lui laisse plus jamais l'occasion de te faire du tort de la sorte. Personnellement, je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai vu hier soir. J'ai vu un homme faible au travers d'une puissante entité… J'ai vu le fils d'un grand homme abattu au sol…

Elle avait touché une certaine corde sensible chez lui… Il avait toujours voulu être fort pour honorer son père… Mais il n'y était pas arrivé. Et le fait que Sage ait décelé sa propre déception si aisément l'irritait. Elle semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour t'insulter Valentine, crois-moi. Je veux t'apporter mon aide, mais tu dois commencer par cesser de détourner ton regard du mien et tu dois affronter ce qui s'offre à ta vue. Je ressemble à Sephiroth comme tu le sais très bien, et cette ressemblance t'affecte bien plus que tu ne peux le croire. Inconsciemment, tu m'associes à cette femme, Crescent. Tu cherches Sephiroth à travers moi pour trouver cette femme au travers de lui, ne ment pas. Ce n'est peut-être pas volontaire, mais le fait que ton subconscient fait ce lien naturellement ne fait que prouver que tu t'es profondément enfoncé dans une mélancolie fort agréable à exploiter pour ce démon. Si tu veux toujours changer, changer ton destin, fait-moi signe. Sinon je ne perdrais pas mon temps à tenter de raisonner un homme qui a perdu tout le respect qu'il avait pour lui-même et courber l'échine au moindre désir d'une vile créature.

Les mots étaient crus et le discours fort douloureux à supporter, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison… Il avait abandonné son fierté longtemps auparavant pour ne devenir que l'ombre de lui-même. Mais son cœur avait tout de même trouvé la lâcheté de croire… qu'elle resterait à ses côtés, même si ce n'est que pour voir Grimmor au travers de lui.

Elle soupira longuement et baissa la manche de son vêtement, satisfaite de ses mots qui semblaient le faire réagir finalement.

-Vincent, je dois te dire que…

Elle marqua une autre pose avant de se ressaisir :

-Tu n'es pas Grimmor. Je ne te considérerais jamais comme tel… Il est mort et je ne peux rien faire pour changer le court des choses. Grimmor était un homme qui m'était très cher… Il fut le premier à m'avoir considérée comme étant « humaine » et cette valeur est la plus importante pour moi. Si un jour je cesse d'appartenir au genre humain, crois-moi, je n'hésiterais pas à tirer une balle dans ma tête. Et il fut le seul à avoir vu ce désir chez moi. Toi, tu es différent, très différent. Tu as abandonné ton humanité et ÇA, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je veux t'aider à régler ton problème, mais dit toi que je ne pourrais pas rester près de toi-même si je le veux bien. Je veux choisir ma destinée, oublier le passé et tourner la page. C'est un futur qui m'est accessible si je fais des efforts et j'en ferais jusqu'à ce qui je réussisse. Il ne me reste que mon nom, oui, mais c'est ce nom que je veux et que je veux voir s'épanouir dans la mortalité humaine. Je mourrais un jour bien évidemment, mais quand? Demain, dans un an, dans mille ans? Je veux vivre…

-Je comprends…

-…loin du tueur de Grimmor. Je ne veux pas de lui, je ne veux pas le revoir. Je partirais bientôt sans doute, dès que tu seras capable de gérer son tempérament explosif.

-…Très bien. Je respecte tes choix, je n'ai aucun droit de m'y opposer de toute manière.

-Je veux vivre…

-Eh… Oui, je sais, tu l'as déjà dit.

Elle posa sa main sur sa tête, son regard devint las peu après.

-Je veux vivre sans ces cauchemars à la noix… Mais avant ça, il y a des choses que je dois faire…

-?

-Et je vais avoir besoin de toi pour m'aider.

-… Demande-moi ce que tu veux.

-Au moment venu, jure-moi de faire ce que je te demanderais de faire, sans poser de question, sans hésiter.

-… De quoi parles-tu?

-Jure-le.

-…Je le jure.

-Un Valentine n'a qu'une parole. Tien la tienne tel que convenu.

-Entendu.

-Et tâche de ne pas mourir avant d'avoir accompli ta promesse toi au moins…

-J'essaierais.

Vincent commençait à présent à discerner la personnalité de Sage, elle semblait désabusée, comme si elle avait tout perdu dans sa vie sans jamais trouver quelque chose pour combler ce vide qui s'agrandissait… Elle était vannée de voir le monde s'empiéter de plus en plus dans la noirceur du mal. Elle ne supportait pas les ténèbres et tout ce qui était lié. Elle n'était donc pas mauvaise de nature, seulement que son caractère quelque peu sec reflétait toute sa détresse intérieure… Comme si elle avait perdu foi en l'humanité pour toujours.

Mais pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se montrer vaillante et confronter le démon assassin ou même d'avoir simplement regagné espoir en croyait que Grimmor était toujours vivant. Elle tenait bon discrètement, mais les derniers liens qui la retenaient à la surface de la mélancolie pouvaient bien se briser d'un moment à l'autre.

Et elle l'avait protégé de plus. En repoussant Kadaj, puis en jetant un sort à Chaos. Elle ne lui voulait aucun mal bien évidemment, mais cela paraissait clairement aux yeux du Valentine que le cœur de la femme s'était davantage fragilisé quand elle eut compris que Grimmor avait quitté le monde des vivants et qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Mais qui était-elle donc réellement? Quelles sont ses pensées? A quel destin désire-t-elle aspirer? Et pourquoi était-elle d'humeur si changeante? Elle passait de la douceur à la colère rapidement inexplicablement et c'était là peut-être une preuve d'une certaine instabilité mentale. Avait-elle vraiment le plein contrôle de son être ou avait-elle exagéré l'étendue de ses capacités? Vincent se posaient toutes ces questions qu'il savait sans réponse probablement.

-Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à fuir, est-ce que je me trompe?

-… Non. Je fuis, oui. Je fuis tout ce qui peut me faire du mal, car j'ai peur que si je retombe aussi bas qu'autrefois, je ne puisse me relever seule… Grimmor n'est plus là pour me tendre la main et je dois me débrouiller à présent.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut te menacer Sage?

-Bien des choses… Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été traitée comme un objet. Certes, la Shinra n'a pas fait d'expérimentation majeure sur moi, mais j'étais tout de même considéré comme étant un animal et rien d'autre. Je n'ai jamais appris la notion « d'humanité » et pourtant… Je sens ce caractère humain en moi… Je sens la mortalité couler dans mes veines, abriter ma chair… Mais je ne meurs pas. Mes plaies se referment en quelques minutes et je n'éprouve presque aucune sensation physique. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de moi? Qu'est-ce que la Shinra à oser me faire? M'ont-ils transformé en monstre? Si oui, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens plus « humaine » que toute autre chose en ce monde? Je me suis simplement réveillé en ce monde, dans ce corps, et déjà on m'avait enfermé dans une cage. Je n'ai jamais compris les bases du monde, alors je croyais que c'était normal qu'il y ait des « dominants » et des « dominés », mais je me demandais pourquoi cette naturalité m'apportait autant de chagrin, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à contrôler la boule dans ma gorge qui me faisait mal quand des gouttes salées s'échappaient de mes yeux? Je suis « née » sans mémoire, sans passé en dehors de la connaissance de mon sang de Cetras… Ça et mon nom. Quatre simples lettres ont définies mon existence Vincent, quatre lettres! Quatre lettres et un sang supposément assez précieux pour être utilisé pour créer Sephiroth. Si je me demande qui je suis, pourquoi lui-même ne se creuse pas les méninges pour trouver une réponse pour moi, la « mère » de son existence? Je ne désire pas nécessairement connaître en détail chaque parcelle de ma vie antérieure, mais je désire malgré tout connaître ceux qui… ceux qui faisaient partie de cette vie oubliée.

Elle regrettait de s'être vidée le cœur tout de suite après avoir terminé son petit discours qui lui avait valu une sensation d'angoisse soudaine. Elle savait qu'elle avait menti, car elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle désirait tirer de sa mémoire. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait connaître la raison du pourquoi elle s'était simplement éveillé dans un endroit sombre et froid, elle qui n'avait plus aucune connaissance du monde humain qui l'entourait.

Elle désirait être « humaine », plus que tout au monde, mais en même temps… Une part d'elle ne désirait que détruire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, détruire les mortels, anéantir le monde tout entier, l'enflammer de sa colère.

Oui, une fureur absolue dormait en elle, et elle ne savait pas d'où elle provenait.

Voilà pourquoi elle voulait faire taire son passé plutôt que de le découvrir sous un angle horrifiant.

-J'ai cessé de croire en la volonté humaine malgré tout, car j'ai appris avec le temps que peu importe le nombre de cris que je poussais dans ma cage, que rien ne pouvait me libérer. Voilà pourquoi je voulais être forte… Pour surpasser cette volonté impuissante et pouvoir me mesurer aux autres. Et puis, ils ont commencé à se demander quels autres secrets se terraient dans ma chair. Ils m'ont fait combattre des gens, des cobayes qui avaient reçu mon sang à moi pour les tests… Et j'ai pris plaisir à tuer. J'ai beau me prétendre humaine, mais je sais qu'au fond de moi, il y a une bête qui n'a aucune conscience. C'est ce qui m'a fait vivre, ce plaisir que je prenais au massacre, de longues années durant. Jusqu'à la venue de Grimmor. Et puis, j'ai commencé à comprendre ce que c'était être « humain ». Et je désirais ressembler à ce genre, à cette mortalité. C'est pourquoi j'ai dédaigné ce qui n'était plus de cette race et que si je devais me battre à nouveau, je n'acceptais que de faire couler le sang chaud qui coule dans les veines d'une personne comme Grimmor. Je voulais en connaître la couleur, l'aspect… Me souvenir de sa chaleur si rassurante, qui se dissipait en quelques minutes, éphémère comme l'était la vie de son possesseur. Je n'ai pas toute ma tête comme tu peux le constater, mais bon…

-… Continu.

-! Très bien. Puis, pour ce qui concernait les expériences… Ils ont décidés de pousser légèrement plus loin.

-En d'autres termes?

-… Ils ont implantés dans mon cœur des éclats de matérias… de matérias noires. C'a avait tout de suite éveillé un très grand pouvoir en moi et la bête s'en voyait stimulée. Cette créature est une part de moi, elle n'agit donc pas comme une entité… C'est moi qui commande l'obscurité de mon âme et qui la met en premier plan comme bon me semblait. Puis, on a soumis mon esprit à des tortures épouvantables qui ont complètement sapé ma volonté de vivre, voilà pourquoi je suis un peu désintéressé de l'existence parfois, ils ont fait en sorte que je ne craigne plus jamais la mort. Puis j'ai compris que je n'avais pas le droit de me considérer humaine, puisque la fibre de mon existence avait été changée, mais je l'ai clamé quand même, même si je n'avais plus la force d'y croire réellement. Je ne veux pas être un monstre, tout mais pas ça. J'ai un côté sauvage, des pouvoirs qui dépassent les limites de l'imagination, une force physique titanesque… me crois-tu humaine malgré tout?

-Je ne… crois pas qu'on puisse juger l'humanité d'une personne par ses capacités.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui déterminera que mes dires et pensées sont un mensonge ou une réalité?

-… Seul le temps nous le dira je crois bien.

-… Et il y a peu de temps, Kadaj est venu me sortir de ma cellule, celle où je suis restée dix années sans bouger. Si j'étais humaine, je serais morte, mais… Bref. Je l'ai suivi, tout en croyant que j'avais le droit de m'offrir cette nouvelle chance. Je l'ai suivi avec la certitude que je retrouverais Grimmor, que je pouvais redevenir celle que j'étais autrefois et effacer la souillure de la Shinra qui pesait sur moi. J'ai prétendu devant lui que je me fichais de tout, mais mon esprit n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre réellement… Je ne fais que dire des mensonges que mon cœur écoute en criant le contraire… Et mes propres illusions ont finies par dévorer ce qui me restait de conscience humaine je le crains. Je ne crois plus en rien maintenant, je n'ai plus de foi pour quiconque et quoi que ce soit. J'ai abandonné et cette fois, c'est pour de bon. Alors si je peux user de ce qui est devenue ma misérable existence pour améliorer celles des autres, soit. Je te viendrais en aide… toi qui es _**humain.**_

Il comprenait maintenant. Elle avait été un peu sèche en s'adressant à lui uniquement parce qu'elle l'enviait de sa condition mortelle.

-Chaos n'a pas changé ton existence, car il est une entité totalement indépendante contrairement au fléau qui vit en même temps que moi dans mon cœur et que je libère à volonté. J'ai _**choisi**_ d'être ainsi, pas toi… Tu es humain.

Oui, elle l'enviait…

-Et c'est assez pénible pour moi de supporter l'esprit de Jénova, qui n'a rien en commun avec les mortels en plus de subir certaines pressions spirituelles créées par Sephiroth. Il n'est qu'une copie de moi, alors il n'est qu'une copie d'un animal. Et je fus traitée d'erreur par la Shinra dès l'instant où j'ai cessé de répondre à leurs ordres et que j'ai commencé à être la proie de cauchemars horribles… et aussi quand ils ont constaté que mon sang ne pouvait pas transmettre ses pouvoirs d'une personne à une autre. Ma force m'appartenait à moi seule… Tous ce que les cobayes gagnaient, c'était une vie prolongée, mais sans plus. Ils ont bien vus que je ne pouvais pas être utilisée comme réelle « matrice », alors ils m'ont tourné le dos. Mais ils ont quand même espéré une toute dernière fois en créant Sephiroth que peut-être il allait pouvoir hériter de ma puissance d'une manière ou d'une autre. Grave erreur. Il tire sa force de Jénova et de ses propres entrailles. Et jamais il ne sera en mesure de me surpasser.

Elle s'approcha de Vincent, qui se leva. Elle posa sa main sur le cœur de l'homme, laissant ses traits se détendre.

-Et toi… Tu as été capable de faire en quelques minutes ce que Jénova a tenté de faire en plus de cinquante ans sans jamais réussir.

-Quoi donc?

-… Tu as forcé mon esprit à courber l'échine.

-! En quel honneur?

-Maintenant je crois que je ne suis pas une cause aussi perdue que je le croyais. Je me plie face à la force de ton âme…

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire?!

-Tu ne t'en rends pas compte n'est-ce pas?

-Quoi, quoi?

-Vincent… Tu es la toute première personne en ce monde que je croise qui possède une aura aussi puissante que la tienne. Tu dégages une sérénité incroyable, tu m'as apaisé grandement rien que par le fait que tu sois à proximité de moi. Tu dégages une très grande pureté… Et c'est peut-être pour cela que Chaos n'est pas capable de prendre le dessus définitif sur toi. Et c'est sans doute pourquoi… tu sauves des vies sans même que tu le saches.

Elle s'éloigna, passant la porte en silence. Il était resté bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une pureté subsistait en lui et qui s'épanouissait tout autour de lui. Il regarda ses mains, puis se ressaisit, passant la porte à son tour, le cœur emplit d'une nouvelle conviction…

Jamais il l'abandonnerais… Jamais.


	14. Chapter 14

Mask

Chapitre 14 – Méprise

Reeve jouait rageusement avec un des stylos sur son bureau, le dernier survivant en réalité. Il n'avait pas eu des nouvelles de Vincent depuis plus de cinq jours et il ne supportait pas ce silence. La dernière fois que le ténébreux n'avait passé un coup de fil sur une aussi longue période, c'était quand il s'était transformé et qu'il avait préféré se maintenir loin de toute civilisation pour une certaine période, accablé par ses remords éternels. Non, Reeve n'aimait vraiment pas ce silence… Même si Valentine n'était pas très loquace, sa présence avait effet de grandement l'apaiser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la fâcheuse manie de s'enquérir des moindres faits et gestes de son ami, et ce, depuis l'instant qu'il le connaît. Il avait lui-même quelques « remords » en réalité à son égard, des remords qu'on n'imaginerait pas le tourmenter de la sorte!

Reeve considérait Vincent comme étant son plus proche compagnon et aussi un peu comme un frère si on ose dire. Il ne lui voulait que du bien et il était fort attristé que la vie de ce « frère » ait été ruinée par la Shinra, une compagnie pour laquelle il a si longuement travaillé… Il avait l'impression qu'indirectement, il avait contribué à la déchéance de l'ombrageux personnage. Une déchéance qui lui valait quelques crises démoniaques par-ci, par-là et très douloureuse.

Finalement, le dernier stylo rendit l'âme, brisé en deux par la main crispée du directeur de la WRO.

« Mais où est-il ce fichu fugueur à la noix?! »

Certes, Vincent lui avait bien dit qu'il allait s'absenter pour quelques jours, mais il avait omis le lieu de sa destination et il s'obstinait à conserver son PHS sur « silence ». Et pour couronner le tout, l'homme avait la fâcheuse impression que ce soudain désir de retrait avait rapport avec l'encapuchonné qui avait attaqué le QG avec Kadaj l'autre jour.

« Il est assez fou pour prendre en charge ce dégénéré mental plutôt que de le livrer à la WRO ou bien à Avalanche… Et faire taire une panoplie de secrets, encore une fois. S'Il a osé faire ça… Eh merde. Il va avoir droit à tout un sermon quand il rentrera! Mais en même temps, s'il OSE, cela veut dire qu'il ne craint pas pour sa vie face à cet individu. C'est peut-être une bonne chose après tout. Réglé le tout pacifiquement est toujours une meilleure solution que de faire couler une rivière de sang! »

Il tentait vainement de se convaincre que c'était mieux ainsi, mais son inquiétude le rongeait. Il ne voulait pas que Vincent ai à supporter seul une souffrance supplémentaire. Il ne méritait pas de vivre de telles choses horribles à nouveau et Reeve dû se l'admettre enfin…

Il voulait le protéger en l'éloignant de tout ce qui pouvait lui faire rappeler son passé… Spécialement de ce qui concernait cette « femme ». Et si le fou furieux s'avérait bien à être l'Origine de la vie de Sephiroth, le tout s'annonçait très mal à ses yeux, au point tel que Vincent refuserait une bonne fois pour toute de lutter pour garder sa raison… Et il perdrait toute envie de vivre à nouveau.

Il n'était pas suicidaire heureusement, mais Reeve savait que ce genre de sombres pensées pouvaient facilement aboutir dans le cœur de l'ex-Turks, allant même jusqu'à le pousser à la tentation. Ce serait inacceptable. Reeve n'accepterais jamais de voir son ami dans un état si désespéré qu'il ne puisse plus lutter pour conserver sa si frêle vie martyre. Déjà que Chaos ravageait bien des choses dans son porteur, à commencer par son humanité, toujours plus effacée dans les ténèbres de jours en jours.

-Eh merde!

Il passa ses mains sur son visage, puis dans sa chevelure brune, poussant un long soupir impatient. Il voulait à tout prit parler à Vincent, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas quelconque idée noire en tête… Ou tout simplement se réconforter lui-même en disant que la vie qu'il tentait de maintenir dans un jardin d'insouciance et de paix, n'était pas éteinte, pas encore.

Il se l'avouait, c'était un désir bien égoïste qu'il portait en son cœur. Au début, il ne désirait que maintenir Vincent en vie dans l'unique but de ne pas être tourmenté de sa funeste mort, mais un peu plus tard, le vice de sa cruauté avait été poussé à un extrême tout autre…

_Le maintenir en vie le plus longtemps que possible… Pour éviter que Chaos ne soit libéré de sa prison de chair._

C'était une des idées qu'il avait en tête, mais au fil du temps, il avait appris à être « humain » et il avait compris que ces pensées étaient profondément monstrueuses. Il n'avait jamais été très compatissant, mais c'était autre chose quand il faisait face à l'homme aux yeux écarlate, il se sentait réellement impliqué face à lui, responsable de ses gestes et sensible à son environnement. Vincent avait un petit quelque chose qui appelait silencieusement les meilleures intentions des autres, comme si une magie émanait naturellement de lui et invoquait l'humanité de tout être qui croisait son chemin.

Voilà pourquoi Reeve était apaisé en sa présence. Voilà pourquoi il peinait à le laisser partir durant une longue période, car il savait que tous leurs camarades avaient besoin de cette énergie positive qui émanait de lui pour garder un semblant de sérénité. Même si le Valentine donnait comme première impression une image sombre de lui, ce n'était pas le cas quand on apprenait à le côtoyer sans le craindre. En fait, il était très posé et d'assez bonne compagnie, mais puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir user de son vocabulaire face aux autres, personne n'osait vraiment lui adresser la parole. Reeve avait appris à la connaître et il le savait unique en son genre, un homme de valeur de surcroît. Certes, il manquait parfois de motivation et il avait tendance à chuter dans d'effroyables mélancolies subites, mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme sur qui on pouvait compter en cas de pépin, même si la majorité du temps il doit se retirer, au bord du point de rupture, cette si minuscule frontière qui le tien précairement hors de la portée du démon qui grondait en lui jours et nuits sans relâche. Ce devait être un fardeau des plus abominables à supporter et Reeve comprenait parfaitement la souffrance de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas chérir quoi que ce soit sans finir par le briser… Alors il s'efforçait de n'avoir aucune attache à ce qui l'entoure, à ne rien aimer pour ne plus commettre de crimes. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout, il était possédé. On ne pouvait pas le blâmer des actes de l'entité, ça non, c'aurait été trop cruel. Mais il était responsable de ses pertes de contrôle tout de même. Si sa volonté serait plus résistante, il aurait beaucoup moins de difficulté à gérer les caprices de son colocataire.

Et inexplicablement, Reeve commençait à croire que Chaos était une créature qui ne _**pouvait pas**_ être contrôlée et ce, peu importait la force de l'âme de son porteur. Ce fut sans doute l'une de plus grandes erreurs de la Shinra de ramener cette chose dans ses labos… _**La plus grande erreur de Grimmor, celui qui avait découvert le monstre…**_ S'il n'avait pas été curieux de connaître la nature de cette forme de vie teintée de ténèbres, peut-être serait-il encore en vie aujourd'hui, et Vincent n'aurais jamais connu ce calvaire. Mais Hojo fut celui qui a persécuté les choses devenues un drame…

Au final, qui était le fautif, qui était celui qui avait créé un monde de désespoir autour d'eux? Le père, le fils, le scientifique fou?

Ils étaient tous coupables, tous sans exception.

Mais il y avait un autre « pion » qui avait pêché à leur insu…

Eh oui, Lucrecia Crescent.

Elle fut celle qui provoqua la mort de Grimmor, puis faut la cause de celle de Vincent. Accablée et dans un moment de panique, elle lui redonne la vie, lui faisant payer le prix cher d'être hanté par une bête monstrueuse. Et entre-temps, cette scientifique a laissé Hojo changer l'ADN de l'enfant qu'elle portait, Sephiroth. C'était elle la fautive, c'était elle la source de ce mal qui rongeait cette triste époque.

_**C'était elle qui avait assassiné de sang-froid l'espoir et la paix de l'humanité en engendrant Sephiroth… **_

Reeven'avait jamais porté cette femme dans son cœur. En fait, il la haïssait profondément. Elle était la « matrice » d'une suite d'évènement catastrophique qui ont eus comme répercussions beaucoup de morts et de ténèbres. Et pourtant, Vincent continuait à chérir le seul souvenir de cette existence éphémère qui l'avait marqué trop intensément pour tout simplement l'oublier. Elle avait fait de lui sa chose, son cobaye, c'était inacceptable. Elle ne l'aimait pas… Et elle ne voyait en lui que le pâle reflet de Grimmor, voilà sans doute la seule raison qui l'eut poussé à lui sauver la vie tout en le maudissant d'une entité déchaînée. Non, elle ne l'avait pas sauvé au final…

Elle avait maintenu une vie innocente entre la vie et la mort dans les griffes d'une bête qui n'avait aucun scrupule à détruire tout ce qu'elle pouvait toucher. Elle l'avait _donné _à la tourmente et au chagrin, littéralement.

Énervé, Reeve saisit son PHS et composa pour l'énième fois le numéro de l'ex-Turks. Après trois tonalité, alors qu'il allait raccrocher, il entendu le fameux déclic signalant que son appel avait trouvé une réponse. Il se sentit extrêmement apaisé et sa fébrilité habituelle reprit automatiquement le dessus sur lui.

-Vincent! Voilà une semaine que j'essaie de te rejoindre en vain! Tu pourrais au moins m'envoyer un simple message disant que tu es toujours en vie hein! Je m'inquiétais tellement que je n'en arrive plus à dormir! Et tout d'abord, veux-tu bien me dire où tu es?!

« … »

-Allez, répond! Ne te défile pas cette fois hein?!

« Désolé m'sieur, Vincent n'est pas disponible… Je peux peut-être prendre un message si ça ne vous ennuie pas? »

Reeve resta pétrifié en entendant la réplique… C'était une voix de femme de plus.

-Mais qui es-tu?!

« Et vous, qui êtes-vous? »

-Répond!

« Eh! Pas la peine d'en faire un plat! »

Reeve entendit soudainement une voix masculine se détacher, presque inaudible.

« Mais rend-moi ce téléphone, immédiatement! »

« Pas question, tu es en pleine séance d'entraînement, retourne t'assoir là-bas ou je te jure que tu ne le reverras jamais ton PHS! »

« Peux-tu au moins me dire qui c'est?! »

« J'sais pas… Un type super barjo! »

« …Ah! Reeve! »

« Le salopard qui m'a tiré une balle au visage? »

« Mais tait-toi! »

On entendit ensuite du grabuge, signifiant que Vincent se disputait maintenant physiquement avec la femme afin de récupérer l'appareil.

« Reeve? Eh Reeve, tu es là? »

-Oui… Parfaitement.

« Bien! Excuse-moi pour cette DÉPLAISANTE ET ABSOLUMENT INUTILE conversation. » Marqua-t-il afin de manifester à la femme son irritation face à ses gestes.

-Tu… tu vas bien n'est-ce pas?

« Aucune idée. Je me sens un peu bizarre… »

« C'est normal espèce d'idiot! Tu reviens tout juste d'en découdre mentalement avec Chaos! »

« Mais tait-toi ou… »

Reeve en avait plus qu'assez. Il retira l'appareil de son oreille et appuya sur une touche bien précise, sa préférée…

« Retraçage »

Ça ne prit que quelques secondes avant que l'objet déniche les données souhaitées. Il raccrocha peu après, résolu à obtenir des explications en face à face…

-Direction… Le manoir Shinra!


	15. Chapter 15

Petit message destiné à **Guest** pour répondre à sa seconde review… (Les autres, allez dévorer ce chapitre!XD) Concernant tes excuses, je les accepte avec plaisir. Je crois que le tout fut un malheureux malentendu! J'ai moi-même été agressive dans ma réplique, alors nous sommes quittes. Je suis heureuse de constater que tu puisses trouver une certaine satisfaction à continuer de lire cette fiction grâce à sa qualité comme tu le dis… Espérons que tout se passe bien désormais! Bonne lecture!

Mask

Chapitre 14 – Sans pitié

-Tu étais forcée de prendre mon PHS sans ma permission?

-Il sonnait, alors j'ai cru bien faire de répondre quoi! Et puis, tu étais occupé à jouer avec ton ami cinglé… Alors? Comment c'a c'est passé dit-moi?

-… Plutôt mal je dirais. Il n'a pas voulu que je l'approche.

-Ce qu'il peut être farouche le chien de poche démoniaque!

-Là, il t'en ficherait bien une raclée s'il en avait le pouvoir…

-Bah, j'ai toujours un os à donner à ce Cerbère incontrôlable.

-Quel os?

-Un joli sort de scellement que j'ai mis au point hier soir… Il est assez puissant pour contenir par trois fois sa puissance totale.

-Trois fois?! Mais il est fait pour quoi ce sort?

-Pour contenir soit un démon enragé pour une période indéterminé, soit un dieu pendant une ou deux heures je dirais.

-…Un… dieu?

-Ne fait pas cette tête, je sais bien que tu es peu familier avec ce genre de chose, mais ne cherche pas à comprendre…

-C'est vrai, tu avais parlé une fois que tu avais combattus des dieux ou quelque chose du genre.

-Oui. De nombreux d'ailleurs.

-Mais… Si tu étais enfermée dans les labos, comment as-tu pu aller chercher des noises à des immortels?

-Ah… C'est une bonne question en effet. Physiquement, j'étais indisponible, mais mon esprit s'est chargé de repousser les indésirables. C'est un peu comme ton combat avec Chaos tout à l'heure, seules les âmes sont impliquées.

-Tu es donc en train de me dire que ton âme s'est fait attaquer par des dieux?

-Oui, et pas seulement eux! Des démons également… Ils sont féroce de nos jours et ils feraient n'importe quoi pour mettre la main sur la puissance que je possède pour servir leurs propres intérêts.

-Voilà l'explication sans doute.

-Bah… On s'habitue à la longue. Allez, on reprend du début. Tu n'as qu'un seul mois pour le mettre en laisse ce cabot! Va-s'y, je te rejoins un peu plus tard. Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose.

-Comme tu veux.

-Et n'oublie pas, la clé de ta réussite réside en ta -…

-Volonté. Je sais. Je vais faire un effort pour la sortir du placard je crois bien.

-C'a serait une bonne chose, croit-moi.

Sage se retira, laissant Vincent derrière elle sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il faisait bien ce qu'il avait à faire. Elle se dirigea plutôt directement vers le manoir et elle entra par la porte de derrière. À peine avoir posé son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier menant à l'étage des chambres qu'elle s'appuya sur le mur, tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas bien et avait contenu ses réactions le temps d'être hors de la vue de Vincent. Le laisser la voir dans un état pitoyable était inacceptable à ses yeux. Elle remonta la manche de son chandail et constata avec colère qu'une quatrième ligne noire était apparue sur sa peau… Le sceau gagnait en force très rapidement et elle commençait à avoir des symptômes physiques comme ses tremblements. Elle réussit à se redresser et à gravir les marches rapidement, sans s'attarder inutilement. Elle se força à contenir le mal qui l'a faisait plier et elle franchit rapidement le seuil de la chambre qu'elle s'était attribuée à son arrivée. Et fouilla dans un tiroir d'une vieille commode de bois et en sortit un petit objet. Elle s'assied sur le lit et expira profondément, cherchant à contrôler sa respiration saccadée.

-Je ne te laisserais pas me dominer… Toi qui ne mérite pas d'exister!

Elle extrait de la petite pochette noir un objet cylindrique et vitreux et le contempla longuement avec dédain. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça, mais en expérimentant ces derniers jours, elle n'avait trouvé que ça pour freiner la progression du sort que lui a jeté Chaos. Un liquide noirâtre était contenu dans la fiole et elle le toisa avec méfiance. Mais elle devait se résigner, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un nouveau « remède ». Elle retira le bouchon de l'extrémité du contenant et avala d'un trait le liquide douteux. Elle se crispa, le goût était affreux.

C'était un mélange à partir de simples plantes aux propriétés médicinales, comme la bacopa, qui était un excellent traitement pour les troubles mentaux et rend ses utilisateurs plus lucides. Mais il n'y avait pas que seulement des plantes dans le produit, il y avait également une substance très peu recommandée : de la mako. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle touchait à cette matière et elle comprenait pourquoi… C'était insupportable! À cause du gène J en elle, son corps repoussait la mako, mais en même temps, la matière avait le pouvoir de contenir des entités… Le sort maléfique de Chaos en conséquent.

Mais en échange de la protéger, pour une courte période, contre la marque qui semblait n'en faire qu'à sa tête, son remède lui demandait en retour quelque chose, qui se traduisait par des effets secondaires particulièrement indésirables.

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et elle toussota. Quand elle l'a retira, elle constata qu'une fois de plus elle avait craché du sang.

« Ce truc est en train de me tuer de l'intérieur… Mon ADN rejette la présence de la mako, mais ne peut pas l'expulser… Je mettrais plus d'antidouleur la prochaine fois, histoire de ne pas trop me faire amocher. »

Elle soupira, puis posa son regard triste sur la fenêtre, grande ouverte, les rideaux obscurs se tortillant sous l'effet du vent qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Une brise chaude et commune de la saison vint caresser ses longs cheveux d'argent, qui scintillèrent sous les rayons de soleil. Malgré toute sa frustration et la souffrance interne qu'elle subissait en silence, elle parvint à sourire. C'était un faible sourire, mais bel et bien existant, empreint de milles émotions et de milles mots qui n'avaient de sens que pour elle et ses pensées secrètes. En fait, pas si secrètes que ça, puisque Sephiroth avait le pouvoir réciproque de fouiller dans sa tête. Mais tout de même, elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas à craindre de penser librement, car jamais elle n'avait accordé de valeur à ce que l'homme pensait d'elle. Elle vivait paisiblement avec ses mots silencieux et supportait quotidiennement Jénova et ses bla-bla incessants, secondés par les remarques étranges de Sephiroth. Un monde s'épanouissait tout autour d'elle, mais un autre construisait ses remparts d'indifférence à l'intérieur d'elle. Voilà pourquoi elle ne semblait pas appartenir à quoi que ce soit, qu'aucune attache n'existait pour elle, elle était constamment déchirée entre un univers humain et un autre obscur, et elle devait jongler entre les deux pour maintenir un certain équilibre.

« J'ai bien l'impression… Que quelqu'un s'est rajouté à la liste de mes tourments personnels… Fichu démon à la noix. »

Eh oui, Chaos avait réussi à s'immiscer dans la petite Terre interne qui vivait selon les battements du cœur de Sage. Sa marque était son ticket d'entrée si on peut dire. Elle contempla son bras à nouveau et elle soupira de soulagement : la quatrième ligne formée de mots s'était largement éclaircie, jusqu'à presque ne plus paraître. Elle ne s'effacerait pas bien entendu, mais au moins, elle n'était pas aussi opaque que les autres. Elle se leva, plus que satisfaite de l'efficacité presque fatale de son remède. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et elle aperçut Valentine, concentré, assis au pied d'un arbre. La première étape pour contrôler un démon était de se plonger dans un état d'inconscience volontaire et d'interagir avec la cible, trouver ses points faibles et ainsi de suite. Il se débrouillait bien jusqu'ici, mais la sonnerie du PHS avait sapé sa concentration…

Elle porta sa main dans sa direction sans comprendre pourquoi. Quand elle voulut ramener son bras contre son corps, elle eut une étrange sensation de vide dans le cœur. Et quand ses yeux d'argent aux pupilles félines sa posèrent de nouveau sur le Valentine, elle ne vit pas Vincent… Mais bel et bien Grimmor.

-Grim…mor?

Se ressaisissant, elle chasse cette vision trompeuse et tira les rideaux pour ne plus céder à la tentation, plongeant les lieux dans la pénombre par la même occasion.

-Il est mort, il ne reviendra pas… Il est mort!

Elle était enragée contre elle-même d'avoir été tentée par une telle vue, tentée de rejoindre cet homme qui lui avait en quelques sortes sauvé la vie autrefois en maintenant sa conscience à un niveau purement humain plutôt que bestial. Elle aurait pu céder si elle n'avait pas rencontré un homme comme lui, céder à toute la misère qui s'abattait sur elle à l'époque. Mais il était là. Et il lui avait fait une promesse…

_**« Je viendrais te chercher… Je te le jure. »**_

Ces mots lui furent douloureux à se remémorer. Non, il ne pouvait pas tenir sa parole… Il n'était plus un de ces minuscules fragments qui composaient la vie, le monde humain. Et ce n'était pas à Vincent de reprendre ces mots tant choyés par le passé, il n'avait rien à voir avec les actes de son père après tout.

_« Personne ne viendra te chercher! Quel funeste destin! Ma pauvre, tu aurais dû comprendre il y a longtemps que les Hommes n'ont pas de paroles à tenir si ce n'est celle du mensonge pur et simple… »_

Elle reconnue la voix de Chaos. Il avait accès à son esprit donc… La marque le lui permettait sans doute.

« Que me veux-tu, démon? »

_« Pas grand-chose. Seulement un peu de compagnie pour chasser l'ennui terrible que m'impose Valentine à l'heure actuelle. J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que tu voulais lui apprendre à me domestiquer et je voulais m'enquérir de la raison de cette aide si généreuse à son misérable égard de plus. »_

« Nul homme ne mérite de souffrir par la faute de ta rudesse incomparable et de tes ténèbres abjectes. »

_« Je vois que tu ne me portes pas dans ton petit cœur tout fragile toi non plus. »_

« Qui voudrais de toi dit-moi? »

_« Bon point! Mais cela n'empêche rien au fait que je m'emmerde. Allez, diverti-moi! »_

« Pour qui te prends-tu? Je ne suis pas une bête de foire! »

_« Pour qui je me prend? Ah! Tu devrais connaître la réponse à cette triste question ma chère! J'étais la créature qui a pris la promesse de Grimmor en même temps que sa vie, je suis le cauchemar qui viendra t'arracher des larmes la nuit désormais et je serais la bête qui tout doucement prendra le dessus sur ta conscience! Je veux que tu deviennes mon jouet, mon pantin bien docile! Voilà pourquoi je t'ai jeté cette malédiction… tu sombreras petit à petit, tout en ressentant les pires tourments, dans mon étreinte obscure et tu perdras ton âme à tenter de lutter contre le théâtre d'épouvante que je te réserve… Je vais te détruire en prenant mon temps, j'aime savourer les choses après tout! Et peu importe la force de ta volonté : tu ne peux pas te battre contre un démon comme moi, car moi… »_

« ! »

_« Je possède exactement ce que tu désires… Et tu devras m'appartenir pour que je te l'accorde! »_

Le démon força l'esprit de Sage à être engloutit dans une vision qu'il a longuement préparée, calculée avec malice et cruauté. Sage avait bien de la misère à simplement se tenir debout… Surtout quand l'image de Grimmor face à elle, lui tendant la main, semblait plus que réelle… Elle n'avait toujours pas accepté la mort de son ami, voilà sa plus grande faiblesse, celle que pouvait exploiter à loisir l'entité pour lui faire perdre la raison comme bon lui semblait. Quand elle voulut saisir la main de l'homme, son image s'évanouit. Elle se retrouva complètement seule dans un vide ténébreux et glacial… Toutes les sensations qu'elle avait ressentie par le passé, les pires, s'emparèrent de son corps. Et Chaos, fier de son coup, l'observait, sourire aux lèvres.

_« Tu vois Sage, je ne suis pas très gentil… Mais je suis très déterminé. Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours, peu importe mon souhait. Et ce que je veux maintenant… C'est de te voir faire un mauvais rêve… »_

Encore… Encore et indéniablement. Une autre crise. Ses pires angoisses revinrent d'un coup brutal dévorer son cœur et elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'effroi. Chaos était terriblement puissant et elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Vincent avait tendance à baisser les bras plutôt qu'à lutter contre lui. Elle regrettait de l'avoir poussé à bout en lui disant qu'il devait tuer toutes ses faiblesses, car même elle, elle ne pouvait pas se protéger d'un démon qui ne vivait même pas en elle et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dominer ses craintes. Sage n'avait jamais pu imaginer qu'une entité comme Chaos puisse receler une puissance aussi violente que subtile en lui. Il l'avait complètement dominée en quelques minutes seulement, elle qui avait lutté durant de longue années contre des dieux et d'autres démons!

« Comment peut-il être si fort?! »

_« C'est simple ma chère… Durant les trente années où j'ai vécu dans le corps de Valentine, je me suis nourrit de ses ressentiments. Il ne les a jamais faits taire, voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais cessé de croître en lui! C'est lui qui m'a donné cette toute puissance, alors blâme cet idiot si tu dois t'attaquer à quelqu'un! »_

Chaos attaqua sauvagement l'esprit vulnérable de Sage. Elle ne put guère se défendre contre sa force titanesque et sa conscience chavira dans les ténèbres qu'il lui imposait, sa crise. Les cauchemars revinrent en force, supportés par l'entité désireuse d'anéantir la frêle frontière qui séparait Sage de sa nature humaine à celle de la bête enchaînée qui avait été enfermé dans les labos de la Shinra… Une créature abominable sommeillait en elle, et elle n'attendait qu'à être réveillée…

_« Je serais… Sans pitié. Et toi Sage…_

…_Pauvre petite enfant sans mémoire…_

…_Tu seras mon jouet…_

…_Et je précipiterais ta vie dans le feu de l'enfer…_

…_Comme ce monde tout entier…_

…_Et tu m'aideras à accomplir ce rêve…_

_**Car tu as une promesse que même morte tu devras tenir!»**_


	16. Chapter 16

Mask

Chapitre 16 – Le mensonge

Vincent tentait à tout prix de se concentrer, de forcer son esprit à interagir avec celui de Chaos, mais rien à faire, il n'obtenait aucune réponse. Soit l'imbécile l'ignorait royalement, soit il était indisponible pour le moment, mais en quel honneur exactement? Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. De plus, il commençait à se poser des questions à propos de l'absence de Sage, qui tardait à revenir tel que promit. Soit ce qu'elle avait affaire lui prenait plus de temps que prévu, soit qu'elle avait décidé de le laisser seul, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis le début de « l'entraînement » cérébral. Elle ne voulait pas le laissé à lui-même au cas où Chaos se montrerait plus agressif que prévu, ce qui aurait fort été probable. Par la suite, son esprit fut aussi préoccupé par Reeve. Vincent se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou ou quelque chose du genre, ce qui serait normal pour son cas sans doute. Non, le Valentine n'avait décidément pas la tête occupée à améliorer son sort et il était beaucoup moins calme spirituellement qu'il ne le croyait. Il était tourmenté et se posait tant de question que le tout se transformait en angoisse et rien ne pouvait y remédier. Il était en colère contre lui-même à présent, car il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur des attentes de Sage, qui se montrait bien sévère envers lui malgré tout. Sans doute gardait-elle une profonde rancœur contre le démon et que malgré ses dires, elle déversait cette animosité contre lui également.

Et voilà, il angoissait. Il aplatit sa main droite sur son visage, perdant sa volonté également, découragé. Il comprenait à présent que les dernières années de sa vie n'avait été que de l'accumulation de stress, de peur et de sentiments d'impuissance, ce qui pouvait potentiellement se traduire par une psychose passagère. Qui n'en faisait pas une de nos jours de toutes manières?

Il se demandait à présent si Sage était saine d'esprit. Il ne doutait pas de sa lucidité, au contraire, mais parfois, elle avait un regard qui l'inquiétait, comme si elle avait des absences. Certes, il avait considéré le fait que Jénova lui faisait régulièrement la discussion, Sephiroth de temps en temps, mais il y avait réellement quelque chose d'effrayant dans ses yeux, une folie douloureuse qui lui arrachait des expressions glaciales et qui lui donnait un air sociopathe.

Sage avait peut-être été abandonné si longtemps qu'à présent, la compagnie d'une personne lui faisait horreur, comme si elle avait renoncé de croire que les gens pouvaient être bons envers les autres. Mais en même temps, elle était profondément rattachée à la valeur de l'humanité et elle désirait être considérée comme telle, une part du monde qui l'entourait. Elle avait été formelle, elle voulait appartenir à la race des mortels, mais ne même temps, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas de causes naturelles du moins. Sans compter son passé effacé de sa mémoire, elle avait tout d'une martyre qui n'a plus de rêves à nourrir.

Et voilà, il angoissait davantage…. Ce qui serait normal pour une fille, mais il ne juge pas que la peur a une connotation sexiste, alors… Lui aussi.

Comme il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se remettre au travail, il se redressa, ayant la ferme intention d'aller quérir la présence de Sage, et ce, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle en sera irrité. Il était prêt à courir le risque s'il pouvait en retour avoir une certaine paix d'esprit. Il était également troublé par le fait que Chaos l'ait blessé et il désirait s'amender et savoir si le sort lui pourrissait la vie ou pas, d'autant plus qu'elle ne lui donnait aucune nouvelle de l'état de la marque.

Résolu, il se dirigeait vers le bâtiment. Puis, soudainement, il entendit un drôle de bruit se rapprocher et il l'identifia rapidement : des bruits de moteur…

-Eh merde… Quoi encore?

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'unique route qui donnait un accès à la propriété et il vu trois, oui trois, fourgon militaire venir à toute allure. Un seul mot vint à l'esprit de Vincent à ce moment-là :

« Reeve…»

LÀ il avait une raison de paniquer. S'il advenait que le directeur de la WRO découvre l'existence de Sage, son identité plutôt, plus rien ne pouvait la protéger d'une traque évidente, Reeve ne laisserai jamais une personne qui est le portrait craché de Sephiroth se balader librement dans la nature. Et qui sait quel mal on pourrait faire à la femme si elle était capturée? Cloud tenterait probablement de la tuer, comme tous les autres. Reeve pourrait pousser l'extrême un peu plus loin et exiger des tests génétiques pour savoir si bel et bien elle était l'Origine et si les tests se révélaient positifs, ce qui est le cas dès le départ, il pourrait très bien ordonner de la faire enfermer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive!

Vincent réalisa ceci : le monde entier était contre Sage, nul ne voulait la voir vivante. Elle n'avait pas de place à se tailler dans l'univers, littéralement. Elle était un fléau que les gens voulaient éradiquer par peur et mépris…

Et que si Sephiroth n'aurais jamais existé, elle aurait pu vivre comme une personne normale, car les gens vont automatiquement associer sa vie à la sienne, voilà pourquoi elle est détestée : on l'a blâme des actes de sa copie « parfaite », personne ne pouvait croire qu'elle pouvait être un être individuel possédant ses propres faits et gestes.

En d'autres mots : Sephiroth l'avait condamnée…

Sauf si Reeve ne mettait pas la main sur Sage.

Il se hâta, il devait la prévenir du danger. Certes, ce geste était purement délibéré et facilement concevable comme étant une traîtrise, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre du code d'éthique pour le moment, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de sauver une vie innocente, même si pour cela, il devait confronter ses propres amis.

Pourquoi défendre une fille comme elle dira-t-on… Pourquoi aider quelqu'un qui porte un gène nuisible pour le monde entier dans ses veines au détriment de personne en qui il a confiance? Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi en partie, mais il avait le forte et inébranlable conviction que malgré tout, Sephiroth et elle ne méritait pas de destins aussi funestes qu'on leur attribuait. Ils avaient tous les deux vécus un enfer et furent également… trahis. La Shinra avait caché la vérité au Général des SOLDIERS et… Et Grimmor n'avait pas respecté sa promesse. La réalité s'imposa d'elle-même, Vincent voulait comprendre pourquoi son père n'avait pas tenu sa promesse… Il aurait pu, il le pouvait, alors pourquoi? Le délai entre sa participation au projet visant à soutirer l'ADN de Sage et celle sur le projet Chaos, qui signa son arrêt de mort, était amplement large pour qu'il agisse. Mais il ne l'a pas fait…. Avait-il, tout comme Sage, perdus ses espoirs pour l'humanité? Au point tel qu'il juge inutile de réaliser le vœu d'un innocent saigné à mort par la cruauté des Hommes à son égard?

Qui ne pouvait pas secourir un individu réduit à l'état d'esclave, enfermé dans une cage, ayant à peine la force de tendre sa main ensanglantée dans la direction de ce qu'il ose croire comme étant « sauveur »?

Grimmor avait-il au final, cessé d'éprouver de la pitié et ait fermé les yeux sur l'existence qu'il avait juré de sauvegarder?

Son père avait-il… Été un de ces scientifiques froids de la Shinra qui ne se préoccupait que des projets monstrueux qui s'échafaudaient entre les murs d'une prison de haine et de sang qu'était le laboratoire de la compagnie?

Si c'était vraiment le cas, Vincent n'en éprouva que de la honte. Être le fils d'un bourreau n'avait rien d'honorable et sa vision de son paternel en était gravement atteinte. Il franchit finalement le seuil du Manoir Shinra et gravit les marches, croyant que Sage s'était rendue dans sa chambre. Les bruits de moteur se rapprochaient et il craignait vivement la fureur de Reeve, ce qui n'était pas de coutume. Il se souvint finalement de la fameuse touche « retraçage » de son PHS et se maudit d'avoir laissé son ami installer un mouchard dans son appareil à lui.

« Si tu as des problèmes, je n'ai qu'à appuyer sur cette touche pour venir à la rescousse! » Disait-il… Vincent se jura de réduire son PHS en mille morceaux dès que l'occasion se présentera.

Il était maintenant à l'étage supérieur et se pressa jusqu'au lieu ciblé. Il vit de loin la porte, grande ouverte, ce qui l'étonna. Sage avait la fâcheuse manie de la fermer en permanence et de la verrouiller à double-tour. Elle n'avait pas apprécié l'intrusion de Vincent la dernière fois… Quand il passa le cadre de porte, il se figea, surprit par la scène qu'il découvrait…

Elle était au sol, recroquevillé sur elle-même comme un enfant apeuré, prisonnière de convulsions violentes. Mais ce n'était pas tout, le pire était à venir. Surtout quand son regard rubis se posa sur des vagues d'énergie qui émanait d'elle, de la même couleur, sanglante, impitoyable. Les rubans d'énergie brute s'étaient entortillés autour d'elle et l'immobilisait. Si le cœur de Vincent avait cessé de battre en voyant cette horrible couleur teinter la pièce de ses ténèbres, maintenant il s'était mis à battre à tout rompre en voyant une ombre obscure s'étendre tout autour de sa proie impuissante, une ombre qu'il reconnue de par ses grandes ailes de démon.

-Espèce d'enfoiré..!

Il se précipita vers elle, ne sachant même pas quoi faire pour la libérer, mais peu importait. Le plus important était d'agir et ce, rapidement. Il commença par saisir les rubans écarlates et les déchirer de sa poigne redoutable. Il n'avait jamais vu Chaos se manifester de la sorte et il crut que s'il brisait les liens, il pouvait rompre la magie qu'il exerçait sur Sage, celle-ci agonisante.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait bon sang?! On dirait…! Qu'il l'a complètement possédé! »

Les fils déchirés, pour toute réponse, se ressoudèrent ensembles et se jetèrent à la gorge de Vincent. Ce ne fut pas long avant que ses poumons soient privés d'air.

_« Mais que voilà? Un second jouet? Tu veux te joindre à notre petite fête Valentine? J'étais rendu au moment où je ravivais sa douleur à propos du triste mensonge de Grimmor… As-tu quelque chose d'intéressant à dire? Sinon, moi, je vais continuer à m'amuser… »_

-Laisse-là!

_« Non. Elle n'est plus celle que tu crois qu'elle est. Sage n'est qu'une facette de ce qui est la réelle chose qui vit dans ce corps… Un monstre exacerbé par le temps vit en elle, un monstre qui n'en peut plus de vivre le même calvaire à chaque fois qu'il ouvre les yeux, au point tel que sa seule volonté est de détruire tout ce qui l'entoure! Un monstre d'un millier de vies n'attend que libérer sa haine de son étau de mensonge et d'oubli perpétuel! Un millier de vies et de morts! »_

Valentine suffoqua, incapable de respirer. Sa vue se troubla et la dernière chose qu'il vit, c'était Sage, cessant soudainement de bouger, complètement immobile… Les yeux ouverts, embrouillés par une rivière de larmes, teintés du plus grand des désespoirs… Ainsi que des hommes armés faire irruption dans la pièce.

Mais la suite, il ne l'a connue jamais…


	17. Chapter 17

Mask

Chapitre 17 – Dégénérescence

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement, comme réveillé par un cauchemar horrifiant. Il porta sa main à son holster par réflexe, mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent pas son arme, ce qui le mit à la fois sur ses gardes et hors de lui. Il ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé exactement et il était bien incapable de décrire la dernière scène qu'il a vue avant de perdre connaissance. Ses yeux cherchaient dans la pièce un indice rassurant, n'importe quoi, et il tomba nez à nez avec Reeve, inquiet pour son ami. L'homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de Valentine pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Quelque peu apaisé, il s'accorda finalement de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. S'il était dans un tel état, c'a ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : son corps avait gardé un très mauvais souvenir de ce qui s'était passé peu avant que ses yeux ne se ferment. Toujours sous le choc, les mains de Vincent tremblaient et Reeve cru bien faire de tapoter son bras, pour le rassurer.

-Hé… Ne fait pas cette tête voyons! Hep, Vincent…. Vincent! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et relaxe, tout va bien!

Il ne pouvait pas s'exécuter, quelque chose d'insatiable tenaillait ses entrailles et il était incapable de contrôler ses mouvements. Son esprit n'était pas la cause de son mal, son corps était réellement en état de choc. Ce qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois l'avait sans doute profondément ébranlé, ou bien… Non, Vincent chassa cette pensée qui lui semblait impossible à croire… Son corps avait ce genre de réactions uniquement pour deux cas : un très grand stress ou bien à la présence de narcotiques dans son système immunitaire. Depuis les expériences faites sur son corps, ce dernier ne supportait plus aucune forme de narcotiques et d'anesthésiants. À moins que…

-Est-ce que tu as utilisé des somnifères sur moi? Est-ce que… j'étais sur le point de me transformer et que tu as dû m'assommer avec?

-Des somnifères? Pas du tout, pourquoi cette question?

-Non… Rien.

Les tremblements cessèrent et il poussa un soupir de soulagement, ce n'était que passager après tout.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans les vapes?

-Depuis deux heures seulement. On revient tout juste du Manoir Shinra, là où on t'a trouvé dans un piteux état.

Reeve passa sa main sur sa gorge tout en jetant un regard à Vincent, ce dernier comprit que les rougeurs de l'étranglement n'étaient pas encore parties…

-Ce n'est pas ça qui va me tuer bon sang… Je suis plus résistant que ça.

-Oui, mais tout de même. _**Elle**_ n'y est pas allée de main forte.

Vincent se remémora finalement.

_« Sage! »_

-Où est-elle à présent?

Il craignait le pire, si Reeve avait mis la main sur l'Origine, jamais il ne l'a laisserai partir, c'était l'évidence même. Et elle serait forcée de vivre en tant que « rat de laboratoire » une fois de plus.

Et son triste rêve d'humanité, le destin auquel elle aspire, disparaîtrons avec sa volonté une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois, personne ne pourra lui faire des promesses.

-Elle s'est brusquement ressaisie à notre arrivée et elle s'est enfui. On l'a pourchassé, mais elle est drôlement rapide même pour… une créature de son genre.

Vincent senti son cœur se libérer d'un poids mort, apaisé. Elle était toujours en liberté heureusement. Elle ne subira pas la douleur d'être enfermée dans une cage dans ce cas, ce qui le satisfit grandement. Il connaissait le mal de vivre de sa camarade ainsi que son ardent désir d'être considérée comme une humaine et non comme étant « la chose qui à permit de créer Sephiroth », c'aurait été trop dur pour elle… Et toute son existence aurait basculé dans l'enfer de la haine.

-Cette femme, tu sais qui elle est, n'est-ce pas?

Et voilà, les reproches tant attendus…

-Oui, oui je le savais Reeve. Mais elle n'est pas ce que tu crois. Sage n'est pas comme Sephiroth, loin de là!

-Sage? Je vois que tu es devenu familier avec elle… Mais dit-moi pourquoi Vincent, pourquoi as-tu trahis tes amis pour protéger cette personne?

-Je n'ai trahis personne, ce n'est pas un crime Reeve! Il n'y a rien de mal à ce que j'ai fait, car elle, elle ne fait de mal à personne.

-C'est pourtant elle qui nous as attaqué ave Kadaj à ce que je sache! C'est pourtant elle qui a permis à la Shinra de créer Sephiroth! Son existe est l'incarnation du danger et tu le sais parfaitement. Elle semble peut-être amicale à tes yeux, mais sache que ce qui se cache sous sa peau est un amas d'instabilité et de ressentiments. Ce qu'elle a subi est abominable, je te l'accorde, mais cela ne nous force pas à être miséricordieux envers une personne de son espèce.

-Sage n'est pas un animal, ne parle pas d'elle ainsi! Elle a comme nous tous les droits de vivre! Elle n'est pas comme Sephiroth, j'ai vu de mes propres yeux son innocence. La Shinra l'a capturée il y a trente ans afin de lui voler la fibre de son existence! Tu ne sais pas toutes les choses que moi j'ai apprises, alors cesse de juger un être qui n'a demandé qu'à vivre…

-Alors dit-moi qu'on en finisse!

-Elle porte le sang des Cetras Reeve, elle est l'une de leurs descendantes!

-!

-Ce qui signifie en d'autres termes que Sephiroth en a également. Les Cetras n'ont jamais été un peuple hostile à quoi que ce soit et tu le sais parfaitement. Elle n'est pas une menace…

-Si Sephiroth possède ce sang, veux-tu bien me dire à quoi rime ses multiples tentatives de destruction du monde?

-… Le gène Jénova. Il n'est pas capable de le maîtriser, voilà pourquoi il est ainsi : il est sous l'emprise de cette entité.

-Veux-tu que je te dise qui est sous l'emprise d'une entité ici?

Vincent resta bouche bée, consterné par la réplique haineuse de Reeve, jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de dire une chose de la sorte un jour… S'apercevant de ses mots cruels, Reeve posa sa main sur sa bouche quelques secondes avant de la passer dans ses cheveux, impatient.

-Je suis désolé… Je me suis emporté.

-Je vois ça. J'ai aussi compris à présent pourquoi tu détestes Sage…

-?

-Tu as peur d'elle et de ce qu'elle peut faire, au point même de croire qu'elle ravive le gène Chaos en moi. Tu crois qu'elle est une menace parce qu'elle peut potentiellement éveiller la bête de foire que tu tentes d'enchaîner désespérément. C'est bien ça non?

Reeve grimaça, incapable d'inventer quelconque mensonge…

-C'est le peu de confiance que tu m'accordes qui est la menace. Je sais que Sage est la dernière personne sur terre qui veut voir Chaos de près, tu l'as sans doute remarqué au Manoir Shinra alors qu'il l'a torturait… Elle ne ferait jamais rien pour le réveiller, au contraire! Elle m'aidait à apprendre à le contrôler Reeve, rien de plus, rien de moins!

-On ne peut pas apprivoiser Chaos, quand est-ce que tu vas l'admettre? Sa puissance est trop grande!

-Nul démon n'est invincible. Sage peut m'aider, je le sais.

-… Je te préviens Vincent, si c'est moi qui mets la main sur elle le premier, je ne l'épargnerais pas. Je ferais en sorte de soit creuser sa tombe, soit elle passera le reste de ses jours dans mes labos. C'est cruel, oui, mais il n'y a pas de justice en ce monde lorsqu'il s'agit de gens comme elle. Je n'y peux rien, elle pourrait commettre des crimes et pire même! Ramener Sephiroth des morts! Je suis sûr qu'elle en a le pouvoir.

-Et pourquoi ferait-elle ça?

-Qui sait Vincent? La folie? Sa haine envers la Shinra? Sa haine… envers le monde entier?

-Je continue de croire qu'elle est innocente.

-Croit ce que tu veux, tu es têtu comme une mule quand tu le veux bien!

-…

Vincent commençais à remettre en question son amitié avec Reeve, ce dernier semblait terrorisé par les récents évènements.

-Je vais m'en aller. J'ai une chasse à l'homme à organiser. À toi te choisir ton camp, c'est elle ou tes amis…

-Soit.

Reeve parti et Vincent resta seul dans la pièce, tentant de trouver une solution au problème… Nul n'acceptera de laisser Sage vivante, c'était évident. Alors il devait faire vite et la retrouver avant Reeve, c'était la seule solution… La seule pour sauver une innocente.

Et la seule pour retrouver l'unique être au monde qui peut retenir Chaos dans sa cage…

XXXXXXX

Reeve parcouru silencieusement les couloirs du QG, se dirigeant vers un monte-charge à l'écart. Il était contrarié que Vincent s'évertue à prendre le parti de la femme. C'était insensé à ses yeux… Il saisit une clé dans sa poche et l'incrusta dans la serrure prévue à cet effet, la porte du monte-charge s'ouvrit et il entra. Il composa un code sur un panneau électrique et l'appareil se mit à bouger, s'enfonçant dans le sol. Il y avait des installations souterraines, les seules que Reeve refusait l'accès à ses camarades, exclusivement réservés à quelque chose dont il n'est pas très fier. Après quelques minutes, la porte se rouvrit et il marcha dans la direction de sa destination sans se presser. Il redoutait ce qu'il attendait, mais il se força à continuer d'avancer. _Il le devait…_ Il fit bientôt face à une imposante porte blindée, à l'épreuve des forces de la nature. Il l'ouvrit une fois le système de sécurité désactivé et s'engouffra dans la pièce, croisant ses mains dans son dos.

Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur l'objet de ses craintes. Deux colonnes de fer se dressaient, des encrages se trouvaient à plusieurs niveau de leur hauteur, donnant sur de longues chaînes épaisses… Poignets, chevilles, bras et jambes liés par elles, en plus des sangles de cuir pour s'assurer que le corps ne puisse pas se mouvoir. Suspendue au-dessus du sol, la pauvre victime ne daigna même pas lever son regard sur son bourreau.

-Il te croit en liberté… Il n'aura jamais l'idée de venir te chercher si tu veux mon avis. Il t'a appelé « Sage », est-ce bien ton nom ou une simple illusion que tu t'es donné pour avoir l'air humaine?

-…

-…Retirez-lui son masque bon sang!

Il s'était adressé à l'un des militaires sous ses ordres, qui s'exécuta aussitôt. Ils avaient été obligés de couvrir sa bouche d'un masque, car elle avait tenté de les mordre lors de sa capture. Et vu la taille de ses crocs, personne ne voulait prendre de chance. Enfin libérée, elle était maintenant capable de parler. Quelques scientifiques traînaient, évaluant sur divers appareils dont seuls eux comprenaient l'utilité sans doute, l'état physique de la captive. Ils devaient faire en sorte de contrôler son corps pour éviter qu'elle ne l'use contre eux…

-Alors, Sage?

-… Vous êtes un sacré menteur. Mais Vincent est bien idiot de vous croire…

-Je ne fais que mon devoir.

-Votre devoir? Depuis quand un homme qui lutte contre les fléaux du monde kidnappe des gens et les séquestres de la sorte dites-moi? Depuis quand un homme qui hait la Shinra… ne fait que reproduire les mêmes actes immoraux en méprisant des vies comme la mienne? Désirer tout contrôler est un vice qui a autrefois rongé des hommes comme vous, au point tel de se croire au-dessus des lois de la nature… et la Shinra fut créée sur cette base : le vice. Vous pouvez asservir ma chair autant que vous le voulez, mais mon esprit est intouchable! Et jamais vous ne serez capable de m'apprivoiser complètement, ou même de simplement me tuer. Un « animal » comme moi, comme vous le dite, ne meurt pas.

-Je trouverais la façon adéquate de briser cette vérité. Même si je t'ai foutu trois balles dans le cœur au Manoir Shinra… Tu as à peine saigné.

-Je possède des pouvoirs de régénérescence très pointus. Jénova m'est aussi d'une bonne aide.

-… Un monstre qui vit dans un monstre, c'est intéressant.

-Votre mépris à mon égard causera votre perte, soyez-en sûr.

-Et que peux-tu faire? Tu es enchaînée, à plus de cent mètre de la surface, entourée de trois cent gardes… Que peux-tu donc faire?

-Ces chaînes peuvent être brisées.

-Elles sont faites de mako à l'état solide, j'en doute.

-C'est donc pour ça que je les trouvais résistantes… Bravo sur ce coup.

-Et puis… Je peux bien attendre au moment opportun pour te foutre la raclée de ta vie. Toi, le menteur… celui qui a trahis son ami.

-Je ne l'ai pas trahi.

-Ah! C'est vrai, tu lui as juste menti, tu l'as drogué avec somnifères et tu as sans doute affirmé que c'a ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il dormait alors que c'a fait plus de trois jours depuis l'intervention au Manoir, juste ça voyons! Tu es le meilleur ami de l'univers, qu'elle chance il a n'est-ce pas?

-Efface-moi tout de suite le sarcasme de ton vocabulaire.

C'est vrai… Il avait menti. Pour le bien de Vincent.

-Désolé, puisque je suis la méchante de l'histoire, j'essaie de me mettre dans la peau de mon personnage avec ces faits.

Elle regarda ses poignets emprisonnés et crispa ses poings. Quand elle tenta de tirer sur les chaînes, des lumières incandescentes s'échappèrent des colonnes de fer et l'atteignirent en moins d'une seconde. Elle réprima un cri de douleur et cessa de se débattre.

-À chaque fois que tu opposeras une résistance, tu recevras une décharge électrique qui est en réalité assez puissante pour tuer un homme qui fait le double de ta taille. Mais je vois que tu résistes assez bien à cet élément…

-Mes pouvoirs me sont d'une grande aide. Je peux facilement absorber l'énergie qui m'entoure.

-Mais tu ne peux toujours pas t'enfuir.

-Je n'ai aucun intérêt immédiat de me déchainer. Je vais attendre patiemment le jour où vous me demanderez pardon agenouillé.

-C'a n'arrivera pas.

-Bien entendu… Vous verrez… Vous aurez besoin de ma force, et ce, dans très peu de temps. Demandez à votre ami, le temps s'écoule trop rapidement…

-Ne t'avise plus à corrompre son esprit, est-ce bien clair?

-Alors ne vous avisez plus à remplir votre QG de démons! On ne peut pas contrôler ce qu'on ne peut pas comprendre! Vous n'êtes qu'un humain dépassé par les évènements, pris au milieu d'une bataille au niveau supérieur de votre connaissance! Et vous ne recréé qu'en ces lieux les ruines de la Shinra qui a payé très chèrement le prix de son infériorité. Il ne faut pas créer plus de monstre qu'on ne peut en contrôler comme on dit… Et cette compagnie en a engendré un de trop. Je ne suis pas le reflet de Sephiroth, notre seul lien est le fait qu'une partie de son ADN vient du mien, ce qui lui a donné mon apparence physique. Il est « moi », mais je ne suis pas « lui ». Et sa puissance ne m'arrive pas à la cheville! Il n'est qu'une copie ratée, un masque sur le visage d'un pantin, il n'est rien! Jénova a pris possession de son esprit, mais pas le mien. Et la seule réelle menace que je représente est la rancœur que je peux tirer de ces mauvais traitements. Je vous jure que si vous osé pousser votre chance jusqu'à faire quelque chose d'irréparable… Je vous détruirais tous.

Les fines lignes verticales qu'étaient ses pupilles dévisagèrent glacialement Reeve, qui déroba son regard peu après, insoutenable…

-Vous pouvez mentir à Vincent, mais pas à vous-même. Vous savez qu'il est tout aussi dangereux que moi, sinon plus. Votre peur va vous dévorer un jour, lorsqu'il sera trop tard pour sauver votre peau et celles de vos camarades. Le gène de l'entité va graduellement remplacer les siens et il prendra le contrôle absolu de son existence. Vous êtes le seul traitre ici, car…

Elle soupira, marquant une pause :

-Car ces chaînes ne m'étaient pas destinées en premier lieu. Cette cage n'est pas faite pour moi, mais pour quelque chose de bien plus ténébreux. Ces chaînes… sont faites pour retenir un démon, pas un être humain. Quelle belle marque de confiance! « Tu es mon ami, mais j'ai prévu de t'enfermer! », voilà ce que cris ces chaînes, ces gardes, ces mensonges! Ici, c'est l'antre du diable, celle de Chaos! Quand vous vous êtes aperçus que vous ne pouviez pas à main nues le maîtriser, vous avez fait construire ces installations, « au cas où » qu'il ne dégénère! Vous êtes un piètre ami je dois dire… _Vous êtes comme tous les hommes de la Shinra… Un vrai monstre!_

À ces mots, Reeve revêtit une expression inflexible et stoïque, comme si la vérité ne pouvait plus l'affecter.

-Ces chaînes sont les liens que nous utiliserons contre Chaos, en effet. Si on peut éviter un bain de sang, je préfère cela.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas compris n'est-ce pas..?

-Pardon?

-Chaos… ne cherche pas le sang.

-Foutaises… C'est la seule chose qui l'intéresse.

-Chaos est une entité indépendance, qui a sa propre volonté, façon d'agir et façon de penser. Le massacre n'est qu'une facette de son réel intérêt.

-…Que veut-il donc?

-La haine.

-…Explique-toi.

-La haine est la nourriture des démons. S'Il est devenu si puissant en habitant le corps de Vincent, c'est parce que ce dernier avait des ressentiments trop fort. Plus il dévorera les esprits aveuglé par la rancœur et les vices, plus il deviendra puissant. Et quand plus personne ne sera en mesure de s'opposer à lui…

-?

-C'est lui et non Sephiroth qui détruira votre monde pitoyable. Lorsqu'il m'a attaqué au Manoir Shinra, je l'ai bien vu, le presque imperceptible changement du degré de sa force. Il a éveillé en moi toute ma rage intérieure pour évoluer. Il n'a pas besoin de posséder le corps d'une personne pour tirer profit de ses ressentiments, un simple contact physique est amplement suffisant, et ce, par l'intermédiaire de Vincent. S'il touche quelqu'un, Chaos sera en mesure d'obtenir son festin. Nul humain n'échappe à la haine, son garde-manger est donc fortement assuré pour des milliers d'années. Il puise sa puissance dans nos tourments… Et le cauchemar ne cessera jamais de se répéter.

-Tu… tu en sais beaucoup.

-Je ne suis pas idiote, nuance.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire?

-Tu me crois déjà, mais ta fierté t'oblige à me poser cette question, ne fait pas l'innocent. Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de laisser Vincent tranquille. Chaos ne va pas ressurgir pour un bout de temps… Ce qui est idéal pour trouver un_ remède._

-Un remède?

-Oui… Chaos est au départ un gène, une séquence d'ADN et un symbiote. Il y a toujours un remède aux parasites.

-On pourrait…

-Oui, on peut créer une substance qui détruira ce gène… Et l'esprit de Chaos par la même occasion.

-Et qui serait en mesure de développer cet antidote?

-Vos scientifiques serons inutiles, mais je saurais réussir à concocter cette substance.

-Vraiment?

-Méfiez-vous des apparences, je suis un génie hors pair. Et je ne me base pas uniquement sur la science, mes fondements reposent sur la magie.

-Qu'avons-nous là? Un génie en herbe doublé d'une magicienne psychotique?

-Moquez-vous, mais le temps presse. Je veux autant que vous détruire le mal qui habite Vincent, je ne suis pas votre ennemie en conséquent. Et puis… il faut que je trouve rapidement une cure…

-Une cure pour quoi?

-Regardez mon bras gauche.

Il s'exécuta et vit six lignes noires en faire le tour.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Une malédiction. Chaos me l'a infligé alors que je me battais contre lui quelques jours avant votre entrée fracassante au Manoir.

-Chaos s'est… libéré?

-Oui. Il prend de plus en plus de place dans le corps de Vincent et il ne pourra pas toujours le mettre de côté. C'est une dégénérescence… Le gène Chaos n'est pas fait pour « cohabiter », il est fait pour « dominer ». D'ici quelques années, il détruira l'âme de Valentine et sera le seul maître de son corps, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit encore lui-même! La cure contre ce gène est donc la seule option qu'il vous reste… Et je suis prête à vous venir en aide. Je ne demande rien d'autre en échange que la liberté de soigner mon cas également. Emprisonnez-moi dès que mon travail sera accompli, mais ne me laissez pas à mon compte à lutter jours et nuits contre son sort des plus effroyables! Son esprit s'incruste dans ma chair, c'est insuportable… Je vous donnerais l'antidote uniquement lorsque j'aurais fait disparaître ces lignes. Marché conclu?

-… Je ne fraie pas avec les rats de labos.

-… Comme vous voulez. Mon offre est toujours sur la table, du moins, jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne m'obéisse plus et qu'il appartienne à la volonté de Chaos. Là je vous tuerais, car c'est lui le méchant. Pensez-y… Moi, je ne perdrais pas autant que vous sans doute une fois Vincent asservit par ce monstre.

Reeve fit demi-tour tout en ordonnant au garde de lui remettre sa muselière et Sage, pour toute réponse, mordit l'imprudent, qui lâcha l'objet tout en jurant sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle avait transpercé sa peau avec ses canines redoutables et le sang affluait abondamment.

-C'a sera bien pire sous les crocs de Chaos si vous voulez mon avis.

Reeve, qui ne s'était pas retourné, continua sa route.

-Une dernière chose : il vous reste vingt-deux jours. Après ça, je ne peux plus garantir les actes de Chaos. Le sceau qui le retient ne résistera que pour vingt-deux jours encore…Chaque jours qui s'écoulent sont des jours de moins que j'ai pour préparer le remède, réfléchissez-bien. En attendant, je vais m'amuser à mordre vos hommes, parce qu'après tout… _Je ne suis qu'un monstre, n'est-ce pas… Reeve?_

La façon dont elle prononça son nom lui glaça le sang. Elle était réellement effrayante quand elle le voulait bien, effrayante et pourtant… humaine.

_-L'animal sauvage qui a été dompté, se retournera contre son maître à la fin… Il ne fallait pas inviter ces monstres à entrer en ces lieux… Vous vous êtes condamné vous-même. Chaos ne __**PEUT PAS**__ être apprivoisé. Mais il peut être anéanti. Et si vous n'êtes toujours pas convaincu de ma sincérité, je veux bien rajouter quelque chose à mon offre… Pour que vous ayez la garantie de ma coopération…_

_**Je vous révèlerais…**_

_**L'unique façon existante…**_

_**De mettre un terme à ma si longue et cauchemardesque…**_

…_**Vie…**_


	18. Chapter 18

Mask

Chapitre 18 – Le secret de la WRO

Reeve s'assurait de faire surveiller étroitement Vincent à son insu, afin de se rassurer de le voir toujours stable. Le directeur de la WRO ne savait pas s'il voulait croire Sage, qui affirmait que le sceau retenant Chaos cèderait d'ici peu, ou laisser de côté cette menace et l'a jugé mensongère. Elle avait peut-être voulu l'effrayer tout simplement… Mais si elle avait menti, pourquoi s'était-elle proposé pour trouver un antidote au gène Chaos ET dévoiler à l'homme le secret qui pouvait l'anéantir sans préavis? C'aurait été du suicide, car elle savait sans doute que Reeve n'avait pas l'intention de la maintenir en vie très longtemps. La seule façon de la tuer, sa faiblesse ultime…

« Je ne suis pas immortelle… Mais ce qui vit en moi l'est! Je peux trouver une cure également, et je vous donnerai le venin qui détruira cette chose. Une balle dans la tête devrait m'achever après… Voilà tout. »

Elle avait toujours l'avantage pourtant, elle seule serait capable de trouver un « contre-gène » efficace sans doute, quoiqu'il avait ordonné à ses scientifiques de s'attaquer à la tâche afin de tenter de se passer des services de Sage. Pour tout dire, ça commençait bien mal, ils avaient besoin des cellules souches primaires des entités pour élaborer un anti-virus et les seules qu'ils avaient à disposition se trouvaient dans le corps de Sage, qui continuait à mordre tout ce qui l'a touchait, et dans le corps de Vincent, qui avait mis les voiles, à la recherche de la femme qu'il croit en pleine nature. De plus, Reeve ne pouvait pas tout simplement pas se pointer face à lui, tout sourire et lui dire : »Hé! On prépare un antidote, peux-tu nous donner un échantillon de ton ADN pour qu'on puisse le fabriquer? » C'aurait été louche en tout point malheureusement pour lui. Mais il avait toujours quelque chose qui pouvait faire l'affaire, mais il fit taire sa pensée, c'était trop risqué et le tout devait demeurer absolument secret. De plus, le gène Jénova ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer avec eux, protégeant Sage férocement. Elle était vitale à ses yeux… La seule qui pouvait redonner à Sephiroth vie et puissance. C'Était le secret que la femme cachait, car c'Était un atout majeur qui lui servirait plus tard, à un moment plus opportun, pas avant, surtout pas.

_Patience…_

Présentement, Reeve s'entretenait avec l'un de ses subordonnés au téléphone, donnant des rapports sur la situation. Leur mission était de surveiller le Valentine et de signaler à Reeve le moindre de ses gestes. Il se dirigeait maintenant selon toute vraisemblance, vers Kalm, sa ville d'origine. Il ferma son PHS et leva son regard marron et haineux vers celui d'argent de sa prisonnière. Un soldat avait empoigné sa chevelure pour immobiliser sa tête pour que le scientifique qui s'approchait d'elle avec une seringue vide ne se fasse pas mordre par les redoutables crocs déchainés de la captive de mauvaise humeur. Pour toute réponse, dès que l'homme toucha sa peau, elle tira les chaînes à ses poignets vers elle. La décharge électrique s'activa, elle en absorba l'énergie sans ressentir la douleur et elle guida cette même décharge au travers de son corps. Le militaire et le scientifique furent repoussés et ils battirent en retraite, foudroyés par une douleur intense.

-Le prochain qui met ses sales pattes sur moi le regrettera davantage! Même si vous ne touchez qu'à un seul de mes cheveux!

Reeve renchérit :

-Qu'on lui coupe une mèche… Ses cheveux contiennent son ADN à ce que je sache!

L'homme de science ne semblait pas approuver…

-Monsieur, c'est son sang qu'il nous faut! On a déjà essayé les cheveux, à peine coupés, ils repoussent et la mèche qu'on avait s'est désintégrée.

-Désintégrée? Comme ça désintégrée?

-C'est inexplicable, mais c'est la vérité. Les cheveux se sont effrités, puis transformés en poussière d'argent avant que nous ayons pu avoir le temps nécessaire pour soutirer l'ADN qu'ils contenaient!

-Êtes-vous en train de me dire que tant qu'on ne trouve pas le moyen de toucher cette chose, on ne pourra pas commencer à chercher un remède au gène Jénova?

-C'est exact monsieur, sans les souches, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser!

-Et bien évidement, il n'existe aucun autre porteur de cette même souche?

-Eh bien… Il y aurait Sephiroth, mais il est mort…

Reeve eu un éclair de génie à ce moment. Il empoigna son PHS et composa un numéro familier.

« Allô? »

-Hep, c'a va l'ami?

« … Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

-Ne dit pas ça… Cloud.

« À chaque fois que tu m'appelles il y a un problème, alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

-Ton sens de la déduction me frustre particulièrement aujourd'hui…

« Bah. »

-Mais j'ai un service à te demander.

« Crache le morceau. »

-J'aimerais que tu récupères quelque chose pour moi. Tu ne vas pas aimer ça du tout… Tu te souviens de notre cher Incarné en fuite?

« Tu veux que je lui pète la gueule? »

-Pas tout à fait. Je voudrais que tu l'attrapes et que tu le ramène, VIVANT, au QG.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter de vivre ce bâtard? »

-Kadaj possède quelque chose qui me sera très utile.

« Comme quoi? »

-Un ADN particulier.

« … Je crois que je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as en tête. Je me mets à la tâche dès demain… Entendu? »

-C'est parfait, merci bien.

Il avait déjà raccroché…

-Eh bien, Sage, je crois qu'on a trouvé ton remplaçant.

-Mais oui, mais oui.

L'assurance de la femme éveilla l'inquiétude de Reeve.

-Tu devrais craindre pour ta vie plutôt que de rouler des yeux tu sais?

-C'est moi qui t'a révélé la manière de me tuer, pourquoi l'aurais-je fait si je me sentais menacée? Je ne suis pas une idiote et je savais parfaitement que tu te tournerais vers Kadaj. J'espère que tes hommes aiment le travail pénible, car c'est ce qui les attend.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Kadaj ne possède pas un ADN complet de Jénova. Il n'est que le fragment d'un fragment, c'est-à-dire, la copie de Sephiroth qui est lui-même mon pâle reflet. Kadaj est donc la « troisième génération » du gène Jénova. Tu n'obtiendras de lui qu'une partie de cette séquence d'ADN, il faudra construire sa suite logique pour obtenir la souche. Mais la moindre petite erreur, le moindre bâtonnet des hélices de l'ADN mal placé… Et tout est fichu. Et en théorie, vous aurez un troisième de l'ADN, et si au moins dix scientifiques expérimentés dans le domaine de la génétique travaillent sur cette courte séquence, sans compter que le temps vous fait défaut si ton but est de me tuer avant que le délai du fracassement du sceau ne soit expiré, vous avez une chance sur seize mille sept-cent trente-neuf très exactement de reconstruire à main nue la souche. Bonne chance!

Reeve tenta de calculer mentalement par lui-même, mais fut bien vite obligé de consulter les scientifiques, qui s'acharnaient à eux-mêmes évalué leur chance avec l'aide d'un programme informatique.

-Elle dit vrai! S'horrifia l'un d'eux. Si on prend en considération tous les codes génétiques possibles de créer à partir d'un tiers d'ADN, les facteurs du hasard, les combinaisons…

Elle venait de calculez sans la moindre difficulté la probabilité en elle-même à partir de si peu d'information…

-Seul… un génie en science pure, naturelle et un mathématicien du plus haut calibre combinés pourrait donner ce genre de réponse, et même à ça, eux, ils auraient besoins de plusieurs heures pour arriver à cette conclusion!

Reeve commençait à redouter son opposante et ses capacités mentales… Mais rien n'assurait sa supériorité physique, alors il se calma, plus confiant.

-Je ne suis pas idiote comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt. Vous voulez que je déballe un autre discours à propos de votre échec imminent?

-Mais d'où tiens-tu une telle intelligence?

-J'ai appris, comme toute créature vivante. Mon esprit est simplement mieux adapté pour comprendre et retenir l'information.

-Ce n'est pas une chose possiblement humaine.

-Mon Q.I ne rentre pas dans vos cordes tant il est élevé même si parfois je peux avoir l'air bête. J'ai une dizaine de coups à l'avance sur vous et j'ai déjà tout planifié dans ma tête dès l'instant où j'ai bien voulu me faire capturer par toi. Jamais je ne me serais fait prendre par un idiot de ton genre… Je suis ici par ma propre volonté.

-..!

-Oh? T'ai-je offensé? Quel dommage! Bon, ce n'est pas que tu m'emmerdes, mais j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes.

Elle serra les poings et tous redoutaient la suite, elle allait se libérer?! Mais rien ne sembla se produire, ce qui fit rire Reeve :

-Tu n'es pas si futée que ça on dirait bien!

-Attend.

-Attend quoi?

-Dit-moi Reeve, ces chaines de mako…

-Hum?

-C'est bien du métal?

-Oui… Plus résistant bien entendu!

-Ok. Disons que quelques milliers de degrés Celsius seront suffisant pour les faire fondre!

-Pardon?

Les menottes à ses poignets semblaient se réchauffer, car une légère fumée s'en échappait. Bientôt, elles commencèrent à rougir. Sage grinça des dents, ce n'était pas évident d'user de son pouvoir alors que la magie naturelle émanant de la mako le bloquait rudement. Mais elle s'accrocha et surpassa cette magie. Ses avant-bras s'embrasèrent inexplicablement sous les yeux terrifiés de l'auditoire, terrifiés et fascinés à la fois.

-Je maîtrise les éléments, je ne vois pas pourquoi mon ami le feu ne me viendrais pas en aide!

Le métal se liquéfia et bientôt, l'une des chaînes céda, l'autre s'en suivit de près. Reeve n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Dix coups d'avance Reeve, dix!

Enragé, il donna impulsivement l'ordre aux soldats d'ouvrir le feu, il voulait la voir morte à ses pieds, plus que tout au monde. Les scientifiques hurlèrent et quittèrent les lieux, affolés. Des coups de feu retentirent dans les lieux, mais aucun ne fut le propriétaire d'un coup fatal. Entre-temps, elle s'était déjà débarrassée des chaînes à ses pieds et avait mis au tapis tous les gardes. Reeve, quant à lui, avait déjà appuyé sur une commande pour sonner l'alarme. Les renforts arriveraient dans quelques secondes… Mais elle avait amplement le temps de le tuer. Il sortit son pistolet de son holster caché sous ses vêtements, mais il vit l'arme se faire tordre dans sa poigne comme par magie. Elle souriait, triomphante.

-Le métal est une matière appartenant à l'élément de la terre. Je n'ai qu'à influencer de mon pouvoir ce qui m'entoure pour m'en faire maître. Reeve, rend toi à l'évidence, je suis plus forte que tout ce que tu as connus jusqu'ici. Supérieure à la Shinra, supérieure à Sephiroth… À Chaos. Certes, j'ai été prise de court par lui il y a quelques temps, car je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui et je n'avais aucune connaissance sur ses capacités, mais maintenant je sais. Je sais et je peux parer ses coups, je peux me mesurer à lui. Il ne me reste qu'à briser le sort qu'il m'a jeté. Entre-temps, je ne peux pas te laisser continuer à faire ce que tu fais…

-!

-Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer de mentir à Vincent. Je lui dirais toute la vérité quant à cette cage créée pour lui, quant aux choses louches auxquelles tu t'adonnes… Tu ne fais que recréer les chimères de la Shinra et ça, c'est impardonnable. C'a sera à lui de trancher, c'a sera lui qui décidera de soit pardonner ta bêtise ou de condamner ta folie. Tu es corrompu jusqu'à l'os.

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui, puis le dépassa sans lui adresser de regard supplémentaire. Elle passa par la porte qui était restée ouverte et se mit à courir dans le couloir de gauche, des dizaines de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents arrivaient par la droite…

« Elle… Non. Je ne peux pas la laisser s'échapper! Je ne peux pas! »

Il se ressaisit et sorti de la pièce également, suivant les troupes déterminées à la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il prit soudainement conscience du chemin qu'ils empruntaient…

« NON! Si elle découvre la vérité..! »

-Rattraper là coûte que coûte! Une balle dans la tête ne l'a tuera pas, alors pas de quartier! Ne la laissez pas se rendre au bout du couloir, c'est une question de vie ou de mort!

Il accéléra la cadence et fut rapidement devant tous les autres. Il court vite dis donc! Une goutte de sueur coula sur sa tempe, ses pires craintes s'éveillaient… Elle ne devait pas savoir, elle ne devait pas voir _**ÇA**_ de ses propres yeux!

Mais bien évidemment… Il était trop tard.

La dernière porte du couloir, celle par laquelle elle avait voulu s'échapper, était grande ouverte, broyée, le système de sécurité à la fine pointe de la technologie également… Elle était complètement figée, pétrifiée par le spectacle d'horreur qui s'affichait dans ses yeux argentés.

« MERDE! »

Brisée par la vue, elle s'effondra sur ses genoux, son regard toujours pointé vers l'avant, la peur grandissant dans celui-ci, de la peur et une foule d'émotions qui se précipitaient vers son cœur.

-Qu'est-ce… que…..?

Elle se pencha vers l'avant cachant son visage entre ses mains, si elle avait quelque chose dans l'estomac, elle aurait sans doute recraché sur place.

_**« IL N'Y A RIEN DE PLUS INHUMAIN! »**_

Finalement, les soldats arrivèrent à destination. Reeve stoppa leur progression. Elle n'était pas en état de riposter, il pouvait bien y aller seul. Avant de s'avancer, il prit bien soin de réquisitionner un fusil à fléchettes contenant chacune assez de somnifère pour endormir une dizaine d'homme du double de la taille de Sage.

La plonger dans un coma artificiel était sans doute la seule façon de la contrôler.

Il fit quelques pas, se positionnant derrière la malheureuse, qui laissait ses larmes couler sans retenu. Il était très calme, très posé, ne s'étonnant guère de ce qu'il voyait, croisant les mains dans son dos, sa poigne fermée sur l'arme. Oui, c'était plus horrible que tout au monde, mais c'était nécessaire.

-Ce que tu vois n'est pas cruel. C'est _nécessaire._ La vie est ainsi, aussi ignoble que la nature de ce que sont ces _choses._ J'ai menti… J'ai accès à des ADN spécifiques. Je ne devais seulement pas évoquer leurs existences à voix haute. Très peu de gens ont vu ce que tu as vu et tes entrailles tremblantes te donnent la raison du pourquoi.

-… Ces CHOSES… ne doivent pas exister! C'est contre-nature!

-Ces choses existent, ces choses respirent et ont des cœurs qui battent. Elles _sont _et elles _deviendront_. Que tu le veuilles ou non, ceci est la réalité, la réalité du monde d'horreur qui nous entoure. Ces êtres sont doués de vie, alors ils ont un rôle à remplir. Certes, ils sont dépourvus d'âmes, mais c'est déjà ça. C'était le but en fait… Des enveloppes charnelles et rien d'autre.

-Pourquoi…. Les avoir… créés…?

-Pour obtenir une arme absolue qui pourrait chavirer le monde entier si besoin est. Une arme de guerre, la promesse d'un monde paisible. Nul n'osera se soulever contre la paix si nous possédons le moyen de calmer ses ardeurs destructrices.

-Un…monstre pour…maintenir….la paix? Quelle….utopie. Ce n'est qu'une illusion de folie…. On ne doit pas créer… de monstre… sans avoir le contrôle sur eux.

-Ils n'ont pas d'âmes.

-Ils s'en trouveront une! CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT EST IMPARDONABLE! VOUS AVEZ ABUSÉ DU POUVOIR DE LA SCIENCE POUR VOUS MOQUER DES LOIS DE LA NATURE! CECI EST UNE ABOMINATION DE LA PIRE ESPÈCE! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS CROIRE CONTRÔLER LE FRUIT DE VOTRE FOLIE? COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS VOUS CROIRE AU-DESSUS DE TOUT EN VOUS APPROPRIANT LE POUVOIR DIVIN DE LA CRÉATION?!

Elle s'était relever et au même moment, Reeve enfonça la pointe de la fléchette dans la gorge de Sage. Elle ne bougea pas un instant, puis tituba. Elle tomba au sol, luttant contre le somnifère qui l'envahissait. Reeve contempla l'aiguille, satisfait. Il avait maintenant la goutte de sang dont il avait besoin.

-Ceci, très chère, n'est pas la création divine… c'est la destruction infernale. Ces sont des armes que je peux contrôler à ma guise et qui maintiendront le monde en paix éternellement. Si j'use de la terreur, c'est pour notre bien à tous. Je ne suis pas un tyran, je ne suis qu'un homme… qui est las de voir ses compagnons mourir à la guerre. Ceci n'est pas domination, c'est la libération… Et peu importe ce que tu penses, un jour, ces choses se réveilleront… et sauveront le triste destin de l'humanité.

Il claqua des doigts et les soldats emportèrent son corps. Elle venait tout juste de fermer les yeux.

Il jeta un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce.

Il laissa derrière lui deux objets, reconnaissables en tant que bocaux de mako liquide prévu pour contenir des corps physiques…

Et ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était tout simplement indescriptible par toute l'ignominie que cela représentait.

_**DES MONSTRES, DES MONSTRES….LES PÂLES COPIES QUI N'AURAIENT JAMAIS DÛ EXISTER….**_

…_**LES PÂLES REFLETS DES TÉNÈBRES SE CONTEMPLANT DANS LE MIROIR DU DESTIN…**_

…_**CES CUVES CONTENAIENT L'ENFER EN LUI-MÊME…**_


	19. Chapter 19

Mask

Chapitre 19 – Prédiction

Une fois de plus, Reeve surveillait attentivement de ses propres yeux Sage. Il avait ordonné qu'elle soit maintenue dans le coma à l'aide de sédatifs. Elle avait été attachée sur une table d'observation et son corps était relié à plusieurs fils, comme ceux qui lui administrait la puissante drogue dans ses veines et d'autres, plus larges, qui fournissaient de l'oxygène au masque qu'on lui avait mis. Quelques écrans d'ordinateurs affichaient les fameuses lignes brisées qui prouvait que son cœur battait toujours dans sa poitrine. Cette fois, même si elle était profondément endormie, Reeve avait pris des précautions majeures pour éviter qu'elle ne puisse se libérer une fois de plus. Plutôt que d'user de simples chaînes qu'elle pouvait faire fondre à volonté, il avait fait construire des liens à partir d'un matériel qui venait tout juste d'être créé chimiquement et qui résistait à des chaleurs de plusieurs milliers de degrés. Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir cette fois… À moins qu'elle n'eût le pouvoir de détruire un matériel mille fois plus résistant que le diamant!

Satisfait au point d'esquisser un rictus de victoire sur ses lèvres, Reeve tourna lentement autour de la table comme un prédateur, évitant au passage les fils reliés aux machines… Il voulait s'assurer que tout était sous contrôle 24h sur 24, il haïssait perdre le contrôle après tout… Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il eut soudainement une étrange sensation de vertige, qui le força à poser sa main sur la table afin de se soutenir. Il chassa le malaise en secouant la tête et reprit sa ronde, laissant toutefois ses doigts parcourir le métal froid, évitant de toucher le corps immobile de la captive endormie. Puis, il arriva à la hauteur de son avant-bras gauche, là où cinq lignes noires semblaient peu à peu prendre le dessus sur son corps.

_Il ne restait plus que dix-sept jours avant que le sceau retenant Chaos ne se brise…_

À cette pensée, Reeve sourit encore une fois et osa porter sa main à l'une des longues mèches d'argent de la femme. Il s'adressa aux scientifiques et aux soldats :

-Laissez-moi seul un moment…

Ils s'exécutèrent, ne s'interrogeant guère sur la nature de cet isolement. Une fois seul, Reeve soupira. Il se courba et inexplicablement, il porta les cheveux à ses lèvres et les embrassèrent brièvement.

-Tu pourrais être l'arme parfaite… tu le sais n'est-ce pas? Sephiroth n'est rien comparé à toi, je te l'accorde… La Shinra a fait une grave erreur en te sous-estimant, mais moi… Je ne ferais pas cette faute. Ton existence est une source de lumière au sein de la nuit la plus noire… Corrompre cette pureté serait une bonne chose à faire, tu ne crois pas…_Sage?_

Il ressenti à nouveau le vertige et il sembla s'étonner de son comportement si soudain. Il recula, relâcha la douce chevelure, se questionnant.

-Eh merde… j'suis crevé… voilà pourquoi je suis bizarre!

En effet, c'a faisait plus de trois jours qu'ils n'avaient pas fermé l'œil, toujours là à surveiller l'inconscience de la femme bien vulnérable. De sa paume, il frotta ses yeux, tentant de chasser la fatigue. Quand son regard se posa de nouveau sur les marques noires, il eut l'impression d'apercevoir quelque chose en émaner, comme une aura ténébreuse à la couleur du sang.

-Chaos..?

Il ferma les paupières un instant et il soupira bruyamment. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, s'était pour découvrir ses prunelles empreintes de malveillance. Un désir violent de poser sa poigne sur la gorge de Sage se manifesta, ainsi qu'un autre, moins radical, celui de s'éloigner pour éviter que sa première volonté ne s'accomplisse.

La vision étrange se poursuivie malheureusement pour lui. Il vit quelque chose prendre forme graduellement, même s'il était persuadé que c'était son imagination. La masse rouge sur le bras inerte s'étendait jusqu'au point de former une vague silhouette familière, celle du démon. Ses griffes, du moins, ce qui semblaient être ses griffes, se posèrent sur la gorge de Sage, mais pas en signe de menace, en signe qui disait clairement : « _Elle m'appartient! »_

Reeve senti une pression s'exercer sur sa gorge, très faible, mais présente. Il douta que ses hallucinations n'étaient pas aussi imaginaires qu'il ne l'espérait. Une sensation de calme absolu pénétra sa chair l'instant d'après, avait-il réussit à se maîtriser? Il ne le sut guère, mais ce qui fut certain, c'était que l'ombre rouge avait disparue.

Il décida de se retirer pour la journée, il avait cruellement besoin de repos. Une fois hors de la pièce, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers ses quartiers privés. Il emprunta plusieurs couloirs et quelques étages plus hauts, hop, il était dans sa chambre. Il décida toutefois de prendre une douche avant de s'abandonner à son oreiller. L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles et accrue le degré de sa somnolence. Peu désireux de s'endormir dans sa salle de bain, il se dépêcha et à peine ayant enroulé une serviette à sa taille qu'il dû appuyer son dos contre un mur, ravagé par les longues heures qu'il a passé éveillées. C'en était trop, son corps refusait de lui obéir, mais il s'arracha de force les derniers pas qui le séparaient du confort de son lit. À peine son corps entré en contact avec les draps frais que ses paupières se fermèrent. Il va avoir une mauvaise surprise au réveil : il est déconseillé de dormir complètement trempé… C'est pour qui les cheveux en pétard?

Et son esprit, tout juste endormit, s'éveilla à un éventail d'images, un rêve…

_**Un rêve tout de rouge…**_

_XXXXXX_

Il sursauta et se redressa d'un seul coup. C'était si brusque qu'il perdit l'équilibre et s'affala sur le sol et sa tête heurta une table de chevet. Il grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur, qui rehaussa son incrédulité.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?! »

Il remarqua sa respiration frénétique et la fine pellicule de transpiration qui lui collait à la peau. Il se releva et s'assied sur le lit, toujours bouche bée. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux bruns. Il tenta de contrôler son corps paniqué pour une raison mystérieuse et y parvint finalement, mais son cœur battait toujours la chamade.

-Eh merde…

Il consulta l'écran de son PHS pour s'enquérir de l'heure… Il avait dormi un peu moins de dix heures et il était reposé à présent, mais en état de choc. Il chercha dans sa mémoire ce qui avait bien pu se produire et il perçut quelques brides d'images horrifiantes. Un cauchemar, c'était un simple cauchemar… Ce n'était pas à son habitude pourtant, il rêvait rarement également, comme si son subconscient se fichait éperdument de ces fantaisies enfantines.

Mais ce rêve-là, n'avait rien d'enfantin…

Il avait vu Vincent et Sage, tous les deux étendus au sol, couverts de sang, à moitiés-morts, ils ne bougeaient plus, c'était à peine s'ils respiraient… Et au-dessus d'eux, une ombre rouge planait, comme si elle guettait leurs derniers souffles de vie. Cette même ombre prenait forme au fur et à mesure que l'agonie se prolongeait, devenant l'horrible démon tant redouté… Chaos souriait, fier de son œuvre, perché sur ce qui ressemblait à une tombe, contemplant le flot de sang qui se déversait à ses pieds.

N'y avait-il pas plus grand sentiment de terreur au monde?

Et Reeve assistait impuissant au massacre sordide de son ami et de la femme.

_« Donnez-moi votre haine… » _Avait déclaré Chaos sur un ton ravi.

_« Je la dévorerais et je deviendrais tout-puissant! »_

Il avait déployé ses ailes et était descendu de son perchoir pour aller s'accroupir près de ses victimes. Et Reeve ne pouvait toujours rien faire pour empêcher la suite de se produire… Ni parler, ni avancer, ni courir… rien. Il ne pouvait que regarder la scène.

_« Valentine ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité… Mais toi Sage… Je crois que tu peux encore me divertir. Du moins, la bête qui sommeille en toi ne s'est toujours pas réveillée… Offre-moi ta haine la plus noire, libère-là! Seule toi et ton immense pouvoir peuvent me donner satisfaction. Une fois que j'aurais rongé ta vie toute entière, que vas-tu faire? Me maudire? Tu ne peux plus… tu es déjà à moi! »_

Reeve porta ses yeux empreints de peur absolue vers le bras gauche de Sage… Il y avait dix lignes noires sur celui-ci. C'était donc la limite qu'elle pouvait endurer….

Et elle avait déjà cinq lignes dans la réalité.

Par la suite, le démon se releva et fit face au spectateur, comme s'il le voyait réellement. Reeve avait tout de suite voulu fuir, mais il ne pouvait pas bien entendu.

_« Et toi, ne te met pas au travers de mon chemin encore une fois…sinon je te tue. »_

Et c'est là qu'il s'est réveillé en panique. Reeve doutait terriblement que le tout ne soit qu'un simple mauvais rêve, mais bel et bien une réalité; qui pourrait éventuellement se produire. Si Chaos devient assez puissant, il pourra prendre le contrôle total du corps de Vincent et selon toutes vraisemblances, il s'attaquera en premier à Sage, puis au monde entier. Mais de quel monstre interne en elle parlait-il? L'accumulation de sa haine?

Sage était-elle seulement « Sage » ou quelque chose d'autre se terrait dans ses entrailles en dehors de Jénova? Reeve écarquilla les yeux :

_« Peut-être que ce monstre de haine… Sephiroth? »_

C'était une possibilité qu'il ne voulait pas écarter. Le général déchu du SOLDIER avait-il le pouvoir de s'emparer de son Origine? C'était peu probable, mais s'il obtenait en renfort Jénova au travers d'elle, il avait une chance, infime, mais existante.

Il frissonna, le froid de la pièce l'eut tiré de ses pensées. Il réalisa par la suite qu'il était nu comme un vers, la serviette gisant sur le sol. Il eut vite fait de s'habiller tout en reprenant ses moyens. Il devait aller vérifier si les réparations de la porte de la pièce où il gardait les monstres avaient été complétées oui ou non. Sage n'y avait pas été de main forte en la broyant…

Il eut une impulsion qui le poussa à saisir son PHS et composer un numéro qu'il connaissait que trop…

Il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment faire ça, mais sa petite voix intérieure le forçait de prendre les choses en main une bonne fois pour toute pour éviter les représailles. Certes, le mensonge était une fois de plus sa porte de secours, mais qu'y pouvait-il en réalité? S'il disait la vérité, Vincent serait hors de lui… Et Reeve n'avait pas besoin qu'il nourrisse Chaos d'une nouvelle haine dans son cœur. Il décrocha après la cinquième tonalité.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux cette fois bon sang? Je croyais que c'était clair : laisse-moi tranquille! »

Le directeur de la WRO afficha un air sévère en entendant la réplique agressive de son « ami ».

« J'ai d'autre chats à fouetter, alors dit ce que tu as à dire, point final. »

-Je te prierais de ne pas me parler sur ce ton Vincent, nous ne sommes pas des _ennemis._

« … »

-Je voulais seulement te proposer de rentrer… Tu es toujours à Kalm?

« Oui. Et pourquoi est-ce que je rentrerais? »

-… Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas au juste?

« C'est personnel. »

-Bon, tu vas être en colère contre moi encore longtemps?

« Ça va dépendre. N'élude pas ma question en premier lieu, pourquoi je rentrerais? »

-… C'est au sujet de Sage.

« ? »

-…Je l'ai trouvé. Elle était aux abords de Midgar. Dans un sale état je dois dire…

« !? Où est-elle à présent? »

-Au centre médical. Elle est dans le coma… Tous les soins dont elle a besoin lui seront donnés et je te donne ma parole qu'aucun mal ne lui sera fait. Je veux simplement que tu rentres.

« N'est-ce pas toi qui disait lui être impitoyable et vouloir la tuer? Pourquoi je te croirais? »

-Je reviens sur mes mots, je n'ai pas été très ouvert d'esprit. Certes, elle lui ressemble… mais elle ne peut pas être « lui » et je le sais maintenant. Je ne sais plus pourquoi j'ai craint sa nature… Sephiroth est mort et il le demeurera.

« …Bon. Puisqu'elle est au QG… Je me mets en route. J'arriverai d'ici la nuit prochaine. »

-Bien. De toute façon, elle est hors de danger maintenant.

«… »

Il se contenta de raccrocher et Reeve ne s'en offensa pas pour le moins du monde. C'était normal, c'a finissait toujours ainsi leurs discussions : l'un se taisait et partait et tout était fini. N'oublions pas que Vincent n'est pas un expert des relations sociales…

Il posa son PHS sur les draps et se tourna vers la fenêtre de la pièce. Il contempla le ciel obscur strié de fines lignes rosée et dorées plus loin à l'horizon… Le soleil allait se lever et cette aube sembla particulièrement l'émouvoir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il jugeait cette journée comme étant maudite… Si Vincent se dépêchait, il serait capable d'arriver avant le crépuscule. Mais entre-temps, quelle misère Reeve allait-il devoir endurer? Le tourment de son mensonge et les regrets qui s'en suivaient? La longue attente pénible de l'arrivée de son camarade furieux contre lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement regretter au point de demander pardon? Il voulait agir dans l'intérêt de tous, du monde et de ses habitants, mais ce qu'il faisait était inhumain, il accordait ce point à Sage… D'où était venu son idéal de paix? La terreur n'était pas à ses yeux le meilleur moyen de maintenir le calme, alors pourquoi avait-il exploité cette vision des choses? Son esprit était confus et il secoua la tête en signe de négation, non, le sommeil ne l'avait pas aidé à faire de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il avait simplement la sensation d'être oppressés par ses gestes qu'il posait sans le vouloir entièrement. Emprisonner Sage n'était sans doute pas sa meilleure initiative, car elle pouvait désirer lui faire payer l'affront. Mais les monstres dans la salle secrète…

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a passé par la tête pour… faire créer ces _choses _bon sang? C'est dangereux en effet et je ne suis sûr de rien quant aux résultats… Eh merde. Je me suis encore fourré dans le pétrin je crois bien. »

Il quitta la pièce après avoir repris son PHS et jeta un dernier regard navré vers la fenêtre et il ferma la porte.

_Comme si l'aurore ne pouvait plus apporter de lumière à son âme._


	20. Chapter 20

Mask

Chapitre 20 – Au secours de Sage

Enfin. Il était arrivé. Épuisé, mais arrivé. Il avait passé les derniers jours à recherche Sage, il avait même été jusqu'à ratisser la forêt de Kalm et bien d'autres lieux sans jamais se reposer. Heureusement que contrairement à Reeve, il a développé une forte résistance à la fatigue. Il avait compris avec le temps qu'il était plus vulnérable face à Chaos quand il dormait, car sa conscience ne pouvait pas se défendre contre la sienne : alors les nombreuses nuits blanches sont devenues ses habitudes nocturnes.

Il avait été profondément soulagé de savoir qu'elle était saine et sauve au QG, même si cela impliquait que Reeve avait l'autorité de décider de son sort en conséquent. Lors de leur conversation forte brève, Vincent avait senti son ami nerveux et très peu disposé à faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Il était sincère à son avis, il renonçait à mettre un terme à la vie de Sage. Tous deux étaient maintenant dans la pièce où elle était gardée et le silence oppressant qui régnait entre eux fut finalement brisé :

-C'est quoi tous ces fils Reeve?

-Ah? Ça? Ce n'est que des substances qui lui donnent des forces physiques. Elle était mal en point quand on l'a trouvée. J'ai cru qu'il serait juste de faire le nécessaire pour la remettre sur pied le plus rapidement que possible.

-… Pourquoi est-elle inconsciente?

-Je te l'ai dit, elle était déjà dans cet état. On dirait qu'après l'agression de Chaos, son esprit n'a pas pu tenir le coup très longtemps. Ce n'était pas beau à voir au Manoir Shinra…

-Je vois. Et ces marques...!

Il avait vu les cinq lignes noires sur le bras gauche de l'endormie. Il y en avait trois la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il s'approcha frôlant la peau marquée de ses griffes de métal : il retira sa main prestement, conscient que c'était ces griffes-là qui lui avait infligé ce mal via Chaos. Le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il avait retenu depuis tout ce temps réussit à franchir ses remparts internes et son cœur se serra sans sa poitrine. Sage avait le don de chasser cette émotion de lui avec ses mots d'indifférence, mais elle ne pouvait plus le rassurer, elle était trop profondément plongée dans un coma pour le faire.

Et la malédiction du démon profitait de sa faiblesse temporaire pour gagner du terrain.

-Mes scientifiques s'attèlent à la tâche de détruire ces marques. J'ai cru comprendre quelles n'étaient pas naturelles.

-C'est l'œuvre de Chaos.

-Je sais. L'aura maléfique qui s'en dégage trahi son acte.

-…Comment peut-on les efface selon toi?

-Une sorte de remède. Un anti-virus capable d'éradiquer le gène Chaos d'u organisme. Nous aurons besoin de temps pour concocter le bon produit, mais j'ai confiance. Si on le lui inocule, l'influence de Chaos disparaîtra et les marques feront de même .Cette élaboration peut aussi te servir. Si nous réussissons... Tu n'auras plus jamais à souffrir par sa faute.

-! Tu crois que c'est une chose possible?

-Affirmatif. Le remède te libérera. C'est une bonne chose pour toi et les autres.

Vincent nota la dernière phrase et se senti indésirable par sa signification.

« Je ne suis qu'une menace pour lui… et je compromet la sécurité de son entourage! »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il éprouvait un tel sentiment de dégoût tout à coup, ce genre de remarque ne l'atteignait guère autrefois…_ Avant qu'il ne rencontre Sage. _Devenait-il méfiant avec ses propres alliés parce qu'elle était présente dans sa vie? Pourquoi l'influençait-elle de la sorte? Elle était elle-même très méfiante avec le monde extérieur. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait plus accorder sa confiance aux autres. Son cœur avait-il essuyé trop de trahison pour accepter de baisser sa garder face aux autres?

_La trahison de Grimmor?_

Non, il ne l'avait pas trahie! Il était mort, il ne pouvait donc pas la sauver. Mais la théorie du fait qu'il aurait eu amplement le temps de respecter sa promesse entre ses travaux sur l'Origine et le projet C revint hanter la confusion de Valentine nerveux tout d'un coup. Oui, il aurait eu le temps de le faire plutôt que de la laisser dépérir dans les ruines de l'ancien laboratoire de la Shinra

_Alors pourquoi?_

-Tout va bien Vincent?

-Oui, oui, j'étais seulement perdu dans mes pensées.

-Je vois ça.

« A-t-il délibérément baissé les bras et l'a abandonnée? Ce ne serait pas son genre, j'en suis persuadé, mais alors, quelle est la cause qui a fait en sorte qu'il ne tienne pas sa parole envers Sage? On l'en aurait empêché? »

Ses yeux écarlates se posèrent sur l'argent de la chevelure de la femme. Elle et Sephiroth étaient des jumeaux par l'apparence, c'était indéniable. C'était aussi peut-être ce qui condamnait sa vie à elle. Le fait que Sephiroth eu existé en tant qu'être malsain avait ternis sa vie à elle, car on avait tendance à croire qu'ils sont pareils mentalement également, ce qui était complètement faux. Elle était moins arrogante, mais tout aussi hautaine, certes, mais elle n'avait aucune prétention en dehors de s'autoproclamer humaine. Sephiroth voulait être un « dieu » contrairement à elle, un dieu et régner sur le monde. Elle n'aspirait à rien de tel, seulement à la pure mortalité ordinaire de la Terre, profiter de sa vie, tourner la page sur la passé et ne plus jamais lui ouvrir la porte de son cœur fragile. Elle ne semblait pas prête à s'attacher à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un, mais elle avait assez de bonne volonté pour être douée de compassion. Et elle aidait Vincent à retrouver la sienne à son propre égard, lui qui jugeait sa vie si durement depuis qu'il était obligé de céder son corps à Chaos.

Sage était une personne saine d'esprit et clairvoyante, qui possédait une philosophie juste. Elle ne demandait rien à personne si ce n'est le calme, mais elle avait beaucoup donné. Elle offrait son aide à Valentine pour contrôler la bête qui pourrissait sa vie sans rien lui demander en retour. Elle n'était pas un monstre, elle ne tuait pas, aucun vice ne souillait son cœur…

Sauf peut-être l'existence d'une certaine bête en son âme. Mais qui sait qu'est-ce que c'était exactement? Sans doute n'étais-ce qu'un amas de chagrin qui n'avait jamais trouvé la façon de quitter ses pensées? En tout cas, une chose était sûre, Sage n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Elle voulait se battre, elle le faisait depuis plus de trente ans, enchaîner dans les prisons du labo, luttant pour conserver son âme à la surface de la lumière et non la laisser choir aux tréfonds des ténèbres. Elle était vaillante et déterminée à changer son sort, Vincent le savait.

Et pour ce, elle était prête à tout.

-J'aimerais que tu me laisses un instant avec elle Reeve.

-… Soit.

L'homme quitta les lieux, le regard à demi-inquiet, à demi-méfiant. Qu'avait-il en tête? Une fois la porte refermée complètement, Vincent se senti plus à l'aise. Il prit une chaise à l'écart et l'avança pour prendre place près d'elle.

Elle pouvait avoir l'ai rude parfois, mais au fond, elle avait un grand cœur. Ses mains n'étaient souillées que du sang de créatures issues d'expériences génétiques basées sur son ADN à elle et elle n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer à faire du mal. Elle était _innocente._

Alors pourquoi le monde entier s'acharnait à lui faire du tort? Tout d'abord, Jénova qui veut envahir son esprit, puis la Shinra qui mène quelques douteuses expériences sur elle, puis Chaos qui veut s'amuser en la torturant. Tout ce qui l'entourait était une menace pour sa vie à elle et ce n'était pas le contraire. Sage n'avait pas de mémoire de son enfance et pourtant, elle avançait comme si rien n'était. Elle avait une âme très forte, solide comme le roc.

Mais pourquoi donc Chaos a trouvé la force pour fracasser cette solidité? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait permis de commettre une telle chose?

La haine…

Il se nourrissait de la haine qui l'entourait, Vincent avait-il éveillé quelconque douleur pour que le démon soit rassasié? Il avait recommencé à penser à Lucrecia Crescent ces derniers temps, était-ce sa faute si Chaos avait fait du mal à Sage en conséquent? Les ressentiments qu'il éprouvait en évoquant le souvenir de la mort de sa bien-aimée…

_Avaient-ils détruit les derniers remparts qui protégeaient Sage de l'obscurité?_

La culpabilité, si elle avait un corps physique, l'aurait giflé sans doute. Mais il savait également que la femme détestait le voir se confondre en excuse ou autre, alors il se ressaisit.

Il crut voir quelque chose bouger, alors il redressa la tête, mais il ne se passa rien. Intrigué, il se concentra et bientôt, il aperçut quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu : elle avait bougé. Elle avait serré son poing! Surprit, il se redressa. La chaise tomba au sol tant son geste fut sec, mais il ne s'en préoccupa guère. Elle bougeait son bras à présent. Enfin, elle reprenait conscience! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Une petite tâche sombre se déroba à son ombre et s'affala au sol, puis elle prit de l'ampleur et devint rapidement une silhouette. Vincent, qui avait bien finit pas récupérer Cerbère, s'empara de son arme, le doigt sur la détente, prêt à agir si cette apparition représentait une menace. La silhouette grossière s'ajusta et rappelait étrangement à Vincent une personne en particulier, et ce n'était pas Chaos!

-Mais par quelle damnation… peux-tu être vivant?

Maintenant, c'était l'image complète de Sephiroth qui s'exposait à sa vue confuse. Il n'osait ni rengainer son arme ni l'utiliser tant il était estomaqué par l'apparition de l'au-delà.

-Je ne suis pas vivant idiot. J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas peur des fantômes!

-Un fan…tôme?

-Ce que tu peux être bête! Range cette arme, elle est inutile face à moi.

En les traits durs de l'ex-SOLDIER, il n'avait aucune difficulté à reconnaître ceux de sa défunte mère biologique… Vincent s'exécuta sans demander plus d'explications, car il savait qu'il parlerait de son propre gré.

-Mon âme est reliée à la sienne. Elle m'a appelée, alors je suis venue à la rescousse.

Il contempla d'un œil mauvais les fils reliés aux machines électriques et les arracha en silence, sans la moindre délicatesse.

-Elle t'a appelé?

-Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas soumis aux somnifères comme elle moi, alors je lui rends ce petit service… Elle se réveillera dès que son organisme éliminera la drogue.

-Des somnifères?

-Ah oui! Aurais-je oublié de te faire parvenir son petit message? Je cite : « Reeve est un emmerdeur et un menteur. C'est lui qui m'a plongé dans cet état et il m'avait capturée au Manoir Shinra. Il m'a endormie pour que je ne puisse pas te dire la vérité quant à ses intentions. Méfie-toi… »

-Reeve ne peut pas avoir fait-…

Il coupa sa propre phrase. L'homme était-il réellement capable de lui mentir de la sorte? Incapable de se convaincre, il reporta son attention au spectre de mauvaise humeur.

-Elle a aussi dit « Sauve-toi! »

-!?

-J'imagine qu'elle a ses raisons. Je te conseille de l'écouter, elle, contrairement à ton soi-disant ami, elle ne ment pas. Et elle avait l'air paniquée quand elle m'a ordonné de te transmettre ces mots. Alors…-

C'était sans doute le moment le plus mal placé pour que ÇA arrive. La porte, grande ouverte, laissait dévoiler un Reeve à l'expression parfaitement calme, mains dans le dos, la tête haute.

-Je t'avais pourtant prévenu Vincent… Sage n'est pas « humaine », elle est comme lui… Une abomination, une insulte au visage des lois de la nature.

Sephiroth se renfrogna, peu amusé par la tournure des évènements.

-Sage sera donc en conséquent placée sous observation. Si je juge que je ne peux pas avoir le contrôle sur elle, je ferais en sorte que son cœur cesse de battre.

Quelques gardes entrèrent dans la pièce et encerclèrent les deux hommes. Pour toutes réponses, Sephiroth se contenta de disparaître, très peu concerné par la confrontation.

-Tu oses me faire ça à moi Reeve? Comment?

-Ne me pose pas cette question, car tu sais que je priorise le bien de ce monde. Sage est nuisible, potentiellement très dangereuse pour l'humanité.

-Tu n'es sais rien!

-… Peu importe. Il y a une chose qui est sûre par contre.

-Quoi?!

-Vous autres… faite ce que je vous ai dit.

Vincent n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il ressenti une piqûre dans sa nuque. Sa vue se trouble peu après et ses forces l'abandonnait. Reeve s'approcha et eu tout juste de lui murmurer quelques mots avant que le puissant somnifère ne fasse effet :

-_**Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Chaos ne PEUT PAS être contrôlé…**_

_Mais pourquoi donc disait-il cette phrase avec une étrange satisfaction dans le regard..?_

_« Re…Reeve? »_

Et tout devint noir.


	21. Chapter 21

Mask

Chapitre 21 – Le pardon

Il était fou de rage. C'était compréhensible… Il venait de se faire trahir par son meilleur ami et il s'était réveillé attaché sur une table d'observation comme celle où reposait Sage. Et il était juste à côté d'elle justement. Les sangles de cuir et les chaines étaient trop robustes pour que sa force physique ne puisse lui apporter quelconque aide. Ses souvenirs les plus horribles, ceux de l'époque où il fut le cobaye d'Hojo, lui revint en tête, il était dans la même situation plus de trente ans plus tard, à quelle fin? Pourquoi Reeve ne le maintenait-il pas dans le sommeil comme il le faisait avec la femme? Enragé, il crispa les poings, sentant le cuir mordre la peau de son poignet droit et retenir avec fermeté son bras de métal, surtout ça… Après tout, ses griffes étaient redoutables. Ils n'étaient pas seul dans la pièce en dehors de Sage, ils y avaient des scientifiques qui tantôt surveillait son état et celui de sa congénère, tantôt ils vaquaient à l'élaboration de l'anti-virus. On avait déjà fait un prélèvement sanguin sur lui à cet effet. Le gène Chaos était fort intéressant et remarquable à leurs yeux… Un ADN qui ne se contente pas seulement de vivre dans un porteur, mais également de l'envahir peu à peu pour le dessus sur l'originel du corps.

Chaos était littéralement une créature créée pour survivre par n'importe quel moyen existent.

Et bien entendu, Reeve était fidèle au poste, observant attentivement les activités qui se déroulaient dans les vastes lieux. Il calculait froidement la triste réalité… Plus que quinze jours avant que le soi-disant sceau de Sage qui retenait le monstre à l'intérieur de Vincent de se brise. Il n'aura jamais le temps de trouver un remède, c'était évident. Ce genre de recherche prenait des mois, voire des années avant d'aboutir à un brevet peu satisfaisant. Comment avait-elle osé prétendre pouvoir accomplir ce qui était impossible de faire? Elle devait être très intelligente, chose qu'elle a maintes fois prouvée d'ailleurs, et elle devait sûrement posséder une connaissance plus profonde des gènes et entités. Elle qui n'a servi que comme cobaye dans sa vie, pourquoi posséderait-elle cette connaissance que les meilleurs scientifiques de la région réunis n'avait pas? Un rat de laboratoire ne devrait pas savoir ce genre de chose… Elle devait forcément avoir un atout dans sa poche, une carte maîtresse pour triompher de ses opposants du style de Chaos.

Connaîtrait-elle un secret qui pouvait condamner la vie des entités? Même Reeve, qui était un homme de bonne culture n'arrivait pas à formuler une hypothèse moins dispersée que celle-ci, presque incohérente. À moins qu'elle ne soit complètement ignorante, mais qu'elle a une bonne idée de la manière pour s'y prendre? Que de question! Il aurait voulu l'interroger, mais la réveiller serait jouer avec un feu qu'il ne pouvait pas apprivoiser : il se brûlerait à force de provoquer le destin de la sorte.

C'aurait été invoquer le démon de trop qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir en laisse.

Il s'approcha, tournant autour des deux captifs, n'exprimant aucune émotion faciale quand il passait près de Vincent, mais lui en retour lui jetait des regards meurtriers. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois près de Sage, fixant son bras gauche. Une sixième ligne noire avait commencé à se former, pâle, mais bien présente. À partir de ce moment, elle semblait instable malgré son inconscience, comme si la malédiction était devenue insuportable. Si sa limite se résumait à dix lignes, c'était normal qu'elle commence à perdre le contrôle un peu avant, petit à petit, comme une longue et interminable descente aux enfers. Chaos allait sans pitié à son égard, il lui ferait beaucoup de mal, sans la tuer. Oh non, il voulait prendre son temps pour jouer avec elle, savourer sa victoire absolue sur une créature qui avait un aussi grand pouvoir qu'elle. Il considérait qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure proie qu'un égal ou même un supérieur, lui qui aimait les défis de par sa nature prédatrice. Il avait bien été surprit au Manoir Shinra de faire face à quelqu'un qui a pu le renverser malgré sa force physique exceptionnelle. Encore plus en lui arrachant le masque pour découvrir que son adversaire se révélait à être une femme…

Il n'avait pas su quoi en penser dans l'immédiat, alors il s'était assurée de la marquée d'une malédiction afin de ne pas la perdre de vue. Même si elle lui avait jeté un sort lui interdisant de prendre le contrôle physique de Valentine, il pouvait toujours se manifester spirituellement au travers de la marque, comme il l'a fait au Manoir. Il s'ennuyait, alors il est venu à elle pour avoir un « avant-goût » de la chasse qu'il voulait mener. Il n'a pas été déçu, elle s'est débattue comme une furie jusqu'à la toute fin, c'est bien plus intéressant ainsi! Puis, il avait envahi son corps, puis son âme, cherchant les points faibles. Il avait découvert que le cœur de Sage n'était pas si impénétrable qu'il en avait l'air, elle pleurait encore la mort de Grimmor entre-autre.

Comment un démon comme Chaos ne pourrait pas tirer du plaisir des souffrances d'autrui? Il était né à cet effet, dominer les cœurs chagrinés, déchirer les âmes pures. Il avait été impressionné par le degré du chagrin de Valentine au tout début, ainsi que celui de sa colère. Il était l'hôte parfait, plongé dans une mélancolie si profonde qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas s'en sortir même après trente ans passés. Mais Chaos se lassait rapidement quand il n'y avait pas assez de volonté en ses proies pour lui résister. Vincent n'était pas à la hauteur de la tâche, il se contentait de lutter un peu avant de laisser les ténèbres le submerger…

-Dit-moi, Vincent… Pourquoi crois-tu que Chaos est si désireux de s'emparer de Sage? Ne fait pas cette tête je t'en prie, contente-toi de répondre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'adresserais la parole à un traître de ton espèce?

-Si tu veux la voir vivante à la fin de la journée, je te conseille de me parler sur un ton moins cassant et de répondre à cette satanée question.

-Le chantage ne fonctionne pas avec moi.

-Oh? Dans ce cas, c'a ne te dérange pas si je fiche une balle dans sa tête?

Il sortit son fusil de son holster et pointa le canon sur la tempe de Sage. Vincent ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait survivre aisément à ce genre de blessure, mais Reeve si. Il comptait jouer avec cette connaissance pour prendre l'avantage et obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Déjà, il voyait le regard haineux de l'ex-Turks se remplir de craintes, la partie était finie pour lui dès qu'il se montrera plus coopératif. _Un mensonge de plus à l'actif de Reeve…_

-… Je crois qu'il est attiré par son pouvoir. Je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose à propos de ses intentions, mais il va la traquer, peut-être jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

-Ah! Tu vois quand tu veux?

Il rangeant son arme et le Valentine fut rassuré. C'aurait été bête de la condamner pour une simple question…

-Bon. J'ai au moins cette information.

-Que vas-tu faire?

-Je dois tout d'abord la maintenir dans le coma le plus longtemps que possible. Elle ne fait de mal à personne dans cet état. Ensuite, je dois trouver la façon de contenir Chaos une fois qu'il se sera libéré. J'avais de belles chaînes de métal de mako pour toi, mais cette folle furieuse les a détruites. Des doses de mako feront l'affaire pour l'instant. Cette substance à le pouvoir naturel de repousser les entités comme tu le sais. Tu vas souffrir atrocement en contrepartie, mais chaque jour que tu passeras à recevoir une dose, c'a sera un jour où Chaos ne pourra pas prendre le dessus sur toi. On ferait mieux de commencer maintenant, pour que ton organisme puisse s'habituer un peu.

Il claqua des doigts et un scientifique lui apporta une seringue remplie du fameux liquide bleu-vert.

-Tu n'es pas seulement un traître, tu es également un bourreau ma foi… Tu sais, tu ressembles à ce vieux fou, Hojo, maintenant que tu me montres tes vraies couleurs… On dirait que tu ne fais que répéter les horreurs commises par la Shinra!

Reeve se figea. Sage avait dit la même chose… Était-ce une confirmation de ses dires? Il serra les dents, il ne voulait pas être comparé à la Shinra, encore moins à Hojo!

-Ce que je fais, c'est pour le bien de tous.

-C'est-ce que la Shinra disait aussi tu sais? Cette organisation n'a fait qu'apporter de la douleur à ce monde, surtout en créant Sephiroth. Si la Shinra n'avait jamais existée, le monde n'aurait jamais appris la découverte de Jénova et de Chaos. La Shinra a tué cette planète. Et tu fais de même en t'acharnant sur Sage, car elle est une vie innocente que tu brises dans ta poigne trop contrôlante. Bien des vies auraient été épargnées… Il n'y a pas d'hommes en ce monde qui a le droit de décider de la vie ou de la mort des autres, alors arrête. Arrête de commettre ces erreurs tant regrettées.

Nullement atteint par les mots de son prisonnier, Reeve mit en évidence son holster pour lui démontrer qu'il avait toujours le pouvoir de mort sur Sage.

-… Bien. Continue de t'enfoncer dans cette voix si ça te chante. Tu seras seul et je ne te viendrais pas en aide quand tu m'appelleras. Nous ne sommes plus amis.

-Cette réflexion est digne d'un enfant qui boude Vincent, un enfant en colère contre son camarade de jeu parce que celui-ci lui a volé son jouet préféré. J'ai la vie de Sage entre mes mains et tu me fais la gueule pour protester? Très peu convaincant mon cher… Et puis, ce dont tu devrais te préoccuper, c'est de cette aiguille qui va se planter dans ta peau d'ici vingt secondes.

-!

Bientôt, il senti le picotement, signe que Reeve avait passé à l'acte. Au début, rien de spécial ne se produisit, mais bientôt, le pouls de Vincent accéléra. Il n'avait reçu que très peu de doses de mako dans sa vie et il n'avait jamais aimé ces expériences… C'était l'enfer à ses yeux. Il serra la mâchoire, se préparant mentalement à la souffrance qui allait le torturer sur plusieurs minutes consécutives.

Et voilà, c'a commençait.

Il retenait ses cris même si la douleur qui l'avait foudroyé d'un seul coup était presque impossible à supporter en gardant conscience. La mako était très puissante et ses effets étaient dévastateurs envers les entités. Son corps était devenu un champ de bataille entre ces deux forces de la nature et il en payait chèrement le prix.

C'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus le supporter! Son visage était trempé de sueur et les sangles peinaient à contenir les spasmes qui le terrassait impitoyablement. Mais il ne criait pas. Il ne voulait pas… Il considérait qu'il n'avait plus le droit de crier, d'appeler à l'aide.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, Reeve n'affichait toujours aucune expression, mais les gardes et les scientifiques assistant au spectacle horrifiant prenaient peur.

Valentine commença à divaguer, à avoir des visions de choses qu'il aurait voulu faire taire à tout jamais dans son esprit. Il se souvenait de ces moments-là, des expériences d'Hojo sur son corps, de toute la souffrance qu'il avait éprouvé à cette sombre époque. Particulièrement le moment où il avait appris que Lucrecia Crescent était morte. _Pourquoi la mako ravivait-elle un si cruel souvenir en lui?_ Il n'en sût rien, mais ce fut l'apogée de son martyre présent. Tout s'arrêta après l'évocation douloureuse. Il tremblait, sa chair était encore sous le choc. Sa respiration haletante se calma peu après… C'était fini. Pour aujourd'hui du moins. Il avait réussi à surmonter cette épreuve, c'était une grande victoire pour lui, mais également une humiliante défaite.

Lui qui était parvenu à sortir Crescent de sa tête grâce à la compagnie de Sage, que pouvait-il faire maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait même plus ouvrir les yeux? Il savait, cette femme de son passé était un souvenir difficile à mettre de côté, voire impossible à soustraire de ses pensées. C'était aussi sa plus grande faiblesse, celle qu'exploitait toujours Chaos quand il voulait prendre l'air. Sage était claire à ce sujet : il devait cesser de penser à ce passé s'il voulait espérer un jour réprimer les caprices du démon.

-Fait toi à l'idée Vincent… Tu es toi aussi un rat de laboratoire. Toi et elle, vous n'êtes pas si différents l'un de l'autre. Et si elle mérite de mourir, quel serait ton sort à toi? La seule chose que je peux faire pour t'aider, c'est te donner ces doses de mako. Elles chasseront Chaos tout aussi longtemps que tu le voudras à condition d'en recevoir une quotidiennement. La souffrance est la clé de la rédemption comme tu le sais déjà… Assume ton rôle de martyre dès maintenant, car tes cauchemars ne font que commencer.

Il tourna le dos à l'homme aux yeux écarlates et quitta la pièce, chargeant les gardes de prendre sa relève. Vincent était épuisé et il décida de se laisser tomber dans le sommeil. Ses paupières se fermèrent et dès lors, un étrange bruit lui parvint, doux, réconfortant, emplit de bienveillance.

_« Vincent… tu es fort, je sais que tu peux y arriver. Ne cède pas. Je suis là, tout près de toi. Repose-toi, tu l'as bien mérité, mais par pitié…._

_Cesse de retenir ces larmes qui pèsent sur ton cœur depuis trente ans déjà. »_

Avait-il le droit de s'abandonner à son chagrin comme lui conseillait la voix qu'il reconnue comme étant cette de Sage? Il ne s'était jamais donné la chance d'évacuer sa tristesse et il savait pourquoi : il avait honte. Honte d'être faible, de ne pas avoir eu la force d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_« Sais-tu que pour les Cetras, si ma faible mémoire est bonne, les larmes sont la manifestation physique du courage d'une personne? Elles sont pures et sincères, « les gouttes du cœur » comme on dit. Tu as trop de douleur à l'intérieur de toi, sort-là une bonne fois pour toute! Il n'y a pas de honte à montrer son courage… Pleure… Pleure et cesse de te tuer de l'intérieur… »_

_« Ais-je le droit de le faire? »_

_« Bien sûr! Les seuls qui ne devraient pas pleurer en ce monde sont les morts. Es-tu mort Vincent? »_

_« On m'a déjà tiré une balle dans le cœur si tu veux savoir. »_

_« …Alors emplit ton cœur troué de la vie que les larmes peuvent apporter. »_

_« … »_

_« Hep, Vincent? »_

_« Quoi? »_

_« Pardonne ton cœur également… Pardonne ton âme. Tu ne mérites pas de passer le reste de tes jours avec ce poids sur la conscience. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »_

_« Je ne… »_

_« Tait-toi et obéis. J'ai déjà de la difficulté à tenir une discussion sentimentale à souhait de ce genre, alors ne l'éternise pas. »_

Il reconnaissait bien là Sage…

_« On verra bien Sage. »_

_« Une dernière chose… »_

_« Quoi donc? »_

_« Elle te pardonne Vincent. Elle te pardonne… »_

La discussion s'interrompit là. Il savait… Il savait maintenant.

Quand ses « gouttes du cœur » commencèrent à couler de ses yeux, tout doucement, il sentit une sensation inconnue apaiser son cœur. Il n'y avait plus de souffrance, plus de tourment, rien qu'une étendue paisible de paix.

Et même si sa conscience était tombée dans le sommeil, on le vit clairement…

Le petit sourire en coin qu'il avait réussi à esquisser sur son visage, enfin…

_**Après trente ans d'agonie…**_


	22. Chapter 22

Mask

Chapitre 22 – Le message ultime

Sept jours avaient passés depuis. Reeve avait compris tôt que l'énergie émanant du corps de Sage était dû à une activité spirituelle. Sa chair était peut-être endormie, mais elle avait réussie à garder son esprit éveillé malgré tout. Et le comportement étrange de Valentine laissait suggérer que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils communiquaient ensembles. Reeve avait sous-estimé les capacités mentales de la femme et il était furieux. Il avait beau les avoir séparés, en changeant Vincent de pièce, complètement à l'autre bout du QG, l'énergie dégagée par Sage était constante. Et rien ne semblait pour l'arrêter

Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, accompagné par deux gardes armés et d'un des scientifiques à son service qui lui donnait verbalement ses rapports du jour quant aux prisonniers, son PHS sonna. Il le saisit dans la poche intérieure de son veston et posa son regard sur l'écran du boitier…

-Cloud? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'amener à m'appeler?

Il répondit; curieux.

« Reeve? »

-Oui Cloud? QU'est-ce qu'il y a?

« Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

-… On parle de quoi au juste?

« Ce n'est pas toi que m'avais demandé de chopper Kadaj ? Voilà qu'est-ce qu'il y a… »

-Ah bon sang…

« Tu as complètement oublié, pas vrai? »

-Quel sens de déduction… Alors? Quels sont les résultats?

Il avait oublié d'appeler Cloud pour lui dire de laisser tomber l'affaire, il avait obtenu l'ADN de Sage, alors celui de l'Incarné était devenu inutile à ses yeux.

« On te le ramène. Il est un peu amoché, mais bon. On sera au QG dans moins d'une heure. »

-C'est entendu. À plus tard, et merci bien.

« Pas de quoi. »

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent au même moment. Reeve serra son PHS dans sa poigne, en colère.

« Merde… J'ai moins d'une heure pour inventer une histoire crédible. À commencer par l'absence de Vincent. Et si je veux Cloud dans mon camp, je ferais mieux de lui dire que j'ai mis la main sur le masqué, Sage à l'occurrence. Il sera bien heureux de savoir cette chose hors d'état de nuire! »

Échafaudant son plan au fur et à mesure, il somme le scientifique et les gardes de retourner à leurs postes respectifs, ce qui fut exécuté sans poser de question.

Entre-temps, le directeur de la WRO se retira dans son bureau personnel. Quand il s'assied sur son siège, il remarqua peu après celui qui faisait face au sien, de l'autre côté du bureau. C'était là que Vincent s'assoyait quand il acceptait de discuter avec lui; de tout et de rien, comme le ferais… Des amis. Il fronça les sourcils en évoquant l'une de ces nombreuses discussions dans sa mémoire, simple, paisible et agréable. Vincent n'était pas très loquace de nature, mais il faisait des efforts pour changer cette habitude. Ses compétences sociales étaient limitées, mais en présence de Reeve, il était plus à l'aise et détendu.

-Pourquoi est-ce que… J'ai tout gâché?

Il écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il s'était aperçut de quelque chose. Le souvenir évoqué l'avait grandement aidé à cet effet. Rapidement, il saisit une feuille de papier, mais quand il approcha sa main d'un stylo, il constata qu'il tremblait. Les battements de son cœur accéléraient et une fine pellicule de sueur vint imbiber son visage aux traits effrayés. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, quelques secondes peut-être, une minute dans le cas le plus optimiste. Saisissant le stylo, il griffonna quelques mots qui pouvaient tout changer dorénavant. Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer d'écrire que le crayon se broya dans sa poigne violente.

« Eh merde! »

Il n'avait pas le temps d'en chercher un autre, tant pis, l'essentiel était déjà écrit. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il plia plusieurs fois le papier, se dirigeant vers la porte. Le couloir était désert! Il ne pouvait pas gaspiller son temps à chercher quelqu'un à qui remettre la note. Il se rua sur l'une des fenêtres de la pièce, l'ouvrit avec difficulté. Ses forces semblaient s'épuiser, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les choses se passaient ainsi, comme c'était arrivé…

Le papier s'envola dans les airs, dansant comme une plume livrée à l'élément insaisissable.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer maintenant…

Son cœur battait la chamade, trop rapidement pour qu'il ne ressente pas le malaise qui s'en suivit.

-Quelle poisse…Si seulement j'aurais compris avant…

Il eut tout juste le temps de s'asseoir avant de brutalement frapper l'accoudoir de son poing, arborant maintenant une expression haineuse.

-Rire bien qui rira le dernier…. Conclut-il sur un ton enragé.

Il se leva, retrouvant son calme. Il prit son pistolet et s'assura qu'il était chargé.

-Voyons voir qui gagnera… N'est-ce pas, Sage?

Il sortit de la pièce comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien s'être produit à l'instant même? Pourquoi a-t-il écrit ce si mystérieux message? Contenait-il une information qui pouvait…

Changer le sort de Sage et de Vincent?

XXXXXXXX

Cloud, Tifa, Barett et RED XIII se présentèrent au bout de quarante minutes. Kadaj était amoché en effet, plusieurs de ses blessures semblaient profondes et extrêmement douloureuses. Il avait les mains liées dans son dos et on l'avait bâillonné, Cloud n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre crier et pester contre lui à tout bout de champ. La rancœur était trop grande pour que l'argenté puisse pardonner le blond qui avait tué ses frères.

-Voilà, on l'a attrapé cet enfoiré… Il se cachait près de Nibelheim.

-Bon travail tout le monde.

-Et maintenant, peut-on savoir pourquoi tu le voulais vivant?

-J'ai besoin de faire quelques test.

-En quel honneur? Et à quelles fins?

-Je dois soutirer son ADN. Son sang est contaminé par celui de Sephiroth et par le gène Jénova et je crois pouvoir faire quelque chose pour son cas.

-Comme quoi?

-Je travaille présentement à l'élaboration d'un antigène. Si c'est concluant, je pourrais lui administrer une dose et l'ADN qui le parasite sera détruit à coup sûr. II ne sera donc plus sous l'influence de Jénova ou de Sephiroth.

-On ne pourrait pas simplement lui tirer une balle dans la tête?

-Ne sois pas aussi radical Cloud, il y a trop d'innocent s qui ont soufferts en ce monde. Kadaj, ne l'oublie pas, est un cobaye de la Shinra. Et disons-le franchement : tu en es un toi aussi.

Le blondin se renfrogna, mais accepta de peser le pour et le contre. Kadaj n'avait jamais tué personne à sa connaissance, juste un peu tabassé à la limite. Il avait tenté de redonner vie à Sephiroth par contre. Était-il pardonnable? La réponse était négative à ses yeux, d'un bleu ciel strié de taches vertes en raison des doses de mako. Même libéré du gène Jénova et de l'esprit de l'ex-général du SOLDAT, Kadaj ne pouvait pas oublier sa haine. Il voudra tout détruire autour de lui, même s'il est dépossédé de ses pouvoirs.

-fait ce que tu veux Reeve, mais si les choses se corsent, je le décapite sur place.

-Allons…

Il claqua des doigts et des gardes s'emparèrent de l'argenté, qui tout juste avant de se faire emporter hors de la salle, lança un regard remplit de toute la haine du monde à Cloud. Il le maudissait silencieusement, battant en retraite pour l'instant, mais le concerné semblait s'en foutre royalement. La bande s'apprêtait à quitter également, mais Reeve retenu l'épéiste chevronné. Tifa et les autres partirent devant selon ses indications.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois?

-Je dois te montrer quelque chose, c'est important. Suis-moi.

-Très bien. C'est à quel sujet?

-Le masqué, Mes hommes ont réussi à le capturer, il y a quelques jours à peine.

-!

Les deux hommes si dirigèrent vers la pièce où la prisonnière se trouvait. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Strife, à commencer pas…

-Cette chose est-elle l'Origine comme on le croyait?

- Tout porte à laisser croire que oui. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je l'ai plongé dans un sommeil artificiel, son corps est hors d'état de nuire. Ce fut pénible de contenir sa force, aussi terrible qu'une furie! Mais j'ai bien finit pas trouver le moyen de le maintenir en laisse.

-Soit. C'est mieux ainsi sans doute.

Voulait-il réellement faire face… À la créature qui avait permise à son pire ennemi d'exister? Il n'eut guère le loisir de prendre le temps de répondre à la question, car ils furent rendus devant la pièce après avoir emprunter un élévateur et quelques longs couloirs sombres.

-Tu es prêt?

-Plus tôt ça sera finit, mieux je me porterais je crois bien. Va-s'y.

-D'accord…Voilà. Je te préviens… « Elle » ressemble beaucoup à « lui ».

Reeve ouvrit la porte rapidement, elle était maintenant grande ouverte.

-« Elle »?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il l'a vue. Endormie, paisible… Aux longs cheveux d'argent. Leurs brillants reflétant un éternel cauchemar qui n'arrivait pas à mourir… Comme une immortalité monstrueuse décidée de hanter ce monde. Cloud s'approcha, craintif, toujours prisonnier du choc émotionnel. La ressemblance le sidérait et il ne put guère réprimer une vague de colère alimentant son aversion envers les Incarnés et les autres horreurs créées par la folie de la Shinra.

-Elle se fait appeler « Sage », va savoir pourquoi. Et elle est née avec le gène Jénova naturellement, sans avoir recours aux expériences. Sephiroth n'est qu'une copie d'elle, incomplète, voilà d'où viennent leurs physiques semblables. Elle est plutôt agressive et porte une très grande haine envers la Shinra, tout comme son successeur. Son pouvoir est immense, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel jusqu'à ce jour.

-Mais… est-elle… comme « lui » d'âme?

-Tout je que peux dire et ce dont je suis certain à propos de son âme, c'est qu'elle n'appartient pas au genre humain. Elle est très différente de nous, elle est intelligente, bien plus que la moyenne des gens et ses capacités cérébrales tiennent de l'impossible. Son âme… s'apparente plus à celle d'une entité qu'autre chose si tu veux mon avis.

-Je vois…

Reeve faisait exprès de calomnier la femme, car ainsi, Cloud nourrirait sa haine et la détesterait. Elle n'aurait aucun allié au final. Elle sera seule l'heure venue, seule et vulnérable…

-Je… Je vais m'en aller. Je ne peux plus rester un instant de plus ici, c'est insuportable. Pas besoin de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin.

-… Très bien. On se reverra la prochaine fois donc.

Il ne répondit pas, trop choqué pour parler. Il quitta la pièce, sanctuaire d'un vaste complot, nid du mensonge d'un homme qui entraînait la vie des autres dans un combat contre la montre. Il ne restait plus que huit jours avant que le sceau ne cède et que Vincent perde le contrôle, c'était inévitable. Reeve, seul une fois de plus, contempla sa captive.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire pour changer ce monde et tous ces destins condamnés Sage? Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à désirer… Être comme un humain?

Soudainement, son corps fut parcouru de spasmes. Il comprit : les marques sur son bras… Une sixième ligne venait d'apparaître.

-Plus que quatre avant la fin… Ainsi, tu ne pourras plus te prétendre de cette race mortelle à laquelle tu aspires tant. Tu deviendras son jouet, sa propriété. Il ravivera toutes tes douleurs les plus obscures, pour consumer ton âme, petit à petit, te déchirant en mille miettes. Les entités aiment ça jouer avec leur nourriture, tu devrais le savoir Sage… Chaos n'est pas un enfant de chœur, il est un démon de la pire espèce. Et il se fiche bien de tes sentiments, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est t'entendre crier sous ses griffes, répandre ton sang à ses pieds et finalement… il te gardera vivante jusqu'à ce que tu le supplies de mettre fin à tes souffrances. Il ne t'exaucera pas, car une fois qu'il entendra ta supplication, il y prendra goût et ton calvaire recommencera. Tu ne peux pas lui échapper, il est trop fort pour toi. Pauvre de toi Sage…

_Il ne te lâchera pas tant que ton supplice lui arrachera un sourire d'amusement…_

XXXXXXX

Il fut à l'extérieur en moins de deux, rejoignant ses camarades, qui remarquèrent son expression étrange et son regard fuyant, mais nul n'osa poser de question.

-On se retrouve au bar. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Tifa devina qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant la prochaine aube, il faisait toujours cette pseudo-fugue quand il était troublé. Il partit en vitesse une fois ayant enfourché sa moto.

-Je me demande bien qu'est-ce que Reeve lui a dit… Bon, c'est n'est pas tout â, mais il faut y aller! YUFFIE! On rentre!

La jeune Wutaïenne intrépide s'amusait à grimper dans les arbres de la forêt avoisinant et elle semblait bien décidée d'y rester.

-Je vais rester au QG cette nuit Tifa, je veux raconter nos aventurer trépidantes de la « chasse à l'Incarné » à Vincent dans les moindres détails!

-Bon d'accord, mais tâche de ne pas trop traîner dans les parages, la forêt est dangereuse la nuit!

-C'est promis.

Avalanche quitta peu après. La ninja en herbe entreprit de grimper sur le plus grand arbre du coin avec enthousiasme. Une fois à son sommet le plus sûr, elle sourit, contemplant le coucher du soleil à l'horizon, se disant que la prochaine fois, elle ira sur le toit du QG l'admirer avec Vincent. Puis, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de blanc dans le feuillage vert. Elle le saisit, c'était un bout de papier… Elle le déplia et lu ce qui était écrit dessus. Elle écarquilla les yeux :

-Mais? Qu'est-ce que…

Et au même moment, Tifa se posait une question :

_**« Au fait… Où est Vincent? » **_


	23. Chapter 23

Mask

Chapitre 23 – Le complot

Yuffie n'avait pas réussie à parler à Reeve, elle s'en sentait incapable. Ce qui était écrit sur le bout de papier était plutôt incriminant et étrange, et lui dévoiler ne serait peut-être pas une bonne chose à faire. Alors elle s'était tut et elle fit semblait que rien ne s'était passé. Elle l'avait à peine salué et lui, il avait à peine remarqué sa présence, mais il avait tout de même paru embêté par son intrusion au QG. Elle qui avait l'habitude de sauter dans son dos pour le taquiner, elle avait clairement perçu la mauvaise humeur de l'homme ainsi que son regard glacial. Qui aurait cru que Reeve Tuesti, l'homme le plus affable du monde sans doute, puisse devenir une personne quelque peu revêche?

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire ces derniers jours pour que tout semble aller de travers de la sorte? D'autant plus que Vincent ne se décidait toujours pas à donner le moindre signe de vie, ce qui, malgré les apparences, n'était pas à son habitude. Il aurait dû être au QG, comme toujours, à moins qu'il ne soit parti accomplir quelconque mission, mais même à ça, il aurait prévenu les autres, il le faisait toujours pour qu'il n'y a aucun malentendu quant à son absence.

Et la Wutaïenne hésitait grandement d'oser questionner le directeur de la WRO à ce sujet. Elle ressentait une certaine hostilité chez lui depuis la veille, peut-être qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler avec les autres ou bien que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

Mais comment le questionner si elle ne voulait même pas s'approcher de lui ou de son bureau?

Elle avait trouvé une « solution » à son problème, mais cette dernière n'était pas très nette.

Eh oui, elle l'espionnait depuis ce matin…

Et elle était suffisamment petite pour se faufiler dans les bouches d'aération de l'immeuble. N'oublions pas, Yuffie est une ninja…

Donc, depuis ce matin, elle suivait ses déplacements et s'assurait de se faire très discrète. Mais elle n'en apprenait pas plus que la veille : il semblait être bien confortable dans son silence complet, et il ne faisait rien de très anormal. Il s'occupait de sa paperasse, donnait des directives aux soldats placés sous son autorité… Mais il semblait préoccupé. Il regardait souvent les portes, comme s'il craignait une soudaine intrusion, ou encore, ce qui était plus plausible : il attendait quelqu'un.

Et elle ne tarda pas à le savoir une fois la fin de l'avant-midi arrivé.

Mais pourquoi donc le Turks, Tseng, faisait-il son entrée dans le bureau du directeur? Et pourquoi Rufus Shinra faisait de même?

Le blond salua d'un geste de la tête Reeve, qui désigna du regard un fauteuil, l'invitant à s'asseoir.

La discussion promettait d'être longue…

« Mais ce n'est pas si étrange que ça de voir M'sieur Shinra ici, après tout, c'est lui qui a permit à Reeve de fonder la WRO… Mais… pourquoi est-il venu tout de même? »

Elle observait la scène au travers du grillage de la bouche d'aération, personne ne pouvait la voir, ce qui l'a rassura. Elle fit attention pour ne pas faire de bruit et trahir sa présence et attendit. Bientôt, la voix de Rufus s'éleva dans la pièce :

-Je doute que tu m'ais appelé par courtoisie Reeve. Tu n'es pas le genre d'homme qui fait des choses pour rien non plus.

-Nous devons parler. En privé.

-Tseng connaît déjà les détails de la situation. Fait-lui confiance, c'est mon meilleur homme.

-Bon, puisqu'il est déjà au courant…

-Avant tout, je voudrais avoir des nouvelles sur… « elle ».

-« Elle » va très bien. Elle est plongée dans un coma artificiel, c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour la contrôler.

-Elle semble s'être férocement débattue selon ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois.

-Elle à détruite des chaînes de mako. Elle les a fait _fondre_ avec son pouvoir sur le feu.

-Fondre dis-tu? Mais… ces chaînes sont censées être indestructibles!

-Elle nous a prouvé le contraire il y a peu du moins.

-Cette créature à l'air de posséder des très grands pouvoirs. Selon tes observations, que peux-tu me dire à son sujet?

-Elle à un immense potentiel. Si on apprend à l'apprivoiser, elle serait une arme de destruction massive imparable.

-C'est une très bonne nouvelle. J'ai besoin d'une bête de foire déchaînée avec les temps qui courent .Et j'ai besoin de connaître en profondeur l'origine de son existence, ce dont son âme est capable de faire, l'étendue de ses capacités physiques… Toutes ces choses importantes qui peuvent nous dévoiler de nouvelles sciences! Son corps est un récipient naturel qui regorge de surprises. Dit-moi ce qui m'intéresse maintenant.

Reeve le dévisagea d'un air méprisant et il roula des yeux peu après.

-Ce qui est intéressant chez cette femme, ce n'est pas sa _vie_, mais bel et bien son _destin._ Dit Reeve, un rictus aux lèvres.

-Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps davantage. Parle.

Tseng, à l'écart, n'aimait pas la tournure des événements et s'approcha de Rufus, décidé à le protéger en cas de pépin. Yuffie le reconnu… Lui aussi il venait de Wutaï. Mais lui, contrairement à elle, n'avait aucun attache à sa terre natale, comme la guerre de Wutaï pouvait en témoigner par son bain de sang.

C'était un homme qui avait trahit sa propre patrie…_ Pour la Shinra…_

Elle ne put s'empêche d'éprouver des ressentiments à son égard, le traître ne lui inspirait aucune sympathie ni confiance. Elle devait se méfier, il n'était pas un enfant de chœur non plus, il était un Turks accompli capable de tuer de sang-froid au besoin.

_Tuer sa propre famille si l'ordre est donné._

Les Turks n'étaient-ils donc que des animaux sans morale? Elle repensa à Reno, il était trop idiot pour vouloir du mal à quiconque… Et Vincent. Il était Turks à une certaine époque, elle le savait, car elle avait fouillé une fois dans les documents de Reeve. Et jamais plu elle n'avait vu le Valentine sous le même regard. Il y avait un certain mystère entourant l'homme si on pouvait dire, car il ne disait jamais rien à propos de sa vie.

Elle se reconcentra, désirant de connaître la suite de la discussion.

-Très bien. Sa naissance remonte à plusieurs décennies déjà. Son corps évolue lentement, ce qui enraille son vieillissement. Le gène Jénova fait de même dans son corps. Mais son origine est bien plus ancienne qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

-Alors quoi?

-Un ami à moi m'a dit qu'elle était une… « Cetras ». Tu dois être familier avec ce nom, n'est-ce pas Rufus? Même Tseng à l'occurrence en sait beaucoup à ce sujet. Pauvre Aérith, une autre victime à votre liste sanglante, Ifalna également.

Les deux hommes restèrent interdits. Jamais ils n'auraient devoir faire face à cette appellation pour une seconde fois. Aérith avait emporté le sang de sa race dans la mort… Du moins, c'était supposément le cas.

-Comment ça Cetras?

-Aucune idée, je n'ai pas encore pu faire mes propres conclusions. Ça prend du temps tu sais, faire ce genre de recherches. Et si elle dit la vérité, tu sais ce que ça signifie en conséquence…

-Oui…

-Sephiroth porte le sang des Cetras. Il est beaucoup plus puissant qu'on ne puisse le croire. Même s'il ne sera sans doute jamais capable de surpasser son Origine, il peut néanmoins rivaliser avec des forces de la nature comme Jénova ou Chaos.

« Se… Sephiroth? Jénova… Chaos? Mais à quoi ça rime tout ça?! »

Bien entendu, Yuffie connaissait bien des choses sur Jénova et l'ex- général du SOLDAT, mais que très peu sur Chaos. Néanmoins, elle était parfaitement au courant… Que cette chose abominable vivait dans le corps de Vincent depuis les trente dernières années.

« Mais qui est donc cette femme dont ils parlent depuis tout à l'heure? L'Origine? »

-Si c'est vrai, on l'a largement sous-estimé. Le sang de Cetras est puissant, regorgeant de magie.

-Elle lui a transmis de par ses gènes ce pouvoir inné, mais seulement ça. J'ai remarqué que son ADN, au contact d'un autre, annule toutes ses formes supérieures de formation. Il porte son sang, le pouvoir des Cetras, mais rien d'autre. Seul son corps à elle semble apte de tirer profit du sang si unique qui coule dans ses veines. Je vois maintenant pourquoi la Shinra voulait mettre la main sur elle.

-Et moi je veux tout faire pour apprendre à contrôler ce sang. Je veux comprendre son existence pour mieux la mette sous mes ordres et tu le sais parfaitement. Voilà pourquoi j'ai donné des documents à Cloud, pour qu'il puisse trouver les « mauvaises herbes ». Et je savais qu'il viendrait à toi pour quérir ton aide, voilà pourquoi je t'ai impliqué. Tu es censé travailler pour moi, pas à ton propre compte, et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu prends la liberté d'en faire à ta guise et de jouer avec elle. Ce n'est pas une poupée, mais un être supérieur qui doit être assujetti à tout prix. Elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir sa propre volonté dès le départ. Son être tout entier est une louange à la loi de la nature. Sephiroth fut une très grande réussite dès le départ, alors croit-moi, je n'attendrais pas plus longtemps pour mettre un terme à la liberté de ce qui a permis à cet imbécile d'Hojo de créer le « SOLDAT parfait ». Je ne veux plus que la rébellion puisse être une idée dans son esprit, plus jamais.

-Rufus, je sais très bien que tu cherches à reconstruire la Shinra, partir d'un nouveau pied, mais tu dois comprendre que presser les choses serait une erreur impardonnable. Elle est un joyau inestimable, elle peut être utilisée, _je peux le faire, _oui, tu auras ce que tu voudras. Sa force pourrait signer le renouveau de ta compagnie, une prospérité sans fin, mais ne commet pas la faute de précipiter trop rapidement son sort. Si elle nous échappe, jamais plus on ne pourra la ravoir.

Rufus se leva et abattit ses poings sur le bureau, furieux :

-Elle doit être prête le plus rapidement que possible, quitte à prendre des risques! Point final! Trouve-moi ce foutu antigène pour tuer Jénova pour retirer la protection qu'elle lui offre et anéanti sa volonté! Obéis! Elle doit n'être qu'un jouet que je pourrais manipuler à loisir!

Reeve haussa les épaules, très peu impressionné par le tour de force qui se voulait sans doute autoritaire et incontestable.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques de créer Rufus, peut-être un monstre que tu ne pourras pas soumettre à tes caprices, une puissance absolue qui pourrait répéter les erreurs du passé, détruire la nouvelle Shinra aussi facilement que Sephiroth l'a fait, peut-être encore même plus aisément dû à son pouvoir. Tu seras prêt à voler l'humanité d'une telle créature qui n'a aucune intention de se laisser faire sans même prendre de précautions? Son cœur est pur, elle ne désire pas faire du mal, ça ne sera pas chose facile de détruire cette pureté et j'ai besoin de temps en conséquence. Viens, je vais te montrer…

Reeve se leva à son tour, s'approchant de Rufus, lui murmurant le reste de sa phrase assez bas pour que le Turks ne puisse pas l'entendre :

-La pauvre femme que tu crains du plus profond de tes entrailles. C'est ça n'est-ce pas… tu as _**peur**_? Peur de ne pas pouvoir agir à temps si tu attends patiemment des résultats concluant? Mais quel homme es-tu donc pour pouvoir te croire autorisé à manipuler la vie des autres, _hein? Qui es-tu?_

Le blond ne se laissa pas ébranler par les dires mesquins de son subordonné. Depuis quelques temps, il le savait particulièrement étrange dans son comportement et ses manières. Peut-être que l'avoir obligé de bosser sur le cas de la femme nuit et jour l'avait complètement épuisé et qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait.

C'était soit ça, ça…

Qu'il pesait tous ses mots très longuement avant de les dires, froidement calculés minutieusement. Pour le convaincre de le laisser faire à sa guise, prendre tout le temps nécessaire.

-Viens. Répéta-t-il. Et laisse ton chien de garde ici, je ne le veux pas dans mes labos.

Rufus le suivit, donnant l'ordre à Tseng de son seul regard de ne pas s'interposer et de se tenir à carreau. Le Turks ne rechigna pas, il n'était pas en position de contester quoi que ce soit.

Et bientôt, Reeve amena son invité dans les installations souterraines de la WRO…

Pur théâtre d'horreur.

XXXXXXXX

Yuffie avait réussie à les suivre discrètement jusqu'aux labos secrets. Elle ne croyait pas pouvoir s'y rendre à vrai dire, mais débrouillarde comme elle est, c'était un défi relativement facile. Elle observait à présent, toujours par l'entremise d'un grillage… et ce qu'elle voyait l'a terrifiait.

_Cette femme inconsciente, attaché sur une table de fer, comme si elle n'était qu'un objet, aux longs cheveux d'argent…_

_« Est-ce d'elle dont Reeve parlait? Mais qui est-elle? »_

-Je suis impressionné Reeve, tu as fait du bon travail. Déclara le blond désireux d'en connaître davantage sur la femme endormie.

-Elle a un fort caractère, un peu sauvage aux premiers abords. Et elle est d'une intelligence remarquable!

-Hum.

Un sourire malveillant se dessina sur ses traits. Il tournait autour de la table, détaillant la captive avec avidité. Il semblait satisfait, même largement contenté par ce qu'il voyait.

-Cette femme est l'avenir d'un monde nouveau, la promesse d'une supériorité incontestable! Je donnerais tout au monde pour mettre la main sur son secret, le petit quelque chose qui fait d'elle un être si unique. Ce n'est pas seulement son sang de Cetras, c'est beaucoup plus que ça à mon avis.

-J'ai exploré une autre hypothèse. Elle ne me plaît pas beaucoup, mais tout est possible de nos jours.

-Quelle est-elle?

-Peut-être que cette créature est la représentante d'une autre forme de vie, semblable à celle de ce monde, mais… plus avancée. Une humaine qui a connu une évolution génétique bien plus rapidement que nous. Mais je continu de croire que Sage n'est que le fruit d'un pur hasard.

-Sage? Tu lui as même donné un nom?

-Non. C'est elle qui s'est donné cette appellation. Elle voulait sans doute avoir un sentiment d'appartenance plus profond au genre humain.

-Sage… qu'elle ironie!

Il ricana un court moment, se réjouissant d'avoir pu lire entre les lignes.

-Tu disais qu'elle avait vécue de longues années n'est-ce pas?

-Environ soixante-dix ans.

-Je vois. Tout s'accorde ainsi. Je crois avoir compris certaine chose à son sujet, et c'est très intéressant.

-Quoi donc?

-Tu sauras en temps et lui Reeve, pas avant. Il est encore trop tôt pour lever le rideau, elle n'est pas encore prête pour jouer son rôle, tu as raison. Je te donne tout le temps nécessaire pour t'assurer qu'elle ne puisse plus s'opposer à quiconque. Transforme-moi cette bête sauvage en « chien de garde » comme tu dis.

-Avec plaisir. Je vais m'assurer personnellement que tout se déroule tel que convenu.

-Soit.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce en silence et Yuffie, troublée, décida de s'éloigner et de ne plus les suivre. À quatre pattes, se faufilant dans les couloirs de métal, ses pensées s'égaraient. Cette femme, Sage… Mais comment Reeve pouvait faire une telle chose à une personne? Elle ne le croyait pas mauvais, il avait toujours le sourire au visage, il prenait soin des autres, se préoccupaient de leurs humeurs… Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que toute cette bonté naturelle s'évanouisse? Était-ce par la faute de l'ordre de Rufus Shinra, concernant son obligation de travailler sur le cas de « l'Origine ». Et si elle avait bien comprit, elle déduisait, surtout grâce à la couleur des cheveux de Sage, qu'elle était l'Origine de Sephiroth. Son ADN était la matrice du sien…

Et qui connait l'étendue des capacités de son sang?

Au bout d'un certain moment, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait emprunté le mauvais chemin et qu'elle s'était égarée. Elle aperçue un peu plus loin une embouchure qui divisait son chemin en deux. Peut-être retrouverait-elle sa voie en y jetant un coup d'œil. Elle s'approcha, mais ce fut une grave erreur. Elle senti la plaque de métal céder sous son poids, fragilisée pour une raison quelconque. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se réfugier sur la surface plus stable et elle tomba. La chute, de quelques mètres, ne l'a blessa pas heureusement, et aucun débris métallique ne l'a toucha.

-Mais aïe!

Elle se leva rapidement, reprenant possession de ses moyens. Plusieurs paire d'yeux se posèrent sur elle. Elle remarqua qu'elle était dans un autre laboratoire et que les scientifiques qui y travaillaient la dévisageaient.

-Heu… oups! Il n'y a rien à voir, allez tout le monde, on retourne au boulot!

Mais les gardes présent n'en entendaient pas de cette oreille.

C'était à ce moment précis qu'elle vu la scène se dérouler sous son regard.

_Cruelle, ignoble, insensée… _

Mais pourquoi donc Vincent était lui aussi attaché sur une table de fer? Et pourquoi….

_**Pourquoi semblait-il souffrir le martyre?**_


	24. Chapter 24

Mask

Chapitre 24 – Sans pitié

Yuffie, toujours aplatie sur le sol dû à sa chute, écarquillait les yeux. Vincent était face à elle, retenu de la même façon que la femme qu'elle avait vu dans l'autre laboratoire. Comme s'il n'était qu'un cobaye et rien d'autre, une erreur de la nature. Elle voyait bien qu'il retenait des cris de douleur et tout près de lui, un scientifique perplexe tenait dans sa main une seringue qui contenait encore quelque goutte verdâtre. C'était de la mako, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais pourquoi donc lui injectait-on cette matière? Ce n'était pas à des fins positives, elle en était persuadée. Elle se releva et ne fit pas attention aux gardes, qui se consultaient pour déterminer leurs réactions. Elle s'approcha rapidement de Vincent, repoussa les hommes en sarreaux hébétés par son intrusion soudaine.

-Vincent! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang?

Il entendit sa voix, paniquée, précipitée, mais la réconforter était le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment. Il devait la prévenir, éviter qu'elle ne soit impliquée pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas blesser.

-Va…t'en d'ici Yuffie…. Main…tenant. Va cher…chercher… Cloud. Dit-lui…. De se méfier de… Reeve. Il ment… Il ne reste… que sept jours…

Ces ultimes mots lui arrachèrent ses dernières forces et son esprit menaça d'abdiquer. Il endurait depuis trop longtemps ce martyre pour que sa conscience puisse résister plus longtemps. Ça faisait bien une semaine depuis qu'il avait été fait prisonnier et qu'il subissait les foudres de Reeve de la sorte. Il ne s'accorda pas malgré tout le droit de céder à cet instant précis, il tenait à la sécurité de son amie, bien plus qu'à sa vie à lui.

-SAUVE-TOI!

L'ordre n'était pas discutable et elle le savait parfaitement. Vincent n'est pas du genre à faire ou dire quelque chose sans raison précise. Il devait réellement être sérieux pour cirer ainsi. Mais Yuffie eu toute la misère du monde à quitter les côtés de son ami pour se mettre à courir à en perdre haleine. Les gardes se mirent à la poursuivre dans le couloir, mais aucuns n'étaient assez rapide pour la rattraper heureusement. La course effrénée se poursuivie longuement dans les dédales des lieux. Mais elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'échapper!

Elle était dans une partie du QG qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle ne pouvait pas s'y orienter. C'aurait été différent si elle serait toujours dans les conduites d'aérations, mais elle n'avait plus le temps de grimper aux murs!

Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, elle ne voulait pas désobéir à Vincent et risquer de se faire prendre par les gardes. Elle devait le sauver en lui tournant le dos de la sorte, oui, prévenir Cloud était la meilleure solution dans l'immédiat sans doute! Le blondin saurait quoi faire et toute la bande d'Avalanche pourrait se réunir pour poser quelques questions à Reeve sur ce qui se passait entre les murs de ses laboratoires.

Une douleur amère poignardait son cœur, non, l'idée d'une telle trahison ne pouvait pas se concevoir dans ses pensées. Reeve n'était pas un homme mauvais, il ne ferait pas de mal à ses pairs! Il était bon et juste, joyeux et paisible.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que son existence bascule de la sorte dans une froideur abyssale qui l'empêchait maintenant d'agir comme un homme, mais plutôt comme un monstre? Était-ce la faute de Rufus Shinra et de ses ordres? Reeve avait-il perdu la raison? Ou bien… Durant tout ce temps, en secret, voilant son visage d'innombrables mensonges, haïssait-il tout ce qui concernait les entités?

Jouait-il la comédie depuis le tout premier instant où il rencontra Vincent pour la première fois?

Non… c'était quelque chose d'autre. Reeve n'était ainsi…

**Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses comme on dit.**

Non, l'homme avait réellement considéré Vincent comme son ami, il s'inquiétait toujours pour lui à l'ordinaire, lui offrait sans cesse son support, lui remontait le moral au besoin…

Reeve avait donc du jour au lendemain développé un mépris certain pour le Valentine ainsi que pour Sage, assez fort pour qu'il se considère en position d'autorité quant à leurs vies. Un droit de vie ou de mort sur des êtres qui étaient sans doute les plus esseulés du monde, mélancoliques et bercés par d'immenses chagrins. Leurs passés à tous les deux avaient été des horreurs impardonnables, causées par la Shinra…

**La Shinra?**

Yuffie voyait plus clair : c'était le lien entre toutes les histoires. La WRO était une branche de la Shinra, Reeve travaillait pour Rufus, Sage et Vincent étaient des cobayes…

Pourquoi cette fichue compagnie était la source de tous les maux du monde à ces jours? Pourquoi continuait-elle de détruire des vies entières même une fois réduite en poussière? Elle avait infligé une blessure bien plus profonde à ce monde il faut croire, une blessure qui ne pouvait pas guérir et qui touchait tout le monde qui s'en apercevait.

Reeve avait peut-être simplement perdu espoir en une guérison prochaine, alors il avait changé de camp pour ne plus souffrir, quitte à imposer un visage cruel aux autres. Mais comment pouvait-il être si profondément affecté pour renoncer à tout ce qu'il chérissait?

On lui aurait forcé la main…

« Reeve! Vincent! Pourquoi? »

Elle baissa la tête, mais ne s'arrêta pas de courir. Elle enrageait silencieusement de ne pas pouvoir venir en aide à Vincent, mais elle était déterminée à accomplir sa volonté et retrouver Cloud. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme. Tout était sans dessus-dessous et son désarroi ne pouvait pas être apaisé.

« Je vais tout faire pour-… »

Mais soudainement, une force s'imposa et la fit violement chuter au sol. Blessée cette fois, elle ne se releva pas. Dos contre mur, elle aperçut en levant le regard l'étrange sourire de son opposant. C'était Reeve, bien évidemment, il lui avait bloqué le chemin sèchement pour l'arrêter. Il se massait l'épaule à présent, lui aussi écopait de la douleur après tout.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?

-Reeve…

Il leva la main dans la direction des soldats, leur ordonnant de stopper leur progression. Ils obéirent docilement, ne remettant nullement en question le commandement de leur patron.

-Tu as vu Vincent à ce que je peux voir. En fait, tu nous observes depuis le début à ce que je sache.

-!

-Je ne suis pas idiot. Et j'ai bien entendu les pas d'une souris un peu trop curieuse dans les conduites d'aération. Heureusement pour toi que Rufus ne l'ai pas remarqué, sinon tu ne serais qu'un tas de chair à pâté en ce moment. Il n'aime pas les espions comme tu peux le savoir et son manque de compassion t'aurait sans doute condamnée.

Il lui offrit sa main, mais elle ne l'a pris pas, incertaine. Elle se souvint également du papier qu'elle avait trouvé la veille dans l'arbre.

_Elle ne devait pas lui faire confiance!_

-Ne fait pas cette tête d'accord? En me taisant, je t'ai sauvé la peau. Mais tu me dois des explications à présent.

-Des explications? Commence donc par justifier tes actes! Pourquoi enfermes-tu cette femme et Vincent de cette façon?!

-Il y a des choses que tu ignores Yuffie, ne tire pas de conclusions trop rapidement.

-Alors dit-moi ce qui se passe!

-… Vincent ne va pas très bien.

-Comment?

-Comme tu dois sans doute le savoir, Vincent abrite en son corps une entité. Ce monstre menace de le dévorer de l'intérieur. Tout ce que tu as vu, c'est pour son bien. Les doses de mako repoussent ces ténèbres qui le grugent, mais il souffre en retour, c'est un effet inévitable. Il n'était pas lui-même tout à l'heure, il était guidé par la douleur physique et l'influence de Chaos qui lutte en lui.

-…

-Il est une menace pour nous et pour lui-même. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de le retenir ainsi, enchaîné, pour éviter que ce démon ne prenne le dessus sur sa conscience et ne blesse des gens innocents. Et il voulait également éviter qu'on ne le voie dans un état aussi pitoyable qu'en ce moment.

-!

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est également difficile pour moi de supporter tout ça? Je dois gérer mes affaires avec Rufus et je ne veux pas impliquer les autres. C'est trop dangereux.

-Mais tu es tout de même prêt à faire du mal à une fille qui n'avait sans doute rien demandé si ce n'est que la paix!

-Oui. Elle est l'Origine de Sephirot et elle est dangereuse. Elle a tenté de me tuer plusieurs fois si tu veux savoir. Elle est sauvage et on ne peut absolument rien faire pour son cas si ce n'est qu'attendre. La laisser éveiller serai signer l'arrêt de mort de beaucoup de gens, alors oui, je suis prêt à faire tout ce que je peux pour éviter qu'un frame ne se produise. Yuffie, tu dois comprendre que les monstres existent bel et bien et qu'ils n'ont aucune bonne intention dans leurs cœurs. C'est un fait que nul ne peut ignorer. Alors, veux-tu bien te relever pour que je puisse t'expliquer le tout avec plus de détails?

Hésitante, elle refusa sa main une seconde fois et se releva par elle-même.

-Ce n'était quand même pas la peine de me jeter au sol tu sais…

-Tu ne te serais sans doute pas arrêtée autrement.

Elle avait cru en Reeve toute sa vie, alors c'était très difficile pour elle de renoncer à cette confiance de longue date pour ne croire qu'un bout de papier et un Vincent au bord du délire. Mais elle croyait en Vincent aussi et ces deux oppositions, ces deux paroles différentes s'affrontaient dans son jugement personnel. Vincent ne pouvait pas lui mentir, mais si c'était le démon avait parlé de cette façon pour l'amadouer? Et puis, Reeve était-il le genre d'homme à avoir une facette cachée? Elle décida finalement :

-Ne me touche pas!

Il grinça des dents, mécontent.

-Je vois… Je ne vais pas réussir à te convaincre à ce que je peux constater! Allons bon, que vais-je faire de toi maintenant que tu as mis ton nez dans mes affaires?

Son instinct lui ordonna de partie le plus rapidement que possible : elle avait raison, Vincent avait raison! Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec le brun furieux, mais malheureusement….

Jamais elle n'aura l'occasion de prévenir les autres.

Elle reçut un coup violent sur la tête de la part d'un des soldats qui s'étaient faufilé derrière elle pendant qu'elle était distraite. Déjà, les brumes de l'inconscience se manifestait et l'emportèrent rapidement, avant même que son corps ne touche le sol.

-Bien, voilà un problème de réglé.

-Que fait-on de cette fille chef?

-Amener-là dans la salle d'isolement B et surveillez-là attentivement. Si elle oppose quelconque résistance et ou tente de s'enfuir, vous savez quoi faire.

-… Vous voulez dire que..?

-Il y a un problème? Bon sang, c'est impossible d'obtenir des militaires compétents ici ou quoi? Si je vous donne l'ordre de tuer, vous le ferez, point final. Contentez-vous de faire votre travail, c'est votre seule fonction. Vous êtes ici pour obéir et non réfléchir sur la moralité du monde entier!

-Oui chef, nous avons compris…

Ils emportèrent la gamine sans plus tarder. Ce n'était jamais très plaisant de se faire passer un savon par le patron… Mais tout de même, jamais il n'avait donné de tels ordres! Tuer une gamine au besoin…

_Quelle bestialité!_

Le commandant de la petite troupe venait de plus se souvenir d'un petit détail :

« La salle B… n'est-ce pas là qu'est enfermé ce fou furieux aux cheveux d'argent..? Bon sang… Je ne sais pas ce que cette fille à fait de mal, mais je n'aimerais pas être à sa place… À savoir si elle va pouvoir survivre à la fureur incontrôlable de ce type! »

Et au même moment, dans le laboratoire où était retenue Sage, les scientifiques commencèrent à s'affoler. Une septième ligne noire marquait à présent son bras et son corps, malgré les puissants somnifères, réagissait très violement. Elle était parcourue de spasmes et elle tremblait comme une feuille. Des gouttes de sueurs froides coulèrent sur son visage crispé et une énergie spirituelle très intense se manifesta peu à peu, tout de rouge, enveloppant son bras. Elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à contrôler le sort du démon et si elle était presque incapable de supporter ce degré-là, qu'est-ce que ça serait au bout de la dixième ligne? Un simple pantin brisé par un esprit supérieur au sien?

Et Vincent, quant à lui, sentait l'entité malmener Sage, alors il faisait tout pour le retenir, en vain. Mais il n'abandonnait pas, juste pour lui éviter ne serait-ce qu'un brin de douleur. Ne serait-ce…. _Qu'une larme de moins tombant de ses yeux._

Reeve, seul dans le couloir, perçu malgré tout, les énergies qui s'affrontaient dans les lieux. Celle de Chaos, puissante et obscure, et celles de Vincent et de Sage, qui combinées, luttaient férocement contre la première. Il souriait, de victoire, d'amusement, d'ironie et de cruauté.

-Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre maintenant….

_**Attendre que la bête dévore sa proie…**_


	25. Chapter 25

Mask

Chapitre 25 – Fuite

Cinq jours

C'est tout ce qu'il restait avant que Chaos ne puisse brutalement se déchaîner, du moins, si Vincent ne recevait pas de doses de mako à partir de ce moment-là, c'était l'évidence qu'il devait affronter de face. Cet animal ne pourra pas être éternellement repoussé, il le savait, mais il voulait lutter jusqu'à la toute fin, car il y avait également de grandes chances qu'il se fasse mettre de côté définitivement à la prochaine possession. L'entité pouvait dévorer son âme dès l'instant où ces cinq jours se seront écoulés, comme une malédiction irrépressible.

Et pourtant, le haut degré de fatalisme de la situation ne semblait pas le perturber pour le moins du monde. Il était parfaitement calme, réfléchissant d'une manière posée et rationnelle. Il savait que Sage serait sans doute la personne qui pâtira le plus si Chaos venait à prendre le contrôle de force sur lui, car c'était elle sa cible principale. Il allait sans doute la détruire petit à petit, ronger son humanité et son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde suffisamment la raison pour faire d'elle un pantin sans volonté propre. C'était un jeu trop cruel pour être acceptable et la morale de Vincent l'interdisait de laisser ces horreurs se produire. Il devait tout faire pour le retenir, même si cela impliquait une souffrance abominable. Sage ne méritait pas de souffrir, elle avait déjà enduré trop de chagrin dans sa vie…

Trop pour être restée complètement humaine d'âme.

Elle n'avait pas ouvert son cœur, elle refusait de laisser entrer les autres dans son jardin secret. Elle avait laissé le Valentine s'en approcher, mais elle ne lui avait jamais donné la permission d'y entrer. Il comprenait que malgré sa bonté et sa compassion à son égard, elle préférait garder une certaine distance… Et puis, la seule chose qui les reliait réellement…

C'était leur haine commune envers le démon et le chagrin de la disparition de Grimmor.

Certes, elle lui avait parlé de son passé, de ses sentiments, mais il sentait qu'il y avait un mur invisible qui les séparaient, comme si un rempart de souffrance s'interposait entre leurs deux existences. Un mur de silence et de ténèbres.

Elle cachait bien des secrets et il commençait à effleurer leurs surfaces. Elle qui n'a de passé que comme cobaye de laboratoire, comment peux-t-elle continuer de prétendre que le passé n'a plus d'importance, que la page est tournée? Avait-elle pardonné Grimmor? Avait-elle pleuré plus qu'elle ne le prétend? Elle désirait vivre en tant qu'humaine, était-ce pour oublier la monstruosité qu'elle était réellement?

Qui était-elle réellement?

_« Tu es trop idiot pour comprendre la profondeur de son âme Valentine… abandonne! »_

Et voilà, c'est reparti…

_« Sage n'est pas une simple humaine, elle est bien plus que ça! Quand tu comprendras, si un jour tu en es capable, tu verras… »_

« Quoi encore sale bestiole? »

_« Tu verras, tu feras comme Grimmor… tu l'as TRAHIRA! »_

« !? Comment peux-tu savoir s'il s'agit d'une trahison? »

_« Ne fait pas l'idiot… Je sais absolument tout sur cette fille, ainsi que sur ceux qui la côtoie. C'est inévitable, nul humain ne peut faire autrement que l'a traité d'abomination à la toute fin… Toi aussi tu le feras, comme tous les autres qui t'ont précédé, incluant ton père. »_

« Sage n'est pas un monstre! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, alors ferme-là imbécile! »

_« Son cœur va bientôt céder… On ne peut plus l'arrêter. Ses souvenirs reviendront et elle ne désirera qu'une seule chose au final… »_

« Ses souvenirs? Quoi, quoi? »

_« Mourir. Comme toujours… son âme ne changera jamais, c'est toujours la même histoire avec elle! Elle se souviendra de tout d'ici peu, quand elle atteindra le point de rupture. Et l'histoire se répétera encore et encore! Je n'ai pas finis de m'amuser avec elle il faut croire! »_

« …Tu parles comme si… tu l'as connaissait depuis de nombreuses années. »

_« C'est le cas, sombre idiot! Je te fais remarquer qu'elle n'est pas toute jeune elle non plus! »_

Soudainement, Vincent senti le démon être alarmé par quelque chose. Il s'agitait beaucoup, comme s'il paniquait.

_« NON! CE N'EST PAS VRAI MERDE! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire chier! »_

« ? »

_« Elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe celle-là! Elle ne m'échappera pas aussi facilement! »_

« Mais de quoi parles-tu bon sang? »

_« Sage…. Elle s'est réveillée! »_

« ! Il était temps! »

_« Je crois que tu ne comprends pas… »_

« Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre? Elle peut s'enfuir maintenant, c'est une bonne chose pour elle, même si tu n'es pas de cet avis. »

_« Idiot! Elle a réveillé Sephiroth! »_

« …Eh merde. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Son unique espoir reposait sur lui si elle désirait réellement s'en sortir un jour. Il n'avait beau n'être qu'un spectre, mais il savait se montrer utile. L'invoquer était risqué, il pouvait se rebeller aisément, mais il ne semblait pas porté vers cette option jusqu'ici. Et heureusement pour Sage, elle était capable de le maîtriser, puisque son sang coulait en lui, elle avait ce pouvoir. Mais si Jénova décidait de se mettre de la partie, elle ne pouvait plus compter sur cette influence naturelle. Elle lui avait un peu forcé la main déjà pour le faire obéir et la fragilité de son autorité l'inquiétait.

Il l'avait débarrassée des fils qui lui inoculait le somnifère et quand elle s'était éveillé quelques minutes plus tard, il se tenait debout devant elle, sourire aux lèvres, Masamune en main, couverte de sang. Il avait tué les gardes et les scientifiques, tous, afin que l'alerte ne soit pas donné.

-Je t'ai demandé de faire en sorte que je me réveille, pas de massacrer tout ce qui bougeait.

-Ils me provoquaient, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Garde à l'esprit que je peux te renvoyer n'importe quand dans les limbes de la mort.

-Et toi, souvient-toi que je peux très bien refuser de combler tes caprices!

-Mes caprices? Je fais ça pour sauver ma vie et celle des autres!

-Doit-on continuer de s'engueuler ou on peut foutre le camp?

Elle tenta de se lever, mais elle tituba, son corps était encore trop engourdit par la drogue pour lui obéir décemment. Avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, il l'a saisie délicatement.

-Je ne suis pas un mauvais garçon avec les jeunes damoiselles en détresse tu sais? Si tu me le demande gentiment, je ne verrais aucune objection à te sortir de ce mauvais pas!

-Ne crois pas que mon salut repose uniquement sur tes épaules Sephiroth… Je n'ai PAS besoin de toi!

-Alors soit!

Il retira sa main et la chute fut inévitable. Étalée sur le sol, elle enrageait silencieusement.

-Je crois que tu devras retirer ces mots si tu veux espérer sortir de cette pièce un jour.

Elle l'ignora et tenta de se relever. À peine avoir fait quelques pas qu'elle tomba de nouveau, puis réessaya encore. Elle ne lâchait pas prise…

-Je croyais que tu considérais la volonté comme étant un mensonge et que vois-je? Une femme qui se bat pour sa liberté, pour ne pas terminer comme rat de laboratoire une seconde fois! Tu es une contradiction pure, tu dis des choses que tu ne penses pas et le mensonge dévore ton cœur… Ne te demande pas pourquoi les autres ta trahissent après, comme Grimmor!

La corde sensible avait été touchée, mais elle savait que si elle réagissait, elle lui donnait un pouvoir qu'il pouvait utiliser pour la manipuler, ce qu'il ferait avec grand plaisir.

Il ne désirait que revenir du monde des morts après tout, pour achever ce qu'il avait commencé autrefois.

L'ultime destruction.

-Sage… ne fait pas ta difficile… tu n'as que quelques mots à me dire pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre…

Il s'approcha et s'accroupit près d'elle, abandonnant son arme au sol pour la saisir et la retourner sur le dos. Ils se faisaient face à présent et elle n'aimait pas le sourire malveillant qui se dessinait sur son visage.

-Où est la différence entre nous? Nous sommes pareils, alors il est normal de s'entre-aider! Mais je suis un peu têtu comme tu dois le savoir, et je réclame un simple « s'il-te-plaît » de ta part. Exauce mon vœu et je t'aiderais. C'est peu cher payé comme marché, tu ne crois pas?

Il réduit la distance qui séparait leurs corps l'un de l'autre et elle détourna son regard. Il était capable de tout et elle ne voulait pas connaître la suite…

-Hum… Tu es têtu toi aussi… Je peux t'offrir bien des choses, mais tu persistes à t'enfermer dans ton petit monde de fausse innocence. La souffrance est omniprésente, mais je peux te protéger d'elle. Tu n'as qu'à me donner un petit quelque chose en retour. Je peux te protéger Sage… Mais pour ça, tu dois m'en donner la force. Je ne suis qu'un fantôme maintenant, mais si je retrouve ma chair et mon sang, plus rien ne pourra te faire du mal et tu le sais. Tu n'as qu'à dire « oui », c'est simple n'est-ce pas?

Pour toute réponse, elle le toisa du regard. Ses yeux d'argent, mêmes s'ils étaient pareils aux siens, avaient un petit quelque chose de terriblement inquiétant, d'effrayant. Au plus profond d'elle sommeillait une colère dévastatrice qui ne réclamait qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour abattre ses foudres sur le monde entier… Une vengeresse impitoyable se cachait dans le cœur fragile de la femme, il le savait.

On fit intrusion dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas des gardes venus en renfort, mais bel et bien Reeve, à l'expression impassible, les mains croisées dans le dos, s'avançant lentement.

-Je savais bien qu'un jour… Elle fera appel à toi de cette manière. Tu lui dois ta délivrance Sage.

Sephiroth se redressa, reconnaissant le trouble-fête, celui qui l'avait interrompu quelques jours auparavant, alors que Vincent était dans cette même pièce et il le savait ennemi de Sage.

-Oh! Ne craignez rien vous deux, je n'ai averti personne. Nous sommes seuls. J'avais envie d'un petit tête à tête avec le « Cauchemar » qui a fait bien du grabuge ces dernières années.

Il observa un instant les lieux imprégnés de sang et continua de parler :

-Je vois que tu n'apprécies pas vraiment les hommes de sciences. Dommage, ils étaient doués…

-Les scientifiques ne font que détruire tout ce qu'ils touchent, ils ne méritent pas de vivre. Ils apportent la haine dans le cœur des gens, une haine qui ne peut pas disparaître même après la mort. Ils créent des stigmates trop profonds pour être guérit.

-Je vois que ton aversion envers la Shinra n'a jamais cessé de croître.

-Pourquoi le ferait-elle?

-Tu n'es qu'un fantôme… Ta haine ne peut plus faire de mal à personne réellement si ce n'est que l'élancement de ton arme sur de pauvres types qui n'avaient rien demandé. Ces hommes n'ont jamais fait de mal, ils n'ont jamais tué ou détruit des vies tu sais? Il travaillait tout simplement sur le projet que je leur ai donné. Beaucoup se sont opposé à moi quand je leur ai ordonné de contrôler Sage, parce qu'ils considéraient ce genre de traitement comme étant « immoral ». Tu vois Sephiroth? Les hommes qui tiennent des scalpels dans leurs mains ne sont pas tous des monstres… Il n'y a que celui qui les croit tous ainsi qui l'est réellement. Tu as creusé des tombes de trop si tu veux mon avis.

-Je vais creuser la tienne si tu continues de m'emmerder.

-Ne soit pas aussi hâtif, c'est inutile. Surtout que ta seule véritable impatience réside dans le refus catégorique de Sage de te pourvoir du don de la vie. C'est elle que tu devrais menacer, pas moi. Je ne suis ici que pour empêcher l'histoire de se répéter.

-Se répéter? Si elle consent à m'accorder un corps vivant, tu sais très bien que je recommencerais à faire les mêmes choses qu'autrefois, pourquoi me laisser faire dans ce cas si ton but est de contrer cette répétition?

-Je ne parlais pas de cette histoire-là… Je parle de celle qui entoure l'existence de cette femme bien évidemment.

Peu certain de comprendre le réel sens de ces mots, Sephiroth observa Sage, qui était toujours au sol et qui dévisageait glacialement le nouveau venu. _Quelle histoire?_

-Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle bon sang, Sage?

-Aucune idée… Il est prudent avec ses mots, il calcule chacune de ses paroles, il laisse un mystère planer tout autour d'elle, comme s'il éludait ses propres intentions. Ça cache quelque chose et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de découvrir de quoi il s'agit!

-Bon, vas-tu te décider oui ou non? Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, je n'ai qu'à disparaître hein! Pas la peine de me faire poireauter pour rien!

Elle serra les poings avec fureur et grinça des dents. Elle n'avait pas le choix une fois de plus : Sephiroth était sa dernière chance de sortir des labos, vivante.

-…Tu me le paieras Sephiroth!

-Quoi? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu, peux-tu répéter? Dit-il avec sarcasme.

-SORT-MOI D'ICI ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ! S'IL-TE-PLAÎT!

-J'aurais aimé plus délicatement et sans l'insulte, mais ça ira pour cette fois.

Il ricana et Sage fut envahi par un sentiment d'impuissance. Il l'a saisie par la taille et la posa sur son épaule.

-Je crois qu'on va te fausser compagnie… À plus!

Reeve sourit, confiant.

-Vous ne quitterez jamais complètement cet endroit.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Parce qu'autrement, cela signifierait que Sage ait abandonné Vincent à son sort. Une trahison? Oh… pauvre Vincent, il souffre tellement! Le laisser ici serait cruel, mais bien entendu, tu n'as pas le choix! Il compte sur toi pourtant…

-Je ne l'abandonne pas! Renchérit-elle. Je reviendrais, soit en sûr, et prépare-toi, car je vais te donner la raclé de ta vie, connard!

-Bon, mademoiselle devient vulgaire, mieux vaut pour nous de foutre le camp!

L'argenté passa à côté de Reeve et celui-ci ne broncha pas, affichant toujours son sourire.

-Si tu veux, tu peux sauver une amie de Vincent. Tout au bout de couloir, c'est sûr le chemin. Il t'en serait très reconnaissant…

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Où est le piège encore?!

-Il n'y a pas de piège… C'est seulement que la gamine n'est pas seule.

-…?

-Dans la pièce où elle est enfermée, se trouve également Kadaj. Fait ton choix Sage, car ce soir, si elle est toujours ici, j'ordonnerais qu'on la tue. Tu vas devoir affronter l'incarné pour sauver la vie d'une innocente, es-tu prête à ça?

-… Je suis prête à détruire ce monde pour éliminer la vermine, voilà ce que je suis prête à faire. Et Kadaj est malheureusement sur la liste d'exécution.

-Soit. Mais tu devras faire quelque chose d'autre également.

-Quoi?

-Pour t'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité, tu devras la remettre à Cloud Strife et à ses alliés.

-!

-Oui, tu as bien compris… Tu devras faire face à l'homme qui porte une haine inconditionnelle aux Incarnés et à Sephiroth, et comme vous vous ressemblez beaucoup… Je crains qu'il ne puisse retenir sa rage! Bonne chance!

Sage écarquilla les yeux tandis que Sephiroth l'emportait hors de la pièce, complètement indifférent au conflit. Déjà, le couloir grouillait de soldats, mais c'était peine perdue : la Masamune était imparable.

-Alors? Que veux-tu faire? On l'ignore et on continue, ce qui augmente tes chances de réussir à t'enfuir d'ici ou tu veux sauver une pathétique vie humaine au risque de confronter machin-chose Kadaj?

- …Nous y allons. Je le tuerais rapidement.

-Dans ton état? Laisse-moi rire!

-Alors fait-le!

-Pourquoi est-ce que je faucherais la vie d'un de mes compères? Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire!

-Tu connais déjà la réponse!

Il demeura surprit un instant, cherchant sa raison à lui de commettre cet acte. Oui, elle avait vu juste…

-C'est vrai… Alors, allons-y!

Sephiroth détestait bien des choses dans ce monde, mais l'une de ces choses, depuis qu'il est mort et relié à l'âme de Sage… C'était le fait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui portait le sang de cette femme dans ses veines. Kadaj à l'occurrence. Il détestait profondément ceux qui lui retiraient cette « authenticité » qui faisait sa fierté. Il se considérait comme celui qui était le plus familier avec elle, d'esprit comme d'ADN et il ne voulait pas partager ce lien avec d'autre. Sage était à lui, il y croyait profondément, personne n'avait le droit de poser la main sur elle sans son accord. C'était un de ses vices cachés, son immense défaut d'être possessif. C'était un des extrêmes qui l'avait poussé à tomber dans les griffes de la folie, il se prétendait être le seul propriétaire de la vérité et châtiait ceux qui faisaient de même par le fer de Masamune.

Et Chaos semblait vouloir lui faire de la concurrence en voulant s'approprier de Sage.

« On verra bien qui gagnera entre nous deux… Je ne le laisserais pas faire bien évidemment. C'est une course contre la montre, rien de plus agréable! Tic-tac Chaos…

Et au final, soit en sûr… Elle sera à mes pieds! »

_« Rira bien qui rira le dernier, abruti! J'suis pas sourd hein! »_

Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait…

« Eh merde… Il m'entend le con… »

_« Tic-tac, tic-tac! »_

« Oui….

_**Tic-tac… »**_


	26. Chapter 26

Mask

Chapitre 26 – Le pouvoir de Sage

-Tu crois qu'on va rester longtemps encore ici?

-J'en ai rien à foutre…

Décidément, l'Incarné était de très mauvaise compagnie… Yuffie s'était réveillée en sa présence, mais il n'avait pas semblé être incommodé par la sienne. Il restait dans son coin, replié sur lui-même, abandonnant son cœur à une colère terrible. Elle s'était contentée de garder le silence jusqu'ici, faisant taire sa douleur. Reeve… Était un traître. Il lui avait fait du mal, il manigançait d'horribles choses avec Rufus Shinra, le message sur le papier… Tous ces facteurs l'avaient convaincue que plus rien ne serait comme avant et que désormais, elle devait considérer l'homme comme étant un ennemi capable de la tuer.

Pourtant, elle le connaissait bien… Leur amitié était jeune, à peine âgée de trois ans, mais elle était solide. Il s'était toujours comporté comme un père pour elle et voilà que du jour au lendemain, il l'assomme et l'enferme dans une pièce déjà habité par un individu très dangereux. Reeve ne pouvait pas lui vouloir du bien après tout ça, elle le savait. Voilà pourquoi son cœur brûlait dans sa poitrine. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable de faire une telle chose! Mais en même temps… Le papier expliquait bien des choses.

Elle soupira lentement, prenant son mal en patience. Tifa finirait bien par se poser des questions et venir la chercher, mais dans ce cas… Le directeur de la WRO pouvait bien lui mentir en lui disant qu'elle avait quitté le QG plus tôt ou encore pire : il pourrait lui réserver le même sort qu'elle! Dans tous les cas, elle ne serait pas sauvée… Et qui sait si Reeve avait l'intention de la garder vivante ou non?

Elle pensa à Vincent et de ce qu'elle avait vu dans les laboratoires. La fille aux cheveux d'argent était inévitablement l'Origine de Sephiroth et elle avait cru comprendre qu'elle n'était pas hostile, tout le contraire de lui. Leurs corps étaient semblables, mais leurs âmes n'avaient aucun point en commun selon toute vraisemblance. Des êtres complètements opposés malgré le lien spirituel et celui de leur ADN. Son apparence n'avait pas évoqué à Yuffie un cauchemar sans fin, mais plutôt un ange qui avait été sauvagement arraché du ciel par la convoitise humaine. On lui avait peut-être arraché les ailes pour qu'elle ne puisse plus fuir et rejoindre les plus grandes lumières du monde et on l'avait donné à l'étreinte du diable, Sephiroth… Son existence à elle était souillé par les ténèbres qu'avaient apporté l'ange noir, on l'a jugeait comme si elle était lui. C'était cruel, Yuffie était parfaitement capable de comprendre cette souffrance.

Et Vincent? Comment avait-il pu être impliqué dans cette affaire sordide? Il s'était sûrement interposé entre Reeve et elle, c'était la seule explication possible. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser derrière lui des innocents. Mais pourquoi était-il maintenant étendu sur une table de fer, retenu par des liens, observé par des scientifiques? La chose était un peu poussée tout de même… Et qu'elle était la nature de son regard affligé et impuissant? Ce n'était pas le regard d'un homme qui craignait de perdre son humanité à force de se battre contre une entité violente comme lui avait prétendu le traître, c'était le regard d'un homme qui craignait pour la vie des autres. Il avait peur pour Yuffie et ce n'était pas à cause du démon… Mais à cause d'une menace venue de l'intérieur. Voilà la vérité, celle qu'elle avait établie dans sa raison.

Un bruit sourd l'a fit sursauter. Elle se redressa rapidement, Kadaj fit de même, méfiant. La porte… Quelqu'un était en train de défoncer la porte!

Et ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elle ne cède… Quelques pas se firent entendre et l'identité de l'intrus choqua les deux captifs très profondément, surtout Kadaj, qui ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux.

_Il est vivant!_

-Pfiou! Je déteste les portes blindées…

Il déposa sans aucune délicatesse la personne qu'il portait sur son épaule, qui se révélait à être la femme qu'avait vu Yuffie alors que cette première était plongée dans le sommeil. Elle recula de quelques pas, indécise. La présence de Sephiroth n'augurait rien de bon.

-Bon, je vous explique le plan : je tue Kadaj et j'emporte la gamine avec Sage! Rien de plus simple n'est-ce pas?

-QUOI?! Qu'elle est cette plaisanterie? Protesta l'Incarné avec véhémence.

-C'est la volonté de Sage, alors pourquoi pas? De plus, ce monde n'a pas besoin de toi maintenant que je suis tout près de mon but. Tu es de trop ici…

-Moi et mes frères avons tout fait pour te ramener des morts! Ils ont sacrifié leurs vies pour toi! Comment peux-tu décider d'arracher la mienne ainsi?

-N'écoutes-tu pas quand on te parle gamin? C'est _**SA**_ volonté, je suis prêt à obéir pour retrouve la véritable vie qui m'appartient si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Si elle juge que tu es une nuisance, alors tu le seras à mes yeux!

Il s'avança lentement vers Kadaj, sa Masamune couverte de sang frais en main. Le jeune argenté ne pouvait pas fuir, toute retraite lui était coupée. Il ne put que reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur. Il était pris au piège, condamné. Alors qu'il implorait la clémence du Cauchemar, Yuffie, se sentant en sécurité, osa s'approcher de la femme qui semblait être dans un mauvais état. Cette dernière ne l'a repoussa pas, allant même jusqu'à s'accrocher à son épaule pour se maintenir sur ses genoux. Elle haletait, prouvant sa condition affaiblie.

-Le tuer… est-il un acte inévitable?

-Oui. Kadaj… ne peut que faire du mal à ce monde.

-Et Sephiroth alors?!

-Lui, je peux le contrôler, c'est différent… Contente-toi chanceuse d'être secourue et ne pose pas de question.

-Au fait, pourquoi m'aides-tu? Qui es-tu et qu'elle est ta motivation?

-Tu es bien l'amie de Vincent?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-C'est amplement nécessaire comme motivation si tu veux savoir. Je ne… le laisserai pas tomber. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux rien pour lui. Nous reviendrons, je te le jure, mais pour l'instant… Nous devons fuir… Je ne tiendrais pas le coup très longtemps à ce rythme. La drogue fait encore effet merde! Il va me le payer cet imbécile de Reeve!

-…

Au même moment, une douleur indescriptible foudroya sa poitrine. Elle ne cria pas tant c'était vif, mais elle s'écroula, les mains portées à son cœur. Sephiroth, curieux, se retourna, donnant un petit répit à l'Incarné terrorisé par l'idée de mourir par les mains de l'homme qu'il avait tenté de faire renaître peu de temps auparavant.

-C'est quoi ce bordel encore? Sage, tu as fini de faire ton petit numéro?

Ce n'était pas un numéro, loin de là. Sage souffrait, quelque chose émergeait dans son cœur, une puissance incroyable qui criait son nom tout en tentant de prendre le dessus. Cette force l'appelait… Elle ne lui était pas nocive, pas du tout, mais Sage ne put s'empêcher de la craindre et de la repousser. Mais en vain… Ce pouvoir, tout de lumière, échappait à son contrôle.

Et étrangement, elle distingua dans ce halo de blancheur immaculée… Une tâche plus obscure que les ténèbres elle-même. La haine, le plus vicieux des ressentiments, mêlé au désir de vengeance.

C'était comme si un ange aux ailes et à la tunique blanches revêtait l'armure d'un guerrier impitoyable, tâchée de sang et de violence.

Une créature du ciel descendue sur terre pour châtier l'objet de son courroux.

Une créature aux yeux à la couleur d'un jade clair, presque turquoise, plus étincelant et vif comme nul autre, aux pupilles félines.

Sage fut engloutie par une lumière aveuglante peu après avoir été témoin de cette vision, cet unique regard, porté avec chagrin sur ce monde humain, secondé par la brillance d'une chevelure d'argent, comme la sienne.

_Qui était cette créature?_

Sage n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur la question, car son esprit se faisait envahir par celui de quelque chose d'autre. Elle ne souffrait pas, même qu'elle cédait volontiers sa place, son contrôle sur sa chair… Peut-être que cette âme étrangère pouvait apaiser la sienne, ne serait-ce qu'un peu…

Yuffie s'éloigna rapidement, craintive. L'instant d'après, le corps de Sage était à découvert, mais…_** Largement différent.**_

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et plus long, plus brillant également. Sa peau était aussi pâle que la neige, son corps était beaucoup délicat, d'apparence frêle. Elle avait pris un bon dix centimètres de grandeur, ses lèvre étaient rouges comme le sang et… D'une façon tout à fait inexplicable, elle ne _touchait pas_ le sol. Son enveloppe charnelle était retenue dans les airs par quelconque magie, bien inquiétante quand on découvrait le regard de turquoise fluide et éclatant de la femme métamorphosée. Sephiroth était complètement désemparé, incapable de discerner ce qui s'était produit sous ses yeux à l'instant même. Ce n'était pas Sage, il en était convaincu… Et d'après ce qu'il savait, la seule chose capable de prendre possession d'un corps qui ne lui appartient pas et qui peut en changer l'aspect physique… C'était des entités. Et ce n'était certainement pas Jénova qui s'était manifestée!

-Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-il.

La créature ne lui répondit pas, mais elle leva une main dans sa direction, abordant un autre sujet :

-_Je peux sentir les ténèbres qui grouillent en ces lieux, en ce monde. Je sens que celles attachées à ton âme sont fortes en profondément ancrées en toi… Tu es une chose qui n'aurait jamais dû exister Sephiroth. Tu es comme cet Incarné, une erreur. Vous êtes des fardeaux pour cette planète tout entière, mais vous n'êtes tout de même pas les plus menaçants. Je n'ai que faire de vos vies, la seule qui sera volée sera celle du plus grand des fléaux. Où est-il? Je sens sa présence, toute proche! Mon éternelle attente est-elle enfin terminée? Vais-je pouvoir venger ma Terre si martyrisée aujourd'hui même..?_

Sa voix était si cristalline qu'elle évoquait celle d'une enfant.

-Bon, je vois que tu n'as pas toute ta tête. Je vais reprendre là où j'en étais rendu!

Il redressa la lame de Masamune, faisant face à Kadaj. Mais le coup ne put jamais s'abattre. Des fils de lumières turquoise s'étaient enroulés tout autour de l'épée et même autour du bras de Sephiroth, le retenant dans son élan. Sans comprendre pourquoi, la Masamune se dématérialisa, mais il demeura prisonnier. Il jeta un regard mauvais vers l'entité, qu'il découvrit entourée des mêmes fils lumineux. Il reprenait sa question par la même occasion :

-Qui es-tu?

-_Je suis tout et rien, le temps et le néant, la vie et la mort, le ciel et l'enfer, le vautour et la colombe. La lumière et les ténèbres. Je suis l'Absolue…_

-! Pourquoi m'empêcher de le tuer s'il n'est qu'un poids mort pour l'humanité?

_-Je l'ai déjà dit : la seule vie qui sera prise sera celle du coupable qui a stigmatisé cette planète pendant trop de temps avec ses griffes et ses crocs. Il sera puni, peu importe le prix à payer, même celui de tuer l'humain en lequel il se cache de moi!_

Sephiroth pu aisément deviner que la créature avait une dent contre Chaos selon ses dires.

_-J'ai cru que cette « âme » qui anime cette chair pourrait accomplir ma volonté. Je crois avoir eu tort… Sage est trop différente de ses prédécesseurs. Son existence est comme une tempête, je n'arrive pas à voir clairement en elle et le tumulte qui l'habite ronge son cœur. Elle est trop…_

-Faible?

_-Non… Elle est trop puissante. Je ne pourrais pas conserver mon contrôle sur elle encore bien longtemps. Elle devra donc en conséquent… disparaître._

-Disparaître? Dans quel but?

_-Sa vie n'est qu'une des innombrables autres façonnées par mes mains. Elle ne sera pas une grande perte. Quelqu'un d'autre prendra sa place et l'histoire recommencera jusqu'à ce que ma douleur quitte mon cœur. Ce cycle infini dure depuis trop longtemps, mais je suis prête à faire une dernière tentative avant de prendre les grands moyens contre ce monstre._

-Quel genre de moyen?

_-J'éradiquerais d'un seul souffle toutes ténèbres._

-Hun hun… C'est plutôt drastique!

_-Et toutes vies ayant été souillées par ce mal seront également détruites. L'humanité en paiera chèrement le prix, mais s'il le faut… Je suis prête à mettre à feu et à sang ma Terre. Il doit mourir… Il doit..!_

Ça n'avait pris qu'une seule seconde pour que la situation se renverse dramatiquement. Un éclair obscur avait jaillit du bras gauche de la femme, celui qui portait les marques du sceau apposé par Chaos. L'éclair s'était fiché dans le cœur de sa proie, la transperçant de part en part. Un cri de surprise s'échappa de sa gorge, puis du sang coula de ses lèvres, teintant sa peau si pâle du fluide originel de la vie. Le dard disparu, mais des fils noirs entourés d'une aura rouge s'échappèrent du sceau maléfique, faisant prisonnière la créature sans défense. Elle s'effondra au sol, aux prises avec les solides liens qui l'immobilisaient. D'autre fils obscurs s'attaquèrent à ceux de lumières, allant même jusqu'à remonter au bras de Sephiroth, qui se démenait pour s'en débarrasser bien évidemment. Mais c'était trop tard, il fut happé de plein fouet et une douleur aigue le paralysa. Il était dans de beaux draps croyait-il, mais les fils le libérèrent rapidement, s'étant trompé de cible. Mais très près de lui apparu sur le sol une tâche noire et rouge ressemblant à une ombre. Elle prit de l'ampleur, formant une silhouette qu'il reconnut à coup sûr, il avait oublié ce détail…

Chaos pouvait se manifester au travers de la marque qu'il avait imposé à Sage, d'esprit seulement, mais il possédait ses pleins pouvoirs quand même. Une fois l'ombre bien définie, elle se retourna vers l'argenté :

-_Tic-tac…_

Et le démon reporta son attention sur la femme tout de suite après. Mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion de l'effleurer, car de violents rubans de lumières créé par Sage rompirent ceux de Chaos en un tour de main. Il fut étonné de la petite performance, mais il le fut davantage quand il décela la terrible colère qui animait le regard turquoise de son opposante, barré par de minces lignes verticale en guise de pupille. Elle était hors d'elle-même!

_-Alors vieille relique? Tu as décidé de te dérouiller la carcasse un peu pour m'amuser personnellement? Sincèrement, je ne croyais pas que tu allais allez aussi loin pour avoir ma peau! Intervenir au travers du corps de ma proie… C'est astucieux._

_-Elle n'est pas ta proie! Ce corps ne vit que pour mettre un terme à ton souffle de vie maléfique et elle ne sera pas asservi par toi!_

_-Je crois qu'avec le temps, tu as oublié certaine chose espèce d'antiquité ambulante._

_-..?_

_-Tu as oublié que ce « corps » dont tu parles abrite une « âme », un esprit qui pourrait se révéler contre ta volonté. L'âge de ton âme est trop grand pour que tu puisses t'en souvenir et ta colère à contribuer à ton oubli sans doute… Tu as pris pour acquis une existence qui était dépourvue de volonté propre, grave erreur! Ma petite Sage est très forte spirituellement malgré quelques rechutes sentimentales. Elle ne te laissera pas te servir de sa vie comme bon de te semble._

_-Une âme n'a rien à dire de mes actes!_

_-Alors je serais celui qui fera crier la sienne pour changer ta seule vérité en pur mensonge..! Belle utopie n'est-ce pas? Tu n'arriveras pas à atteindre ton but tant que tu te mentiras en silence. Sage est un être opposé à toi, tu ne peux pas assujettir son âme, car elle rêve d'humanité et de paix! Tu cherches la guerre en te dressant contre moi, la guerre et le sang._

_-Je ne veux que venger ma Terre._

_-D'autre monstres viendront après moi, le mal se perpétuera même si je suis anéanti. Tous tes vœux sont inutiles!_

_-Tu es le pire d'entre tous!_

_-Ohhh! Je vois! Je crois que tu m'en veux encore même après tout ce temps! Ce n'est pas le monde humain que tu veux venger, mais quelque chose que tu chérissais plus que ta vie à toi… J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à te voler ton bien le plus précieux et je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as déversé ta haine et ton chagrin en Sage. Je reconnais le petit air de ressemblance, en effet! Je te félicite ma vieille, tu es devenue complètement dingue! Tu t'es laissée séduire par les cendres du passé bêtement et te voilà son esclave. L'image parfaite de ton bonheur tiré de ma mort n'est qu'une chimère, si un jour tes mains sont recouvertes de mon sang, ce qui est fort peu probable, tu ne seras pas capable d'être satisfaite… C'est ainsi que les créatures deviennent des démons : insatisfaites de leurs vengeances, elles en demandent plus et puis, elles perdent le contrôle de leur soif de sang et sombre dans les ténèbres. Si toi, lumière de l'Humanité, tombe dans les abysses de l'obscurité, quel avenir est possible pour ce monde? Aucun… SI tu arrives à me tuer, sois en sûre… Tu condamneras la Terre et toute la vie qu'elle recèle! Tu tueras ta propre âme! Tout ça par la faute… de ta folie plus grande que la mienne. Qui est le monstre ici..? Dit-moi… _

La femme ne répondit pas et baissa la tête honteusement. D'horribles souvenirs avaient refait surface dans son esprit troublé par les mots de Chaos. Il était un fin manipulateur, elle le savait depuis toujours, mais pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à résister à l'appel subtil qu'il lui faisait, le défi qu'il lui imposait…

« Tue-moi si tu en es capable et détruit le monde. Autrement, cache ton visage souillé de lâcheté et ne réapparaît plus devant moi. Venge-toi si tel est ton plus profond désir et accepte les conséquences. Je n'ai pas peur d'affronter la fin des temps, je peux facilement me débrouiller contrairement à toi. Tue-moi… _**Rien que pour voir jusqu' où peux te pousser la haine!**_ » Voilà son message muet…

Leurs deux pouvoirs se déchainaient, s'entrechoquant dans un terrible vacarme, créant par la même occasion des étincelles de magie que Yuffie, Kadaj et Sephiroth ont bien pris le soin d'éviter par mesure de sécurité. C'était un combat de titan, que nul mortel ne pouvait renverser. C'était l'opposition d'un démon et d'un ange qui en venait aux coups, par la haine, par la douleur. Si quelqu'un osait s'interposer, il ne survivrait pas aux éclairs des deux couleurs ennemies qui tentaient d'atteindre l'adversaire. Pour l'instant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait avoir le dessus, mais Chaos recula d'un pas. Il avait sous-estimé la puissance de la femme, mais il pouvait toujours rivaliser aisément.

En plein milieu de la distance qui les séparait, très courte d'ailleurs, le sol se craquela. L'immeuble ne pouvait pas contenir une telle puissance destructrice en ses murs et commençait à se fragiliser, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Si les deux forces de la nature poursuivaient leur duel, tout pourrait s'effondrer! Mais cela ne sembla guère les incommodés, ils étaient protégés par l'immortalité il faut dire.

Mais bientôt, les éclairs qui ricochaient sur les parois de béton, fragmentèrent dangereusement l'espace. Le plafond laissait échapper quelques gravats, dont un tomba sur la tête de Sage, ce qui attira son attention. En regardant l'état des lieux, elle cessa toute violence, Chaos baissa sa garde également, peu désireux d'attribuer sa victoire par l'abandon de son adversaire, il n'en tirait aucune fierté ni gloire de cette manière…

L'était de la pièce semblait s'être stabilisé, mais ce fut une brève impression. Tout d'un coup, sans prévenir garde, d'immenses fissures apparurent, visiblement provoquée par quelque chose… Par de la magie, c'était l'évidence même. L'équilibre était maintenu par un seul fil, malgré que les parois continuent de se fragmenter dangereusement. On aurait dit qu'une puissance absolue maîtrisait les alentours et abattait sa colère sur les deux rivaux. Même Chaos désira battre en retraite, tout allait s'écrouler tant la puissance broyait impitoyablement tout sur son passage. La terre trembla sous leurs pieds, c'était le signe qui marquait la fuite obligée…

_-Tes pouvoirs sont plus grands que la dernière fois ma foi! Tu t'es entraînée pour m'affronter je parie!_

_-Tait-toi Chaos…_

_-Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie vieille sorcière!_

_-.. Ce n'est pas…_

_-?_

_-Ce n'est pas ma magie à moi. C'est celle de… « Sage »!_

_-! Ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas..!_

_**« Posséder un pouvoir si démesuré! »**_

Mais c'était la pure vérité. La créature qui avait pris possession du corps de Sage dû céder face à elle peu après, ne désirant pas affronter un esprit propriétaire d'une si fabuleuse magie. Elle l'avait surpassée, elle, une simple humaine…

_« Quel monstre ais-je donc laissé vivre en ma Terre..? »_

Sage repris graduellement son apparence et Yuffie, qui n'avait pas du tout compris ce qui venait de sa passer, fut quelque peu rassurée en voyant ses yeux redevenir argentés malgré leur froideur naturelle. Malgré la démonstration magique qu'elle venait de performer, elle semblait frêle, se tenant à peine sur ses pieds par elle-même. La possession lui avait volé beaucoup de force et la drogue persistait à s'accrocher à son organisme. Sephiroth voulu lui porter secours, non par gentillesse, mais plutôt dans l'intérêt de profiter de son état affaiblit pour la convaincre de lui redonner sa vie, mais il fut devancé par le démon, qui l'a rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe.

-_Ma pauvre petite Sage… Tu t'es bien battue, mais ça ne suffira pas à te sauver de moi. Tu m'as beaucoup impressionné, ce qui ne fait que rehausser mon intérêt envers toi. Mais je suis gentil aujourd'hui, je vais te laisser tranquille jusqu'à notre prochain face à face. Je vais même te sortir du pétrin et épargner la vie de ton amie._

Pour toute réponse, elle leva la main en direction de Sephiroth. Il fut bien mécontent de s'apercevoir qu'il reprenait sa forme de spectre et sans crier gare, il disparut complètement, absorbé par la volonté de l'Origine, plus forte que lui. Elle adressa la parole à la créature des ténèbres :

-Ch…aos…

-_Oui ma chère?_

-Tu… m..

_-?_

-Tu m'emmerdes royalement…

-_Mais non, mais non… moi aussi je t'adore! Allez, ferme les yeux et endors-toi petite princesse, tu es encore sous l'influence des somnifères et ton combat spirituel t'a vidée à sec!_

Elle ne résista pas, pas avec l'étreinte de Chaos qui se faisait rassurante et protectrice malgré ses sombres desseins. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'elle sentit le démon la prendre dans ses bras et se relever.

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie…

Sage faisait confiance à quelqu'un. Même s'il s'agissait de Chaos et qu'il n'avait en tête que le projet de jouer à cache-cache avec elle en lui permettant de fuir le QG de la WRO en un morceau, elle lui faisait confiance sur ce coup-ci. Elle commença à croire que son cœur pouvait guérir de la perte de Grimmor et de sa pseudo-trahison.

Elle laissa sa conscience succomber finalement, alors qu'elle appuya sans gêne sa tête contre le torse du démon. Elle ouvrit les yeux une dernière fois avant de les fermer pour un long moment. On distingua très clairement dans la couleur d'acier rutilant de ses prunelles… Un étrange et vif éclat de rouge, éphémère, mais réel.

Elle avait trop baissée sa garde.

Et un neuvième ligne noire apparue sur son bras.

Encore une, la dernière signerait la fin de sa liberté, il prendra le contrôle de son esprit. Les délais entre l'apparition de chaque ligne devenaient de plus en plus courts. Il ne lui restait peut-être que quelques jours, voire quelques heures avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres du monstre qui l'a portaient dans ses bras, nourrissant son seul intérêt de devenir le maître de sa vie, le commandant de sa mort.

Elle ne put pas entendre le cri qui ébranla la conscience de Chaos à ce moment-là, un cri de rage. C'était la voix cristalline de la créature, éternelle ennemie de Chaos.

_**Une ultime prière…**_


	27. Chapter 27

Mask

Chapitre 27 – Face à face

La douleur s'Était dissipée, oui, mais elle aurait presque souhaité que non. La souffrance était son seul moyen de se sentir vivante, humaine. Les monstres ne ressentent rien, ni douleur, ni envier de pleurer.

Elle donnerait tout pour laisser ses larmes couler, glacer sa peau…. Mais sa peau était déjà froide, comme si la chaleur ne l'avait jamais habitée et ses larmes avaient séchées dans son cœur. Elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle avait échoué, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait constater. Elle n'arrivait plus à être humaine. La malédiction de Chaos prenait petit à petit le contrôle de son âme et de son corps, elle sentait sa présence, si oppressante! Sa marque l'a _changée_ de l'intérieur, fracassant en elle toute humanité. Elle se sentait prisonnière, acculée au bord d'un gouffre de ténèbres, il allait l'y pousser quand… Elle le savait, la dixième ligne noire serait l'étau de trop, celui qu'elle ne pourrait pas dominer et repousser. Elle tombera. Supporter neuf d'entre elles relevait d'un exploit inimaginable, mais une de plus? Elle perdrait son âme!

Et elle n'avait peut-être pas le temps de trouver l'antigène d'ici là. Elle savait ce dont elle avait besoin, c'est juste qu'elle n'était pas sûre. Quand elle a été possédée par cette créature étrange, qui partageait une apparence semblable à la sienne, elle avait vu dans son âme une image bien précise, la clé de sa libération, la confirmation de ce qu'elle attendait.

Malheureusement pour Sage, cette 'clé » n'était pas si facilement accessible et elle n'existait qu'en un seul exemplaire dans le monde. Une seule chance de réussir, une seule…

Une étrange sensation troubla sa réflexion. Elle sentait que son esprit était assaillit par d'autre, étranger et familier. Celui de Sephiroth, Jénova… et encore plus. Elle était capable d'effleurer les âmes qui sont reliées à celle de l'homme, comme celle de… Lucrecia Crescent. Voilà pourquoi Sage avait dit à Vincent qu'elle lui pardonnait. La femme, poussée par les remords, avait réussi à transmettre son massage à Sage. Elle n'avait été que l'intermédiaire au final.

_« Je suis le seul maître de ce corps… »_

Plusieurs voix commencèrent à murmurer dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à identifier les paroles, elles étaient prononcées toutes en même temps et de plus en plus fort. Elle arriva cependant à se concentrer sur une seule d'entre elles et d'écouter ce qu'elle disait :_ « Je vous en supplie, faites en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant! Il faut que cela cesse! »_

C'était… une prière. Plusieurs voix se rajoutèrent, devenant innombrables, des centaines, puis des milliers, résonnant dans un pur désordre, anarchiquement, s'élevant toujours plus haut pour surpasser les autres, se faire entendre en premier… Le bruit fit paniquer la femme, qui n'arrivait plus à contrôler leur élan.

_« Aidez-moi! »_

_« Pardonnez-moi, ce n'était pas de ma faute! »_

_« Ais-je mérité cette douleur? »_

_« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'être heureux? »_

_« J'ai fait du mal à une personne que j'aime… »_

_« Pardonnez-nous, pardonnez-nous! »_

La limite de sa patience fut franchie et Sage explosa de colère :

_**« FERMEZ-LÀ! »**_

Elle se redressa vivement, cachant son visage entre ses mains crispées. Sa réaction violente avait chassé les voix, à son plus grand soulagement.

_« N'importe qui voudrait mettre un terme à sa vie pour ne plus entendre ces voix bon sang! »_

Elle se calma, ne voulait pas céder à la même panique qu'il y a quelques instants à peine.

_« Je suis le seul maître de ce corps… »_ Répéta-t-elle. _« Personne n'a le droit de prétendre le contraire et tenter de prendre le contrôle de moi! J'emmerde Chaos et cette créature bizarroïde! Allez tous brûler en enfer! »_

Elle soupira longuement. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un jouet pour quiconque, c'était un destin trop horrible pour être supporté.

Elle observa de son regard couleur acier tout autour d'elle. Elle reconnaissait cet endroit, il s'agissait de la chambre qu'elle avait empruntée au Manoir Shinra quelques jours plus tôt alors qu'elle avait fait la connaissance officielle de Vincent. Chaos avait bien calculé ses gestes, si Reeve se mettait à sa recherche, il viendrait ici en premier! Elle pesta contre le démon, s'il lui avait permis de s'enfuir, pourquoi la faire risque de nouveau l'emprisonnement? Il devait être complètement fêlé ou bien il sait que Reeve ne l'a cherchera pas.

Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi cet homme l'a laisserait lui filer entre les doigts?

Il doit prendre pour acquis qu'elle reviendra porter secours au Valentine, alors il n'avait plus besoin de s'acharner à la poursuivre, elle viendrait de son propre chef!

-Est-ce que tu vas bien?

La voix. Une autre voix. Réelle? Elle n'en sut rien, elle voulait simplement la faire taire! Elle a simplement levé la main dans la direction d'où elle provenait, mais elle suspendit son geste à la toute dernière seconde.

C'était Yuffie bien évidemment, comment avait-elle pu l'oublier? Cette dernière semblait plutôt effrayée par la soudaine manifestation de violence de Sage et recula, prenant ses distances. Confuse, Sage baissa la main, mais remarqua quelque chose de bien étrange. Des griffes… Était-ce l'œuvre de la possession graduelle de Chaos? Sans doute se disait-elle, avec beaucoup de colère.

-Pardonne-moi. J'ai fait une sorte de cauchemar pas très agréable.

Elle se souvenait de ses crises. Elle n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps, ce n'était pas normal… Ses crises se traduisaient par des hallucinations provoquées par Jénova et de la _chose_ emplie de haine tout au fond de son âme. Elle revivait tous les plus terribles moments de sa vie et son tourment était rehaussé par la présence de Sephiroth. Il prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire du mal parfois. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle développait une forte aversion contre lui.

En effet, il était quelque chose qu'elle craignait au fond d'elle-même. Un amas de haine lui servait de cœur et elle ne voulait pas devenir comme lui… C'était sa plus grande peur… Qu'au final, leurs âmes se ressemblent tout autant que leurs apparences. Que les préjugés portés contre elle deviennent réalité. Si elle devenait violente et meurtrière, ça sera la confirmation qu'elle a bel et bien sombré dans la même folie que l'ex- SOLDAT. Une folie qui pouvait détruire le monde…

-Sage?

Elle s'était repliée sur elle-même à ces pensées, comme si elle repoussait le monde extérieur. Personne ne pouvait l'aider, elle était seule pour combattre le Cauchemar et la Calamité des Cieux. Ainsi que Chaos et le tout devenait une guerre spirituelle qui pourrait s'avérer trop intense pour Sage.

À moins qu'elle ne renie « l'humanité » à laquelle elle aspirait pour s'emparer du pouvoir d'un monstre et combattre à armes égales avec ces fléaux ambulants. Mais serait-elle capable de se supporter moralement dans ce choix? Non, elle préférerait mourir.

Elle devait endurer ce calvaire, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Elle regarda son bras gauche, observant le sceau de Chaos si répandu sur sa chair… Il ne restait plus qu'un seul espoir si elle voulait se libérer de son joug et faire de même pour Vincent, pour l'apaiser. Elle remarqua que depuis qu'elle n'était pas à proximité de lui, elle était beaucoup plus nerveuse qu'à l'habitude. Elle attribua cette constatation sur le fait que Valentine dégageait une très forte énergie positive.

« Je viendrais te sortir de là, je te le promet… »

-Hep..?

-Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis notre départ du QG de Reeve?

-Deux jours… Tu semblais vraiment épuisée!

-Deux…jours.

En conséquent, il n'est restait plus que trois pour sauver Vincent d'un horrible destin. Elle n'avait pas le temps de créer un nouveau sort d'emprisonnement plus puissant et ce court délai, alors elle devait trouver le moyen de retenir Chaos à ce moment-là. Mais avant tout, elle devait assurer la sécurité de la jeune femme… Et l'a remettre à Cloud Strife, le pire ennemi de Sephiroth. Mais en premier lieu :

-Peux-tu s'il-te-plaît fouiller dans cette armoire là-bas? Sur la deuxième tablette, cachée sous une pile de tissu… Des fioles. J'en ai besoin.

Sage désigna du regard l'armoire et Yuffie s'exécuta. Elle revint peu après avec cinq contenants de verre. C'était la substance à base de mako que Sage avait concocté pour repousser les effets des marques, elle n'avait pas pu les prendre avec elle quand elle s'était fait capturer… Elle en bu trois d'un trait, se sentant largement mieux après malgré que le liquide faisait tout un ravage dans son organisme par la même occasion.

-Nous devons partir. Déclara-telle.

-Dit…

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée? Seulement parce que je suis l'amie de Vincent?

-Peut-être. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir le sang d'une innocente sur la conscience sans doute.

-Il n'y a que les bonnes personnes qui ne laisse personne derrière tu sais? Tu n'es pas mauvaise…

-J'ai laissé Vincent, souvient-toi.

-Oui, mais tu vas aller le chercher lui aussi!

-C'est vrai. Mais c'est également de ma faute s'il est prisonnier. Si je ne m'étais pas approchée de lui, il n'aurait jamais connu cette souffrance.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Je croyais que Vincent était le seul qui s'apitoyait sur ses « pêchers » et tout ça, mais je crois que tu viens de le rejoindre!

Sage sourit faiblement à cette comparaison.

-Il ne s'apitoie pas, il est fort. C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas comment utiliser cette force. Il a été largement secoué par la trahison de Reeve en plus de ça. Il n'est pas encore prêt j'imagine.

-… En parlant de Reeve.

-?

-J'ai… trouvé ce papier près du QG l'autre jour…

Elle sorti de sa poche le message qui l'avait tant troublée et elle le tendit à la femme curieuse. Elle le saisit et le lut. Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite, puis elle avait l'air complètement sidérée.

-Non… Ce n'est pas possible! Quand..? Comment?

Les courtes phrases, très choquantes, révélaient plus que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle avait entre les doigts un morceau de casse-tête qui n'existait pas au début, une pièce de trop qui s'est rajoutée et que pourtant, maintenant, l'œuvre pouvait enfin être complétée. Tout prenait du sens maintenant..

-As-tu montré ce papier à quelqu'un d'autre?

-Non… je n'ai pas osé. Je n'ai pas tout à fait saisi ce que cela signifiait, alors je me suis tut pour ne pas faire paniquer les autres. Mais d'après ce que je comprends…

-Ne t'en fait pas je t'en prie, je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Tout va s'arranger, mais à la condition que tu ne dises rien à personne! Si on commence à paniquer maintenant, tout est perdu et jamais plus tu ne retrouveras tes amis tels qu'ils sont! Tu dois le promettre!

-… C'est d'accord. Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins?

-Oui, je suis sûre.

-Très bien.

Sage garda le papier dans sa main et inexplicablement, il fut détruit dans un petit brasier.

-C'est pour être certaine que personne ne tombera dessus.

-Mais… mais! Comment peux-tu faire apparaître du feu?!

-C'est mon pouvoir. Je contrôle bien des choses…

-Mais c'est super-trop-méga-génial! Peux-tu m'apprendre à faire comme toi?

Sage ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction! Jamais on ne lui avait dit une chose aussi positive quant à ses effrayantes capacités.

-Je suis désolée… Je ne crois pas que tu puisses obtenir ce pouvoir. Nous n'avons pas la même sorte de sang.

-Quel genre de sang?

-Celui des Cetras.

Elle demeura interdite pendant un moment, pensive.

-Alors, tu es comme Aérith?

-Qui ça?

-Aérith! Elle était une Cetras elle aussi.

-?!

-Mais Sephiroth l'a buté. Quel con…

Sage ne fit pas attention aux paroles de Yuffie. Elle avait entendu un bruit en dehors de la pièce et elle cherchait à en trouver la source.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais voir qu'est-ce qui se passe.

Sage se leva, mais tituba un instant avant de se ressaisir, apparemment, son corps n'avait pas complètement retrouvé toutes ses forces!

-N'ai pas peur, ce sont sans doute les autres qui sont en train de discuter.

-Les… autres? De quoi parles-tu?

-Bah… Comme tu étais inconsciente, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que j'appelle les autres en renforts au cas où un ennemi se pointe!

-Quoi?! Qui est ici en ce moment?

-Ben, tout le monde! Tifa, Barret, Red XIII…

-Et Cloud Strife?

-Bien évidement! Pourquoi il ne serait pas là?

Sage enrageait silencieusement. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose… Elle avait prévue de s'assurer la sécurité de Yuffie en l'escortant jusqu'au blond, mais elle avait prévue d'éviter tout contact avec lui et de partir sans dire un mot. Elle ne cherchait pas à le confronter, il pouvait lui être très hostile après tout.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas! Je leur ai déjà tout expliqué! Tu m'as sauvée, je ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait te faire la peau!

-Tu lui as parlé de Sephiroth et du fait que je peux l'invoquer?

-…Un peu, mais pas beaucoup hein! Et ça, c'était parce qu'il me posait des questions quant à ta « personnalité ».

-Je reconnais bien là l'ennemi qui se cherche une bonne raison pour m'attaquer… Si j'étais comme Sephiroth, il n'aurait pas hésité à me tuer dans mon sommeil.

-Mais non! Il n'est pas si idiot! Il voulait seulement savoir si tu étais une menace, je lui aie dit que non et il n'a pas insisté.

-Il a encore des soupçons, j'en suis sûre. Leur as-tu parlé de la trahison de Reeve?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment osé aborder le sujet…

-Je comprends. Je parlerais pour toi et s'ils ne me croient pas, tu pourras témoigner.

-Entendu.

Peu après, les deux femmes descendirent à l'étage inférieur, Sage derrière Yuffie, tout de même craintive de la réaction des camarades de cette dernière. Elle aurait réellement voulu éviter tout face à face, ne pas avoir à justifier son innocence une fois de plus quant aux liens qu'elle partageait avec l'argenté. Elle en avait marre de toujours clamer que c'était lui la « copie » et non elle, qu'il était impossible, ou presque, qu'elle devienne un être aussi vil que lui.

Un silence oppressant s'installa dès qu'elle descendit la dernière marche, se découvrant à la vue des autres. Elle était fixée attentivement, ce qui l'irrita profondément. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, car elle avait toujours l'impression qu'ainsi, elle était obligée de satisfaire la demande silencieuse des autres. Elle devait choisir soigneusement ses paroles et ses gestes, sinon la bande pourraient la considérer comme une ennemie.

Elle s'avança, secondée par Yuffie et finalement, se mit au milieu de la pièce, comme pour signaler aux autres qu'elle accepte d'être encerclée, se mettre en position de désavantage pour leur inspirer une meilleure confiance. Le regard azuré du blond était celui qui était le plus perçant et lourd sur Sage, qui lui faisait finalement face. Son air méfiant et antagonique l'a força à adoucir le sien pour ne pas raviver sa colère. Elle voulait se montrer inoffensive et ne pas attiser sa haine, mieux valait avoir des alliés secourables que des opposants farouches.

-Je ne suis pas Sephiroth. Finit-elle par déclarer d'un ton calme et solennel.

Mais cela n'arriva pas à arracher à Cloud un quelconque consentement, une approbation qui signalement qu'il accepte sa présence et son existence.

-Tu cherches cet homme dans mon regard, pour justifier ta haine, clamer une raison valable de m'attaquer et me trancher la gorge, mais tu as tors de faire de moi l'objet de tes ressentiments. Sephiroth est mort et je suis face à toi animée de vie. Oui, je peux invoquer son spectre, mais je peux aussi le contrôler. Si je ne l'aurais pas fait, Yuffie serait morte à l'heure qu'il est et je serais toujours prisonnière des labos de Reeve. Tu cherches à l'affronter, mais tu dois comprendre…

Elle soupira, prenant une pause.

-Tu dois comprendre que je ne laisserais jamais ce monstre sortir de la cage que je lui impose. Je l'emprisonne tout autant que Jénova à l'intérieur de moi, il ne peut pas se manifester si je ne lui donne pas mon accord. Tous deux sont impuissants, car je suis la propriétaire de ce corps. Je le déteste moi aussi, peut-être pas autant que toi, mais nous avons le même but : éradiquer son existence. Je peux le faire, mais pour ce, j'ai besoin de ton aide ainsi que celle de tes camarades. J'ai besoin de temps, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Et si tu ne peux vraiment pas passer sur la réalité que moi et Sephiroth sommes des êtres dissociés et distincts, je te donne le droit de me frapper pour évacuer ta colère. Rendu au point où tu en aies, ça ne te fera pas de mal non?

Sa seule réaction fut de se lever, puisqu'il était assis dans un siège. Il lui adressa la parole peu après :

-Prouve-moi que tu n'es pas lui.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse?

-S'il incarnait la destruction, montre-moi la création.

-Comme tu veux.

Elle joignit ses mains pour former une petit boule creuse avec. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Une douce lueur argentée irradia de ses mains, puis disparue graduellement. Elle dévoila les paumes de ses mains et contre toute attente, on y découvrit une petite créature, un oisillon de couleur doré. Il piaillait joyeusement et elle le présenta à Cloud.

-La plus belle création de ce monde est la vie, la nature dans toute sa beauté, humble et digne. Sephiroth arrache la vie, moi je peux l'a donné. De plus, il n'est pas un fin utilisateur de la magie, il aurait été incapable de créer quoi que ce soit. La magie est en soi un don de vie, tous ceux qui l'utilisent pour faire du mal sont des monstres. Cette créature innocente est-elle la création d'un monstre selon toi?

-Non. J'ai compris. Tu n'es pas lui.

Un soupir de soulagement général se fit entendre, toute la tension s'était dissipée d'un coup. Cloud saisit le volatile, qui soudainement avait grandi pour devenir un oiseau de bonne taille. Il déploya ses ailes et s'envola, s'échappant par une fenêtre ouverte.

Cloud afficha un sourire discret, il était rassuré. Sage n'était pas destiné à devenir le nouveau Cauchemar…

-J'ai besoin de temps. Répéta-telle. Et aussi que vous m'écoutiez à présent, l'heure est grave.

La quiétude de tous disparue face à la déclaration.

-Qu'y-a-t-il?

-Vous avez un traitre dans vos alliés.

-?! Qui donc?

-Reeve Tuesti, le directeur de la WRO.

-Pardon?

-C'est lui qui a organisé ma capture ainsi que l'emprisonnement de Vincent. Il est présentement retenu dans les labos et d'après ce que je sais, Reeve n'a pas de bonnes intentions à son égard.

-Ce que tu dis… est impossible!

-Parce que vous avez eu un quelconque contact avec Vincent ces derniers jours? Il est prisonnier je vous dis!

-Il est peut-être parti en mission, qui sait?

-Yuffie… dit-leurs.

La jeune Wutaïenne vit tous les regards se poser sur elle.

-Ce que dit Sage est vrai! Je suis restée au QG et comme je m'inquiétais pour Vincent, j'ai fouiné un peu partout et je l'ai découvert dans les labos, il était attaché et il souffrait… Il m'a dit de fuir, mais je me suis fait prendre par Reeve… Il m'a assommée! Et ensuite, il m'a enfermé dans la même pièce que Kadaj et le lendemain, Sage est venue me secourir!

La consternation générale était forte, trop pour que la confusion ne fasse pas son entrée. Mais en même temps : Yuffie n'était pas du genre à mentir dans une situation sérieuse, elle ne pouvait pas raconter n'importe quoi.

-Est-ce… vraiment possible tout ça? Demanda Cloud à Yuffie.

-Oui, c'est la vérité. J'ai même vu Reeve parler avec cet idiot de Rufus! Il travaille pour lui, c'était la Shinra qui avait commandé la capture de Sage et son but était de détruire sa volonté pour en faire une arme soumise!

Ça, Sage ne le savait pas, voilà pourquoi sa surprise était sans borne.

« Encore cette fichue Shinra! Cette fois, ils vont payer chèrement leur affront! »

Cloud passa ses mains sur son visage et se rassied, ébranlé par la vérité.

-J'ai toujours su que Rufus était un lâche sans scrupules, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il irait aussi loin pour satisfaire son égocentrisme… Donc Reeve est à son service en ce qui concerne Sage, mais pour Vincent?

Sage reprit la parole :

-Il veut Chaos.

Alors là, c'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase!

-Chaos… le démon qui vit en Vincent?

-C'est exact. J'ai eu tout le temps de penser aux raisons qui poussaient Reeve à retenir Vincent durant mon « coma ». Seul mon corps était endormit, petite précision. Je commence fortement à croire que Reeve cherche à libérer Chaos plutôt que l'emprisonner.

-Mais pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose?!

-… Je crois savoir pourquoi, mais je préfère me taire pour l'instant.

-Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer à présent?!

-Il y a un peu moins d'un mois, je suis venue à la rencontre de Vincent, ici même au Manoir Shinra. Quand je suis arrivée, il était en train de se transformer. Je me suis battue avec Chaos, comme les marques sur les murs et le sol le prouvent.

Tous regardèrent le sol, strié de marque de griffes.

-Ensuite j'ai imposé un sceau au démon, il ne peut pas se réveiller pour un certain temps, mais malheureusement, ce sceau va céder d'ici trois jours. J'ai peut-être encore une chance de trouver un antigène qui détruira Chaos et libérera Vincent. Je peux également élaborer le même produit, mais pour détruire Jénova. Si je me l'inocule, elle disparaître ainsi que Sephiroth.

-Un antigène? Est-ce que cela comprend des risques?

-Aucunes, c'est sans danger et dès la dose reçue, le corps devient « immunisé » contre la source détruite. Par exemple : si je reçois l'antigène, Chaos ne pourra plus jamais me toucher.

-Mais pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de cette immunité?

-À cause de ça :

Elle leva son bras gauche et remonta la manche de son chandail. Tous virent les lignes noires.

-J'ai reçu de mon affrontement avec Chaos une blessure qui s'avérait à être une malédiction. Il y a neuf lignes et lorsque la dixième apparaîtra, il prendra le contrôle de mon esprit. Je dois me guérir le plus rapidement que possible.

-Mais n'est-ce pas préférable de détruire le gène à sa source? En administrant une dose à Vincent réglerait le problème en théorie.

-Non. Chaos pourrait décider de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, de choisir un nouveau corps hôte pour son âme et de ses pouvoirs. Moi à l'occurrence, car ma chair à moi est suffisamment forte pour le supporter et je suis déjà sous son influence. Il faut donner l'antigène à tous ceux qui portent ce gène et ses marques, en même temps de préférence. Si on y arrive, il sera…

-Il mourra… complètement anéanti.

-Oui. Et c'est justement le néant qui va nous sauver.

-Comment ça?

-Il existe un objet d'une puissance incroyable, capable de détruire n'importe quoi. Je sais où il est.

-À quoi cet objet va-t-il nous servir?

-C'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour concocter l'antigène. Il me faut seulement un autre ingrédient pour l'accomplir.

-Quoi donc?

-Le gène en lui-même. Une goutte de sang de Vincent.

-… Mais…

-Et oui. On va devoir aller lui rendre une petite visite dans les labos. Le plus dur sera de s'y rendre, le reste sera facile. Voici le plan : je prépare la première partie de l'antigène, on se tape les gardes de la WRO, chope un peu de sang, mélange le tout, lui donne le produit et c'est dans la poche. Je pourrais également prendre une dose une fois là-bas.

-C'est sans doute la seule chose qu'on peut faire…

-C'est le cas.

Sage senti une démangeaison à son bras, qui s'amplifiait rapidement. Elle saisit dans sa poche l'une des deux fioles restantes qui contenait le produit à base de mako et l'avala, chassant Chaos. À ce rythme, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Un dérivé de mako, c'est pour chasser temporairement l'influence de Chaos.

-Il… Cette chose… en ce moment?

-Oui. Il est très actif. Je ne pourrais pas le réprimer éternellement, alors je suggère de se mettre au travail immédiatement.

-C'est entendu. Où se trouve donc l'objet dont tu parlais?

-À la Forbidden City.

-Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici heureusement. Allons s'y.

La bande se mit en route peu après, décidée de mettre un terme aux plans obscurs de Reeve et de sauver Vincent. Et pourtant…

_Sage était convaincue que la lutte ne sera pas facile…_

_Surtout quand Vincent et ses amis apprendront l'horrible vérité…_

_Reeve pourrait…_

_**Mourir.**_

XXXXXXXX

Au QG de la WRO, les soldats s'empressaient de restaurer la salle d'isolement, qui avait été mystérieusement broyée de l'intérieur, par une puissante magie qui pourrait s'avérer ténébreuses au bout du compte. On avait également déplacé le prisonnier sous le choc, Kadaj était toujours vivant, sa vie avait été épargnée puisque Sephiroth avait disparu avant de lui arracher son dernier souffle, remercions Sage pour cela malgré que c'était elle qui avait commandé son assassinat.

Mais sa colère n'en était que plus terrible, vengeresse. Il haïssait la femme pour lui avoir volé l'opportunité de tuer Cloud et de l'avoir trahi malgré qu'elle ait perdu leur pari. Elle avait juré de lui obéir s'il s'avérait que la Valentine n'était pas Grimmor en réalité. Résultat? Elle lui avait brisé un bras…

Reeve lui faisait face, sourire aux lèvres :

-Je peux te donner la chance de te venger Kadaj tu sais?

-… Pourquoi le ferais-tu?

-Ah! Bien évidemment, je vais réclamer un certain prix. Mais je t'assure que tu feras face à Sage et à Cloud, c'est toi qui décideras de la suite par contre. Si tu es assez fort, tu seras venger, mais si tu es trop faible, tu seras tué. À toi de juger le degré de ta force et de décider lequel de ces deux destins que tu veux saisir.

-… Leurs sangs couleront. Ils mourront sous la lame de ma colère!

-Bien, c'est la bonne décision.

Il ordonna aux gardes de défaire ses liens et il fut libéré peu après, se redressant, intéressé par la proposition de l'homme.

-Je vais donc te conduire à eux et tu pourras ainsi les tuer. Je t'assure également une aide militaire si besoin est.

-Non. Je dois le faire seul.

-Soit.

-Alors? Que veux-tu en échange?

-Deux petites choses seulement, rien de bien excessif.

-Quoi donc?

-La première chose, j'aimerais que tu donnes ceci à Sage, assure-toi qu'elle le lit avant que tu ne l'as tue. C'est juste pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie un peu, histoire de la torturer un peu.

Il remit à Kadaj une enveloppe scellée et il l'a garda dans ses mains, acquiesçant d'un bref hochement de tête.

-Et la seconde chose?

-Hun hun, c'est là que ça devient intéressant…

Le sourire narquois de Reeve n'inspirait pas confiance à l'Incarné, qui voulut reculer d'un pas, mais fut saisit à l'épaule.

-N'aie pas peur… Ça ne fait pas mal. Tu vas seulement être un peu… « vide » après.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux bon sang?!

Reeve s'approcha tout en le retenant. Il lui murmura une bien terrible requête qui au final, s'avérait plutôt à être un ordre.

_**« Donne-moi….ta…. »**_


	28. Chapter 28

Mask

Chapitre 28 – Révélations

La bande d'Avalanche s'était rassemblée à la Forbidden City tel que demandé par Sage. Elle savait que l'objet dont elle avait désespérément besoin s'y trouvait, elle avait obtenu cette information quand son âme avait interagie avec celle de la créature qui l'avait possédée au QG de la WRO.

_« Fait attention, cet objet peut détruire Chaos, mais il peut aussi t'anéantir toi. »_ Lui avait dit la voix féminine. _« Mais c'est ton destin de prendre ce risque… Il doit payer pour ses crimes. Il doit mourir! »_

C'était un ressentiment très puissant et obscur qui animait cette « entité » pourtant blanche comme neige. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire pour qu'un tel degré de haine élu domicile dans son cœur? Chaos avait sans doute fait une connerie, encore…

Elle observa tout autour d'elle, le décor était agréablement apaisant. Les grands arbres lumineux dégageaient une atmosphère douce et propice à la réflexion. Il y avait également cette étrange et immense structure tout aussi brillante qui trônait au milieu de la forêt magique, très impressionnante et intrigante. Mais Sage mit de côté l'aspect touristique et se concentra sur son but : le fichu objet…

Elle guida le groupe, cherchant l'objet grâce à ses sens et son pouvoir. Ce n'était pas si évident de localiser une si petite chose, mais la puissant qui s'en dégageait l'aidait beaucoup à atténuer l'ardeur de la recherche. Ça ne prendra que quelques instants s'en emparer, la suite dépendait de la tournure des évènements. Si la voix étrangère avait raison, ce « truc » pouvait lui causer énormément de dommage, voir lui coûter la vie. Elle devait faire preuve d'une extrême vigilance et ne pas se brusquer inutilement.

Finalement, elle s'arrêta dans sa marche, elle avait senti le flux d'énergie imposant, à ses pieds…

Dans un énorme trou remplit d'eau…

-Eh merde… je ne sais pas vraiment nager, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Quoi? Tu veux plonger là-dedans? S'exclama Cloud.

-Je n'ai pas d'autre option. Ce que je cherche est dans ce trou.

-Mais on ne sait même pas la profondeur de ce truc, tu risques de te noyer!

-Je ne mourrais pas aussi facilement, c'est impossible. Bon, je me mets à la tâche!

Elle retira son chandail à capuche, elle portait un gilet noir en-dessus, ce qui rassura tout le monde. Elle se départi également de son pantalon, qui révéla un short bien ajusté. Cloud se surprit à la contempler. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête très rapidement quand il croisa le regard de Sage. Non, décidément, c'était trop étrange cause de sa ressemblance avec l'argenté…

Mais rien ne pouvait contester le fait que Sage était une femme d'une incroyable beauté, copie de Sephiroth ou pas. Et comme on dit, il s'agissait d'une « beauté ténébreuse » au regard glacial et déterminé.

Remarquant la gêne de la gent masculine, elle sourit légèrement :

-Quoi? Vous n'avez jamais vu de femmes en short? Yuffie est un bon exemple…

Nul n'a osé dire quoi que ce soit. Yuffie portait un short, oui, mais elle était également une adolescente plutôt qu'une femme. Ce n'était pas la même chose, pas la même maturité.

-Bah! J'y vais… Je vous demanderais de ne pas intervenir. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais trouver exactement dans ce trou et mieux vaut ne pas vous impliquer. Je risque même de revenir avec quelques égratignures.

-Tant que tu reviens, c'est bon.

-Soit.

-Une dernière chose… Est-ce quelqu'un à une besace? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais toucher cet objet directement…

Yuffie détacha celle qu'elle portait à sa ceinture et la donna à Sage en lui jetant un regard inquiet :

-Tout va bien se passer hein?

La femme aux cheveux d'argent comprit le doute qui tourmentait la fille. Elle la remercia d'un geste de la tête et posa sa main disponible sur le dessus de la sienne, caressant ses cheveux.

-Je sauverais Vincent, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te le promets… Même si je dois mourir, je respecterais ma promesse…

_« Je ne peux pas trahir le fils de celui qui m'a laissé tomber malgré tout… La vengeance n'est pas une option… Eh Grimmor? Tu vois? Je suis forte, comme tu me le disais si souvent… _

_Mais alors…_

_Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée? »_

Elle chassa ses pensées, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer ainsi, chaque minutes étaient précieuses. Chaque instant était un brin de temps dans le sablier, celui qui représentait le moment présent d'une catastrophe presque imminente. Chaque secondes gagnées étaient une chance de plus pour sauver le Valentine. Elle mit un pied dans l'eau, celle-ci s'avérait terriblement glaciale. Elle eut l'idée d'user de son pouvoir sur les éléments pour faciliter sa tâche, mais quand elle tenta de le faire, elle n'obtenu qu'un calme plat… Son pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas et elle crut savoir pourquoi. L'objet qu'elle cherchait dégageait de l'antimatière, ce qui faisait sans doute en sorte d'annuler toutes formes d'énergie, à commencer par la magie. Elle devait tout faire manuellement en conséquent. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, stockant de l'air dans ses poumons et finalement : elle plongea.

La morsure du froid ne fut que passagère, le temps que son corps s'y habitue. L'obscurité grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans ces profondeurs inconnues, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas : elle avait une bonne vue dans le noir. Mais d'autres problèmes survinrent rapidement, à commencer par la pression que l'eau exerçait sur elle, surtout sur son ouïe. Elle avait l'impression de se faire écraser et pourtant, elle était en un seul morceau. Elle continua de nager toujours plus loin, cherchant de son instinct la chose qui pouvait sauver plusieurs vies, à commencer celle de Vincent. L'abandonner? Oui, l'idée lui était venue en tête, mais elle n'avait pas pu la conserver très longtemps dans son esprit, c'était trop cruel.

Mais une colère sourde grondait en elle de par la trahison de Grimmor. Et s'il l'avait délibérément laissée pour compte? Peut-être avait-il prit peur d'elle…

« Non… Il n'aurait pas fait ça, il n'aurait pas pu… NON! »

À ces pensées, elle voulut crier pour protester, mais bien évidemment en ouvrant la bouche, elle perdit l'air qu'elle retenait dans ses poumons. Furieuse de s'être laissé distraire, elle s'accrocha à la paroi de pierre et entreprit de remonter à la surface. Elle y fut en moins de deux, à la grande surprise du groupe qui l'attendait.

-Tu as ce qu'il faut?

-Non… Je n'avais pas assez de souffle : j'y retourne dans une minute.

Elle prit le temps pour apaiser son cœur battant la chamade dû au manque d'oxygène, si elle perdait connaissance dans l'eau, elle risquait beaucoup. Et elle ne pouvait pas user de sa magie pour se sauver cette fois… À la limite, elle pourrait tirer des forces de Jénova, mais elle préférait ne pas envisager cette option.

-J'y vais.

Et elle plongea de nouveau, cette fois, elle se concentra uniquement vers son objectif. Penser à autre chose pouvait s'avérer très néfaste. Elle nagea jusqu'au fond de la crevasse, s'accrocha à la pierre pour ne pas perdre trop de temps. Dans l'obscurité, elle tâta le sol rocailleux, à la recherche d'un quelconque objet. Elle toucha à quelques reprises des choses avec espoir, mais fut bien déçue de constater qu'il ne s'agissait de cailloux. Ses poumons brûlaient dans sa poitrine, elle devait faire vite avant d'être forcé de remonter à l'air libre une fois de plus.

Sa main frôla une chose qui n'était pas un caillou, elle était très emballée, croyant avoir réussie, mais quand elle s'empara de la chose, elle constata que ce n'était pas l'outil qui dégageait cette étrange antimatière, mais bel et bien un PHS.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça fiche ici ça? »

En le détaillant un peu, elle vit le nom « Cloud » gravé sur le bas du boitier arrière.

« …Je ne perds rien à le lui rapporter! »

Elle le mit dans la besace de cuir et continua ses recherches. Elle examina de plus près une paroi, qui lui semblait plus étrangement formée que les autres. En la touchant, elle fut étonnée de s'apercevoir qu'une partie des pierres s'effondrait à son contact. C'était du petit gravier qui était facilement retirable. En quelques coups de mains, Sage s'aperçue qu'un passage était caché par la pierre et que dès que le trou fut ouvert, ses capacités sensorielles étaient à vif : l'antimatière n'était plus très loin et c'en était presque douloureux physiquement tant la puissance dégagée était énorme. Plus elle était à proximité, plus elle perdrait ses forces, elle le savait… Et ses poumons réclamaient sauvagement de l'air.

Ç'aurait été trop long pour remonter et replonger, alors elle s'engouffra dans le trou complètement noir à ses risques et périls, laissant la source de l'antimatière la guider. Elle traversa prudemment l'étroit couloir qui l'a rendait plutôt nerveuse. C'était si petit qu'elle ne pourrait pas y tenir debout et elle était quelque peu effrayés par les espaces restreints.

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, elle était presque au bout de sa limite. Elle devait être sous l'eau depuis plus d'une minute déjà, c'était une prouesse qu'elle était capable de faire uniquement grâce à sa condition presque « immortelle », mais tout de même, son corps n'était pas invincible et le besoin vital d'oxygène se faisait cruellement sentir. Désespérément, elle nagea plus rapidement. Si elle parvenait à atteindre le bout du tunnel, peut-être que la structure immergée de l'endroit contenait une mince poche d'air. C'était courant dans ce genre de milieu aquatique, une nappe d'air emprisonnée par le temps…

Poussée par l'espoir, elle se déplaça plus rapidement, mais dans un battement de jambes, elle s'écorcha la peau sur un roc saillant. Elle jura silencieusement, mais ne cessa pas sa progression. S'arrêter pourrait signifier la mort. Elle tendit sa main dans l'élan de la prise de conscience de son instinct de survie. Mourir noyée était un sort horrible.

Et elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir avant de sauver Vincent.

Soudainement, elle senti que l'espace autour d'elle était bien plus large, elle avait enfin traversé le couloir! Sans hésitation, elle nagea vers le haut, cherchant ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'air pour apaiser ses poumons en feu. Mais alors qu'elle sentait les premiers effets du trépas peser sur elle, elle y parvint : de l'air!

Elle avait raison, une poche de ce si précieux gaz était retenue prisonnière entre l'eau et la cavité rocheuse plus haut. Elle remercia silencieusement le ciel et se pressa de pourvoir son corps d'air. Elle respirait bruyamment, avec apaisement également. Elle se calma au bout de quelques instants, puis remarqua la berge rocheuse un peu plus loin et s'y dirigea, émergeant son corps de l'eau.

C'était un peu stupide de sa part, mais elle venait tout juste de remarquer la grande clarté qui régnait dans la caverne gigantesque de proportions. Elle identifia la source de lumière, provenant de ses tréfonds. C'était une douce lumière violette qui étincelait dans l'eau et qui se reflétait sur les rocs humides de la cavité naturelle. C'était très beau à voir, très agréable…

Mais cette lumière, elle le savait, provenait de l'objet de son périple.

Elle s'accorda quelques instants de repos, quoique la douleur à sa jambe l'élance particulièrement. La plaie n'était toujours pas guérie malgré ses facultés impressionnantes de guérison.

« Mon pouvoir doit être annulé sur cet angle également… Ici, près de cette chose…

_Je suis complètement humaine… »_

Elle comprit enfin pourquoi son corps était si affaiblit et n'était pas capable d'endurer le supplice du manque d'oxygène : l'antimatière lui enlevait toutes capacités qui n'appartiennent pas au genre humain! C'était donc ça… Elle était complètement mortelle en ce moment, la moindre erreur pouvait la détruire!

C'était pour cela qu'elle savait que cet objet était capable d'anéantir Chaos… Il annulait tous pouvoirs surnaturels, toutes formes d'immortalités! La moindre erreur était fatale…

Chaos, près de cette chose, perdrait tout… Et serais _humain._ Mortel en conséquent. C'était la capacité que cherchait Sage dans ce truc, le pouvoir d'affaiblir Chaos pour le tuer. S'il advenait que Vincent reçoive une dose liquide, l'antimatière ferai automatiquement effet et anéantira la magie que contient son corps, les pouvoirs de l'entité, allant même jusqu'à le détruire lui.

C'était le seul moyen existant pour mettre un terme aux ténèbres de ce monde. Annihiler Chaos, Jénova, Sephiroth…

Et cette chose qui dormait en Sage.

Elle porta son regard vers les marques sur son bras. Elle ne sentait plus du tout le pouvoir de l'entité démoniaque se manifester au travers de ces dernières, c'était un véritable soulagement. Il avait été chassé par l'antimatière. Elle souhaita presque rester en ces lieux éternellement, être hors de la portée de ce monstre. Les lignes noires paraissaient bien pâles désormais, comme si elles étaient en train de s'effacer. C'était peut-être le cas, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester plus longtemps : ça ne fera que faire paniquer les autres. Ils sont sans doute déjà persuadés qu'elle avait rendu l'âme, voilà au moins une dizaine de minutes qu'elle était ici. Elle s'apprêtait à plonger une toute dernière fois quand elle vit son reflet dans l'eau claire.

« C'est… c'est impossible! »

Elle passa ses mains dans sa longue chevelure, regroupant quelques mèches devant ses yeux, hébétée. C'était impossible… Son corps ne pouvait pas changer ainsi, c'était insensé! Mais pourtant, la réalité s'imposait d'elle-même :

Ses cheveux étaient noirs, noirs comme la suie, comme s'ils l'avaient toujours été. Et ses yeux! Que dire du bleu azur qui avait remplacé l'argent rutilant? C'était inconcevable pour Sage, incompréhensible dans la panique immédiate qui s'en suivie. Mais elle se raisonna à se calmer et à analyser ces changements :

Elle était née avec cette apparence… C'était donc son corps « originel » et « humain », l'antimatière ne pouvait donc pas en conséquent chasse cette naturalité. S'il s'agissait d'une apparence provoqué par Jénova ou autre, elle aurait compris que l'objet l'aurait retournée sous sa forme naturelle, mais ce n'était pas le cas présentement. Et pourtant, l'antimatière… ne pouvait pas mentir.

_« Elle efface les mensonges et les illusions, pas seulement la magie et les pouvoirs surhumains! »_

Pour une fois qu'elle croyait être tranquille, il fallait que Chaos s'en mêle…

-Peux-tu te taire bon sang? Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis hein!

_« Je ne faisais que répondre à tes questions, pas la peine de me foudroyer de ta colère! »_

-…Bah! Et de toute manière, que veux-tu dire par là, « effacer les mensonges et les illusions? »

_« Tu es intéressée maintenant? »_

-Réponds!

_« Tu comprends sûrement que l'antimatière que contient cet objet annule toutes formes d'énergies autre qu'humaines… »_

-Oui et?

_« En conséquent, la magie « divine » qui planait sur toi jusqu'à maintenant a été repoussée et le sera jusqu'à ce que tu sois à une certaine distance de la source. Tu as reprit l'apparence que tu étais supposée de posséder avant d'être modifiée si on peut dire. Pfiou, cette antimatière est très violente, je n'ai presque plus de forces moi-même! Ça devient de plus en plus insuportable ici! »_

-Mon apparence… véritable?

_« Quoi? Tu croyais que tu étais toi-même et personne d'autre? Pauvre enfant, on t'a induite en erreur trop longtemps… Si tu veux, je peux te consoler dans mes bras! Tu es un mensonge à l'état pur, un récipient dans lequel on a versé les fléaux de la haine, de la rancœur, de la vengeance et des ténèbres! Tu n'es pas née en tant que « Sage » si tu veux savoir… Et le nom sur lequel tu craches depuis toujours, clamant haut et fort qu'il ne s'appliquait qu'à Sephiroth vis-à-vis ton existence et également tient. Tu n'es pas une exception, l'Origine. Et tu sais très bien de quel mot je parle. Ne te berce pas d'illusion, c'est inutile. Tu as déjà compris certaines choses, tu n'as plus à taire ces vérités dans ton cœur. Tu le sais depuis quelques temps déjà :_

_Tu le sais Sage… Ne te ment pas. Et sais-tu pourquoi tu te souviens, pourquoi tu commences à comprendre qui tu es?_

_Oui, c'est vrai... __**Tu vas bientôt mourir, voilà la raison..!**__ »_

Elle resta longuement pétrifiée sur place. Les mots de Chaos étaient douloureux, inacceptables. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner raison, lui avouer franchement ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait eu beaucoup de doutes ces derniers temps, c'est vrai, mais sincèrement, elle n'avait jamais pensé aussi loin qu'à l'idée de la mort. Pourquoi sa vie allait se terminer? Parce qu'elle se posait des questions, remettaient son identité en jeu? Était-ce ainsi que son histoire devait se terminer? La résignation pure et simple, l'attente impatience du dernier jour de sa vie? Elle ne voulait pas être ainsi, mourir bêtement, elle voulait se battre…

_« Je sais, je sais, c'est un peu difficile à accepter, mais tu vas t'y faire. De toute façon, je te ferais regretter d'éprouve r le désir de vivre! Je te ferais tellement souffrir que tu accepteras ton sort à bras ouvert! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te garder vivante, ton temps est déjà compté. La source de ta vie à toi a déjà comprit que tu ne pouvais pas lui être soumise et qu'en conséquent, tu ne pouvais pas lui servir d'arme. Je suis agréablement surprit! Voilà la première fois en plusieurs siècle que je te voie sous cet aspect, une rebelle à toute épreuve! Tu as développé une conscience propre, qui se rapproche de très près de ce que tu représentes. Eh oui Sage, on va se le dire franchement : tu es une copie de quelque chose d'autre. Tu es comme Sephiroth, un être dont l'essence est tirée d'un autre. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je reconnais que tu es la plus proche de ton origine, tu n'es pas une relique sans valeur. Je vais prendre soin de toi à ma manière pour les derniers jours qui te restent. Tu as si peu de temps…_

_Ma précieuse petite martyre… »_

Incapable de supporter la pression spirituelle exercée par Chaos, très forte malgré la proximité de l'antimatière, elle tomba dans l'eau, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, comme si elle voulait cesser d'entendre sa voix. Elle coulait à pic, se rapprochant de la source de lumière, mais le démon s'acharnait, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

« Laisse-moi, laisse-moi! »

_« Il en est hors de question! »_

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me fasses souffrir de la sorte?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ton hostilité?! Dit-moi Chaos pour qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute! Dit-moi pour que je puisse détruire cette stupide raison et que tu me fiches enfin la paix! »

_« Détruire la raison qui me pousse à te pourchasser? Oh, je vois… Tu n'es pas assez près de la mort pour te souvenir… La raison, très chère Sage, est celle que tu m'as donnée il y a très longtemps de cela. Tu m'as DONNÉ de plein gré cette raison… Tu m'as même supplié de l'à prendre avec mes griffes!_

_Sage, tu es l'image de celle qui autrefois…_

_M'a donné son âme et tout ce qui lui était relié. Sa HAINE. »_

Une douleur terrible émergea dans sa poitrine, comme si elle était poignardée. Les aveux de Chaos l'a troublait particulièrement. Pourquoi parlait-il d'une chose qu'elle ne savait pas? Pourquoi s'exprimait-il comme…

_**S'ils se connaissaient depuis des milliers d'années?**_

_« Oui, ton corps se souvient parfaitement de ce jour fatidique. Mais je ne suis en aucun point fautif, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé de faire. Tu savais que je rêvais de mettre la main sur tes ressentiments, car si j'arrivais à te les dérober pour m'en nourrir, j'acquérais une puissance inimaginable! Mais ce jour-là, je n'ai pas pu me repaître de ta haine, car ton âme a été volée avant que je ne m'en occupe personnellement. Cette créature qui s'est manifestée au travers de ton corps en est la responsable. Elle a récupéré ce dernier fragment de toi, quoique la grande majorité fût déjà détruite… Et elle t'a « recréée » pour se venger de moi. Tu es un jouet pour cette femme, rien d'autre. Mais moi, je ne te ferais pas subir l'affront de cette indignation, tu es beaucoup plus précieuse que ça! Tant que je ne dévorerais pas ta haine… Je te traquerais. Si tu veux que cette souffrance s'achève, renonce à tout et offre-moi ce que tu m'as promit, ce que je désire… »_

« LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE! »

La lumière pure et ambiante se faisait de plus en plus intense, elle était si près de la source de l'antimatière qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'entité était toujours capable de la tourmenter ainsi! Et ce fut une surprise sans précédent pour Sage de s'apercevoir que les lignes noires sur son bras paraissaient beaucoup plus opaques que la veille, teintée de ténèbres supplémentaires. Des fils de lumière rouge s'en échappèrent, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'empêcher de sa manifester spirituelle si ce n'est qu'espérer de mettre la main sur l'objet avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_« Tu m'appartiens, tu ne peux pas me fuir! »_

Elle était entourée par la magie obscure et ne pouvait pas se défendre, pas dans son état, pas contre le souffle qu'il lui volait, qui lui manquait, privée d'air à nouveau. Elle se repliait sur elle-même, tentant une ultime répulsion de ses maigres forces. Mais en vain : Chaos était inexplicablement devenu plus fort que la dernière fois où elle l'avait confronté. Il avait mis la main sur une source supplémentaire de pouvoir, c'est ce qui lui permettait d'endurer l'antimatière, elle en était persuadée.

Elle était prisonnière d'un nombre incalculables de fils de magie, c'était impossible de s'échapper désormais. Était-il trop tard? Allait-elle une fois de plus succomber?

_« Succomber… Un mot des plus exquis! »_

« Tait….tait-toi…Ch…aos... »

_« Hun? Tu n'as même plus de force pour penser de façon cohérente? Je suis un peu déçu, je te croyais plus forte! Tu n'es pas encore au seuil de la mort, alors je vais prendre mon mal en patience. Ce n'est seulement qu'à ton dernier souffle que ton véritable pouvoir se manifeste après tout! Mais tout de même, tu m'as impressionné au QG de la WRO… fracassé aussi aisément cette pièce! Un chef-d'œuvre! »_

L'esprit de Sage était devenu trop faible, sa conscience vacillait. La force de Chaos l'opprimait, plus le puissant malaise engendré par l'antimatière… Son destin allait-il chuter de nouveau dans un abime sans fin?

_« Ton corps est devenu humain depuis que tu es près de cette chose, tu n'es pas capable de me supporter comme tu le faisais sous ton autre apparence. Tu es complètement à ma merci en ce moment… »_

Elle crue qu'à ce moment précis, sa fin était arrivée, que son heure fatale avait sonnée. Il allait sans doute profiter de sa faiblesse pour la marquer de la dixième ligne et prendre le contrôle de son corps. C'était ce qu'il voulait, le contrôle, la haine, la puissance qu'il pouvait tirer du cœur meurtri de Sage. Tous ses ressentiments allaient le nourrir, allaient lui procurer des pouvoirs qui condamneraient inévitable bien des vies, à commencer par celle de Vincent.

« Je suis désolée Grimmor… Toi qui n'as pas pu me protéger… Je répète ton erreur avec ton fils. Je suis désolée… Je t'ai déçu, pas vrai? Tu croyais en moi, tu croyais en mon humanité, tu es le seul qui a compris ce que je désirais. Vivre, tout simplement… libre, heureuse, dans la paix. Vivre comme un humain, mourir comme un humain. Regarde-moi Grimmor… Ceci est ma fin : je mourrais comme un monstre. Tu as eu tort de croire en moi…

_**Je t'ai trahi…**_ »

Chaos était bien interloqué par ces pensées. Pourquoi croyait-elle que c'était elle la fautive? Elle n'avait trahi personne, mais elle croyait que si. Ça pouvait paraître comme une dernière pensée folle d'un être qui allait perdre le contrôle de son existence, mais en réalité, c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Chaos ne pouvait plus rien à présent, il avait été battu par la conscience de Sage.

Son âme était si pure… intouchable par sa dernière prise de conscience.

C'était les mots que seul l'être le plus miséricordieux pouvait prononcer tout juste avant de voir son âme se faire dévorer. Un esprit blanc comme neige, incapable d'être souillé…

Chaos ne pouvait pas la toucher.

Voilà pourquoi sa magie rouge se dissipa, terrassée par la franchise naïve et noble d'âme. Les démons ne pouvaient pas s'approcher des êtres doués d'autant de bienveillance et d'indulgence. Sage, sans même le savoir, avoir éveillé en elle un pouvoir profondément humain, qui n'était pas affecté par l'antimatière d'aucune façon. La plus grande vertu de l'humanité, le pardon. Elle pardonnait Grimmor, elle pardonnait Chaos de l'avoir tué, elle pardonnait sa propre faiblesse, le passé, l'horreur, le temps, le mensonge, tout.

Et également sans le savoir, elle avait construit un mur que ne pouvait pas franchir l'entité. Il fut obligé de se retirer pour le moment, le temps de trouver la solution pour fracasser cet ultime rempart. Il s'adressa une dernière fois à elle :

_« Je te reconnais bien là… Toujours cette même compassion pour les humains! C'en est presque répugnant à la fin, tu as trop de pitié pour les autres… N'est-ce pas? Te souviens-tu de ces mots au moins?:_

_Ô reine céleste,_

_Ton règne est éternel_

_Embrasse-moi de ton chagrin_

_Je mettrais un terme à ton tourment, ces voix se tairont_

_Infinie en ta bonté, ta main secourable tremble_

_Pour la pitié de ta propre âme_

_Ma belle reine de larmes et de lumières_

_Tu n'as plus à souffrir, endors-toi dans mes bras_

_Je réaliserais ton ultime vœu_

_Ferme les yeux et tu ne les ouvriras plus jamais_

_Je serais ta tombe _

_Et maudit cette Mère qui a refusé ton unique requête_

_Endors-toi dans ta haine_

_Tu ne seras jamais humaine _

_? Bah… tu finiras tôt ou tard par te souvenir. Te souvenir d'un moment qui pourtant n'appartient pas à ta mémoire! Bonne chance Sage, tu risques d'en avoir besoin! Et sache que je ne te laisserais pas me tuer avec cette chose, oh non. »_

Il cessa de parler par la suite. Mais il était trop tard, le mal était déjà fait. La femme continuait de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs lumineuses, les yeux fermés. Mais bientôt, son dos heurta la pierre. Ses chances de survie étaient très minces si on considérait son état physique complètement humain, mais une volonté naquit en elle au même moment. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas avant d'avoir sauvé Valentine. Elle l'avait promis à Yuffie et aux autres, elle ne voulait pas les décevoir.

Son regard presque éteint se posa sur une chose qui était à quelques centimètres de sa main, un orbe immensément lumineux, elle ne savait même pas comment elle pouvait le regarder directement tant la lumière était intense. Des nuances de violets et de bleus jonglaient dans le cœur de la sphère, créant un tourbillon de magnificence, recelant un pouvoir qui ne semblait pas appartenir au monde humain, c'était réellement d'un tout autre niveau.

L'espoir la poussa à s'approcher de l'objet. Elle s'empara de la besace, prête à le mettre à l'intérieur. Puisqu'il était légèrement incrusté dans la pierre, elle n'eut pas le choix que de le dégager. Ses doigts le frôlèrent, elle senti une puissance irréel s'en dégager. Cette chose, elle le savait…

Avait le pouvoir de détruire non seulement ce monde, mais également l'univers.

Cette chose pouvait devenir…

La fin des temps.

Et Sage ne réalisa pas l'ampleur de la situation également…

Jusqu'à ce que son plus grand regret de tous se formula dans son esprit…

_**Quand sa main se posa sur la source de l'antimatière…**_


	29. Chapter 29

Mask

Chapitre 29 – Résistance

Son cœur battait lentement, très lentement, comme s'il allait cesser de s'activer d'un moment à l'autre, se résignant définitivement à lâcher prise. C'était cruel de trépasser ainsi, c'était cruel de ne pas pouvoir s'excuser une dernière fois à l'homme qu'elle avait jurée de sauver, même si elle devait en mourir pour ce. Ce n'était plus seulement le corps de Sage qui était terriblement affaiblit, non par la cause de l'antimatière, mais son esprit aussi. Son esprit était maintenu par un si mince fil au-dessus d'un ravin sans fond, d'une ombre infinie qu'elle n'arrivait pas à combler de lumière. Sa volonté? Elle disparaissait, mais par de bon cœur. Quand le corps lâchait, l'esprit fait de même pour ne pas souffrir. Son destin lui semblait inéluctable, là, prisonnière d'une étendue d'eau trop grande à franchir pour ses maigres forces. Elle ne percevait plus rien. Les sensations lui étaient devenus étrangères, que ce soit la douleur ou le féroce besoin d'oxygène. Rien du tout.

C'était un vide qui avait pris le dessus sur sa conscience, comme si elle avait tout simplement cessé d'exister. Elle leva doucement la tête vers le haut, regardant la surface de l'eau, inatteignable dans son état actuel. La lumière dégagée pars l'orbe d'antimatière commençait à s'estomper, plongeant la cavité rocheuse dans la pénombre petit à petit et Sage tenait fermement contre sa poitrine la besace, dans laquelle se trouvait ledit objet. Elle n'espérait plus rien maintenant, que ce soit de vivre ou de mourir, elle ne ressentait plus aucune envie. Était-ce cette chose qui avait volé son âme à son contact?

Ce geste qu'elle regretta amèrement.

_« Je peux te sortir de ce pétrin si tu le désires. Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler… »_

Elle n'aurait su à qui attribuer cette voix qui se faisait lointaine dans son esprit, trop distance pour lui être compréhensible, mais l'image d'un homme à la longue chevelure argenté surgit de sa mémoire. Et elle n'aurait pu dire s'il était néfaste ou pas à son encontre.

_« Je peux te sauver. Mais j'aimerais bien avoir une vie pour préserver la tienne, ce n'est pas trop demandé à ce que je sache! »_

La manipuler pendant un égarement spirituel? Voilà ce qui lui ressemblait en tout point. C'était peut-être la seule occasion qu'il aura pour tenter le tout pour le tout. S'il retrouvait sa vie, il est certain qu'il lui viendrait en aide et bien plus encore! Il l'a débarrasserait de Chaos, ainsi que de toutes ses douleurs, juste pour l'avoir de son côté. Il aurait bien besoin de l'immense pouvoir de la femme pour mettre ses plans de destruction à exécution.

_« Allez… ce n'est pas compliqué, tu verras. Tu n'as qu'à m'invoquer, désirer me voir vivant. Tu as cette force, de donner ou prendre une vie, ce don du ciel! Sage, tu ne dois pas mourir, pas maintenant du moins. Je vais te sauver si tu m'en donnes l'occasion! »_

_« Oui, et ainsi, tout s'arrangera. Sage, comprends que Sephiroth ne veut que ton bien! » _Rappliqua Jénova, consciente que plus la pression mentale exercée sur la femme était grande, plus élevées étaient les chances de réussir leur coup et ramener l'homme à la vie. Deux contre un : ce n'était pas du jeu…

Mais même si elle semblait presque morte, à l'âme embrouillée d'inconscience, dans un état physique pitoyable, Sage était toujours elle-même. Mais qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire comme acte désespéré, quitte à consentir à la demande de l'entité et de son acolyte argenté? C'était une option, très dangereuse, mais envisageable.

Quoiqu'elle eut promit à tous de ne jamais lui permettre de revenir en ce monde, de l'enfermer dans une cage éternelle d'oubli et le laisser moisir là. Il n'y avait pas de clé à cette cage, elle s'en était personnellement assurée, mais tout de même… Ces barreaux de fers pouvaient être broyés au besoin. Et avec l'obscurité grandissante, Sage prenait peur, enfin capable de ressentir quelconque émotion de nouveau, même si elle était si faible dans son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas être dévorée par les ténèbres, ça jamais!

Et il lui manquait la force nécessaire pour résister aux belles paroles du monstre de laboratoire, ce…

Ce compagnon d'infortune.

« Si je ne suis moi-même qu'une copie… Pourquoi ne lui viendrais-je pas en aide? Sephiroth et moi… Sommes-nous pareils? Des égaux, des malheureuses victimes de la folie des hommes? Ais-je le droit de me considérer comme étant humain si je le qualifie de monstre? Ah… Humaine hein? Ce mot n'a plus de raison d'être en mes pensées et existence, je ne le suis pas, je ne le serais jamais. Chaos à raison…

Je ne suis qu'une imitation, un pantin

Mais qui est donc la marionnettiste? Qui est celui qui contrôle ma vie sans me prendre suffisamment en pitié pour me libérer? Je sens le poids de nombreuses années peser sur mes épaules, est-ce normal? Je ressens un profond désespoir, des regrets, de la colère, des rêves inachevés, de l'envie, de la lumière, des ténèbres, des larmes, des cris, des voix, des supplices! J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu trop longtemps, que mon cœur ne peut plus endurer ces secondes présentes, ces si court instant devenait une part de plus dans mon éternité mensongère. Mais qui suis-je donc pour connaître ce si funeste sort? Que dire de ces ombres grandissantes autour de moi, de ce ciel de pierre qui me prive de mes étoiles, de ce renégat qui tente de me convaincre?

Il y a trop d'espoirs qui pèsent sur mes épaules, trop d'attentes, trop de rêves! Je ne peux pas tous les sauver, je ne peux pas tenir toutes mes promesses, j'en suis incapable, je ne suis pas parfaite, je m'affaiblis et se meurt, je n'ai pas les réponses à tout! »

_« Allons, dit ce que tu as sur le cœur une bonne fois pour toute! »_

«_**J'AI BESOIN DE QUELQU'UN POUR M'AIDER!**_ »

Elle avait toujours préféré faire sa dure, sa rebelle solitaire qui n'avait besoin ni de rien ni de personne, qui ne voulait pas s'attacher aux choses et qui réclamait le silence de l'isolement. Elle avait été enfermée trop de temps dans les laboratoires et maintenant, elle ne voulait plus se reposer sur les autres. C'est ce qui arrive quand on oublie ce qu'est demander de l'aide, on ne veut plus personne dans notre petit monde et après, on se retrouve confronté à un terrible dilemme. Qui choisir, qui pourra la secourir pleinement de sa détresse? Les membres d'Avalanche? Sûrement pas! Vincent n'était pas là, Kadaj l'a déteste, ce n'est pas envisageable du côté de Chaos bien entendu…

Il ne restait plus que Sephiroth sur la liste et Sage qui avait tenu si longtemps à ses demandes, ignorer sa voix et celle de Jénova. Mais elle ne pouvait plus les faire taire, ils étaient devenus trop puissants et elle, trop faible.

_« Libère-moi Sage… Je m'occupe du reste. Fait ton choix maintenant! »_

La lumière se dégageant de la sphère était si réduite à présent qu'elle menaçait de s'éteindre d'un moment à l'autre. Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait toujours être en vie, après autant de temps passé sous l'eau, très gravement blessée. La dernière chose qu'elle vu avant que les ténèbres n'engloutisse complètement les lieux immergés, s'étaient ses mèches noires flotter devant sa vue. Noires…

Son autre apparence n'était qu'une illusion vraisemblablement, un mensonge créé de toutes pièces.

« Qui suis-je? » Se répéta-t-elle, serrant davantage la besace contre elle. La clé de sa délivrance était dans ses bras, bien en sa possession, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en est de la clé de la vérité à son propos? Qui ou quoi arracherais le rideau noir qui masque sa vue de l'essence véritable de son existence? « Qui suis-je? »

L'obscurité fut totale, la lumière était morte dans son étreinte. Ce n'était pas seulement la clarté qui avait succombé, quelque chose en elle avait fait de même. Peut-être pouvait-on le décrire comme étant le mur infranchissable qui séparait sa conscience de l'abandon volontaire. Ou encore, était-ce un vœu de sa part, une chance qu'elle s'accordait, pourtant emplit de regrets?

« J'ai fait… mon choix. »

_« Ah oui? Alors, quel est-il? »_

« Tu… »

_« Oui? »_

« Je choisi le chemin de la souffrance… et toi… »

Elle se concentra. Ce qu'elle allait faire était terriblement dangereux, voir vain et mortel. Mais elle devait essayer coûte que coûte. Si Chaos était capable d'user de ses pouvoirs près de l'antimatière, pourquoi ne ferait-elle pas exception à la règle également? Elle invoqua toutes ses forces, les plus profondément enfouies en elle que possible, celles qui lui étaient inatteignables autrefois. Mais maintenant, elle se sentait capable de passer à autre chose, d'augmenter ses pouvoirs pour mieux protéger ceux qu'elle voulait défendre, pour mieux respecter ses promesses. Elle ne voulait pas devoir s'épauler sur les autres, elle voulait rester indépendante et forte. Pour aimer ce monde de tout son cœur, toute son âme, de toute sa volonté, aimer l'humanité, aimer l'espoir et les rêves, faire taire les voix effrayées dans sa tête, cesser d'avoir ces horribles cauchemars. Être libre.

_Seulement ça…_

« Sephiroth… tu ne… resteras… qu'un souvenir. **Tu es mort.** »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La bande attendait toujours, voilà plus d'une demi-heure que Sage avait plongée et la logique les forçaient à croire qu'elle s'était noyée… Personne ne peut survivre aussi longtemps sous l'eau, c'était impensable. Mais elle avait bien insisté à ce sujet, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, que tout allait très bien se passer et qu'elle reviendrait, elle l'avait promis.

-Pas de panique, pas de pa-!

Yuffie avait été interrompu dans sa tentative de motivation qui tourna au vinaigre bien rapidement, le sol tremblait sous les pieds de la bande :

-Ok, LÀ on peut paniquer! Sauve qui peut!

Elle se réfugia aisément dans les branches d'un des arbres lumineux, observant la scène en hauteur.

-Cloud! Le sol se fissure, fiche le camp!

-Le sol?

Il regarda à ses pieds et effectivement, les secousses provoquaient des fissures dans le sol. Il recula tout juste avant quand la terre se fractura heureusement, les autres firent de même, évitant le danger.

Quoiqu'ils ne purent guère éviter l'insolite geyser d'eau glaciale et ils étaient pour la plupart trempés jusqu'à l'os. Charmant.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie!?

Cloud secoua ses mains, mais bien vite il remarqua quelque chose d'anormal. L'eau… elle était rouge. Et elle dégageait une forte odeur qu'il reconnaissait bien. Du sang.

-Mais qu'est-ce que..?

Il observa plus attentivement le trou béant devant lui, s'apercevant que l'eau rouge était beaucoup plus foncée dans cette zone.

-Non d'un-! Eh merde!

Il se précipita vers la source d'eau et les autres l'imitèrent peu après. Il n'hésita pas à sauter dans le trou, secourant Sage, bien mal en point. Ses yeux étaient clos et Cloud ne put déterminer si elle était simplement inconsciente ou… ou morte. Il ramena son corps sur la terre ferme, aidé par ses compagnons. Elle ne bougeait plus du tout, ne respirait pas, son cœur ne battait pas… Mais elle serra fermement le sac de cuir contre elle, comme si elle craignait qu'on le lui enlève.

Tous étaient bouche bée en détaillant son état. Non seulement, inexplicablement, ses cheveux étaient devenus noirs, mais sa peau était également strié d'un nombre important de blessure. Elle saignait abondamment, si bien qu'on s'étonna qu'elle ne se fût pas vidée plus tôt. Les plaies étaient profondes et longues, d'autres meurtrissures ressemblant à des marques de griffes et des ecchymoses se rajoutaient à la liste. C'était une véritable boucherie, encore heureux que ses tripes étaient toujours à la même place! C'était impossible d'arrêter le saignement, à moins qu'elle n'eut guérit d'un seul coup.

Elle tressauta soudainement, puis reprit ses esprits en avalant une grande bouffée d'air, se penchant sur le côté pour recracher de l'eau, miracle, elle était vivante! Mais pour combien de temps encore? À ce rythme, elle ne tiendrait pas plus d'une minute!

-C…lo…Cloud!

-Quoi, quoi?

-Pre..nds…ce sac et… empo…rte le… loin. Loin, fiche le quelque part….dans la forêt et revient…VITE!

Il ne comprit pas le but de la demande, mais il s'exécuta, s'empara de l'objet et enfourcha aussitôt sa moto qu'il démarra sans plus attendre. Sage fut rassurée d'entendre le vrombissement du moteur s'éloigner à toute allure, elle sentait ses forces lui revenir… Oui, si la source de l'antimatière était loin d'elle, elle pouvait user de ses pouvoirs de guérison à nouveau. Au fur et à mesure que la distance qui les séparaient s'agrandissait, les cheveux de la femme meurtrie redevinrent argenté, plus d'un avais renoncé à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Quand finalement, elle senti les blessures se refermer, elle s'apaisa. Sa vie était hors de danger, le sang ne coulait plus et son enveloppe charnelle était déjà en train de produire de nouvelles quantités de sang proportionnelles à celles qui ont été perdues. Un vrai phénomène.

Tifa et Yuffie (qui était descendue de l'arbre) l'aidèrent à se redresser, restant assise sur le sol, le temps de récupérer un peu plus de force.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? S'exclama la jeune Wutaïenne paniquée.

Sage posa sur sa tête et se massa les tempes. Ce n'eut pas été facile de repousser Sephiroth cette fois, il devenait de plus en plus puissant au fur et à mesure qu'en contrepartie, elle perdait son pouvoir. Chaos le lui volait, Jénova le grugeait, elle perdait sa volonté… Tous les facteurs jouaient contre elle à présent et ce n'était toujours pas près de se terminer! Elle devait endurer le tout encore un peu, trois jours seulement, quand l'heure sonnera. Dans trois jours, elle devait sauver la vie de Vincent, démanteler la supercherie du démon entêté et anéantir les « entités » grâce à l'antimatière. Jénova et Chaos devaient disparaître, c'était son but ultime. Mais quand elle y pensait plus sérieusement, elle s'apercevait qu'elle ne pâtirait largement contrairement au Valentine qui ne sera que libéré.

Elle perdrait son immortalité.

Mais n'était-ce pas mieux ainsi? Ne voulait-elle pas ressembler le plus que possible aux humains, vivre dans un temps limité comme eux et ne pas souffrir des années de solitude?

Elle ne savait plus quoi en penser, car elle jugeait malgré tout son espérance de vie comme étant un avantage. Elle pouvait faire beaucoup de chose, de bonne chose, éradiquer le mal et pour ça, une vie humaine n'était pas suffisante, si courte et fragile dans l'univers, sur cette terre, dans un corps vulnérable et imparfait.

Sa chair a elle était-elle la solution au gène de la mortalité? Étendre cette vie si brève pour accomplir ses ultimes objectifs, dévouer son existence pour le bien de cette planète? On ne pouvait pas vraiment se sentir seul dans cette situation, on était toujours trop occupé à pourfendre le mal pour y penser, se reposer.

Désirait-elle vraiment se séparer de la créature qui lui permettait de vivre à tout jamais? Si oui, elle sera comme les autres, ayant un destin déjà tracé, fatal. La mort était l'unique fin d'une vie humaine, c'était un fait que tout le monde connaissait. Mais pour un immortel… Quel sort leur réservons-t'on?

« Jénova périra. Chaos aussi. Tous. Tout le mal et les ténèbres! Quitte à mourir au bout du compte! »

Une atroce douleur au bras gauche la rappela à l'ordre. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Qui sait dans combien de temps la dixième marque apparaîtra? Si elle teintait sa peau avant qu'elle n'aille porter secours à Vincent, tout était fichu, elle ne sera pas en mesure d'élaborer l'antigène.

« Il va me le payer chèrement cet imbécile! Je vais lui donner la raclée de sa vie! »

À l'aide des deux femmes, elle se releva, bien déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout.

-On y va. On a un ami à sortir du pétrin et un traître à qui faire la peau.

Il y eu une approbation générale qui l'a rassura. Plus question de faire marche arrière. Le tout pour le tout. Ça allait sans doute être…

…_**Le dernier combat de Sage…**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Ouha! Coucou les gens! Eh oui, c'est bien moi, Roseros, l'auteure de cette fic qui a réussi à franchir le cap des 30 chapitres, snif, je suis si fière de moi! Je voulais donc prendre un peu de votre temps (et vous faire baver d'impatience pour lire ce chapitre muhahaha!) pour tous vous remercier de lire fidèlement cette œuvre, des remerciements particuliers à Ysa666 qui sans le savoir, déjoue certains de mes plans diaboliques dans ses reviews (ah non! N'allez pas les lires, sinon vous n'aurez plus de surprise à la fin!), à Shiro Akakuro, qui prend son mal en patiente avec beaucoup de détermination quant à mes cliffhangers! À Baka27 à qui je pardonne le retard dans les reviews avec plaisir vu son la souffrance que je lui inflige en contre-partie XD, à Chocolate Kangoo qui m'a vraiment fait mourir de rire avec sa review du chapitre 27! À emokami qui me reste fidèle au travers d'autre fics (yay!:D) À neko-chan L pour ses commmentaires positifs et… pfiou! Ais-je mentionné tout le monde? Oui, non, peut-être? Faite-le moi savoir si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne veux pas faire de la discrimination! Bon, il est temps que je me mette au travail, j'ai un cliffhanger à vous servir sur un plateau d'argent mes chers amis! Niark, niark, niark! Je suis si cruelle!Ah oui! J'avais oublié : croyez-moi, je vais vous faire détester Reeve encore plus qu'avant et prochainement, Sage aura du fil à retordre avec lui!**_

_**Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic! J'vous adoreeee! (bon, *serious mode activation*, voici ce 30**__**e**__** chapitre, qui j'espère, vous arrachera des larmes. Le combat final approche très rapidement… **_

_**Et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver?**_

_**C'est à Sage de le décider…**_

_**(Je crois… que je suis UN PEU trop plongée dans cette fic, je me fais peur à moi-même…RARRRHG! Le voilà ce chapitre, bon! Bonne lecture!)**_

Mask

Chapitre 30 – Les mots de trop

Rufus Shinra était bien mécontent du travail de Reeve. Sage avait réussie à s'enfuir, voilà ce qui le contrariait profondément. Pour toute défense, le directeur de la WRO lui avait assuré qu'elle ne sera pas en liberté très longtemps et même qu'elle reviendrait de son plein gré en ce lieux. Mais puisque le blond était capricieux et impatient, il avait réclamé qu'il l'a ramène sur le champ. Reeve avait consentit à l'ordre et guidait à présent le Président au travers des entrailles de son QG, là où se cachait les laboratoires et quelque chose d'un peu spécial. Reeve avait insisté pour que le Président vienne seul, alors il n'était pas accompagné par ses Turks. Ils furent devant une salle à la porte blindée bien rapidement :

-Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici Reeve? Je croyais t'avoir demandé d'enovyer des troupes chercher cette femme, pourquoi continues-tu de perdre du temps de cette façon?

-Mes troupes seront inutiles face à elle je le crains. Il n'y a que très peu de créatures en ce monde qui peuvent se mesurer à elle aisément, et je suis venu réclamer l'aide à deux d'entre elles justement.

-? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte? D'autre force de la nature?

-Si on peut dire. Mais celles-là, je les contrôle parfaitement.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Parce que ces monstres n'ont pas de volonté propre, voilà pourquoi. J'ai créé leurs corps et leurs âmes, ils ne peuvent en aucun cas me désobéir.

-Et pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt?

-Il fallait bien garder un effet de surprise!

Il désactiva le système de sécurité et la porte s'ouvrit grande ouverte devant les deux hommes, l'un étant parfaitement calme et l'autre, bouché bé. Ils entrèrent dans les lieux sombres, uniquement éclairés par la lumière irradiant de deux cuves de mako, chacune d'entre elles recelant un corps physique que reconnaissaient bien Rufus. Il exprima son opinion par une moue de dégoût et de satisfaction à la fois, c'était un bien étrange mélange de répulsion et d'admiration. Quoique les deux créatures n'inspiraient réellement que ce premier composant.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu irais _jusque-là_ pour être franc. Je savais que tu avais l'envie de retaper ces… ces choses, mais de là jusqu'à passer à l'acte! Tu m'impressionnes.

-C'est trop d'honneur! Je n'ai fait que reprendre certains… détails du passé de ton organisation.

-Tu me fais penser à ce vieux fou d'Hojo…

-Ah! On me le dit souvent…

Reeve sorti une arme à feu de son holster et tira une balle dans les deux cuves, dont le verre céda, répandent sur le sol le liquide turquoise.

-Ils sont prêt à être utilisé. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

-Je vois.

Deux corps tombèrent au sol, détrempés, inertes. Reeve s'approcha d'eux, affichant un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Dès son contact physique, les deux créatures semblaient s'éveiller, bougeant légèrement.

-J'ai un boulot pour vous deux… Ramenez-moi Sage. Soyez gentils avec elle, je ne veux pas la moindre égratignure sur sa peau et si elle vous résiste, je vous permets d'user de la force.

Les deux « choses » se redressèrent et se mirent en route, comme des automates qui savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils devaient faire, connaissant leur rôle comme s'ils étaient parfaitement humains. Ils s'éloignèrent en silence et Rufus haussa un sourcil, perplexe :

-Ils vont y arriver tu crois?

-Oui. Je les ais créés pour cela après tout. Ils sont nés pour accomplir ma volonté. Ils vont la ramener, n'aie crainte.

-Soit, tant que j'obtiens des résultats concluants!

-Je veillerais à ce que Sage devienne l'arme que tu cherches en elle.

-…

Le sourire de Reeve était malveillant et malicieux. Jamais Rufus n'aurait pensé que cet homme pouvait être aussi profondément mauvais. Il l'avait connu enjoué et paisible, mais là, c'était tout autre chose. Il avait bien caché son jeu apparemment. Sage n'était donc pas la seule en ce monde…

La seule à porter le masque du mensonge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sage et la bande d'Avalanche était rentré au Manoir Shinra, elle avait besoin des installations scientifiques de ses sous-sol, car c'est grâce à ces ressources qu'elle pourra élaborer l'antigène qui pourra sauver sa vie et celle de Vincent. Et peut-être même une de plus s'il n'était pas trop tard. Une journée s'était écoulée, sans résultat apparent. Il ne restait donc plus que deux jours avant que la dure réalité ne les rattrape de plein fouet : la libération de Chaos. Et il ne sera pas nécessairement très pacifique à leur encontre, surtout envers Sage. S'il parvenait à mettre la main sur elle et à contrôler son esprit, il serait trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit pour la malheureuse.

D'autant plus que la souffrance occasionnée par les marques noires sur son bras n'aidait en rien la situation précaire dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La dixième ligne n'était toujours pas apparue heureusement, mais cela ne saurait guère tarder, elle le savait. Si le démon parvenait à se déchaîner avant qu'elle n'eut l'occasion de le détruire, elle savait parfaitement qu'une des conséquences serait que le sceau brisera son âme, la fragmentera de façon définitive.

Elle s'était attelée à la tâche la veille et avait refusée de dormir, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Elle avait brièvement expliqué à Cloud et aux autres que l'objet qu'elle avait rapporté de la grotte immergée était en fait une matéria. Une matéria de bonne taille et qui n'existe qu'en un seul exemplaire dans tout l'univers, une matéria dont la puissance n'avait d'égale et qu'on nommait « Nihil », « Néant ». Son pouvoir était de détruire les choses comme on pouvait le déterminer, mais ce mot paraissait bien faible pour ses réelles capacités.

Sage ne voulait pas rester à proximité de l'objet, par crainte, mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait trouver l'antigène. Elle devait étudier la matéria et faire quelques petites expériences pour tester ses hypothèses, qui s'avéraient toutes erronées depuis la veille, rehaussant sa panique et son désespoir. Elle n'avait cependant pas mit les autres au courant quant à la vérité qui concernait le changement de couleur de ses cheveux, tantôt ils étaient argent, quand elle s'éloignait de Nihil, mais ils devenaient noirs une fois près. Et ses yeux aussi changeaient, de l'acier froid à un bleu tout aussi glacial. Elle ne voulait pas leur expliquer ce qui se passait, car elle-même ne comprenait pas entièrement pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle a toujours eu les cheveux et les yeux argentés, elle ne voit pas pourquoi la couleur est modifiée à cause de l'antimatière dégagée par Nihil.

Chaos lui avait pourtant dit des choses qui l'a faisait douter terriblement : « _Elle efface les mensonges et les illusions… l'antimatière que contient cet objet annule toutes formes d'énergies autres qu'humaines… tu as repris l'apparence que tu étais supposée de posséder avant d'être modifiée…_

_Tu croyais être toi-même et personne d'autre?_

_Eh oui Sage, on va se le dire franchement : tu es une copie de quelque chose d'autre. Tu es comme Sephiroth, un être dont l'essence est tirée d'un autre._

_Tu es un jouet._

_**Tu ne seras jamais humaine.**_ »

Et pourtant, son corps n'était-il pas vulnérable en ce moment? Si frêle et mortel! Sage doutait que quelque chose très profondément enfouie en elle ne contredisait cette fragilité, qui chassait toute notion d'humanité malgré tout. Oui, le démon avait raison, elle le sentait. Elle ne sera jamais ce qu'elle désire tant d'être. Mais si elle parvenais à détruire Chaos et le gène Jénova en elle, chasser son esprit et celui de Sephiroth, cette illusion de paix lui sera amplement satisfaisante, quitte à son plonger dans un mensonge volontaire pour oublier son chagrin. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, se prétendre mortelle et jouer le jeu, croire fermement que la prochaine aube sera sa dernière.

Sage était prête à croire en cette affreuse chimère dont le venin détruirait peu à peu son réel rêve, le transformant en mirage oublié dans sa conscience. Mais elle savait également qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas l'occasion de goûter à ce fruit défendu si tentant, car Chaos lui avait prédit une bien sombre destinée : « _** Tu vas bientôt mourir…**_ »

Si c'était la vérité, elle se demandait pourquoi elle continuait de lutter avec autant d'ardeur en ce moment, à découvrir ce remède qui lui serait bien inutile à présent qu'elle ne pourra pas en profiter sur une longue période. Mais Vincent pourra. Voilà sa motivation, le libérer tant qu'elle respire toujours l'air de ce monde, qui semblait porter l'odeur du sang avec la menace de la libération de l'entité écarlate.

Deux petits jours pour sauver une vie humaine.

C'était si peu…

Une faute d'inattention value à Sage une égratignure sur la main. Quoiqu'elle fasse, si elle était trop près de Nihil, cette dernière lui réservait une panoplie de ripostes, à commencer par la blesser physiquement. Elle renonça pour l'instant, se préparant mentalement à une nouvelle joute avec la sphère capricieuse. Elle devait en même temps s'assurer que personne ne franchise une certaine limite pour leur sécurité et il était ardu de maintenir Yuffie loin d'une matéria comme on le sait si bien.

Elle avait commencé les tests avec son propre sang, porteur du gène Jénova. Si elle était capable de puiser la force destructrice de Nihil et qu'elle l'unifiait avec son ADN, elle pourra forcer le gène parasite à céder et ultimement, le tuer. Mais il restait à trouver une façon de soutirer un échantillon de pouvoir à la matéria farouche et… de tester le produit final. C'était la partie qui terrorisait le plus Sage, car si elle échouait…

C'était elle qui pouvait être détruite.

S'armant de courage, elle se décida de confronter Nihil, comme s'il s'agissait d'un rival à éliminer avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dommage. Sage avait pensé un peu plus tôt que l'objet pouvait être doté d'une volonté propre et elle s'en méfiait à présent. Ce n'était pas une chose impossible, bien au contraire et qu'il lui était naturellement hostile, assez pour l'attaquer. Peut-être que l'antimatière, qui supprime toutes formes de pouvoirs non humains ne voulait pas accepter Sage, puisqu'elle…

Était officiellement quelque chose qui n'appartient pas au genre mortel. Elle devait s'assurer que cette théorie était la bonne, il fallait donc prendre ce risque…

-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un complètement « humain ». Déclara-telle en se tournant vers ses alliés.

-Que veux-tu dire par « complètement »? S'enquérait Cloud.

-Je veux dire, une personne qui n'a jamais reçu la moindre dose de mako et qui n'a pas servi de cobaye d'expérience, un être naturel dont l'essence n'a pas été souillée.

Cloud ne pouvait donc pas se porter volontaire… Mais Tifa se proposa et Sage acquiesça.

-Je te demanderais seulement de t'approcher lentement de Nihil, sans la toucher et dit-moi si tu ressens des sensations étranges comme un malaise.

-C'est d'accord.

Tifa prit son temps en avança pas par pas, ne brusquant rien. Elle ne connaissait pas les effets précis de l'objet, mais avoir vu Sage blessée à mort la veille lui faisait faire preuve d'une grande prudence, mais rien ne se produisit quand elle fut à quelques centimètres de la matéria prisonnière d'un socle de fer.

-Tu te sens bien, rien d'anormal à signaler?

-Rien n'à changer, est-ce normal?

-Ça ne fait que confirmer en partie ce que je craignais. Je te demanderais d'approcher légèrement ta main, mais ne la touche pas.

-Soit.

À peine ayant levé sa main droite qu'elle ressentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine : étais-ce un avertissement? Elle ne porta aucun jugement et réduisit la distance entre ses doigts et la sphère un peu plus, mais la retira prestement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as senti Tifa?

-J'ai… senti… que quelque chose en moi se brisait. C'est étrange, je n'ai rien, mais… C'est effrayant.

Elle avait l'air troublée par Nihil, son pouvoir avait agis sur elle d'une façon beaucoup moins agressive que comme sur Sage, mais tout de même, elle commençait à saisir les sentiments de l'argentée, une sensation très désagréable se propageait en ceux qui était à proximité de la matéria scintillante et Sage qui l'était depuis hier! Elle devait endurer pour de longues périodes cette terrible émotion :

-J'ai eu l'impression un instant que j'avais cessé d'existé…

La femme hocha brièvement de la tête et lui indiqua d'un geste de la main qu'elle pouvait s'éloigner en toute sécurité.

-Merci de ta coopération.

-Quelles sont tes craintes? Sont-elles confirmées définitivement?

-Oui, malheureusement. J'osais espérer que Nihil ne s'attaquait qu'aux créatures non-humaines, mais le fait qu'elle t'a repoussée prouve le contraire. Alors il est dangereux pour tous de la toucher. Je vais devoir me débrouiller à ma façon je crois bien… Et à la manière forte, je n'ai pas le choix si je veux extraire son pouvoir pour créer l'antigène.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au juste?

-ÇA.

Elle se jeta sur la matéria, sous les regards stupéfiés des membres d'Avalanche, dont Cloud qui, instinctivement, se dirigea vers Sage pour l'en empêcher. Mais il était trop tard, elle avait déjà mis la main sur Nihil, dont l'éclat de lumière devenait terriblement intense, jusqu'à les aveugler.

Le sang coula de nouveau, mais ce ne fut pas un sacrifice vain. Cloud l'empoigna par la taille et l'éloigna prestement, si bien qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, à quelques mètres du socle. Le sang abondait, coulant des nombreuses plaies sur les bras de la femme téméraire. Mais elle était satisfaite malgré tout, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait.

-Tu n'avais pas à m'aider Cloud… C'était nécessaire.

-Nécessaire?! Il y a toujours une autre façon de procéder, toujours!

-L'autre façon aurait été de demander à l'un de vous de le faire à ma place… Et vous, vous n'auriez pas survécu. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai fait, je suis la seule qui est en mesure de tenir le coup!

-Regarde-toi! Tu es suicidaire ou quoi? Tu te fiches de vivre ou de mourir et tu te jettes à corps perdu dans un acte qui ne fait pas que seulement te blesser, mais qui nous met tous mal à l'aise! Laisse nous t'aider, on se sent inutile ici, on ne fait que te regarder! Vincent est aussi mon ami et j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour le sauver!

-…M'aider? Vivre ou mourir hein… oui, rendue au point où j'en suis, la mort ne m'est pas intolérable.

-Non mais! Tu t'écoutes un peu?

-Cloud…

-Quoi?

-Est-ce que les monstres ont le droit de vivre? Regarde-moi… mes cheveux et mes yeux changent face à Nihil, elle qui supprime les pouvoirs inhumains. Qu'est-ce que je suis en dehors de cette pièce d'après toi? Une bête aux cheveux d'argent… Je n'ai pas d'apparence propre, comme si ce corps n'était pas le mien, qu'il a été créé de toutes pièces. Ais-je le droit de vivre Cloud?

-Bien sûr que oui, j'en suis persuadé. Tu n'es pas Sephiroth, tu n'es… rien d'autre que « Sage ». Tu es toi-même!

Ces mots auraient dû la réconforter, mais elle n'en tira rien du tout. Elle ne voulait plus se battre pour s'aveugler d'illusions, elle n'était pas Sage. Chaos l'avait dit, tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche, elle était elle-même une copie. Mais de qui est-elle la réplique imparfaite, la fausse origine, l'imposteur?

De qui était-elle le masque d'ombre et de haine?

Elle se releva, peu convaincue par les paroles du blond qui se faisait pourtant compatissant à son égard. Il l'a tolérait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru pour tout dire, un vrai miracle. Le simple fait qu'il l'eut touché pour la secourir marquait sa confiance, fragile, mais belle et bien existante. Jamais Cloud n'aurait accepté de laisser Sephiroth vivre alors qu'il y a quelques instants, il clamait qu'elle avait le droit de le faire.

Elle porta son regard vers ses mains. Dans le creux de celles-ci brillait une étincelle violette. Elle avait réussie à voler un fragment du pouvoir de Nihil et grâce à cela, elle sera en mesure d'élaborer l'antidote si précieux.

-C'est ça… l'antigène? Demanda Cloud, se redressant également.

-Il faut le mélanger à l'ADN. Je n'ai qu'à tester avec mon propre sang et nous verrons bien.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux?

-Aucune idée. Je ne connais pas l'étendue de la force de cette chose. Et si tout se passe bien, je pourrais même te venir en aide.

-?

-Ne possèdes-tu pas le gène Jénova Cloud?

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Mais il est inactif chez moi.

-Veux-tu t'en débarrasser quand même?

-Pourquoi pas? C'est toujours mieux d'éradiquer complètement la vermine.

-Soit. Mais avant, je vais m'éloigner de Nihil et j'userais de mes pouvoirs pour guérir mes blessures.

Elle déposa l'étincelle dans un bocal de verre qui traînait sur une tablette et le referma avec prudence. Elle ne savait pas si cette chose était un élément stable ou pas et le moindre mouvement brusque pourrait s'avérer lourd en conséquence. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce, mais à peine eu-t-elle ouvert la porte qu'une étrange impression s'empara d'elle. Et elle ne lui était pas inconnue.

Face à sa soudaine réflexion, Cloud l'interrogea :

-Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu sembles… perturbée.

-Je sens une présence. Tout près d'ici, très hostile…

Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Chaos, voilà une chose dont elle était sûre, mais qui, quoi donc alors? Reeve? Non, son aura n'était pas assez forte pour qu'elle puisse l'a détecté aussi facilement, il s'agissait encore moins de soldats de la WRO. Ce n'était pas humain.

-L…lui? Comment se peut-il?!

Elle se précipita sans crier gare dans les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur, décidemment, elle ne pouvait pas avoir la paix! Résolue à régler le conflit une bonne fois pour toute, elle sortit de l'habitation et scruta les alentours d'un mauvais œil. Ses plaies avaient déjà cicatrisés et ses cheveux et yeux étaient redevenus argent. Et contre toute attente, le vent lui apporta une odeur de sang, pas du sien, mais celui de son ennemi qui finalement, lui faisait face dans son champ de vision.

-Kadaj! Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici!?

Il ne répondit pas. C'était maintenant que Sage comprit pourquoi l'odeur sanguine planait tout autour de lui… Il était bien inoffensif dans cet état, presque pitoyable même. Il avança d'un pas, se fichant bien de sa condition, puis de deux et de trois. Sage n'avait rien à craindre, il s'effondrerait avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher. Mais dans quelle intention au juste? Son regard azuré n'exprimait aucune émotion si ce n'est que les derniers fragments d'une volonté de vivre. Cloud arriva sur les lieux, stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait, mais Sage le fit reculer d'un mouvement de la main, adressé également aux autres qui venaient d'arriver.

C'était presque affreux de mourir devant un tel auditoire, composé d'ennemis longuement combattus. Mourir de honte, littéralement.

Mais c'était le sort qui attendait l'Incarné, tremblotant, faible, qui crachait abondement de sang pour une raison qui leur était inconnu.

-Tu…!

Il tendit la main dans la direction de sa rivale, faisant un autre pas, celui qui le condamna probablement, tombant sur ses genoux et incapables de se relever.

-Tu n'aurais… jamais dû… naître!

Ses dernières forces lui permettaient d'étaler quelques mots haineux, mais c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais. La fin était proche, son corps empestait la mort. On aurait dit que quelqu'un lui avait volé sa vie, son âme et l'avait jeté comme un vulgaire déchet. Il était au sol, impuissant, face à Sage, qui n'avait que de l'incompréhension à lui offrir.

-TU DOIS…MOU…RRIR!

Il avait beau lui cracher son venin de colère, il n'était même plus capable de lever la tête. Même si Sage le voulait, ses pouvoirs n'auraient pas été suffisant pour le sauver, il était trop tard pour Kadaj, c'était l'évidence même. Elle s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et quand, dans un geste presque empreint de pitié, elle eut dégagé les mèches du visage du jeune homme, elle fut bien surprise de découvrir une rivière de larmes embrouiller un regard souffrant et désespéré.

Il avait dû vivre un sale calvaire en venant à elle, dans l'ultime conviction de se venger, mais rattrapé par la mort qui l'appelait au moment crucial… Sa rage devait franchir toutes les limites du possible, son cœur a été dévoré vif par l'animosité.

C'était normal d'une certaine façon, quand on était un Incarné comme Kadaj et qu'on aimait rien… On détestait tout en conséquence. Il doit sans doute se maudire de ne pas être capable de parvenir à ses fins, détruire cette femme qui lui témoignait soudainement une grande compassion, comme si…

Comme si elle comprenait sa douleur.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant, là, à genoux dans l'herbe, brisé par ses derniers sanglots. Il n'avait rêvé que de venger la mort de ses frères et voilà qu'il échouait, brisait sa promesse.

-Kadaj… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Qui t'a fait ça?

-TAIT-TOI!

Malgré ses mots vains, il ne put la repousser. Était-ce par son manque d'énergie, sa haine, sa rancœur, le sentiment de trahison? Elle avait promis de l'aider… Et il n'en fut rien.

-Tait-toi! Répéta-t-il. TAIT-TOI, TAIT-TOI!

Il cracha du sang à nouveau, se penchant vers l'avant, posant sa main sur sa bouche en gémissant. Les gouttes rouges se mêlèrent aux perles translucides de ses yeux, comme si le chagrin s'associait à la fatalité, dans le drame qui s'écoulait comme une encre sur son cœur, l'obscurcissant, le souillant de ténèbres. Kadaj ne pouvait pas oublier sa colère, mais un immense vide en lui l'empêchait de ressentir concrètement le désir de vengeance. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se tenait devant Sage, quel était son dernier vœu, son but avant de mourir. On lui avait volé son idéal, son rêve et désir, il ne restait plus rien en lui si ce n'est que des mots creux qui ne trouvaient aucun écho.

Un vide glacial qui l'empêchait d'aimer et d'haïr.

-Pourquoi Sa…ge… pou…rquoi est-ce que… je n'ai pas le dr…droit d'être heu…reux?

La question la laissa sans voix. Elle ne sut pas quoi lui répondre, mais elle fut sidérée davantage en le sentant s'appuyer contre elle, passant ses bras dans son dos, pleurant dans le creux de son cou.

-Ce mon…de ne veut pas… de moi on di…rait bien. Et toi Sag…e…es-tu…heureuse?

-Kadaj…

Ses larmes froides coulaient sur sa peau et elle avait l'impression que pourtant, ces gouttes si claires, recelaient les dernières tâches de son âme. Il expiait ses dernières rancunes, comme s'il voulait partir en paix.

-Es-tu heureuse dit-moi?

Il s'était abandonné dans son étreinte, n'ayant plus de forces.

-Prends ton temps Sage… avant de répondre. Ce monde… ne t'apportera que de la douleur, comme il a fait avec moi. Crois-moi, je préfère mourir maintenant, malheureux, que plus tard, dans l'étau de la souffrance.

-Ne dit pas ce genre de chose Kadaj! Dit-moi qui t'a fait ça!

-À quoi bon hein? Survivre, ce n'est que pour endurer de la douleur plus longtemps… Je vais me libérer de cet enfer, tu viendras m'y rejoindre n'est-ce pas? Tu ne me laisseras pas seul cette fois? Moi et mes frères… nous t'attendrons.

-Si tu te laisses mourir Kadaj, je ne t'accorderais pas ton vœu!

-Alors… peut-être… faudrait-il que… je t'emporte avec moi? Toi seule… connais nos larmes. Tu es celle qui nous a permis d'exister, pardonne-moi…

Si Sage avait seulement pu prévenir cet acte, elle aurait pu le sauver. Mais il avait déjà choisi son tragique destin, rien ne pouvait lui faire lâcher prise. Et il l'avait prévenue, il voulait l'emporter avec elle dans un monde meilleur, dénué de chagrin et de tourment, un monde de paix éternelle dédié uniquement à lui, ses frères et elle.

Dans sa main, dans le dos de la femme, il usa de ses dernières brides de pouvoir pour faire apparaître Souba, son sabre à double lame. Le sang coula à nouveau, des souffles furent coupés, des vies brisés…

Cloud et ses amis n'avaient rien pu faire tant c'était si soudain. L'acte posé, commis de la noblesse d'âme d'un mourant ou de par la folie d'un ange aux ailes arrachés, était en soit tendre et dévoué, mais également égoïste et calculé. Souba transperçait l'abdomen de Sage ainsi que le sien. Il s'était empalé avec elle, dans le dernier élan de ses espoirs, prendre sa vie pour la garder à ses côtés.

-Ka…daj..?

La blessure était grave, si bien que ce fut au tour de la femme de cracher du sang.

-Mè…mère….

Alors c'était ça. Il avait fait son choix. Il avait renoncé de voir Sage comme une ennemie, mais comme « créatrice », lui qui n'avait jamais su combler le vide dans son cœur, le vide laissé par son échec de vivre comme une belle et grande famille avec ses frères, leur mère…

-Viens avec… nous mère, nous serons heureux pour tou..jours.

Il enfonça la lame davantage dans son corps, Sage étouffa un cri de douleur. Ce ne fut pas long avant que Cloud n'intervienne, repoussant Kadaj, qui s'effondra, au seuil de la mort.

-Sage! Attends, je vais retirer cette épée…

D'un coup sec, il extirpa Souba de la chair de l'argentée qui gémit sous la souffrance. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, le saignement commençait à peine à cesser, ses pouvoirs ne pourront pas la guérir aussi rapidement qu'elle le souhaiterait.

-Sage… Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec lui? Il faudrait abréger ses souffrances, tu ne crois pas?

-Laisse-moi Cloud. Je vais… m'en occuper.

-!.. Soit.

Tous s'éloignèrent, non sans craindre pour la suite des évènements. Sage s'approcha de Kadaj, qui continuait de pleurer.

-Mère… pourquoi?… pourquoi?

-Ne me fait pas répéter… _Qui t'a fait ça?_

-!

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'entêtait à poser cette question, mais finalement, il consentit à lui donner la réponse qu'elle attendait :

-C'est… Reeve. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… il a…je ne sais pas… je me sentais si faible…

-Pas besoin d'en rajouter, j'ai compris.

Elle enrageait déjà intérieurement, décidemment, il était vraiment chiant cet homme.

-Mère… vas-tu m'accompagner? Vivre avec nous..? Pour… toujours?

-Kadaj, je ne…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le détromper, le ramener à l'ordre en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas sa fichue mère et qu'il allait mourir complètement seul, qu'il n'y avait pas de petit « paradis » qui l'attendait, uniquement la Rivière de la Vie, elle se ravisa. Ç'aurait été cruel, trop pour qu'elle trouve la force de lui dire toutes ces affreuses réalités. Si elle pouvait donner de l'espoir malgré son existence maudite, elle le fera, pour lui, pour toutes ces âmes en peine qui ne cherche que le repos.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, saisissant sa tête et l'a posant sur ses cuisses. Elle essuya ses larmes même si elles continuaient de couler et chassa ses mèches de cheveux de son visage. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant, un enfant pris au dépourvu, qui a peur, qui cherche désespérément de prendre la main de sa mère, ne plus s'égarer sur les sentiers obscurs de la vie…

-Oui. Je vais vous rejoindre, dans notre monde rien qu'à nous, de lumière et de chaleur, d'éternité et d'amour. Mais pas tout de suite, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire dans le monde des vivants, mais je ne tarderais pas, je te le promets.

-Vrai…vraiment?

-Oui Kadaj. Tu verras, là où tes frères t'attendent, tout est blanc comme lumière et tu ne peux jamais y perdre ton chemin. Tu ne souffriras plus, plus jamais.

-Tu… viendras. Je te crois, je t'attendrais… Tu viendras un jour, je le sais.

Il était si naïf… et pourtant, c'était sa nature candide qui lui donnait cet air d'innocence malgré toute la colère qu'il ait pu éprouver autrefois. Kadaj n'était pas un monstre, ni une machine à tuer, mais bel et bien…

Un enfant.

-Oui Kadaj… Attends-moi.

Elle commença à fredonner une berceuse, comme si elle voulait l'endormir. Il ne se réveillerait jamais, c'était peut-être ce fait qui brisait sa voix, elle se sentait si cruelle, si vile. Abuser de la confiance d'un être au cœur si pur! La honte l'a submergeait, mais elle continua de fredonner.

C'était le dernier jour de Kadaj, ses dernières minutes.

Ces si courts instants se gravèrent dans le cœur de Sage, elle percevait une grande sincérité chez le garçon, une innocence qui fendait le cœur à celui qui osait la regarder et lui faire du mal en même temps. Il pardonnait, il pardonnait tout. Et elle, elle empoisonnait ses dernières respirations de ses mensonges, de ces promesses qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir.

Qui était cruel, qui était le monstre?

« Est-ce que… je mérite vraiment de vivre? »

Elle senti la main de Kadaj se poser sur son visage, elle se figea. Il souriait tendrement. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, délicatement.

-Mère, je suis heureux maintenant et… Je… je t…

C'était si soudain. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Il s'était brutalement « fracassé » dans ses bras. En millier de petits morceaux, comme s'il n'avait été qu'une poupée de porcelaine qu'on avait jeté avec violence sur le sol. Les fragments se transformèrent en petites boules de lumière turquoise et se dispersèrent vers le ciel en disparaissant graduellement.

_« Je t'aime… »_

Sage avait maintenu la position de sa main posé sur celle de Kadaj, près de son visage. Elle avait écarquillé les yeux, comme pétrifiée. Elle était profondément ébranlée, choquée par cette mort si violente. C'était son sort, mais jamais elle n'avait cru qu'il allait disparaître de la surface de ce monde aussi brutalement, sans préavis.

Elle l'aurait souhaité, de tout son cœur, qu'il n'eut jamais rendu l'âme…

Cloud s'approcha, également perturbé, tapotant l'épaule de la femme.

-C'est fini. Fini…

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais ce fut à son tour de pleurer. Ce furent de légères larmes au début, mais bientôt, elles devinrent des torrents incontrôlables. Cloud comprenait parfaitement, lui-même se sentait attristé soudainement.

Elle sanglotait à présent, cachant son visage entre ses mains, poussant des cris de détresse. Non, il n'avait pas mérité de mourir ainsi, ça jamais, pas aussi facilement, alors que tout semblait s'effondrer à leurs pieds. Il a fallu qu'il soit le sacrifié de l'histoire, l'agneau envoyé à l'abattoir.

-KADAJJJJJJJJJJ! Hurla-t-elle au travers de ses larmes de rage et de tristesse.

Elle s'abandonna à cet état pour de très longues minutes, interminables, qui arrachait des sentiments semblables à ceux qui osaient encore soutenir ce spectacle déchirant du regard. Elle implorait le ciel, la terre, l'enfer, l'Eden, tout! Elle voulait qu'il soit sauvé, elle regrettait d'avoir été aussi mauvaise avec lui, de ne pas lui avoir témoigné plus de compassion, de ne pas avoir tenté de comprendre son cœur qui ne demandait que de l'affection.

-CE N'ÉTAIT QU'UN GAMIN MERDE! UN GAMIN! REEVE, T'ES RIEN QU'UN MONSTRE! J'VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU, TU M'ENTENDS?

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, une douleur poignante la terrassa. Cloud n'y pouvait rien, quoiqu'il tentait de la secourir. Son bras… cette douleur! Elle eu craint qu'il s'agissait de l'apparition de la dixième ligne, mais non. C'était simplement Chaos qui usait de son pouvoir pour la rappeler à l'ordre. Elle n'arrivait plus à crier, seulement à laisser quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux rougis de fureur et d'affliction.

« Cha….os… je le jure au nom de Kadaj… J'VAIS TE TUER! »

« Mais oui, mais oui! En attendant, regarde cette jolie petite enveloppe que t'a laissée ce sale gamin! »

Elle remarqua qu'en effet, là où se trouva le garçon il y a quelques instants, reposait une lettre. Prenant son courage en main, sans toutefois oublier son malheur, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre.

Ce qu'elle lut…

_**Brisa son âme et éveilla la plus terrible des haines…**_

_« Ma très chère Sage,_

_J'imagine qu'au moment où tu liras ces lignes, Kadaj sera mort. Pauvre enfant, il était bien jeune pour trépasser! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, ne me blâme pas, je n'ai fait qu'user des pions à ma disposition pour servir mes intérêts. Sa haine contre toi me fut précieuse… Et s'il est mort d'une façon très dramatique, tant mieux! Quoique j'aurais préféré assister personnellement au déchirement de ton petit cœur tout sensible…_

_Bref! _

_Ah oui! Je voulais te donner des nouvelles de Valentine… Il ne va pas très bien comme tu dois le savoir. Si peu de temps avant qu'il ne lâche prise par la faute de Chaos! Déjà! Dis donc, le temps passe très vite même si je m'ennuie de toi… Il souffre des pires horreurs comme tu dois le savoir, les doses de mako lui arrachent des cris de temps à autre et je l'ai même entendu un fois murmurer ton nom alors qu'il était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Il tient vraiment à toi, qu'elle pitié… Si seulement tu l'aurais sauvé plus tôt! Maintenant, il est prisonnier de griffes dont tu ne peux pas le protéger. Que va-t-il se passer le jour où le sceau que tu as imposé à l'entité se brisera? Tu crois qu'il mourra par la même occasion?! Ça serait bien amusant, surtout de contempler ton visage ravagé de haine et de désespoir… Oh oui, je suis sûre que tu seras magnifique dans les couleurs de ces ressentiments, surtout sous le contrôle de Chaos._

_Il ne reste que si peu de temps Sage, si peu! J'imagine que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé l'antigène et qu'alors, tout est perdu!_

_Aurais-tu dû t'en tenir au point où tu regrettais d'avoir fait confiance à Grimoire et t'isoler du reste de ce monde ou encore est-ce mieux ainsi, dans cette présente réalité, de te voir te lamenter sur ton identité de non-humaine et sans le faire exprès, trahis toux ceux qui t'entourent par la même occasion? Tu es bien cruelle Sage, d'imposer tes plaintes au monde entier. Tu devrais plutôt sauver Vincent, mauvaise fille!_

_Laisse tout tomber Sage, tu n'as pas à te mêler à ce conflit. Laisse Chaos jouer un peu et tu verras, il te sera clément. Si je serais toi, je ne m'opposerais pas à sa volonté! N'oublie pas, il ne peut pas être apprivoisé…_

_Une dernière chose très chère!_

_Je vais t'envoyer une certaine compagnie… J'espère qu'elle te plaira!_

_P.S – Si je me fis aux cris de Vincent, je crois qu'il veut te dire ceci : GROUILLE-TOI MERDE!_

_Mes plus sincères salutations, _

_Reeve._

_Bisou! »_

Cette lettre…

…**ÉTAIT UNE DÉCLARATION DE GUERRE…**


	31. Chapter 31

Mask

Chapitre 31 – Images trompeuses

_« Il y a très longtemps de cela, la Terre telle que nous la connaissons, cette immense planète bleue, naquit dans l'univers. Elle était dotée d'une volonté propre, d'une conscience et âme. On l'a nomma Gaïa. La Terre-Mère créant le genre humain, les créatures animales, la nature et les éléments, instaurant la vie en elle-même. Mais bien des années passèrent, sans que Gaïa ne trouve une âme suffisamment pure pour devenir le guide des humains, protéger ce monde qui était sa chair et son sang._

_La Rivière de la Vie naquit à son tour, avec le but de trouver l'âme élue, celle d'un mort, car un vivant ne pouvait pas être suffisamment avisé pour tout savoir, pour être digne de porter le salut de l'humanité._

_Encore des années s'écoulèrent, sans résultat._

_Gaïa, prise au dépourvue dans sa solitude, comprit que ce n'était pas un humain qu'il fallait pour guider cette même race, mais un être supérieur, dénué d'imperfections, possédant une enveloppe charnelle qui ne pouvait éprouver ni haine ni rancœur. Un cœur pur, un corps pur… Elle créa cet être avec tout son amour et ses espoirs et il vint au monde, tel que prédit, parfait…Mais il avait une âme bien différente de ce qu'avais prévu la Déesse._

_Une âme humaine dans un corps de d'immortel._

_Ce n'était pas naturel, ça ne devait pas exister… Mais Gaïa ferma les yeux et laissa l'être grandir, puis s'immortaliser une fois rendu à un âge mature. Il était prêt à guider le monde des Hommes, à écouter ses plaintes et protéger leurs cœurs, sa tâche lui fut donc assignée et dès l'instant où son nom tomba sur les lèvres des mortels -… »_

-Ferme-là.

Coupé net dans son monologue qui semblait bien le captiver, Reeve fit la moue, mécontent de l'intervention.

-Allons bon! Tu n'aimes pas les vieilles histoires?

-Pas celles qui sortent de ta bouche.

-Ah! Ce que tu peux être désagréable…

-Ce que tu peux être un bel enfoiré!

-Ok, j'Imagine que je l'ai mérité celle-là.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point…

-Hum! Si seulement tu me laissais enfin terminer cette belle histoire, tu pourrais en apprendre beaucoup! C'est ce genre de récit qui traite de pure vérité et de noble leçon, le genre humain devrait prendre exemple sur ces fables si tragiques et douces à la fois. Tu devrais te réjouir de cette sagesse qui nous est parvenu avec le temps plutôt que de te plaindre! Je te le jure, on gagne beaucoup à savoir certaines choses qui ont été oubliées par certaines personnes… C'est un genre d'avantage.

-À quoi cela rime? Tu vas te baser sur des phrases vieilles comme le monde pour prendre le dessus?

-Non, je ne vais pas me reposer sur elles…

-?

-Je vais plutôt les réécrire, raviver la beauté et l'éclat de ce qui a été perdu, ce corps, cette âme, qui vagabondent, cherchant le véritable repos! Le temps fait beaucoup de ravage, surtout pour les humains. Un mortel qui, inexplicablement ou presque, vit trop longtemps, étant enchaîné dans la solitude, perd la raison, ne le savais-tu pas?

-… C'est toi qui a perdu la tienne!

-Du calme Vincent, je suis encore très sain d'esprit. Ce n'est pas moi qui est le plus à risque en ce moment, devrais-je te le rappeler monsieur-plus-que-deux-jours-avant-de-perdre-le-co ntrôle? Ton temps est compté Valentine.

Toujours maintenu prisonnier sur une plaque de métal, Vincent ne put réprimer un sentiment de déjà-vu. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son pressentiment n'augurait rien de bon. Le directeur de la WRO était assis sur une chaise à côté de lui, lui tenant compagnie à son plus grand désespoir.

-…

Il se demandait où était Sage en ce moment et si elle allait bien. Et si tout se passait bien de son côté, qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire? Il doutait qu'elle tienne le coup face à Chaos encore très longtemps, aux dernières nouvelles (transmises par ce fichu intermédiaire démoniaque malveillant), la dixième ligne du sceau allait bientôt apparaître. Sage sera sans défenses à ce moment-là, à la merci de ce démon ignoble. Ce dernier n'était pas très actif en Vincent depuis quelques jours, sûrement que les doses de mako en était la cause, mais il savait parfaitement qu'en contrepartie, il tourmentait avec ravissement l'argentée.

Si seulement il avait la force d'empêcher ce monstre d'agir à sa guise…

-Ne fais pas cette tête Vince, tu me donnes l'envie de te révéler des choses qui ne te plairont pas, juste pour te voir te lamenter davantage!

-Quel genre de chose?

-Ah! Tu es curieux?

-QUEL GENRE DE CHOSE?

-Ok, ok, pas la peine de me jeter des regards méchants! De toutes manières, j'avais l'intention première de tout te dire en effet, voici : Sage est présentement en train de tenter de trouver l'antigène qui pourrait détruire Chaos, elle est au Manoir Shinra si je me souviens bien, accompagnée de tes copains d'Avalanche… J'étais pourtant persuadé que Cloud lui ferai la peau! Quelle misère, vraiment! Et de plus, je lui ai envoyé de la compagnie… Je ne sais pas si elle sera capable de vaincre mes nouveaux jouets, sans doute, mais je donnerais tout l'or du monde pour assister à cet affrontement!

-! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait!? Quel affrontement?!

-Oh, ne crains rien. Pour l'un de mes pions, je crois qu'elle sera capable de gérer la situation, mais pour l'autre… Elle ne sera pas capable de bouger le petit doigt! L'image de cette personne la fera souffrir… si terriblement! J'aurais voulu lui donner l'apparence de Grimoire, pour faire agoniser son petit cœur d'avantage, mais j'ai eu une bien meilleure idée!

-L'apparence… de mon père? Dans quel but?

En effet, ça n'augurait rien de bon tout ça.

-Je lui ai simplement… donné une véritable raison…

-?!

-D'haïr son reflet dans le miroir… Il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux comme haine…

-Que veux-tu dire par-là?

-Vincent, tu dois comprendre que Sage à un esprit fragile et un corps qui répond instinctivement à ses peurs. En dehors de Chaos, sais-tu quel est l'être qu'elle redoute le plus?

-Ne me dit pas que..!

-Si Vincent, son reflet va l'a hanté maintenant. Elle ne sera plus capable d'accepter son apparence physique, son âme se fissurera davantage. Et quand les membres d'Avalanche se tourneront vers elle, l'accusant du regard, la blâmant pour tous les malheurs du monde, elle sera complètement isolée, une proie facile pour Chaos…

-! Tu parles comme si tu voulais le libérer! Tu parles comme si Chaos était son maître!

-C'est le cas. Tes affirmations sont très exactes mon ami.

Cette déclaration le stupéfia. Que devait-il comprendre? La folie évidente de Reeve, son intention de basculer le monde dans un précipice de noirceur? Qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu… Reeve?

-Tu vas… libérer... Chaos?

-Les doses de mako ne sont là que pour t'affaiblir toi. Le jour venu, alors que le sceau se brisera… Je ne t'en donnerais pas. IL sera libre. IL te détruira. IL… reprendra son dû si longuement attendu!

-Non mais! EST-CE QUE TU T'ENTENDS PARLER ESPÈCE D'IDIOT?!

-Tu as beau hurler, elle ne t'entend pas. Après ce que je vais lui faire, elle n'entendra plus rien si ce n'est que ses propres cris. Elle sera réduite à néant, c'est son destin.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça?! Le destin de Sage n'est pas de-!

-_**Il y a très longtemps de cela…**_

-Quoi?

-_**Une âme humaine se retrouva dans un corps d'immortel. Et quand son nom tomba sur les lèvres des mortels…**_

Il se leva, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il prononça ces derniers mots avant de fermer la porte, laissant le Valentine complètement pantois, comprenant enfin le sens de cette « fable » que Reeve lui avait raconté en partie :

-…_**l'être perdit la raison. Il comprit que la seule vérité sur laquelle il pouvait se fier… C'était que le destin était cruel. Jamais, non jamais…**_

_**IL NE SERA HUMAIN!**_

Seul, Vincent décortiquait la réalité qui s'imposait. Oui, c'était évident maintenant, finit les lourds secrets…

« SAGE! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud avait pris la lettre des mains de Sage, qui ne s'y opposait pas, trop bouleversée et la lut à voix haute. C'était toute Avalanche qui était médusée par ces mots, si haineux, si douloureux. Reeve était d'une réelle malice malsaine, qui empoisonnait le cœur de la femme à présent. Il avait osé se moquer de la mort de Kadaj, de lui rappeler la souffrance de Vincent, de se montrer aussi peu soucieux des conséquences auxquelles il allait devoir faire face, de par la colère bouillante de l'argentée, qui jura vengeance.

Cloud voulu aider à se relever celle qui avait si sincèrement pleuré la mort de l'Incarné qu'elle haïssait, mais il comprit quand elle tressauta, cherchant à retenir de nouvelles larmes qu'il aurait été cruel en lui présentant sa main. « Redresse-toi et marche tout droit » signifiait ce geste, alors qu'elle était complètement abattue, le cœur déchiré, elle avait droit à une pause cette fois. Juste le temps de cesser de trembler, de se lamenter, de remettre son univers au grand complet en question. « Est-ce que tout cela en vaut la peine? » Disait l'expression de son visage. Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, peut-être sa volonté, ses espoirs ou bien tout simplement la fragile frontière qui séparait son âme de l'autodestruction volontaire?

Il était plus facile de devenir fou que de se relever après tout ça. Cloud le savait et il craignait le pire. Lui-même avait expérimenté cette sensation, le moment où on devait choisir entre la souffrance et l'oubli, quand il était soumis à cette terrible tentation diabolique. Un choix qui maintenant, devait se prononcer pour Sage.

Elle restait assise, ne bougeant pas, le regard vide. On commença à se poser des questions, à s'inquiéter sérieusement sur son état. Mais la « réveiller » de force aurait été la condamner sur le coup. Il fallait seulement lui laisser un peu de temps.

_« Sage… ne crois-tu pas qu'il est l'heure pour toi de tourner le dos à tout ce qui te fais du mal? »_

Sephiroth.

_« Non mais! Regarde qui parle! Monsieur le général du SOLDAT aux airs attendris et qui nous fait le coup du « je vais te sauver belle princesse »?! Tu n'en as pas marre de mourir, tu veux que je te bute c'est ça? »_

Et Chaos bien évidemment.

_« Mais ferme-là toi! Et puis, qui t'a donné l'autorisation d'intervenir espèce de chauve-souris névrosée! Il faut toujours que tu attires l'attention hein! »_

_« Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule? Amène-toi fillette! »_

_« Fi…fillette?! Aller l'antiquité ambulante, ramène tes vieux os de dinosaure pour voir! »_

_« Tu devrais respecter tes aînés! »_

_« Tiens, prend-ça! »_

Une très grande concentration d'énergie déferla dans le corps de Sage, allant tout droit attaquer la magie spirituelle qui émanait de son bras prisonnier de la volonté de Chaos. C'eu suffit à le chasser, du moins, pour le moment.

«_Bon débarras! Ah, oui! Où en étais-je rendu? Je disais donc : Sage, tu n'as pas à te force de quoi que ce soit en ce moment. C'est peut-être le moment pour toi de laisser le rideau tomber sur la scène. Tu en as fait assez, crois-moi. Plus qu'assez. Et si tu continus, tu perdras tout. »_

La confrontation Sephi-Chaos l'avait profondément ébranlée, ces deux puissances s'étaient opposées suffisamment longtemps pour déstabiliser son état psychique encore plus gravement. Tout ne tenais plus qu'à un fil, un si mince fil…

Un fil qui, ironiquement, semblait aux yeux de Sage briller d'un doux éclat d'argent.

Oui, c'était peut-être un signe du destin qui lui disait de baisser les bras, de se laisser aller, de refuser d'avoir mal plus longtemps.

Qu'est-ce que Sage décidait à présent?

Tout laisser tomber, condamner Vincent, rompre ses promesses, ne plus souffrir? Se relever, endurer un calvaire supplémentaire, tomber entre les griffes de Chaos, connaître la fin tragique prédit par ce dernier?

C'était ainsi que se présentait le choix :

Sephiroth ou Chaos. Succomber à la douce illusion du Cauchemar ou aux griffes de l'enfer?

_« Sage, fait ton choix! Je sens une présence très peu agréable, si tu veux mon aide, c'est maintenant ou jamais! »_

-Au fait, de quelle « compagnie » Reeve parlait-il? S'interrogea soudainement Tifa.

Il est presque inutile de mentionner qu'avec l'expression de Sage, tous furent saisis d'une terrible peur.

_« Je ne ferais de mal à personne Sage, je te le jure. Chaos les tueras tous si c'est à lui que tu cèdes. Ce que je te propose, c'est un bien meilleur marché, qui n'implique en aucun cas de voler ton âme. Je ne veux que vivre, sentir mon cœur battre, lever mon épée pour accomplir ta volonté. Ne crois-tu pas qu'au final… »_

Deux ombres se dessinèrent tout près, sous le couvert du feuillage d'un arbre. Avalanche se mit en garde, tous s'emparent de leurs armes, prêt au combat. Tifa et Cloud se positionnèrent près de Sage, qui ne pouvait vraiment pas se défendre dans son état actuel. Les deux individus se détachèrent de l'ombre, avançant côté à côté, impassibles. Leurs regards étaient dénués de volonté propre, mais tous s'en fichaient éperdument.

**Car personne ne se souciait de leurs émotions… Il n'y avait que… De la pure confusion.**

Sage les vit à son tour.

C'était maintenant peut-être trop tard pour renverser le destin, sauver son âme.

Quoi de pire pour elle, plus terrible torture?

Pourquoi est-ce que devant elle, se tenait silencieusement ce tissu de mensonge?

-C… Chaos…

Oui, c'était bien vrai. Mais ce n'était PAS Chaos en même temps. Un jouet. Un pion.

**Une copie.**

Et que dire de l'autre? C'était peut-être le pire des cauchemars de Sage, cette vision qu'elle voyait lorsqu'elle faisait une de ses horribles crises. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas ramener Sephiroth à la vie. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire face. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, trop honteuse pour s'assumer. Oui, au final…

_« …nous sommes pareils? »_

Chaos et Sephiroth… De pâles copies, des mensonges vivants… des masques sur le visage du destin. Elle se souvenait de les avoir vus… Dans les labos de la WRO, prisonniers des cuves de mako. Ils étaient donc des jouets de Reeve…

« Pourquoi….pourquoi? Pour..quoi? POURQUOI? »

-_**POURQUOI!?**_

Ça y est. Ça dégénère. Sage ne sera plus jamais elle-même.

_« SAGE! »_

Sa voix était couverte par son cri, elle n'entendait plus rien, seulement un « tic-tac » incessant, qui semblait ralentir, peu à peu, prudemment mais avec une violence sanguinaire que seule Sage pouvait comprendre la profondeur et la signification. Le tic-tac cessa de retentir, trouvant un tout dernier écho, mourant dans le néant.

Son temps s'était écoulé. Le destin voulait à présent que son âme se fasse consumer.

_**Il y a très longtemps de cela…**_

_**Une âme humaine se retrouva dans un corps d'immortel. Et quand son nom tomba sur les lèvres des mortels…**_

…_**l'être perdit la raison. **_

_**« Ca…ela…. »**_

C'était Chaos.

Des milliers de voix se mirent à parler dans la tête de Sage, incompréhensibles, se bousculant furieusement. Son expression tétanisée devint soudainement très calme et posée.

C'était fini.

« Je ne… serais jamais… humaine. »

Ce fut sa toute dernière pensée. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Reeve avait réussi.

Sage s'était brisée.

Les deux copies s'avancèrent, déterminées, Avalanche se jeta dans leur direction pour les arrêter, Cloud avec beaucoup d'ardeur, ressentant la haine d'autrefois refaire surface en lui à cause de la créature qui revêtait l'apparence de Sephiroth. Il voulait déverser toute sa rage dans ses coups, comme tous les autres, mais… en vain.

Ils furent très brutalement repoussés par une vague d'énergie écarlate et argenté, les ayants propulsés de plusieurs mètres. Ils étaient privés de leurs forces sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi et c'était avec l'impuissance du monde qu'ils durent regarder les deux monstres faire face à Sage, tendant leurs mains vers elle.

Mais grâce à la très grande faiblesse spirituelle de la femme…

« Lui », il était capable de faire une différence. Dès que le faux Sephiroth l'a toucha, le véritable jure sa perte. C'était sans encombre qu'il put se manifester, même si ce n'est qu'en tant que spectre. Il repoussa d'un coup d'épée les deux copies, qui n'affichaient toujours pas d'émotions sur leurs visages.

-Qui vous a donné la permission… de toucher ma petite Sage? Et toi l'imposteur, je vais t'apprendre qui est l'original et qui est le chien de poche!

Le vrai et l'unique Sephiroth… Voilà ce qui faisait bouillir Cloud de rage. Mais… Pourquoi Sage n'a-t-elle pas eu la force de le retenir? L'avait-elle libéré de plein gré? N'avait-elle pas affirmé qu'elle puisse parfaitement le contrôler et qu'il ne puisse pas se manifester sans son accord?

Cloud s'en désola, mais il commençait fortement à croire que très peu de chose différenciait les deux argentés. Peut-être même qu'ils étaient complètement pareils.

Les deux Sephiroth s'affrontaient férocement, à forces égales, c'était plus compliqué que prévu, d'autant plus que la copie de l'homme possédait également une copie de Masamune! Mais l'ex-SOLDAT n'avait pas le droit de faire la moindre erreur et il devait constamment s'occuper du cas de Chaos, qui était un peu trop près de Sage à son goût.

_« J'ai vu comme dans un miroir, une image que je voulais fuir. Mais partout où j'allais, une surface l'a reflétait. J'ai cru m'enfuir toute ma vie alors qu'en fait, je n'ai jamais pu lui échapper. Je m'étais simplement donné l'illusion de cette liberté en cavale, nourrie par ma peur. Je n'avais pas de nom à donner à cette image jusqu'à ce que mon âme se flétrisse dans mon corps et que ce dernier devenait une prison._

_Je l'ai nommé : destin._

_Je n'ai jamais été libre. C'est lui qui a décidé que j'allais fuir._

_Et pourtant, d'une certaine façon, à la toute fin, je lui ai glissé des doigts._

_Oui, car j'ai vendu mon âme à un démon._

_Alors que je ne devais pas mourir._

_J'en avais simplement assez de ne pas avoir le droit d'accomplir mon rêve moi aussi, alors que ceux que j'écoutais sans relâche le faisait tout le temps._

_On m'a refusé trop longtemps le chemin que je voulais prendre._

_J'ai décidé de me rebeller._

_Et c'est ainsi que j'ai appelé ce monstre._

_« Dévore ma haine » Je lui ai dit; « Prend tout ce que tu veux de ma misérable existence. Pourchasse le moindre de mes fragments, empare-toi de tout! Fait de moi un champ de bataille, une fleur déchirée, une pluie mélancolique, un temps qui meurt et une ténèbres naissante! »_

_Il s'est servi. C'est ce que je voulais._

_Je suis belle et bien morte, ma pensée n'a pas subsisté dans ce corps immortel qui ne m'apportait que des larmes et de la souffrance._

_Je suis en ce démon._

_Et ce démon pourchasse ce fragment unique de moi, perpétuelle illusion engendrée par cette dictatrice qui m'a empêché d'accomplir mon rêve. Je ne désirais qu'une seule chose, rien d'autre._

_Elle a mis ce masque de honte réprimée et de vengeance hautaine sur ce nouveau corps._

_Un corps ni immortel ni humain._

_Une âme ni humaine ni immortelle._

_Une chose qui ne devrait pas exister, qui es-tu?_

_Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas le démon te dévorer à ton tour?_

_Je suis heureuse dans son étreinte, je ne souffre plus._

_Qui es-tu, fille d'argent? _

_Sage?_

_Drôle de nom. Tu veux savoir qui tu es? Bien, je peux te le dire._

_Tu n'es RIEN._

_Tu as mon visage. Tu as le même désir que moi, mais tu es une copie, tu n'es l'Origine de rien._

_Les entends-tu, ces voix?_

_Ce sont celles des Hommes._

_Elles m'énervent tellement! Je n'ai pas réussie à les faire taire de mon vivant. C'est à toi que cette vieille sorcière les a refilées hein? Je te plains!_

_Vois-tu, si ELLE est la Terre, je SUIS le ciel._

_Vers quoi les Hommes se tournent pour prier? Pas le sol, pas la boue ni les cailloux._

_Seulement vers ce miroir bleu parsemé de nuages. C'est moi qu'ils imploraient, tourmentaient._

_Je ne les entends plus._

_Fille d'argent, Sage, laisse-le démon t'engloutir._

_Tu lui appartiens de toutes manières. Tant que tu existeras, dans ton éternité de chimères, il reviendra. Il ne peut pas mourir s'il n'a pas dévoré tous mes fragments. _

_Nous n'avons pas la même mémoire, pas la même âme, ni le même corps et pourtant…_

_Pourquoi portes-tu mon si magnifique rêve?_

_Ô masque blanc tâché d'ambition…_

_Qui a-t-il derrière ta porcelaine, dernier rempart de ton âme?_

_Pourquoi t'es-tu brisé sans même qu'on te touche? Tu ne connais pas la véritable souffrance, tu n'as pas vécu cent mille millénaires toi. Tu n'as rien vu. Et puis, tes souvenirs sont effacés à chaque tentative désespérée de cette sorcière._

_Tu n'as pas de nom. Tu n'es personne. Ton rêve à toi, le mien, le nôtre, ne peut pas se réaliser. _

_Je le sais, car je suis morte pour lui._

_Sage? _

_Tu es peut-être la dernière de toute à me succéder. Je ne sais pas, combien d'autre encore?_

_C'est vrai. _

_Tant que le démon ne disparaîtra pas, tu vivras. _

_Que de misère, pauvre sorcière folle! Que croyais-tu faire vivre à mon image, dans ce corps de mirages? Sage ne sera pas ton esclave. Elle mourra la tête haute. Le démon y veillera. Il l'a libérera. _

_Ne te brise pas maintenant Sage, attend encore un peu… _

_Chaos t'attend! »_

La souffrance, le ressentiment, la confusion, la folie… Tout disparu. Ces mots… Qui les avaient prononcés, qui l'avait sauvée? Et pourquoi cette voix affirmait que Chaos était un libérateur? Sage ne savait pas et ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle venait tout juste de retrouver ses esprits, pas question de se replonger dans un état catatonique à nouveau! Elle s'en voulu terriblement d'avoir laissé la situation et le désespoir prendre le dessus sur elle, mais maintenant, elle était prête. Les fissures dans son âme s'étaient résorbées, le doute et la peur, annihilés.

Et elle allait avoir besoin de tout son courage à présent.

Sûrement le fait de voir deux Sephiroth lui arracha une expression d'incertitude : lequel était le vrai?

-Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe!

C'était celui de gauche…

Par contre, le Chaos qui lui faisait face n'était pas le véritable, ça elle le savait. Il ne fit aucun geste brutal, se contentant de l'a saisir par les épaules et le remettre sur pied. Elle ne protesta pas. Elle voulait connaître les intentions de ces deux copies… Elles ne paraissaient pas hostiles du tout.

-Sephiroth! Arrête de te battre tout de suite!

Incroyablement surprit, l'interpelé suspendit son geste. Il croyait que Sage… avait perdu l'esprit et la voilà bien rationnelle comme à son habitude. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Et lui qui espérait récupérer son corps de chair de de sang, c'était manqué. Frustré, il baissa son arme, il sentait l'âme de Sage, beaucoup plus solide qu'autrefois, inébranlable, capable de lui imposer une limite. Et il n'était pas prêt à s'amuser de la franchir pour la provoquer. L'autre Sephiroth cessa de se battre à son tour, ignorant son opposant presque avec tac et se dirigea vers la femme. Les deux créatures prirent doucement chacun une des mains de Sage et commencèrent à marcher dans la direction par où ils étaient arrivés.

C'était. Totalement. Bizarre.

Elle résista, se dérobant à leurs poignes qui se faisaient très douce. Ils restèrent toujours aussi calmes, tentant de saisir ses bras, mais elle recula.

-Ils ne sont pas ici pour me faire du mal… Ils s'en fichent bien des autres… Ils ne sont ici que pour me ramener!

-Belle déduction Sage! Peut-on les tuer maintenant?!

-Toi, tait-toi!

Davantage enragé, l'argenté montra une pointe d'agressivité et leva la lame de Masamune.

Sans crier gare, elle fut saisit par derrière. Elle était maintenant dans les bras de Sephi numéro deux.

- Ça ne va pas non?!

*SBAF*

Même après avoir reçu une claque retentissante, il ne broncha pas. Sage commença à croire qu'il n'avait ni émotions, ni sensations physiques…

Un corps dénué d'humanité.

-Puisque je n'ai pas le choix!

Elle le repoussa férocement, regagnant la terre ferme peu après. Elle se positionna devant eux, ils ne réagirent pas.

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous laisser vivre. Si je vous laisse… Qui sait ce que Reeve vous demandera de faire? Je vais vous libérer…

C'était comme s'ils avaient senti le danger. Peut-être avaient-ils un brin d'instinct propre à eux-mêmes, mais Sage ne pouvait tout de même pas revenir sur sa décision. Les deux copies l'avaient plaquées au sol, mais ne lui faisait toujours aucun mal. Chaos ne faisait que lui tenir les bras pendant de Sephiroth sortait une corde d'on-ne-sait-où. Mais ils n'eurent pas plus de chance, déjà, une puissante vague d'énergie les renversa, Sage se redressa et libéra un bien terrifiant pouvoir en elle, les toisant de son regard presque animal, surtout rehaussé par les pupilles félines qui étaient à ce moment-là de simples et fines lignes verticales. Elle était réellement en colère, non contre eux, mais contre Reeve, qui a abusé des pouvoirs de la nature pour manipuler des êtres inhumains.

-Je vais vous libérer… Répéta-t-elle.

Elle leva sa main dans leur direction, fermant son poing.

-Adieu.

_« Du sang... un bain de sang. Impitoyable! Ah, quel pouvoir, vraiment! J'aime beaucoup to soudaine petit caractère sadique Sage, ça te donne un air de prédateur… Quoi qu'il en soit, je connais un Reeve qui va bien être déçu.. Tu sais que c'est bestioles avaient presque la même force et pouvoirs que leurs originaux? C'est-à-dire, moi et Sephiroth : tu les as écrasés si aisément! Tu commences à me faire un peu peur je l'avoue! »_

-Chaos… a qui appartenait cette voix de tout à l'heure? Une voix de femme?

_« Hein? J'ai manqué quelque chose moi? »_

-Non. Laisse-faire.

Elle n'avait pas été dans la dentelle il faut dire… Les deux corps marqués de profondes blessures, inertes, gisaient dans une mare de sang. Son pouvoir, sans qu'elle sache comment, avait soudainement haussé pour devenir une force implacable. Elle avait sans doute éveillé quelque chose en elle, profondément enfoui…

Une volonté de vivre absolue.

Sephiroth l'a rejoignit en un rien de temps, évitant le sang qui se répandait.

-Je suis fichtrement heureux de ne pas être l'un de ces pauvres types!

-Ça peut s'arranger si tu veux. J'ai encore un peu de temps libre pour m'occuper de ton cas.

-Ça va, je passe mon tour! Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-… Péter la gueule de Reeve.

-Bien évidemment. Mais ensuite? Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée?

-Terminée? Je…

_« Tu es peut-être la dernière de toute à me succéder »_

N'en ai aucune idée.

-Soit. Je serais là si tu as besoin de te changer les idées, en fait… on peut arranger ça ici et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Il s'approcha d'elle, sa main gauche se glissa dans sa longue chevelure et la droite, saisissant doucement sa mâchoire, l'a forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle voulut le repousser, mais sa poigne était inflexible contrairement à celle de son double.

-Lâche-moi!

-Oh, tout doux Sage. Tu ne voudrais pas que je te blesse accidentellement, n'est-ce pas?

Tous deux avaient beau avoir les mêmes yeux, son regard à lui était complètement insoutenable. Il dégageait une telle froideur et malice, agrémenté d'un charisme fou en même temps que quiconque le fixait trop longtemps tombait sous ses beaux airs. Mais Sage n'était pas dupe, quoiqu'il savait bien se montrer persuasif…

-Je veux revivre Sage. Ce n'est que dans un corps de chair que je pourrais te protéger de Chaos.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, mes pouvoirs me seront amplement suffisants!

-Ah… tant de naïveté et de férocité dans un corps si chétif et pâle! Je commence à m'inquiéter de ton état de santé, tu ne devrais pas te surmener. Si tu utilises trop souvent tes pouvoirs dans un certain laps de temps, tu sais que tu pourrais t'affaiblir et même perdre connaissance, alors n'en fait pas trop. Je serais là pour t'épauler, c'est mieux que de rester seule tu ne crois pas? Quitte à réintégrer le monde des vivants, je suis prêt à rester à tes côtés. À mes yeux, tu n'es pas une copie imparfaite, mais une Origine sublime! Les autres ne savent pas de quoi qu'ils parlent, ils ne te connaissent pas autant que moi, ils n'ont pas connu toute les nuits où tu te réveillais en criait et pleurant… Je suis le seul Sage, le seul d'être digne de rester près de toi.

_**« Si seulement quelqu'un voulait de moi comme étant son Origine… »**_

C'était un vœu qu'elle avait déjà formulé dans le passé. Il l'a relâcha et s'écarta, affichant un sourire de persévérances. Il voulait vraiment parvenir au bout de ses peines il faut dire. Il ne lâcherait jamais prise tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

À moins qu'elle ne concocte l'antigène avant de céder et le faire disparaître par la même occasion que le gène Jénova.

-Si tu… es vivant de nouveau, à qui donneras-tu ta loyauté la plus totale et inconditionnelle?

-Ah toi bien entendu!

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es celle qui m'a permis d'exister. Sans toi, je ne serais pas là.

Encore de belles paroles. Sage détectait le mensonge dans sa voix un peu trop impatiente. Mais elle lui accordait bien volontiers une certaine sincérité. S'il lui redonnait la vie, il ne l'aurait pas trahi et il restera à ses côtés. En tentant de la manipuler pour obtenir son pouvoir, mais il resterait.

-Sephiroth…

-Oui?

-Reste dans ta tombe, ok? Tu me casses les pieds en tant que spectre, imagine en tant qu'être vivant!

-QUOI?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu n'es qu'un souvenir, non?

Elle chassa son image d'un coup de la main, retournant rôder dans son esprit. Maintenant, il pestait contre elle et elle s'en amusa grandement. Sage remarqua peu après qu'Avalanche, heureusement remise de ses émotions et physiquement de l'attaque des doubles apathiques.

Cloud s'avança, l'air indécis.

-Je suis désolée Cloud, il a profité d'un moment de faiblesse de ma part pour sortir par lui-même.

-N'as-tu donc pas le contrôle de lui?

-Si, mais…

-Mais quoi!?

Il était furieux et elle comprenait parfaitement ses émotions.

-Cloud, pendant un instant, j'avais tout laissé tomber. Je n'avais plus d'espoirs ni de rêve, encore moins de volonté. J'ai été dominée pendant quelques minutes par le désespoir et la folie, je te demande pardon. Mon esprit n'était pas assez fort et j'ai cédé, mais heureusement, je me suis ressaisie à temps. Sans cette voix…

-Qu'elle voix?

-Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient. J'ai simplement entendu cette voix qui m'a dit beaucoup de chose que je ne comprends pas tout à fait et cette personne à vraisemblablement usé de son pouvoir pour ressouder mon âme avant que ça ne soit irréversible.

-…

-Je te demande pardon. Ça ne se reproduira plus, je suis forte maintenant, forte et en pleine possession de mes moyens. Je sens que l'influence de Chaos au travers des marque à de beaucoup diminuée, je suis moi-même et personne d'autre.

-Tu semblais bien t'entendre avec Sephiroth il y a quelques instants pourtant!

-Non. C'est lui qui tente de me soudoyer. Mais jamais je ne réaliserais son vœu, je te le jure. Ce monde à trop souffert par sa faute.

La réponse semblait satisfaire le blond et il hocha la tête positivement.

-Soit.

Elle perçut une pointe de méfiance dans son ton. Elle savait. Elle avait perdu sa confiance…

-Retournons créer cet antigène veux-tu?

-Oui…

Tous se dirigèrent vers le Manoir, comme si tout allait bien. Sage traîna un peu, regardant les lieux d'un œil inquiet…

_**À qui appartenais cette voix?**_

_**Tout semblait laisser croire que cette femme…**_

_**Était non seulement l'Origine de Sage, mais aussi…**_

…_**celle qui a déclenché toute l'histoire, pour un rêve, une injustice…**_

_**Pour une Humanité**_


	32. Chapter 32

Mask

Chapitre 32 – La cage des âmes

_Moins d'un jour._

_Il est 13h tapant._

Les neuf dernières heures avant qu'un voile rouge assombrisse les vies d'innocents.

Vincent n'en pouvait plus.

Il était au bout de sa limite, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Reeve avait diminué la dose de mako, pour qu'elle ne nuise pas à Chaos au moment venu, la pression spirituelle exercée par ce dernier était sans précédent, bien trop puissante pour être complètement absorbée. Il avait commencé à trembler depuis peu, son enveloppe charnelle réclamait une pause, mais il ne pouvait pas assouvir cette demande vitale. Jamais il n'avait autant pâti de l'influence du démon, à l'habitude, il se contentait de le tourmenter légèrement avant de prendre le contrôle de force, mais puisque le sceau l'en empêche jusqu'au prochain levé de la lune, il s'amuse à prendre son temps pour le torturer sous tous les aspects possibles.

C'était si fort que même incapable de prendre le dessus, le démon arrivait sans peine à lui infliger de la souffrance physique. Insoutenable. Combien de temps pouvait-il tenir le coup?

« _Ahhhh, Valentine! Quel heureux plaisir de t'arracher morceaux par morceaux ta vitalité, de tes derniers instants en tant qu'humain! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me réjouis de te voir enfui asservi à ma volonté! Tu m'as suffisamment pourri la vie, il est temps de changer les rôles, tu ne crois pas? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour que tu disparaisses, tu ne souffriras plus du tout! Je vais bien prendre soin de Sage, je te le promets… Tu n'as plus à lutter. »_

Fallait-il vraiment que ce débile retourne le couteau dans la plaie? Oui, apparemment.

« Chaos… Si tu oses lui faire du mal..! »

_« Il est trop tard Vince, c'est fini pour elle… elle m'appartient depuis peu si tu veux savoir! Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre quelques heures encore et j'irais réclamer mon dû. »_

« Trop… tard? Que veux-tu dire? »

_« Tu le sais idiot, pas la peine de te bercer d'illusions! Sage est à moi maintenant, entièrement mienne. Je vais volontiers lui arracher ses dernières larmes, son dernier rêve avant de la plonger dans un étau de ténèbres dont elle n'en sortira jamais plus… Le sceau est complet! »_

La marque. La dixième ligne… serait apparue?

« SAGE! NON, MERDE! LAISSE-LÀ TRANQUILLE! »

_« Tic-tac, trop tard. Son temps s'est écoulé… Comme le tien le sera d'ici la prochaine lune, ce soir même! Il te reste si peu de temps, que vas-tu faire Valentine? Ton seul rôle est de disparaître, soit gentil, LAISSE TOMBER! »_

« Chaos, tu mens! Si Sage serait sous ton emprise, tu ne serais pas ici à me le raconter, mais plutôt en train de la tourmenter elle! »

_« Ah merde! Mauvaise stratégie, il est plutôt futé ce clébard! Bah, ce n'était pas un si grand mensonge, elle sera ma prisonnière dès l'instant où je me libérerais. Neuf heures Valentine, neuf! Comment peux-tu garder espoir malgré tout? Le genre humain est bien borné, tout tes vœux sont voués à mourir dans ton âme, tu ne peux plus rien faire. L'antigène ne sera jamais prêt à temps, elle n'y arrivera pas. Sa promesse, telle le ruban rouge du destin qui rattache vos deux cœurs… JE LA BRISERAIS EN MILLE MIETTES! »_

Chaos se montrait beaucoup plus agressif qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui eut bientôt l'effet peu désirable pour Vincent de se sentir étouffé dans son propre corps. Mourir de l'intérieur, quelle atroce fin!

Mais Vincent ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Si Sage se démenait comme un diable pour tenter de la sauver in extremis, il ferait de même.

« Je suis prêt à tout pour la sauver. _TOUT. »_

_« …__**Tout? En es-tu vraiment sûr?**_ »

Cette voix n'appartenait pas à Chaos, qui soudainement, fut chassé violemment. Qui pouvait donc posséder la force suffisante pour écraser le démon à même le corps de son porteur? Vincent ne se posa pas la question deux fois, il avait reconnu la voix au ton malicieux qui n'augurait absolument rien de bon.

« Que fais-tu dans MON esprit? »

_« J'ai écouté ta petite conversation avec la chauve-souris, je me suis intéressé à tes paroles, voilà tout. J'ai un pouvoir spirituelle bien plus grand qu'on ne puisse l'imaginer, c'est seulement que parce que le corps de Sage est impossible à contrôler autrement que par elle-même et une entité assez puissante que je ne peux pas agir de mon côté. Elle est redoutable et je commence à redouter ses griffes et crocs. »_

« Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu squattes mon esprit à moi… »

_« Comme je le disais, tes paroles m'ont intéressée. Tu es prêt à tout pour la sauver, n'est-ce pas? »_

« … Qu'est-ce que tu manigance _Sephiroth? »_

« _Rien de particulier. Je ne veux que retrouver mon corps à moi, bien vivant. Écoute ce que j'ai à te proposer! »_

« ! »

_« Voici : j'ai la force de repousser Chaos. Je peux user de mon pouvoir pour empêcher la dixième partie du sceau d'apparaître, elle conservera sa pleine individualité et ne tombera pas entre les griffes de Chaos. Mais voilà que je manque un peu de motivation à le faire, d'autant plus que je serais bien plus puissant dans mon corps à moi, plus fort pour la protéger! »_

« NON. »

_« … Je crois que tu ne comprends pas. »_

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, je ne supplierais pas Sage pour qu'elle te libère! »

_« Valentine, regard l'état pitoyable dans lequel tu es. Tu ne peux rien pour elle si ce n'est que de murmurer de pâles souhaits. J'ai la force nécessaire pour la sauver, pas toi. Chaos va se libérer d'ici moins de neuf heures, que comptes-tu faire? Sage est au bout de sa corde, elle vient de s'évanouir tant elle est épuisée, elle n'a pas dormi depuis quatre jours uniquement pour trouver ce fichu antigène. Elle ne désire que ton bien et moi, le sien. Je veille sur elle, mais mon champ d'action est restreint dans son corps à elle. J'ai besoin de mon corps pour lui venir en aide… Rien que ça. »_

Ne pas considérer cette option était inacceptable, Vincent le savait. En effet, le seul qui pouvait agir maintenant était l'argenté, peut-être même sauver la mise.

_« De plus, je suis au courant de quelques petites intrigues qui seront à mon avantage, dont la façon de créer un véritable antigène. J'ai bien étudié le tout et Sage se trompe complètement dans ses démarches, elle n'arrivera à rien comme ça. Oh là là! On perd un temps fou dis donc! Déjà dix minutes de moins sur ton temps! Ces si précieuses secondes s'envolent, te rapprochant d'une destruction certaine et… »_

« Dit-moi exactement ce que tu attends de moi! »

« _Ah! Enfin! Il comprend, miracle! Je disais donc… Donne-moi tes dernières énergies pour permettre à Sage de tenir le coup, ma puissance est prisonnière en elle et j'ai besoin d'un très léger coup de pouce cette fois. »_

« … Ensuite? »

_« Jure-moi de l'obliger à me redonner la vie. »_

« Sage ne fera pas ça. »

« _Convainc-là de le faire. Je suis persuadé qu'elle t'écoutera. Tu es celui qu'elle veut sauver, même au prix de sa vie, elle entendra raison si tu lui fait cette demande afin de la protéger elle._ »

C'était un choix difficile à faire, il aurait été terriblement imprudent de lui promettre ce vœu, Sage n'approuverais jamais… Peut-être? Il ne restait que neuf heures, c'était tout ou rien à partir de maintenant, fallait-il tenter la chance de se renverser de son côté? S'il voulait empêcher Chaos d'agir à sa guise…

C'était la seule solution.

**« C'est d'accord… »**

Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu percevoir cette sensation, mais il eut l'étrange vision de voir Sephiroth élargie son sourire malveillant, comme un signe de victoire imminente.

« _Jure-le. »_

« Je le jure, content? »

_« Pas tout à fait. Jure de la convaincre, peu importe la façon, d'exaucer mon vœu, sur le nom de Gaïa! »_

« Pour quoi faire? Tu as ma parole… »

« _JURE! »_

«S'il faut aller jusqu'à cette formalité inutile, soit! Je jure sur le nom de Gaïa de la convaincre de te redonner vie! Voilà! »

Un ricanement plus qu'heureux et diabolique se fit entendre, trouvant un écho très peu rassurant dans l'esprit de l'écarlate, qui se demandait bien ce qui pouvait bien sa passer.

« _J'ai gagné… Enfin! Après tout ce temps! Je serais libre d'ici peu, libre, de chair et d'os! Je vais retrouver mes pouvoirs, ma force toute entière! »_

« Hep, je me réjouirais pas tout de suite si j'étais à ta place… À peine ramener à la vie que toute Avalanche va te sauter à la gorge pour te buter ENCORE UNE FOIS. »

_« Je ne leur laisserais pas l'occasion de me renvoyer dans le monde des morts, sois en sûr. Je les exterminerais bien avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lever le petit doigt! J'ai mon plan… Je n'aurais même pas à m'occuper de la sale besogne, ton ami le démon va s'en occuper pour moi! »_

« ?! »

_« Ah! Aurais-je oublié de le mentionner? Quelle tristesse! Ta naïveté sidérante ne cessera jamais de m'étonner il faut croire. »_

« Que veux-tu dire par _: ton ami le démon va s'en occuper pour moi_? »

_« Chaos est assoiffé de sang, il ne se privera pas de supprimer, avec une immense joie, ce fichu blondinet et ses camarades pathétiques pour passer le temps. Certes, il poursuivra Sage, mais je l'empêcherais de poser ses sales pattes sur elle. Je l'a ferais mienne avant qu'il ne s'arrange pour le faire lui-même, ce n'est pas très compliqué de la manipuler quand on y pense bien, il suffit de toucher les cordes sensibles au bon moment et le tour est joué. Elle qui voulait que tu oublies ton propre chagrin pour repousser Chaos… Voilà qu'elle sera submergée par le sien! »_

Vincent comprenait qu'il avait sans doute commis la pire erreur de sa vie en promettant à l'argenté sa résurrection. Bah, il n'avait qu'à briser sa promesse…

« Si tu es pour lui faire du mal, oubli notre entente! »

« _Il est trop tard Valentine, trop tard pour faire marche arrière, nous sommes à présent liés à un Contrat Absolu, un lien qui ne peut se briser qu'une fois l'entente respectée. Tu ne le savais pas j'imagine, ton ignorance va te coûter très cher si tu veux savoir… »_

« Un Contrat Absolu? C'est quoi ça encore? »

_« Ceux qui jure au nom de Gaïa, ne peut en aucun cas, d'aucune manière, chercher quelconque échappatoire, briser sa promesse. Tu es condamné si tu le fait et comme le but ultime de Sage est de te sauver… Elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de céder à ma demande! »_

« Tu veux dire que… »

_« Oui Valentine… Ceux qui n'honorent pas leurs promesses scellées sous le nom de la Terre-Mère… __**Meurent.**__ »_

Une forte sensation de brûlure le poignarda au niveau de la gorge.

_« Ceci est la marque du contrat. Soit elle disparaîtra, si tu respectes notre entente, soit elle t'étouffera jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive! __**Tu ne peux plus y échapper!**__ »_

Il avait été dupé. Sa honte était sans précédent, il avait commis un crime… Il avait condamné Sage à un choix difficile que probablement… L'obligera à briser sa propre parole. Elle ne laissera pas le porteur de Chaos mourir, elle allait forcément libérer Sephiroth.

Si Vincent mourrait, elle ne s'en remettra jamais. Le père, puis le fils, comme un cercle vicieux de la destinée. Ses forces spirituelles lui furent volées, tel que réclamé par Sephiroth. Il allait à présent s'en servir pour contenir le maléfice de Chaos par rapport à Sage, mais qui sait quel pouvoir il obtiendrait une fois l'ayant soumise à sa volonté?

S'il contrôle Sage…

Il…

_**Huit heures.**_

XXXXXXXXX

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, ses membres étaient engourdis par une torpeur dont elle connaissait bien l'origine. Elle s'était surmenée une fois de plus, la fatigue l'aurait rattrapé de plein fouet et la voilà, au sol, fixé par des paire d'yeux inquiets.

-Ça va? L'a questionna Cloud.

Elle avait mal à la tête, assez pour l'incommoder sérieusement. Elle se redressa par elle-même et tenta de faire le point sur la situation :

« L'antigène… je… je ne peux pas l'élaborer… »

Cette constatation lui était venue à l'esprit tout simplement, sans qu'elle en sache l'origine. Il y avait aussi cette énergie étrangère qui l'apaisait beaucoup, mais qui au fond, s'apparentait facilement à celle de Vincent. Sage connaissait bien cette énergie, pure et douce, qui lui apportait une sérénité bien agréable. Même si elle aurait voulu paniquer, elle ne le pourrait pas tant que l'énergie ne se sera pas dissipée en elle. Mais comment, par quel phénomène, la force vitale de Valentine à bien pu aboutir dans son corps à elle, ce qui lui a sans doute permis de reprendre connaissance? Sage craignait le pire, mais ne savait pas exactement sur quelle théorie elle pouvait bien croire.

Il était fort peu probable que ce soit l'œuvre de Chaos, jamais il n'aurait donné l'occasion à Sage de reprendre des forces, encore moins lui glisser subtilement l'information quant à l'antigène. Alors qui?

« Cet imbécile de Sephiroth bien évidemment… »

Mais elle avait beau vouloir le forcer à se manifester dans son esprit pour lui faire cracher le morceau, mais il résistait et gardait le silence. Sage sentait bien qu'il manigançait quelque chose, mais elle ne sut pas quoi exactement. Tout ce dont elle pouvait être sûre, c'est qu'il restait peu de temps avant la fin du délai d'un mois, quelques heures à peine.

-L'antigène…

-Hein? Quoi? Il y a un problème?

-Je ne peux pas… le faire.

-COMMENT?

-J'ai besoin de temps! Ce n'est pas seulement en mélangeant une goutte de sang à l'antimatière que ça fonctionnera!

-Comment peux-tu en être certaine Sage?

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-Alors quoi? Vincent est condamné, c'est ça que tu me dis?!

-Non! On peut y arriver, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps! Une heure au maximum!

-Eh bien, on en a sept devant nous, le problème est régler.

-… Après avoir eu un échantillon d'ADN… Il faut aller au QG de la WRO sur le champ! J'explique : l'antimatière, si elle est mélangé à un ADN humain combiné à celui d'une entité, malgré le fait qu'elle ne supprime que l'énergie non-humaine… Détruira complètement ce qu'elle touchera. Si je donne une dose à Vincent dans le but d'éliminer Chaos avec leurs deux codes génétiques unis en un seul… Ils mourront tous les deux.

-…

Cloud n'avait plus de stupéfaction en réserve, il devait maintenant se contenter d'accepter les faits tels qu'ils se présentaient : tout était bien pire qu'il y a quelques instants à peine.

-Il faut isoler l'ADN de Chaos, c'est la seule façon de l'éliminer lui et seulement lui. L'antimatière ne fera pas de mal à Vincent dans ce cas.

-Et… tu dis que tu as besoin d'une seule heure pour concocter le bon remède?

-Oui, tout au plus. Et nous avons un autre problème.

-Quoi encore?

-Les installations scientifiques de cet endroit ne sont pas assez modernes pour me permettre d'isoler pour mon propre cas le gène Jénova. La WRO par contre, possède tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je peux tuer Sephiroth, mais je vais avoir besoin d'une heure supplémentaire.

-On règlera son cas après celui de Vincent, veux-tu?

-Je ne crois pas que nous pouvons nous permettre d'attendre Cloud.

-Et pourquoi?

-J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment… Cet idiot prépare quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu préfères : un Sephiroth soumis à ta volonté ou un Chaos déchaîné?

-Cloud… Je crois que…

-Quoi?

-Je crois qu'il va… user du pouvoir de Jénova contre moi et qu'en conséquent…

Cloud eu une moue de dédain, il était ainsi depuis que Sephiroth s'était manifesté, il ne regardait Sage que d'un regard méprisant. Son comportement était justifié, car…

-Il se pourrait que je ne sois pas tout à fait moi-même.

-As-tu vraiment le contrôle sur lui ou n'est-ce qu'une façade pour éviter de nous dire la vérité?

-Si tu me traites d'incapable, je peux facilement te prouver que tu l'es toi aussi!

-Ah oui? Alors fait-le!

Sage avait décidée de le confronter directement plutôt que de laisser les ressentiments du blondin croître davantage. Si l'hostilité devait se manifester, autant le faire maintenant et tirer un trait dessus une bonne fois pour toute. Avalanche était plutôt mal barrée, Cloud et l'argentée en pleine joute verbale, ça n'augurait rien de bon. Peut-être même que l'homme était revenu sur sa décision de la considérer comme étant un être différent de Sephiroth, ça ne serai pas étonnant après tout ce qu'il a vu en si peu de temps…

-N'est-ce pas toi qui a flanché sous le pouvoir de Sephiroth au Cratère Nord? N'est-ce pas toi qui lui as remis la matéria noire alors que tu étais sous son emprise?

Voilà une preuve qui retournait le couteau dans la plaie, bien profondément d'ailleurs.

-Je n'étais pas…

-« Moi-même »? Eh bien, sache que moi aussi ça peut m'arriver! Tu connais la force de Sephiroth, tu connais son immense pouvoir spirituel, son aisance à prendre le contrôle de l'esprit des gens! Je me bats contre lui depuis l'instant où tu l'as tué, je n'ai pas un instant de répit merde! C'est toi qui m'as condamné Cloud, personne d'autre! Et c'est la même histoire avec Jénova, Chaos! Je dois les affronter pour conserver mon humanité, protéger mon âme de leurs griffes malintentionnées… Voici la réalité Cloud, voici la réalité pour toute le monde : si je ne tue pas Sephiroth avant de tuer Chaos, il pourra potentiellement prendre le contrôle ne serais-ce qu'un instant et si cela arrive, je ne serais pas en mesure de sauver Vincent! Et si Chaos se libère parce que je n'ai pas pu éliminer ce &0!*{0¤?&% )(* de *!?HN N *8 à la *&!&%% && avant lui… je ne peux pas garantir la sécurité de personne en ce monde. Plus rien ne pourra être changé, Chaos détruire tout sur son passage. Et il… volera...

_« J'ai vu comme dans un miroir, une image que je voulais fuir. Mais partout où j'allais, une surface l'a reflétait. J'ai cru m'enfuir toute ma vie alors qu'en fait, je n'ai jamais pu lui échapper. Je m'étais simplement donné l'illusion de cette liberté en cavale, nourrie par ma peur. Je n'avais pas de nom à donner à cette image jusqu'à ce que mon âme se flétrisse dans mon corps et que ce dernier devenait une prison. »_

**Sage se souvenait très bien de ces mots…**

_« Dévore ma haine » Je lui ai dit; « Prend tout ce que tu veux de ma misérable existence. Pourchasse le moindre de mes fragments, empare-toi de tout! Fait de moi un champ de bataille, une fleur déchirée, une pluie mélancolique, un temps qui meurt et une ténèbres naissante! »_

_« Je suis en ce démon »._

_« Et ce démon pourchasse ce fragment unique de moi, perpétuelle illusion engendrée par cette dictatrice qui m'a empêché d'accomplir mon rêve. Je ne désirais qu'une seule chose, rien d'autre »._

_« Un corps ni immortel ni humain. »_

_« Une âme ni humaine ni immortelle. »_

_« Fille d'argent, Sage, laisse-le démon t'engloutir. »_

_« Tu lui appartiens de toutes manières. Tant que tu existeras, dans ton éternité de chimères, il reviendra. Il ne peut pas mourir s'il n'a pas dévoré tous mes fragments. »_

_« Tu n'as pas de nom. Tu n'es personne. Ton rêve à toi, le mien, le nôtre, ne peut pas se réaliser. »_

_**« Tant que le démon ne disparaîtra pas, tu vivras. »**_

_**-Il…va… prendre ma… haine..?**_

Elle comprenait tout maintenant. Cette femme inconnue qui lui avait parlé quand son âme s'était brisée…

« Mon Origine! Cette femme était..! »

**« On m'a refusé trop longtemps le chemin que je voulais prendre. »**

**« Je suis en ce démon. »**

**« Et ce démon pourchasse ce fragment unique de moi, perpétuelle illusion engendrée par cette dictatrice qui m'a empêché d'accomplir mon rêve. Je ne désirais qu'une seule chose, rien d'autre. »**

**« Elle a mis ce masque de honte réprimée et de vengeance hautaine sur ce nouveau corps. »**

**« Tu as mon visage. Tu as le même désir que moi, mais tu es une copie, tu n'es l'Origine de rien. »**

**« Vois-tu, si ELLE est la Terre, je SUIS le ciel. »**

**« Nous n'avons pas la même mémoire, pas la même âme, ni le même corps et pourtant… »**

**« Tu es peut-être la dernière de toute à me succéder. Je ne sais pas, combien d'autre encore? »**

**« Tu n'es RIEN. »**

Pourquoi ces mots… recélaient l'unique vérité. Sage avait tout comprit, son origine, la raison de son existence, le pourquoi de cette haine qui la dévorait, cette chose qui réclamait vengeance au plus profond de son corps.

-Je suis… un monstre.

Elle se mit à trembler violement, sous le choc. Son esprit ne pouvait pas se fracasse cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas choisir la folie pour échapper à ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, un mensonge perpétué depuis des lustres dans l'unique but d'assouvir la soif de sang du mot qui pouvait résumer parfaitement tout ce qui se passait.

Haine.

Chaos dévora la haine des autres pour gagner du pouvoir. Cette femme pas si inconnue l'a invoqué et lui a offert la sienne de plein gré. Cette haine devait être terriblement vaste et noire comme la nuit, ce qui était parfait pour lui.

Cette femme qui voulait mourir en se sacrifiant, ne désirait qu'une seule chose. Elle a formulé ce si terrible vœu que doit respecter Chaos à tout prix s'il veut gagner le pouvoir titanesque qu'elle lui offrait. Un Contrat Absolu.

_**« Tu obtiendras tous les pouvoirs de ma haine uniquement si tu dévores tous les fragments de mon existence. Quand tu réussiras, tu devras accomplir ce nouveau rêve qui est mien…**_

_**DÉTRUIT CE MONDE! »**_

-Je suis… le… dernier fragment de cette femme. Je ne suis pas « elle », seulement un être artificiel qui a une ressemblance physique avec elle. Je n'ai ni son âme ni son cœur, seulement… Un minuscule morceau de sa haine. J'ai été créée… à partir de ces ténèbres.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

_HAINE, HAINE, HAINE!_

-Une enveloppe charnelle sans âme, façonnée par un esprit vengeur… Ce corps que j'ai cru uniquement mien est en fait… un simple contenant de chair pour une âme tout aussi fausse que lui. Je ne suis pas son propriétaire. Je suis…

_**« Tu es peut-être la dernière de toute à me succéder. Je ne sais pas, combien d'autre encore? »**_

-Un être voué à un seul destin, au travers de millier d'âmes qui ont échouées avant moi.

Elle tourna le dos à Avalanche, terriblement troublée.

_Ô reine céleste,_

_Ton règne est éternel_

_Embrasse-moi de ton chagrin_

_Je mettrais un terme à ton tourment, ces voix se tairont_

_Infinie en ta bonté, ta main secourable tremble_

_Pour la pitié de ta propre âme_

_Ma belle reine de larmes et de lumières_

_Tu n'as plus à souffrir, endors-toi dans mes bras_

_Je réaliserais ton ultime vœu_

_Ferme les yeux et tu ne les ouvriras plus jamais_

_Je serais ta tombe _

_Et maudit cette Mère qui a refusé ton unique requête_

_Endors-toi dans ta haine_

_Tu ne seras jamais humaine_

-Mon destin est de mourir, de disparaître. Chaos sera mon tueur. Oui, il y a cette légende… De Gaïa qui créa l'être divin parfait. Au corps immortel et à l'âme humaine. Gaïa régnait sur la Terre et… cette créature régnait sur le Ciel. Son rêve… être humaine… n'a jamais été réalisé. Elle veut se venger. Gaïa veut punir Chaos… _le châtier par la sentence de mort pour avoir dévoré son enfant chéri._

La créature qui avait pris le contrôle d'elle au QG de Reeve et qui avait affronté Chaos…

_**« Gaïa! »**_

-Chaos est celui qui a tué la fille de Gaïa… La Déesse… du Ciel. Et…

Elle se retourna vers Cloud et les autres, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir…

C'était un immense vide obscur. Tout avait disparu. Et devant elle, fièrement dressé, commençant à applaudir lentement… Chaos lui faisait face, un large rictus aux lèvres.

-_Magnifique très chère! Très belle performance! Je dois dire que le meilleur moment fut quand tu as réalisé qui tu étais réellement. Une copie, un monstre au rêve de devenir humain. Caela était une femme superbe, aux émotions tout à fait captivantes, tout comme toi. Même que j'avoue que je te préfère à elle, tu es tout à fait exquise quand tu es pétrifiée par la peur! Ton cœur est bien plus doux que le sien, j'aime les femmes tendres. Elles sont plus faciles à manipuler après tout! Caela était une tête dure qui me causait bien des problèmes, mais toi, j'en suis sûr… Tu ne m'opposeras aucune résistance! N'est-ce pas, ma petite Sage?_

Il s'approcha d'elle, puis une fois à proximité, il se mit à tourner autour d'elle, comme s'il l'évaluait, étudiait ses réactions. Elle était figée comme un bloc de glace, ses mots s'étant brisés dans sa gorge.

_-Tu es digne d'être son dernier fragment, n'en doute jamais. Gaïa t'a créer de toutes pièces il y a si longtemps de cela, même si tu avais les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus autrefois. Elle t'a envoyé sur Terre dans l'unique but de me traquer et de me tuer. La dernière fois que tu es morte, c'était après l'un de nos éternels combats, ta Mère a jugé que tu n'étais pas assez forte, alors elle a ajouté un petit plus dans ce corps, c'est-à-dire, le sang des Cetras, qui contient un très grand pouvoir. Ainsi donc, te voilà, yeux et cheveux d'argent, au visage figé dans l'innocence et la brûlure du mensonge. Sais-tu pourquoi tu n'as aucun souvenir? C'est parce que, justement, tu n'en as aucuns! À chaque fois que tu meures, ton corps reprend son apparence originelle, soit un enfant de cinq ou six ans. Ta mémoire est effacée et ta « nouvelle vie » commence à partir de cet instant. Si tu te souviendrais, Gaïa savait que tu rebellerais, voilà pourquoi elle t'arrache tout. Mais cette fois, la nouvelle âme qu'elle à créer, toi, échappe à son contrôle. Tu es trop puissante désormais, voilà pourquoi tu vas mourir très bientôt : elle va détruire ton esprit et en donner un nouveau à ce corps. Ça sera ainsi jusqu'au moment où tu me tueras. Un mensonge éternel… Tu te souviens de ma réaction quand je t'ai enlevé ton masque au Manoir Shinra? Je n'étais pas surprit de m'apercevoir que tu étais une femme, j'étais plutôt estomaqué du fait qu'il s'agissait de toi. Ton apparence était différente, mais je n'avais aucune difficulté à te reconnaître très chère. Voilà des milliers d'années que nous nous affrontons, je n'oublierais jamais tes yeux si apeurés et féroces à la fois, un mélange mélancolique de perfection…_

Il se planta devant elle et son sourire s'élargit. Elle était toujours troublée, ne trouvant aucune réplique.

-_Tu m'es précieuse Sage. Voilà pourquoi je vais mettre fin à ton calvaire. Je vais te tuer en dévorant ton âme, je vais jouer un peu avec toi entre-temps, mais cette fois, si je réussis à te voler la haine de Caela et la tienne, tu disparaîtras définitivement, car l'essence de vie qui a provoqué ta création réside en ce que je vais te voler. Dû au Contrat Absolu que j'ai fait avec Caela, je ne peux pas mourir avant d'avoir annihilé complètement ses fragments. Il ne reste que toi. Tant que tu vivras, je serais là, c'est aussi simple que ça! Je vais te soulager de la tâche que t'a confier Gaïa, n'aie crainte, tu ne souffriras plus. Je vais te libérer Sage… de toute ta douleur!_

Il prit le visage de la femme entre ses griffes, se réjouissant malicieusement.

-_Abandonne-toi dans mon étreinte comme l'a fait Caela. Tu ne regretteras rien, je te le promets. Je vais réaliser vos vœux et punir ce monde qui vous cause autant de souffrances. _

Malgré sa nature maléfique, Chaos n'en demeurait pas moins loyal à ses principes, jamais il ne brisera sa promesse envers la reine céleste. Elle voulait mourir. Il arrachera le souffle de Sage pour satisfaire sa demande. Plus rien ne l'arrêtera, la retiendra. L'enfant qui se venge de sa Mère… quelle magnifique quelle sanglante aux yeux du démon.

_-Sage, laisse-moi t'aider à apaiser ton cœur. Ensembles, nous pouvons chasser le mal qui t'habite. Unissons nos forces pour briser ton destin d'illusions et de mensonges! Et notre premier mouvement sur l'échiquier, tu le connais, ce fichu casse-pied nous le paiera… Allez, va! Je serais ton épée, tu n'as qu'à ordonner le coup fatal. Va…_

L'obscurité se dissipa, ramenant la conscience de la femme à la réalité. Tous la dévisageaient, ignorant de ce qui venait de se passer.

_Sage succomba à la proposition de Chaos._

_Son cœur était trop meurtri pour guérir._

_Oui, le premier mouvement…_

D'un pas déterminé, elle s'approcha de Nihil et la mit prudemment dans la besace de cuir. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers quand Cloud l'a retint par le bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

-Moi?

-Oui, toi!

-Je ne veux plus souffrir… Je dois…

-?

**-Je dois tuer Sephiroth...**

_**Sept heures.**_


	33. Chapter 33

Mask

Chapitre 33 – Nouvelle promesse

Sage avait à peine posée sa main sur la poignée de la porte qu'elle s'immobilisa. Cloud avait saisi son épaule quelque peu rudement.

-Comment ça « tuer Sephiroth »?! Comment est-ce que tu peux dire une telle chose alors que tu peines à le contrôler? Sage, je crois que tu te surestime un peu trop! Tu n'es pas toute puissante, tu ne peux pas agir à ta guise comme en ce mo-!

Elle n'avait rien fait, ni répliqué, ni daigné le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il avait simplement coupé sa propre phrase quand il sentit que sous ses doigts… Tout le corps de la femme tremblait d'effroi. Tous s'en aperçurent peu après, Yuffie lui jeta un regard désolé et Tifa craignait que la situation ne dégénère davantage. Si Cloud n'arrivait plus à trouver la force de croire que Sage était différente de Sephiroth… Il fera tout pour la tuer.

Finalement, l'argentée se retourna vers le blond laissé sans voix. Il ne l'a croyait pas capable d'une telle humanité malgré tout, si fragile, là, tremblante comme un oisillon tombé de son nid. Elle était différente, elle ressentait la peur, le doute, pas comme cet idiot qui lui pourrissait la vie. Sephiroth ne connaissait pas ces sensations, seulement le désir de puissance et de meurtre. Sage prouvait une fois de plus qu'elle était « Sage » et non quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce fut comme un gage, une promesse de lutte aux yeux de Cloud. Il avait compris qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire, qu'elle était réellement prête à mourir pour échapper à cette horreur. Plutôt crever que d'être possédée, voilà ce que disait l'éclat de ses craintes dans son regard d'acier qui n'avait rien de froid, rien de monstrueux.

Si ce n'était que les larmes qui lui donnait cet air vulnérable et innocent, Cloud voulu bien les considérer longuement. Sephiroth n'aurait jamais pleuré. Pas pour ça. Pas pour éviter de montrer un visage empli de haine.

Elle préférait la souffrance à la rancœur.

Rien n'était plus noble d'âme, il le savait. S'autodétruire pour ne pas avoir à vendre son âme au monstre qui grandit en nous… Un sacrifice purement HUMAIN.

-Sage… Tu…

-Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû… me laisser emporter.

Elle essuya ses larmes rapidement, affichant un sourire qui sonnait faux sur ses lèvres, faible, mais teinté d'une puissante conviction.

-Je crois que je ne mérite pas d'être en votre compagnie. Un monstre ne se mêle pas aux humains. Je vais y aller seule, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je vais sauver Vincent, c'est de ma faute s'il est dans cette situation après tout. Je vais…

-Ne crois pas qu'on va te laisser faire! S'exclama-t-il soudainement. Nous venons, peut-importe ce que tu vas dire! Vincent est notre ami à nous aussi et j'ai foi en toi. Les monstres ne pleurent pas, les monstres ne se sacrifient pas de cette façon! Tu es humaine Sage, humaine!

-Cloud…

Elle repoussa sa main gentiment, affichant un air de terrible désespoir.

-Non. Je n'ai rien d'humain. Je suis un être artificiel. Mon âme est un mensonge, mon corps une prison. Je n'ai pas de rêves propres, tout en moi est faux. Si j'existe, c'est parce que la haine à dominer le cœur de quelqu'un et le désir de vengeance à tout dévoré sur son passage. Cloud, tu dois comprendre…

-?

-Que je suis moi-même une copie. Je ne suis pas l'Origine.

-Et alors? On s'en fiche! Répliqua Tifa. Tu es Sage, point final!

-Non, ce n'est pas seulement ça…

-Quoi alors?

Sage avait refusé de continuer de parler. Une bien sombre prophétie se dessinait dans son esprit, si bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de questionner Cloud :

-Si tu avais à faire un choix entre… ma mort et celle de Sephiroth, laquelle choisirais-tu?

-La sienne bien évidemment!

-Et si je venais à mourir… Et qu'il devienne le seul qui puisse sauver cette Terre… le tueras-tu?

La question le laissa pantois. Quoi, quoi? Pourquoi de tels mots, de tels destins? Il se figea un instant, cherchant ses mots. Le visage affligé de Sage ne lui augurait rien de bon. Même si sa volonté était très forte, rien n'empêchait ses yeux de refléter un profond désir d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir…

-Alors? Ta réponse?

-Si tu meurs… et qu'il devient notre unique chance?

-Oui.

-Je ne sais pas comment ce que tu dis pourrais se réaliser, mais malgré ma haine, je suppose que je le laisserais vivre.

-Sephiroth… si je meurs, il fera beaucoup de mal. Mieux vaut le tuer.

-Pardon?!

-C'est ainsi, je n'ai rien à dire de plus.

Elle avait soudainement été envahie par un très grand sentiment de calme. Elle n'était pas la même femme terrorisée d'il y a quelques instants à peine.

-Pourquoi le tuer s'il est notre salut?

-La Terre trouvera un autre moyen de guérir, j'en suis persuadée. Il n'est pas si nécessaire. Je ne veux simplement pas être prisonnière de ce monde plus longtemps. Il doit mourir… s'il n'est pas tué, je ne connaîtrais jamais le véritable repos. Je souffrirais encore et encore… C'est un peu égoïste, mais j'estime que j'ai le droit de me plaindre à ce sujet. Voilà des milliers de vies que j'endure, aux trousses d'un démon qui n'est pas mon ennemi à moi, sous diverses apparences… Quand un être n'est plus capable de s'identifier, il est temps pour lui de fermer les yeux et de ne plus jamais les ouvrir. Je suis fatiguée de vivre… Mais Sephiroth doit mourir le premier.

-Tu te résignes aussi facilement à la mort?! Pourquoi donc?

-Parce que c'est mon destin. Si je disparais, Chaos pourra faire de même. Je l'emporterais dans ma tombe peut-être. De toute façon, il n'arrête pas de le dire, ma fin est proche.

Même si c'était le discours d'un individu qui renonçait à la vie, Cloud ne put s'y opposer. Si cela était la volonté de Sage… Il n'y pouvait rien.

Tout à coup, elle se retourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés vers la porte, mais rien ne se passa. Elle semblait perturbée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle se concentra un instant, identifiant plus clairement la source du problème. Elle perçu des bruits de pas qui se rapprochait, et plus rien peu après. Mais ses autres sens, plus aiguisés, lui permirent de comprendre bien facilement ce qui se préparait, une énorme quantité d'énergie venait de surgir de nulle part… et se dirigeait droit vers eux!

-TOUT LE MONDE À TERRE!

On ne comprit pas tout à fait l'origine de son ordre, teinté de panique, mais elle eut tout juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté, entraînant Cloud dans sa chute que tous la ressentirent…

_L'explosion cinglante qui enflammait la pièce..._

XXXXX

Combien de temps s'était écoulé? Une heure, une minute? Il n'en savait rien, ses sens étaient complètement dysfonctionnels, sa tête le faisait souffrir, une chaleur étouffante lui collait à la peau, il voyait trouble et ne percevait plus aucuns sons. Et ce poids sur son torse! Cela l'empêchait de respirer, ses poumons réclamait de l'air et vite. À grande peine, il réussit à se redresser, il put respirer de nouveau, quel soulagement. Il se ressaisit rapidement, sa vue redevint normale et il constata avec horreur les dégâts.

Quelques petits brasiers mourant crépitaient tout autour d'eux, la magie se dissipait. Tout avait été détruit, la porte de fer, les installations scientifiques… Et ses camarades gisaient sur le sol, inconscients et blessés. Tifa avait été jeté violement contre un mur par le souffle de l'explosion, Nanaki était partiellement recouvert de décombres, Cid avait été brûlé à l'épaule… Plus rien n'allait. Et qu'est-ce qui pesait si lourd sur lui?

Il posa son regard vers ses jambes et finalement, il comprit. Sage. Elle était consciente, mais il en aurait fallu peu pour qu'elle ne sombre à son tour. Cloud ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle était toujours vivante même si…

Même si son dos avait été grièvement brûlé et qu'un large morceau pointu de fer, probablement un fragment de la porte, l'a transperçait de part en part, littéralement embrochée.

Elle respirait à peine et, dans un moment d'incertitude, Cloud hésitait à agir. S'il retirait la pointe de fer, elle risquait d'y passer, mais s'il le faisait pas… qui sais combien de temps elle tiendrait le coup? Il l'a déposa délicatement, presque affolé par la quantité de sang qui souillait le sol de pierre, même que quelques gouttes s'étaient échappées de ses lèvres.

Il savait. Elle s'était jetée sur lui au tout dernier instant.

Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, c'aurait été lui qui aurait été empalé. Il n'aurait pas survécu.

-Tu m'as… sauvé la vie.

Elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour lui adresser la parole :

-Retire… ce fichu… dard… Je n'en mourrais…pas.

Il s'exécuta avec minutie, ne voulant pas la blesser davantage. Une fois le métal extirpé de sa chair, elle s'étendit sur le dos, enfin libérée du projectile qui aurait pu être fatal pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Elle posa sa main sur la plaie béante, tout juste à quelques millimètres de son cœur. Elle grogna de mécontentement ou bien encore de douleur, il ne sut dire.

-Éloigne…toi.

-Quoi?

-Éloigne-toi je te dis!

Confus, il lui obéit, mais cherchant le pourquoi de cet ordre.

Il n'eut pas de réponse verbale, uniquement visuelle.

Deux silhouettes se détachèrent de la fumée dégagée par les feux. Comment était-ce possible? Il n'en sut rien, il dû se contenter de voir cette irrationalité s'approcher de Sage, calmement, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Ne les avais-tu pas tués?!

-On dirait bien que Reeve leur a donné… un pouvoir bien plus grand que je ne l'imaginais… dont celui de la guérison apparemment.

Chaos et Sephiroth, toujours aussi inexpressifs, firent face à Sage côté à côté. Ils auraient sans doute attaqué Cloud s'il avait été à proximité, voilà pourquoi elle lui avait dit de dégager. Retenant un cri de douleur, elle se redressa également, appuyant son dos contre le mur le plus près d'elle.

-Saleté de monstres… de vrais durs à cuire ceux-là! Cloud?

-! Quoi?

-Je sais que c'est un peu cruel, mais je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

-Dit!

-Laisse-moi m'occuper seule de Sephiroth. Lui et sa copie. Je sais que tu réclames vengeance, mais… il n'y a que moi qui puisse faire une différence, tu comprends?

-…

-La haine ne te sied pas bien. Tu ne dois pas haïr, sinon tu perdras ton âme, tout comme lui il a perdu la sienne. Il est l'esclave de son désir insatiable de massacre et de domination, il est mort il y a longtemps, car la haine a remplacé ce qu'il était autrefois. Sephiroth… a voulu se faire justice lui-même et regarde le résultat : beaucoup ont souffert, d'autre ont perdu la vie et les victimes se multiplies! Il est fou… As-tu réellement envie d'emprunter le même chemin sombre que lui uniquement pour apaiser ton cœur? Si tu le tues… Tu ne vaudras pas mieux que lui.

Il avait déjà pensé à tout ça, au tout début, quand sa haine été née en lui. C'était des mots justes et pleins de sens. Oui, il aurait corrompu la véritable justice en abattant son épée sur Sephiroth. Il aurait été damné. Mais pourtant, il était difficile de repousser ce désir, une fois ressentit, il nous hante à tout jamais, c'était une leçon qu'il avait appris à ses dépens. La haine ne disparaitra jamais, mais il peut faire en sorte qu'elle cesse de grandir, noircir son âme.

-Et toi Sage? Tu le tueras pour nous tous? Pourquoi choisir de te condamner pour nous?

-Parce que dès le début Cloud… j'étais un sacrifice. Alors pourquoi ne pas user de ma vocation pour éviter que l'un de vous ne se perde dans les ténèbres? Regarde-moi, qu'est-ce que tu vois? Ne ment pas, je le saurais. Qu'est-ce que tu vois là?

Cette image était claire dans sa tête, trop. Elle l'avait deviné il y a peu. Cette vision… lui plaisait.

-Je vois le futur que je voudrais donner à Sephiroth. Je veux le voir en sang, aculé au pied du mur, tout comme tu l'es en ce moment.

-Nos ressemblances provoquer ce désir chez toi, c'est parfaitement compréhensible. Tu as une âme pure Cloud, car ton désir s'avère à être resté un simple rêve et non une réalité. Si un jour tu vois réellement Sephiroth dans cet état, tu le sais… Ça sera toi le fou, le Cauchemar. Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui, je suis déjà corrompue. Mon âme est déjà enchaînée à l'enfer, pas la tienne. Laisse-moi… réaliser cette victoire, contribué à la paix de ce monde avant de disparaître. Il est mon ennemi, je lui réglerais son compte. Toi, en contrepartie, ce que tu peux faire…

-Quoi donc?

-Tu peux m'aider à sauver Vincent… Dès que tu en auras la force, ainsi que tes amis, allez au QG de la WRO. Je vous y attendrais. Pas la peine de se battre contre ces copies, je leur aie trouvé une utilité : elles vont me servir pour m'y rendre. Reeve leur a sans doute ordonné de me ramener, quel coup de bol.

En effet, la copie de Sephiroth devança son camarade et l'a saisi. Elle eut une moue de dégoût, mais ne se débattit pas, quoiqu'elle se retienne fermement de lui coller une autre baffe.

-Au moins, ce n'est pas le vrai…

-Tu es gravement blessée! Tu crois que tu vas y arriver?

-Je suis déjà en train de guérir, n'aie crainte. Ça ne fait pas du bien, mais je ne peux pas mourir ainsi. Préoccupe-toi plutôt de tes amis, ils ont besoin de soin. Tien!

Elle saisit une petite chaîne argentée qu'elle dissimulait sous ses vêtements et l'a lança au blond. Un cristal y pendait, scintillant d'un éclat bleuâtre. Il l'attrapa :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Un fragment de mon pouvoir. J'y emmagasinais de temps en temps ma force vitale, au cas où justement que quelqu'un se blesserait sévèrement. Tu n'as qu'à poser le cristal sur leurs peaux et ils guériront.

-… Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

-Pardon? Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

-Pourquoi une immortelle comme toi ferait une telle chose? Oui, pourquoi? Parce que tu te soucies de l'existence des autres et que tu es prête à tout pour nous aider. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne aussi prévenante que toi, dévouée et bienveillante. Tu es même prêtes à sacrifier ta vie! Sage, peu importe comment tu te perçois, laisse-moi te dire une chose…

-!

-… Tu es la personne la plus humaine que j'ai connue.

Il sera le pendentif dans sa poigne, affichant un air apaisé. Grâce à elle, le futur ne semblait plus aussi obscur qu'autrefois. Il parvenait à entrevoir ce que le lendemain lui réservait pour une fois, une paix, un silence, un bonheur.

Les cris de sa douleur perdaient voix, Sage les avaient fait taire.

-Je suis heureux de savoir qu'en ce monde, quelqu'un de ton genre existe. Ne meurt pas Sage… Promet-le moi.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle s'était retrouvée complètement désemparée. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de mots autrefois, sauf peut-être Grimmor. Quelqu'un désirait qu'elle vive. Quelqu'un voulait lui arracher la promesse de sa survie. Quelqu'un avait surpassé sa haine pour lui demander sa parole. Elle était émue et reconnaissante. Il lui semblait bien avoir entendu quelqu'un l'a réconforté d'une certaine manière, après toutes ces années de ténèbres et de colère!

Malgré tout, elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la copie l'emportait, loin, loin de tout ce qui pouvait encore lui donner un espoir. Elle n'était pas furieuse à cette idée, bien au contraire. Cette distance ravivait sa volonté, elle voulait se battre pour préserver ces mots intacts, se battre pour prouver qu'elle en était digne.

« Merci…. Cloud. »

C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui faire… Vincent aussi lui en avait offert un pareil :

_**Une promesse qu'elle était prête à honorer jusqu'au bout, même s'il fallait renverser terre et ciel pour. Une promesse qu'elle jurait de ne jamais briser.**_

Il fallait donc trouver une alternative : si elle vivait, Chaos ne pouvait mourir et son but est de l'éliminer. Si elle parvenait à briser ce destin, si seulement! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait briser un Contrat Absolu? Il fallait qu'un des deux nie l'engagement ou encore ne pas le respecter.

Elle sut.

« Si Chaos ne dévore pas la haine de Caela en moi… Il brisera sa promesse. Le Contrat le châtiera… et…

_**Le tueras! »**_

_« Pas la peine de rêver Sage… tu ne pourras pas m'échapper..! _

_Tic-tac! »_

_**Six heures.**_


	34. Chapter 34

Mask

Chapitre 34 – Les mots

Les copies ne s'étaient plus montrées agressives, tant que Sage ne s'opposait pas à eux, il en serait ainsi avait-elle conclu. Ses blessures n'étaient que partiellement guérie lorsqu'elle mit une seconde fois les pieds à la WRO, mais heureusement, la douleur s'était dissipée. On l'avait amené dans les laboratoires bien évidemment et les gardes se tenaient à carreaux, apparemment, Reeve leur avait interdit tout geste. C'était mieux ainsi. Et puisque la délicatesse ne faisait définitivement pas partie de la nature des copies, elle ne s'étonna pas d'avoir été jetée au sol peu après être entrée dans une pièce différente de celle où elle avait été enfermée. Affaiblie, elle ne pouvait pas dans le moment apparaître dignement devant son ennemi, elle dû se contenter de rester assise au sol.

Reeve ne cacha pas son plaisir, pas pour le moins du monde, à la voir dans un aussi piteux état. Son sourire s'étira quand d'un air de défi, Sage le toisa avec rudesse. Il était vraiment tordu d'esprit, il n'y avait rien à contester là-dedans.

Mais Sage connaissait la vérité sur ce qui se passait et elle hésita à formuler cette connaissance à voix haute, de peur de provoquer une certaine personne. Mais « lui », en revanche, ne semblait pas au courant qu'elle avait tout découvert. Il ne restait plus qu'à la femme de confirmer ses derniers petits doutes et son plan pouvait dès lors se mettre à exécution.

-Tu es un monstre…

-Je suis un homme, il y a bien des imperfections en moi ma chère!

-Ton imperfection t'a-t-elle si profondément ennuyée que tu as créé des copies de monstre pour compenser le tout? Croyais-tu avoir le réel pouvoir de commander à la vie? Ces choses n'ont pas de réelles âmes, leurs corps sont invulnérables… de vraies machines. Est-ce la perfection que tu t'imaginais en les façonnant?

-Je vois que tu les as testés. Ils te plaisent comme opposants? C'est bien la première fois, ou presque, que tu te retrouves devant un être que tu n'arrives pas à tuer n'est-ce pas?

-Ne change pas de sujet. Réponds.

-… Soit. Oui, peut-être que j'essayais inconsciemment de créer un genre supérieur, moins imparfait. Mais je crois avoir échoué…

-Et pourquoi donc?

-La seule perfection en ce monde ne réside pas en la création… mais en la destruction! Ces choses n'ont pas la volonté propre de tout anéantir, elles ne font qu'obéir, quelle tristesse!

-Tu crois que l'âme, qui de pleine volonté et de corps, qui broie tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, incarne la véritable légitimité d'existence en ce monde?

-Oui. La mort, la haine, le néant sont des choses magnifiques… Je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser! Et toi, tu peux me les donner.

-!

Sage n'était pas certaine à ce moment-là des intentions de Reeve. Sa phrase indiquait la convoitise, mais le timbre de sa voix suggérait plutôt la colère.

-Tu es jaloux? Tu aurais voulu avoir ces « dons » pour toi tout seul dès le départ? Tu ne peux pas, tu es humain, tu n'es pas comme moi. Les hommes sont bien trop affectés par tous les vices du monde pour être digne de quelconque « perfection ».

-Et toi? Tu crois que tu es à l'abri du vice? Et ta haine? Et ta douleur de vivre? Tu le sais, que dans un certain sens, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une simple humaine. Mais tout de même, j'admire ta force d'âme. Tu es si déterminée à mourir!

-Si je peux éviter ce destin tout en éliminant ma douleur, je le ferais.

-Il n'existe pas de remède en dehors de la mort. Même ton antigène est impuissant. La douleur te suivra partout où tu iras, comme ton ombre à laquelle tu ne peux guère échapper! Tu étais destinée à tout cela Sage, toi, copie si fidèlement reproduite d'une femme qui justement, avait le même fardeau que toi dans le cœur, ce mal de vivre si brûlant! Sa vie a été consumée par ce désir, si bien qu'elle s'est donnée à un démon pour exaucer cet ultime vœu que Gaïa ne pouvait lui accorder. La mortalité. Elle est morte, mais toi, pâle fragment d'elle, tu continues d'exister. Es-tu fière d'être le récipient d'un souvenir aussi malheureux? Te crois-tu digne de mourir à ton tour? Sage… quand je te vois, je me demande bien ce que la reine céleste pourrait t'envier! Tu es une contradiction pure qui revêt les nobles couleurs des ténèbres, cette femme n'était qu'une égoïste, tous ses actes étaient dévoués à son bien-être à elle. Et toi! Quel cœur généreux, quelle bonté! Tu es là, faible, mais irradiant de détermination, dans un corps qui ne t'appartiendra plus bientôt et -…

-Pardon?

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-J'ai dit, tu es faible et irradiante de détermination, dans un corps qui ne t'appartiendra plus… Il y a un problème?

Elle ne sut pas comment réagir tant elle était stupéfaite. Elle avait oublié ce détail. Ce corps… était artificiel. Il avait existé pour toutes ses âmes du passé, enveloppe de chair de centaine de personnes différentes! Ce corps appartenait à la Planète, elle n'en était que l'occupante du moment. Mais…

Mais si Gaïa décidait de le lui reprendre, d'un moment à l'autre… Qu'allait-elle devenir?

-Sans corps… je ne peux pas exister.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Sage, Gaïa n'est pas aussi mesquine, elle te le laissera jusqu'à ce que ton âme en disparaisse.

-Comment… peux-tu savoir toutes ces choses? Comment peux-tu savoir… qui je suis?

-Ah! Il était temps que tu me poses la question! Vois-tu, je suis tombé sur un bouquin bien intéressant…

Il s'approcha d'une table tout près de lui et découvrit un objet qui avait été recouvert d'un tissu blanc. Un livre, en effet, qui paraissait bien usé et ancien pour tout dire.

-Cet ouvrage a été écrit pas une personne bien spéciale…

-?

-C'est ta prédécesseur qui en est l'auteure. Le livre perdu de la vie, de la vérité à propos de cette guerre entre la Terre-mère et Chaos. Tout y est. Tout ce que tu sauras en mourant se retrouve en ces lignes. Vois-tu, tu n'es qu_'informée_ de ta condition, mais tu n'en gardes aucuns réels souvenirs. La seule façon pour toi de découvrir la réalité, c'est d'être au seuil de la mort. C'est un étrange phénomène, à ce moment précis, quelques instants avant de disparaître et rejoindre les limbes, toutes les mémoires que contient cette enveloppe de chair se libèrent. En une fraction de seconde, tout est dévoilé, du début de la vie de Caela, à la fin de celle qui existe à l'actuel. Ta dernière incarnation, Maelle, avait un esprit quelque peu rebelle, un peu comme toi, elle savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. C'est en découvrant la réalité à sa mort qu'elle a usé de ses derniers éclats de magie pour créer ce livre, pour que tu en hérites et que tu puisses briser ce cycle de renaissance obscure… Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu comme tu le sais sans doute!

Reeve ouvrit le livre, à la première page et lut à voix haute :

-« Sara, dite la « Première » incarnation, vécue vingt-sept ans avant d'être tuée accidentellement par Chaos. »

Il tourna les pages, mais ne cessa pas d'énumérer les noms et les morts…

-« Nika, vingt-troisième incarnation, vécue douze jours, tuée par un dragon : Caren, cent quarante-septième incarnation, vécue trente-deux ans, tuée par Chaos : Kiri, trois-cent cinquantième incarnation, vécue neuf ans, tuée par des humains : Minola, quatre-cent troisième incarnation, vécue soixante-sept ans, tuée par Chaos : Maelle, quatre-cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuvième incarnation, vécue cent ans… suicide. »

Il ferma le livre, étudiant la réaction de Sage. Elle était figée, prise de court, incapable de saisir l'ampleur du chagrin que contenaient ces pages… Il y avait tant de haine dans cette simple chronologie, de douleur et de mépris. Elle comprit finalement que même si ce n'était que des mots à caractère neutre, ils dévoilaient quelque chose que sans doute seules les copies pouvaient comprendre…

Aucunes d'entre elles n'aimaient vivre.

-La « dégénérescence » à commencer avec la quatre cent cinquantième incarnation, Eidril. Votre esprit semblait se rappeler la souffrance des Anciennes. Elles vous poussaient à vous rebeller, mais toi, tu es la plus incontrôlable d'entre toutes. Tu es l'ultime, la cinq-centième incarnation! Maelle voulait te léguer ce livre, mais tu as été enlevée par la Shinra. J'ai réussi à le retrouver dans l'ancien labo. Et maintenant, je vais te redonner ton dû. À toi de voir ce que tu feras de ce récit de cruauté… et de libérer tes « sœurs » ou non.

Il s'approcha après avoir ordonné d'un geste de la main les deux répliques d'aider Sage à se relever. Ils s'exécutèrent et la remirent sur pied en moins de deux. Reeve se tenait droit devant elle, tendant le livre. Elle ne le saisit pas, elle ne voulait pas y toucher en réalité.

-Prends-le Sage. Ta seule porte de sortie s'y trouve.

-Non.

-? Pourquoi? Tu pourrais briser ce silence une bonne fois pour toute, te libérer de la tyrannie de Gaïa! Pourquoi refuser cette chance?

Il ne comprenait pas, n'importe qui d'autre se serait jeté sur le bouquin! Mais elle, non. Il croyait avoir pu prédire ses réactions, mais il s'était trompé du début à la fin. Sage n'était pas si prévisible au fond, c'est bien pourquoi cela lui arracha un second sourire.

-Rebelle jusqu'à l'os, pas vrai?

-Ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors quoi?

-Je ne veux pas me libérer.

-!

La réplique le laissa pantois, comment pouvait-elle désirer une telle chose? Avait-elle perdu l'esprit?

-Sage! Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens!

-Si. Je ne veux pas me libérer, car si je le fais, sur qui tombera cette malédiction? Je ne veux pas m'apitoyer même si cette souffrance pèse lourd sur mes épaules et dans mon cœur, je ne veux pas condamner quelqu'un d'autre non plus. Si j'existe, c'est pour soulager ce monde du fardeau de la destruction. Je suis ici pour arrêter Chaos, je le ferais, j'accomplirais la vengeance de la Terre. Si je peux survivre, soit. Autrement, je serais ravie de mourir en l'emportant avec moi. Les Anciennes n'ont rien compris du tout… il faut vivre pour se rebeller, pas mourir. La véritable clé d'un soulèvement réside dans nos actes posés et concrets, à quoi sert de quitter le monde des vivants? On ne peut plus rien faire après, si ce n'est que léguer la haine à la prochaine victime. Cette accumulation de rancœur pèse sur moi à présent, mais je ne perds pas espoir. Je prouverais que je suis « Sage », pas une copie, pas une imitation, seulement moi. Et la meilleure façon dont je peux m'opposer à Gaïa, c'est de tuer Chaos en mon nom à moi, pas en celui de sa haine. Puis, je n'aurais qu'à lui faire comprendre que je suis prête à user de tout mon pouvoir contre elle si besoin est. Je ne suis pas forte ni faible… Seulement déterminée. Je veux une paix pour ce monde, pas la destruction souhaitée par Caela, je ne laisserais pas son souvenir briser tout ce que je veux protéger! S'il le faut, je remonterais le temps pour que Caela ne vienne jamais au monde! _**S'il le faut, je serais ce nouveau ciel pour éclairer les humains, je serais celle qui entendrons leurs voix à tout jamais, je serais la nouvelle reine céleste!**_ _**Mon nom est Sage, mon nom se gravera sur les étoiles, je ne serais pas une victime, je serais la victoire qu'attends cette Terre! JE SERAIS CELLE QUI AURA CONQUIS LA HAINE!**_

Sa fureur soudaine avait profondément ébranlé Reeve, laissé sans voix. Il recula d'un pas, comme si la conviction de la femme l'effrayait, non, pas tout à fait. Ce n'était pas de la frayeur qu'il ressentait, c'était quelque chose de plus doux, quelque chose qui le fit frissonner. Ces mots ne pouvaient que le réjouir, le faire trembler, lui arracher un sourire soumis à un état d'esprit qu'il n'avait jamais connu autrefois.

Il ne put que laisser le livre tomber au sol et la fixer intensément.

-Tu ne dois pas… dire ce genre de chose… devant moi. Tu ne fais… que me donner davantage l'envie de…

Il se tut, détournant à grande peine son regard, révélant dans sa retraite ses crocs qui semblaient bien prêt à mordre quelqu'un.

-Ne me provoque pas ainsi très chère, autrement, je risque de regretter mes gestes! Tu ne veux pas me voir ainsi, crois-moi. Je ne pourrais pas me retenir…

-Je serais celle qui aura conquis la haine… Répéta-t-elle, complètement indifférente. Elle voulait qu'il agisse, c'était son but. Elle voulait savoir si… s'il était capable de résister au vice.

Il se crispa, tremblant davantage. Oui, il aurait tout donné pour mordre quelque chose, s'empêcher de commettre un acte qu'il ne voulait pas faire, pas maintenant.

-Alors quoi Reeve? Tu ne veux pas me regarder? As-tu peur de retrouver en moi… la reine céleste? Ne veux-tu pas faire de moi… un ciel de destruction, ta perfection? Le ciel serait plus beau s'il serait teinté de sang à tes yeux je crois bien, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me teinter de rouge?

Le sang battait dans ses tempes, sa respiration et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent, il allait craquer, si elle ne se taisait pas, c'est le sort qui l'attendait. Il y repensa une dernière fois : ce n'était pas si terrible de perdre sa retenue à l'instant, il pouvait toujours se reprendre en main. Sage avait un réel don pour le mener au bout de sa corde, ses mots étaient parfaits, son visage posé et inflexible le rendait fou! Résister lui apportait de la souffrance psychologique, mais d'un côté, il aimait ça. Cette torture était étrangement agréable.

-Tu es bien masochiste Reeve, t'imposer une telle limite! Ou peut-être devrais-je laisser Chaos satisfaire son propre relâchement? Oui, je pourrais… C'est ce que tu veux non? Le libérer… soit! Regarde! Regarde ce que la folie et l'envie fait des gens! Regarde le monstre que tu veux relâcher!

Elle releva la manche gauche de son chandail et mis en évidence le sceau de Chaos. Depuis tout à l'heure qu'il lui brûlait! Il voulait se manifester, apaiser sa propre envie irrésistible… il voulait la dévorer, rien que pour avoir dit ces mots qui ont su attiser à un point de non-retour son intérêt. Il voulait tout foutre en l'air et seulement asservir cette femme qui, oui, le rendait fou d'envie et creusait son appétit vorace. Il agonisait dans l'attente du moment où il l'a ferait sienne…

Mais il n'en pouvait plus.

Pourquoi donc Sage avait provoqué cette situation si elle voulait vivre?

C'était confirmé, tout était très clair à présent.

-Reeve, tu es un idiot.

-!

-Mais je te le promets, tu auras droit à une rédemption. Quand tout rentrera dans l'ordre… Ton âme sera sauvée, je m'en assurerais. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as succombé, je te comprends. Je te com-

Des dizaines et des dizaines de fils lumineux rouges émanèrent du bras de Sage. Elle ne pouvait plus le contenir, elle était à sa limite. Il se montrait féroce cette fois, s'emparant d'elle sur le champ, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne lui échappe. Reeve recula, laissé sans surprise. Il afficha un air mauvais, mais assouvi également. Il tourna le dos à Sage, déjà aux prises avec la forme spirituelle de Chaos. Il ignora les protestations et la détresse de la femme. Il ne pouvait que lui tourner le dos et la laisser se débrouiller.

_« Ce n'est pas de te faute si tu as succombé… » _Avait-elle dit.

Ce n'était pas supposé le perturber autant, l'ébranler aussi brutalement. Il écarquilla les yeux et leva ses mains jusqu'au niveau de son visage.

-Mais… qu'est-ce que… ?

Le coup fut immensément douloureux, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa gorge. Son cœur le faisait souffrir, on aurait dit qu'on l'avait poignardé. Cette sensation étrangère le bouleversa davantage, mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer? Pourquoi la panique prenait le dessus? Pourquoi cette douleur si soudaine? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression… de perdre la raison?

-Ce n'est pas… ma faute!.

Il se retourna, voulant demander une confirmation à Sage, s'assurer qu'elle pensait réellement ses mots. Mais en vain :

Elle avait disparue.

XXXXXXX

Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans ce néant d'obscurité pour une seconde fois, toujours étant par l'intermédiaire de Chaos. Mais pour une raison inconnue, elle se retrouvait complètement vidée de ses forces. Elle n'aurait même pas eu l'énergie de se redresser, elle qui avait était maintenue au sol par le démon.

Son sourire avide n'augurait rien de bon, pas plus que ses griffes jouant avec les mèches de ses cheveux. Elle ne pouvait rien, elle était affaiblie, la proie du sort d'illusion de l'entité.

-_Tu m'as franchement ouvert l'appétit avec tes mots… je n'ai jamais ressenti autant d'extase à l'idée de dévorer la haine de quelqu'un! Tout mon être en tremble, tu m'as fait frémir d'émerveillement comme nul autre avant toi… Tu me donnes envie d'achever notre longue lutte ici et maintenant, je crève d'envie de réclamer le fragment de Caela…_

Ses mains tremblaient, Sage ne s'en étonna pas. Elle savait qu'elle avait dit les mots exacts pour le mettre dans tous ses états, c'était son but, elle voulait connaître jusqu'à où elle pouvait le pousser. Tourmenter un démon s'avérait à être une activité très intéressante et agréable de plus. Enfin, elle pouvait prendre le dessus, elle pouvait le **contrôler** d'une certaine manière.

-Alors quoi Chaos? Pourquoi n'assouvies-tu pas tes bas instincts? Tu meures d'envie de plonger tes griffes dans mon cœur, rien que pour me l'arracher et connaître la véritable nature et couleur de mes ressentiments. Oh, et puis… je vais te dire un petit secret…

-_!_

-Mon âme… elle est d'un rouge obscur, un écarlate qui saurait te ravir, j'en suis sûre… un rouge aussi éclatant que le sang de mes veines, avec une touche de ténèbres… Veux-tu voir la couleur? Regarde…

Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à faire couler son sang en se mordant fermement la lèvre inférieure. L'écarlate coula sur sa peau d'ivoire, Chaos écarquilla les yeux, prenant le visage de la femme entre ses mains, ne quittant pas des yeux les quelques perles liquide qui le fascinait à un tel point qu'il menaçait réellement de perdre le contrôle de ses ardeurs de prédateurs.

-_Ne me… provoque pas!_

-Tu es un démon, tu n'as pas à résister à l'appel de la nature. Tu es fait ainsi!

Il se résolu malgré tout à battre en retraite, se relevant et s'éloignant, fulminant de rage.

_- Si je te tue maintenant… tous mes efforts n'auront servis à rien! Je dois te maintenir en vie encore un peu, jusqu'au moment crucial. C'est à ce moment-là que tu seras sacrifiée, pas avant. Je sais prendre mon mal en patience!_

-Ah oui? Alors… dit-moi pourquoi, suis-je la première incarnation qui réussira à t'échapper? Je dominerais Chaos, je deviendrais la reine de ce ciel que tu méprises, je serais le fourreau de la haine, je serais victorieuse! Je triompherais de l'âme de Caela et de la tienne, on ne me dictera plus jamais ma conduite, je ne serais plus une copie! Sais-tu ce que je vais être Chaos? Je deviendrais cet être qu'on ne pourra pas toucher, qui sera inatteignable! Je choisi ce destin, je le prends de force s'il le faut, Gaïa n'est pas ma Mère, Gaïa n'est qu'une ombre que je piétinerais! Je créerais mon propre lendemain et j'apporterais celui de toute l'humanité! M'as-tu comprise Chaos, mon désir à moi, c'est de dominer et de construire, JE SUIS MON PROPRE MAÎTRE!

Il avait posé ses mains sur sa tête, les crispants et se recourbant. Dans un élan de son courroux et de la dernière résistance qu'il maintenant, mince fil écorché, il hurla :

-TAIT-TOI! TAIT-TOI!

Enfin. Elle y était parvenue. Dominer. Si sa force physique ne pouvait rien contre lui, le pouvoir de ses pensées et paroles par contre, valait bien un poignard dans le cœur, une chaîne autour de la gorge. Elle avait trouvé sa force à elle, elle pouvait user de la magie de mots pour faire plier ses ennemis… Mais cette nouvelle arme entre ses mains… en était également une dans les mains des autres.

Chaos continuait toujours de lui tourner le dos, cherchant à se calmer, mais en vain. Sa patience s'épuisait, il allait bientôt sauter à la gorge de Sage, mais finalement, il se résigna. Il rompit le sort et l'obscurité se dissipa. Sage se retrouvait planté au sol dans la réalité, n'éprouvant plus aucune douleur à son bras gauche. Le démon allait se tenir tranquille, le temps d'apaiser la tentation à laquelle il a été si impitoyablement soumis.

Sage souriait. C'était une victoire pour elle, une immense victoire. Reeve avait apparemment eu le temps de faire le point lui aussi, il avait repris son air glacial.

-… Et si nous commencions?

La femme se releva, ses forces lui étaient revenues heureusement.

-Commencer quoi?

-Je croyais que tu voulais élaborer un antigène? Sephiroth te pose quelques problèmes je crois, pourquoi ne pas l'éliminer?

-… Tu vas m'aider?

-Il est mon ennemi également.

-… Soit. Mais j'exige quelque chose…

-Tu n'es pas vraiment en position pour négocier, ne crois-tu pas? Chaos me paraît chamboulé et aux prises avec ses propres vices…

-Je n'en ai rien à foutre de lui.

-Que réclames-tu?

-Je veux voir Vincent. Je veux travailler dans la pièce où il est retenu pour m'assurer qu'aucun mal ne lui sera fait!

-Je peux bien t'accorder cette requête… Te voir inquiète m'amuse beaucoup! Peut-être même que l'état pitoyable dans lequel il est t'arrachera quelques larmes, qui sait?

Elle crispa sa poigne sur la besace de cuir et laissa Reeve ouvrir la marche, se dirigeant vers une autre porte. Il l'ouvrit et attendit. Elle s'avança, mais avant qu'elle n'eut pu franchi le seuil, il lui saisit rudement le bras et déclara d'un ton nerveux et ombrageux :

-Tu ferais mieux de laisser Chaos tranquille. Tes mots ne seront pas toujours efficaces contre lui.

-Tu le défends à ce point? Tu es bien hypocrite, c'est lui qui me harcèle!

-Il n'est pas un enfant de chœur, il te tuera pour ton insolence.

-Il me tuera pour ma haine, rien d'autre.

-Il n'y a pas que ça comme raison tu sauras.

-Alors quoi?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il désire réellement… tu ne sais rien de lui.

-Et tu es mieux placé que moi pour parler de ça? Qui es-tu, toi, l'humain? Un simple messager n'est-ce pas?

-Ah… je vois. Tu es une créature des plus incroyables que j'ai rencontrées jusqu'ici… Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner! Tu sais beaucoup de chose…

-Ton heure viendras, mais pour l'instant, ton cas est une pure perte de temps!

Elle le dépassa rapidement après l'avoir repoussé. Il ne s'offensa pas, même qu'il se surprit à la contempler d'un œil admiratif :

« Quelle étrange créature, si magnifique et noble, mais d'une telle violence à la fois! Un mélange sublime! Ah… les incarnations de Caela sont de plus en plus unique en leur genre, Sage est complètement différente des autres. Son existence toute entière inspire la primauté, mais voilà que cette petite princesse s'apprête à revête la couronne de la reine. C'est un peu prématuré, mais je dois bien l'accorder…

Celle à elle que sied le mieux le diadème de la haine, c'est indéniable…

Fait attention, précieuse reine, ta grandeur peut t'aveugler. Et que crois-tu qu'il t'arrivera lorsque ça sera ton tour de succomber?

Oui…

Chaos se réservera ce plaisir ultime.

_**Il arrachera tes ailes blanches de gloire et de magnificence.**_

_**Tu tomberas, si bas, si bas…**_

_**Tu ne te relèveras jamais plus!**_ »

_**Cinq heures**_


	35. Chapter 35

Mask

Chapitre 35 – Contrat

Dès qu'elle avait aperçue Vincent, elle n'avait pas hésitée. C'était sous le regard attentif et irrité de Reeve qu'elle accourue jusqu'au Valentine et le libérer de ses liens. Il ne protesta pas malgré tout. Ça ne servait à rien, le porteur de Chaos était vidé de son énergie et le démon allait se libérer peu importe ce qui allait se produire, c'était inévitable.

-Vincent! Hep, t'es pas mieux de perdre connaissance toi! Je suis là, ça va… j'vais te sortir d'ici, comme je te l'ai promis! Alors, s'il-te-plaît, ressaisit-toi!

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi, avec si peu de conviction et de volonté. Il était simplement étendu sur la table de fer, fixant le vide, silencieux. Il était complètement amorphe. Sage se retourna vers Reeve, le regard à la fois haineux et paniqué :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait!?

-Ah… Je vois que tu n'as pas connue cette facette de Vincent, il était toujours ainsi autrefois… Si misérable dans son tourment! Mais toi, tu avais changé sa perception! Voilà que cette terrible rechute l'a plongé dans ses remords dont il est incapable de s'échapper. Vincent a toujours été ainsi avant que tu n'arrives : si faible d'esprit. Il a besoin d'un pilier spirituel, mais tu n'étais pas là, alors son âme s'est effrité, la guérison que tu lui apportais lui a manqué cruellement je dois dire! Ta simple présence le rassurait… Il a fallu que tu disparaisses!

-!

Non, ce n'était pas vrai… Il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux dans cette affirmation, une pièce de casse-tête qui, dans sa disproportion, à tenter de s'immiscer dans celui qu'avait assemblé Vincent. De plus, Sage s'était assurée d'offrir une aide spirituelle à Vincent le plus longtemps que possible, car justement, elle craignait qu'il ne sombre dans quelconque douleur d'âme.

-Non. Il n'a pas baissé les bras… Tu lui a fichu une énorme quantité de mako dans le corps, c'est l'explication la plus probable. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais en lui infligeant cette souffrance? Il ne peut pas mourir à cause de la mako, mais on dirait bien que tu aimes te faire croire que tu as le contrôle sur tout! Je vais briser ton illusion… mes pouvoirs pourront le sortir de cet état!

-Fait ce que tu veux, mais n'oublie pas que le temps file à toute vitesse. Même si tu le « réanime », Chaos voit son heure arriver à grand pas. Tu ne pourras pas l'arrêter, tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu ne peux RIEN faire pour le sauver.

-C'est ce qu'on verra!

Reeve était décidemment de très mauvaise humeur. Il avait maintenant l'envie de tuer Sage à coup de balles dans le crâne. C'était impossible pour elle de mourir ainsi, mais au moins, ça pouvait peut-être lui faire passer sa rage. Si son plan échouait parce qu'elle élabore l'antigène qui détruira Chaos… Il ne sait pas quel sort il réserverait à la femme. Une lente et longue agonie, juste pour l'entendre crier… Juste pour satisfaire son désir de contrôle.

-Vincent…

Elle se sentait quelque peu responsable de l'état de l'homme, mais elle ne voulait pas se blâmer pour autant. Le blâme avait amené l'esprit de Vincent à se briser, elle ne voulait pas faire de même. Si elle pouvait s'éviter de porter cette faiblesse, elle le ferait. Elle l'avait pourtant averti au Manoir Shinra, tous les souvenirs, tout ce qui le fait regretter et blâmer sa propre personne devient une arme entre les griffes de Chaos, cela lui donne un immense pouvoir de domination.

-Va-t-il falloir que je passe à la méthode brutale pour tu… reviennes parmi nous? Ne te plonge pas dans une telle mélancolie, tu nourris ton ennemi ainsi. Je suis sûre que tu te morfonds pour un rien! Allez, arrête de jouer, j'ai besoin de toi et nous avons du pain sur la planche!

Toujours aucune réaction. Elle voulait éviter d'user de ses pouvoirs, car celui de Nihil l'empêchait de le faire avec aisance. Elle avait posé l'objet un peu plus loin, suffisamment pour que ses cheveux et yeux retrouvent leur couleur d'argent. Elle n'eut plus eu le choix :

-RÉVEILLE-TOI!

*CLAC*

La joue pâle de l'homme se colora d'un rouge vif et l'élément de douleur fit son effet désiré : il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, puis se redressa d'un coup, libéré.

-Il était temps! Bon sang, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs!

Son expression hébétée ne rassura pas Sage, il avait l'air complètement perdu, effrayé… Quelque chose de grave s'était produit, elle le savait rien qu'en regardant le regard écarlate de son ami :

C'était le regard d'un homme qui avait commis une grosse bêtise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Il s'est passé quelque chose de si grave pour que tu sois dans cet état?

Mais il ne répondit rien, il n'en avait pas le courage si ce n'est que prononcer ces pâles mots…

-Je… je t'ai trahi.

-? De quoi parles-tu?

Déjà, il ressentait la pression spirituelle de Sephiroth s'intensifier.

_« C'est le moment. Oblige-là! »_

Il ne dit rien. Il se tut.

-Non, rien… Je crois que je divaguais.

_«… Tu dois être fou pour désirer à ce point de mourir… respecte le Contrat, sinon ce dernier t'arrachera ton âme! »_

« TOI, FERME-LÀ! »

Voilà bien la première fois qu'il se mettait en colère aussi facilement, il avait été poussé jusqu'au pied du mur, il ne voulait plus qu'on lui fauche l'herbe sous les pieds.

Il n'y avait pensé si sérieusement autrefois…

« Si je meurs, c'est mieux ainsi pour tout le monde. Chaos mourra en même temps.»

Il n'était pas au courant du Contrat Absolu qui unissait le démon à Caela.

Il ne peut pas mourir tant qu'il ne dévorera pas son dernier fragment de haine. Et qui le préviendrait?

-Il n'y a rien Sage, je suis un peu… confus, voilà tout.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas me faire avaler ce mensonge! Mais je respecte ta décision, si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est ok. À toi de juger si c'est important ou non.

-Oui…

-En passant : salut! Ça fait un bail!

Puisqu'il avait décidé de poser pieds au sol et qu'il avait légèrement titubé, elle l'aida à se maintenir en équilibre, en le soutenant d'une main sur son dos, l'autre sur son bras.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui. J'ai simplement un peu engourdit.

Il était satisfait de se taire, il avait compris au moins cette chose, se taire et endurer. Déjà, il sentait la marque du Contrat sur sa gorge faire pression, l'étouffer petit à petit.

Mais il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas que Sage soit contraint à ramener Sephiroth à la vie non plus. Son erreur allait coûter cher à quelqu'un, soit à lui, soit à elle. Qui méritait ce sort? Il ne jugeait pas que ce soit le cas de la femme, elle en avait déjà beaucoup à supporter sur ses épaules.

Il se tairait.

-Vincent… pourquoi me sembles-tu si… résigné?

-Je ne… sais pas.

-Je n'aime pas ce que je vois, je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps, mais je sais de quoi je parle quand je dis que tu n'es pas dans ton état habituel. Ton énergie si pure s'est dissipée, on dirait qu'il n'y a plus rien en toi, seulement un vide! Ce n'est tout de même pas la mako qui a fait ça!

-Peut-être bien.

Sa réponse avait été froide et distante. Il ne fallait rien dévoilé, rien.

_« Tu es pitoyable Valentine… »_

Cette fois, c'était la voix de Chaos.

_« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire! Je peux en tout temps mettre Sage au courant tu sais? Qu'est-ce qui me retiendrait hein? Donne-moi une bonne raison de me taire moi aussi! »_

«! »

Est-ce que sa résolution allait s'écrouler si facilement?

« _Quoiqu'il est bien plaisant de te voir souffrir… soit. Je ne dirais rien. Je vais te laisser mourir si cela te chante, mais ne crois pas pouvoir régler mon cas! Je peux facilement trouver un autre porteur, ce n'est pas ça qui manque en ce monde! Mais si tu veux réellement épargner ce fardeau à Sage, soit gentil et ferme-là. Je n'ai pas envie de voir la gueule de ce débile de Sephiroth de toutes manières! »_

-Vincent! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Tu es si pâle!

Le malaise ne passait pas très bien cette fois. Il tituba de nouveau et Sage le força à s'asseoir au sol. Il senti une légère douleur à la main droite, mais n'en fit pas tout un plat.

-On dirait que tu me caches quelque chose! Parle bon sang! Je ne veux pas te voir dans cet état plus longtemps!

La seule chose qui trouva à dire perturba profondément l'argentée :

-Pourquoi… est-ce que… je suis si faible?

-Vin…cent? Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

-Parce que c'est la vérité!

-! Écoute… reste-là, ne bouge pas. Je vais élaborer un antigène pour détruire Sephiroth, puis je m'occuperais de Chaos! C'est d'accord?

Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner. Ce fut avec stupéfaction qu'il vu les cheveux d'argent de Sage devenir noire comme l'encre, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Comme si elle eut senti son désarroi, elle lui dit sans se retourner :

-Longue histoire!

Et dès lors, elle s'attela à la tâche, surveillant étroitement Reeve qui tournait autour comme un rapace malveillant prêt à s'attaquer à elle à tout instant. Il ne portait aucune attention particulière à Vincent, ne lui adressant que de temps à autre un regard méprisant et empreint de rancœur.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours et qu'il ignorait?

_« Longue histoire… _Soutenu Chaos d'un ton plus malicieux. _Mais j'ai tout le temps de ta la raconter en détails! »_

Et c'est ainsi qu'il sut.

Toute la désolation qu'avait connue Sage.

Son supplice étendu sur un millier d'années.

Son enfer à elle.

Et Chaos lui affirma…

**Que les belles fins de contes de fées n'existent pas**

XXXXXXXX

_**Deux heures.**_

La lune s'était levée dans le ciel depuis un petit moment déjà. Sage travaillait d'arrache-pied sans jamais prendre le temps de souffler un peu. Reeve ricanait dans son coin, s'amusant de l'acharnement désespéré de l'argentée, c'était futile à ses yeux, elle n'aura jamais le temps de concocter le remède au gène Chaos puisqu'elle traînait encore sur celui contre le gène Jénova.

Travailler sur une longue période à proximité de Nihil lui arrachait des grimaces de torture, ç'avait été la même chose au Manoir Shinra, si bien qu'elle avait perdu connaissance au bout d'un moment, mais cette fois, elle tiendrait bon. Elle devait y arriver, l'échec n'était pas concevable dans son esprit.

Elle était sans ressource, complètement isolée. Avalanche n'était toujours pas arrivée, elle n'avait pas de renfort au cas où la situation dégénérerait. Elle devait lutter seule, Vincent n'était pas dans un état assez sain pour le moment et elle pouvait oublier Reeve, son « aide » se résumait à une surveillance intensive et moqueuse.

Son bras frôla Nihil et elle le retira aussitôt, si elle l'avait touché! Son bras aurait été réduit en charpie à coup sûr, rien de bien tentant.

Présentement, elle observait la goutte de sang qu'elle avait pris comme échantillon. Elle devait séparer les deux ADN pour en pulvériser un seul. Comment faire? Si Nihil anéanti ce qui n'est pas humain, elle ne faisait pas de cartier pour un individu humain qui abrite en son corps une entité…

-Il faut que je trouve une façon de faire réagir l'ADN Jénova… Qu'est-ce qui stimule de gène? Qu'est-ce qui l'éveille dans un organisme?

Elle voulut s'inspirer du cas de Sephiroth, mais la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était : folie.

Elle pensa quelques instants et trouva la réponse.

-Merde… le géostigmate.

Le géostigmate résultait d'une hyperactivité cellulaire du gène Jénova. Qu'est-ce qui provoquait le géostigmate? Une sorte de contamination des corps qui sont aptes à accueillir le gène justement, une enveloppe charnelle qui possède tous les prérequis pour devenir un hôte…

-L'ADN réagit à la mako… je suis si bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt! Reeve! J'ai besoin de mako!

Il ne dit rien, il se contenta de fouiller dans la poche intérieure de son veston et d'en sortir une fiole pleine du liquide réclamé.

-… Tu es le genre de type qui a toujours une dose sur soi?

-Je suis prévoyant.

Il l'a lui donna. Quand leurs mains se touchèrent, elle frissonna. Sa peau était glacée et pâle…

-Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Se contenta-t-elle de dire en retournant à ses affaires.

-Cause toujours.

Et retira le bouchon et se prépara mentalement au pire. Elle ne savait pas comment tout ça pouvait se terminer…

Elle versa un peu de mako dans le récipient, laissant le liquide verdâtre se mélanger aux gouttes de sang. L'effet fut instantané : le bol se fissura, le choc était tel que la table de travail fit de même, mais tout semblait enfin se calmer presque immédiatement après…

Mais il ne fallait pas traîner, Sage, qui avait emmagasiné des fragments du pouvoir de Nihil dans des contenants, s'en empara d'un et le versa sur le mélange. Un éclair de lumière l'aveugla un instant, puis, tout redevint normal.

-J'ai… réussit!

Elle ne put contenir son extrême joie. Enfin! Tout pouvait se terminer, le Cauchemar pouvait disparaître!

Elle avait préparé quelques petits flacons pour les doses. Elle réussit à en faire trois. Une dose pour elle, une autre pour Cloud et le reste, bah!

Ce fut très discrètement qu'elle recueillit dans une petite fiole quelques gouttes du sang qui avait une couleur un peu plus vive que le mélange principal. Elle parvint à soustraire son acte de la surveillance de Reeve. C'était un élément crucial…

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Déclara Reeve en saisissant l'une des doses d'antigène. Trois doses?

-Je suis prévoyante.

-Bah!

Il inséra le fragile tube de verre dans une seringue. Tout était prêt.

-Je peux?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de la femme, saisissant son bras. Il orienta la pointe de l'aiguille vers sa peau, l'avançant lentement.

« Est-ce que Sephiroth et Jénova peuvent mourir aussi facilement..? Tout semble… être trop facile! »

Bien évidemment, le destin s'en mêla. La porte blindée de la salle va devoir être remplacée, car l'imposante Épée Broyeuse de Cloud venait de régler son compte. Sage fit un pas vers l'arrière, constatant avec surprise l'arrivée de ses pseudo-alliés. Elle fut ravie de voir que tous allaient bien, son pouvoir de guérison contenu dans le pendentif avait apparemment été amplement suffisant pour les remettre sur pieds en moins de deux.

Nanaki montrait les crocs face à Reeve, Tifa enfila ses gants noirs, Barret rechargea son bras mécanique, Cid marmonnait un chapelet de jurons, Yuffie se fichait de Reeve et se précipita directement sur Vincent et finalement, Cloud adressa un regard reconnaissant à l'argentée. La situation semblait s'inverser, ils pouvaient prendre le contrôle pour une fois. Reeve était seul contre eux tous, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire?

Sans avertissement, Sage s'empara de la seringue que tenait Reeve et se dirigea vers le blondinet sur ses gardes. Elle lui tendit l'objet.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-L'antigène de Jénova. À toi l'honneur.

Il saisit l'objet et le fixa d'un air soulagé.

-C'est fini après ça?

-Oui. Fini. Tu seras définitivement toi-même.

-Soit. Pourquoi pas?

Il planta l'épée dans le sol, libérant ses mains du fardeau.

-Tu veux bien le faire?

-Bien entendu.

Et c'est ainsi donc à ce moment-là que l'aiguille transperça la peau de son bras, libérant le précieux liquide. Il ne senti rien du tout, aucun changement à première vue.

Mais au final, l'émotion ressentie ne lui apparaissait pas humaine. C'était comme s'il avait vécu une renaissance, il avait perçu l'entièreté de son corps se « purifier », éliminer l'intrus. Quand on pouvait éprouver la recréation des fibres les plus fines de sa chair… On savait qu'on était finalement libéré.

-Comment te sens-tu Cloud?

-Je… Je me sens… libre.

-Ah oui? C'est une bonne nouvelle… le gène n'était pas actif en toi, alors j'imagine que ma réaction à moi sera un peu plus poussée que la tienne!

-Débarrasse-toi tout de suite de Sephiroth.

C'était Reeve qui avait parlé. Une agressivité soudaine imprégnait son ton de voix, il perdait sa patience.

Cloud ne vit pas cet ordre d'un bon œil et souleva son arme, prêt à combattre. Tifa était partie rejoindre Vincent et Yuffie et Barret, Cid et Nanaki faisaient face au directeur de la WRO.

-On à quelques petits comptes à régler je crois bien!

-Plus tard, elle doit recevoir une dose avant tout.

Vraiment, il avait du culot. Sage posa sa main sur le bras de Cloud :

-Il a raison. Je dois tuer Sephiroth avant tout. Il ne peut qu'être une nuisance en ce moment.

-! Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire de Reeve hein? Il nous as trahi, il a fait du mal à l'un des nôtres en plus de créer des abominations! Quel châtiment un homme comme lui mérite-t-il tu crois?

-Calme-toi Cloud. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Ne le tue pas!

-Tu es de son côté ou quoi!?

-Pas du tout! Ne prétend rien de la sorte! Laisse-moi un peu de temps et ça va s'arranger, fait-moi confiance. En attendant, tu peux aller te défouler sur les « abominations ».

-Au fait, où sont ces monstres? Je ne les aies pas vus!

-En fait… il en reste un seul.

-Quoi? Comment ça?

-J'ai massacré la copie de Sephiroth. Et quand je dis « massacré », je dis exterminé jusqu'à ce que ça devienne de la pâtée pour chat.

-… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Il a fait l'erreur de se mettre au travers de mon chemin, rien de plus.

-! Et… il est mort pour de bon?

-Oui. J'ai trouvé le truc pour les éliminer. On doit les décapiter.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, vraiment.

-Et où est l'autre?

Elle pointa le plafond de son doigt. Cloud leva la tête et aperçu la réplique de Chaos perchée sur l'un des escaliers de service.

-Il n'a pas bougé depuis que j'ai éliminé son copain… Amuse-toi si tu veux.

Elle se dirigea vers Reeve tandis que Cloud continuait d'observer la copie silencieuse. Elle glissa le second récipient de l'antigène dans la seringue.

-À mon tour…

_« Ça ne se passera pas ainsi, crois-moi Sage… regarde plutôt cet idiot qui s'est condamné! »_

Voilà bien quelques temps que Sephiroth ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Elle entendit la voix de Yuffie, puis celle de Tifa, paniquée, appeler à l'aide.

-**Vincent!**

Sage n'avait pas hésité durant cette fraction de seconde. Elle savait que quelque chose tournait mal, elle le sentait. La respiration de l'homme se faisait saccadée, faible, son cœur lui faisait mal, tout comme cette pression autour de sa gorge.

Elle avait lâché l'objet. Reeve ne put pas le rattraper à temps, il se fracassa au sol, l'antigène était irrécupérable… Il ne restait qu'une seule fiole. La moindre erreur… et c'était peut-être fini.

Elle repoussa sèchement Yuffie, s'accroupissant devant le Valentine mal en point. Son teint livide n'augurait rien de bon, pas plus que les gouttes de sueur qui lui collaient à la peau et le sifflement de sa respiration.

-Il est en train d'étouffer ou quoi?

Elle passa sa main près de son visage, posant son index et son majeur sur sa gorge, sur la veine principale. Son pouls était faible et irrégulier.

D'un geste las, il porta sa main à sa gorge et adressa un regard navré à la femme.

-Ta gorge? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle dégagea le col de la cape et celui de son vêtement noir. Ses yeux d'argent aux pupilles félines se posèrent sur la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait.

-Vincent… mais qu'est-ce que… tu as fait?

La marque noire pouvait se distinguer d'entre toutes.

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait un truc aussi débile Valentine?! Avec qui as-tu conclut un Contrat Absolu? Quel est ton engagement?! PARLE!

Il était peut-être temps pour lui de passer aux aveux…

-Se…Seph…

…_**Sephiroth…**_

XXXXXXX

Ah! Salut la compagnie! Je voulais seulement vous avertir que puisque je vais tomber en période d'examens, je risque d'avoir moins de temps pour écrire mes histoires! Mais bon, voilà que j'ai publié 3 chapitres en 2 jours, c'est pas mal!

Merci à tous mes lecteurs!

Prochain chapitre : bastonnnnn!


	36. Chapter 36

Mask

Chapitre 36 – Résurrection

Sage s'était relevée, incrédule. Puis, toute expression avait quitté son visage, un vide s'était emparé d'elle. Sephiroth? Pourquoi Vincent aurait-il conclut un Contrat Absolu avec cette ordure? Quels étaient les termes de l'entente? Avec Reeve qui jurait dans son coin, Yuffie qui perdait les pédales, Cloud qui cherchait des noises à la copie de Chaos tout autour d'elle, elle n'arrivait plus à croire en quelque chose.

« Y a-t-il seulement une vérité… en ce monde? »

-Vincent… pour…quoi?

-Parce qu'il…peut te protéger…de Chaos.

-Me protéger? Me PROTÉGER?

Ça y est : elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses émotions.

-NON MAIS! TU ES UN DÉBILE EN PHASE TERMINALE OU QUOI? DEPUIS QUAND J'AI BESOIN DE CE SALOPARD POUR ME PROTÉGER? JE ME DÉBROUILLE TRÈS BIEN SANS LUI! JE SUIS FORTE VINCENT, BIEN PLUS QUE TU LE CROIS! REGARDE CE QUE TU M'INFLIGES: UNE SOUFFRANCE DE PLUS SUR MA CONSCIENCE!

Si elle se montrait dure, c'est sans doute parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était dans le droit de le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas pardonner cet acte imprudent et irréfléchi. Elle n'avait surtout pas besoin que Sephiroth se mêle de la partie en ce moment, loin de là. Elle était si près du but! Mais…

-Qu'as-tu promit en échange?!

Elle redoutait le pire. Son air affligé lui donnait la chair de poule, elle espérait ne pas entendre ces mots, mais à connaître les plans de l'argenté, tout était déjà écrit dans les pages du livre de leurs destinées. Tout était perdu. Il…

-Je dois… te convaincre… de lui redonner la vie.

Et voilà. Et si elle ne le faisait pas, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : la mort de Vincent. C'était une impasse douloureuse pour tous, Reeve était définitivement d'une humeur massacrante, déjà en train de remplacer la fiole brisée par la dernière dans la seringue et il s'approcha de Sage :

-Si on le tue maintenant..!

-NON. Avait-telle répliquée sauvagement, lui jetant un regard noir.

-Tu as perdu la tête?! S'il est libéré..!

-S'il meurt maintenant, le Contrat Absolu tuera Vincent. Je ne… peux pas sacrifier une vie de plus. Pas pour cette guerre... Par pour cette même haine!

Que faire? Que dire? Toute sa volonté s'opposait à l'idée de laisser l'homme mourir, mais elle se débattait férocement contre celle de restituer à Sephiroth son corps d'origine également. Le dilemme brisait toutes les morales de ce monde, tous les espoirs que s'étaient accordés Sage en lesquels croire. C'était l'impasse de la mort, le gouffre des ténèbres qui se dressait devant elle. Si elle reculait d'un pas, Vincent mourrait, mais Sephiroth revenait, si elle en avançait d'un, Vincent vivrais, mais elle tomberait de la falaise.

Sephiroth vivant et elle plongée dans la noirceur du Cauchemar. Il fera tout pour la dominer, il avait besoin du pouvoir de la femme pour parvenir à ses fins. Et s'il brisait d'une quelconque façon ses remparts spirituels, elle ne pourra pas lui résister.

L'idée de devenir un jouet ne l'attirait guère… Mais peu importe sa décision, elle était perdante.

Si Sephiroth vivait, ce sera lui qui la brisera. Si Vincent vivait, les chances que ce soit plutôt Chaos étaient beaucoup plus élevées. Le démon ou le Cauchemar? Le monstre de l'enfer ou l'ange déchu? Chaos la ferai souffrir jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, mais Sephiroth promettait d'être moins radical. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, seulement la contrôler.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sage commençait à penser que Sephiroth n'était si terrible qu'il en avait l'air. La solution était envisageable… Elle préférait nettement tomber entre ses griffes à lui plutôt que celles de Chaos, c'était l'évidence même.

Sauver Vincent ou prendre la chance de se sauver elle-même? Le sort pour le ramener du monde des morts n'était pas très compliqué, même très aisé…

Elle tomba sur ses genoux, tête baissée. Tifa lui secouait l'épaule, mais elle ne réagit guère. Elle pensait. Elle pensait à toute la douleur que sa décision allait apporter à elle-même, à ce monde, à ses « alliés ». Cloud allait la détester inévitablement. Elle serait haïe de nouveau, traquée comme un animal, puis jetée à l'abattoir. Le tribunal de la loi du plus fort allait être sans pitié à son égard. Elle allait faire preuve d'une faiblesse impardonnable.

-Haïssez-moi… tant que vous en aurez la force, considérez-moi comme étant le pire monstre qui existe. Votre haine me donnera au moins l'impression que j'existe encore… que l'erreur est humaine comme on dit.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu Sage?! Intérogea Cloud.

-Cloud, je suis navrée. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ta confiance et de ton estime. Je n'aurais jamais dû montrer mon visage de monstre face à toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû te rencontrer, t'imposer une telle douleur. Sache que je regrette déjà ce que je vais faire, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois… tenir ma promesse… et sauver Vincent.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas..!

_**Je suis désolée**_

Elle ferma les yeux tout justes après avoir posé un bref regard sur Valentine. Il suffoquait de plus en plus, mais il avait tendu sa main dans la direction de Sage.

-N…non! NON!

_« Nourris-toi de mon sang, nourris-toi de mon âme, part intégrale de ma vie, résonne! Écoute ma voix, obéis-lui, entend mon cri et mon appel ultime. Je t'invoque, du plus profond de mes entrailles et du monde des morts, je te sommes de te lever au travers de celui des vivants. Je te nomme de ton seul nom, lève-toi, hurle, vit! __**Sephiroth!**_ »

Elle devait offrir une part d'elle-même pour accomplir le rituel, elle transperça la peau de son avant-bras droit de ses ongles, laissant quatre longues plaies béantes l'endolorir. Le sort était jeté et déjà, elle ressentait la conscience de l'homme se faire arracher des limbes avec violence. Et si cet étrange bruit qui grondait en elle pouvait être identifié, elle jurerait qu'il s'agissait d'un rire victorieux. Vincent serait sauf.

Mais Sage était doublement condamné. Chaos ET Sephiroth à ses trousses, qu'elle plaie!

La flaque de sang était imprégnée d'une immense quantité d'énergie physique et spirituelle, si bien que cette source incroyable de pouvoir repoussa tous ceux qui se trouvait trop près à l'exception de Sage, qui était elle-même prisonnière du sort interdit de résurrection. Elle n'aimait pas jouer avec la vie et la mort, c'était un pouvoir divin qu'elle jugeait trop sacré pour appartenir à quelqu'un comme elle…

Et maintenant, le Cauchemar prenait vie devant elle. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés lors du vivant de Sephiroth, il était mort avant cette occasion. Voilà enfin la réunion de chair et d'os, de pouvoirs et d'obscures intentions.

Le sang coulait toujours, normal, « il » lui en volait une quantité assez importante pour que son corps puisse se reformer. Bientôt, le liquide rubis forma une silhouette devant elle. Elle cessa de regarder, elle n'en pouvait plus. Trop c'était trop, elle ne pouvait soutenir la vue de l'horreur qu'elle avait commise plus longtemps. Les cris furieux de Cloud lui parvenait, mais plus pour très longtemps. Son esprit… il se faisait engloutir! Ses sens de perception faiblissaient à vue d'œil, sa force était drainée intensivement.

Son monde s'écroulait.

« J'ai brisé ma promesse Cloud… Je ne peux plus retenir Sephiroth, je perds mon contrôle sur lui. Je suis sincèrement navrée…mais… n'es-tu pas un peu cruel toi aussi? Ne vois-tu donc pas… que je ne maîtrise même plus ma propre vie rendue au point où j'en suis? Qui suis-je, dit le moi! Je suis Sage… La reine qui est tombée du ciel. »

Elle entendait de nouveau les milliers de voix des humains partout dans le monde dans sa tête. Leurs prières, les vœux, leurs demandes… Caela avait dû endurer tout ça durant des millénaires, quelle torture! Mais Sage comprenait que si elle parvenait à les entendre aussi clairement, c'était parce qu'elle se rapprochait de sa mort.

Son bras ensanglanté, comme devenu proie à la mort fatale, fut marqué du premier stigmate de la chute de Sage.

Ces craquelures sur sa peau… comme si elle était un vase de porcelaine qui allait voler en éclat… Les fines lignes noires l'atteignirent jusqu'à son épaule, puis cessèrent leur progression. Son sang cessa de couler de plus.

**Il était là.**

Tout juste devant elle se dressait fièrement l'homme à la longue chevelure d'argent, couleur diabolique en cette heure sombre. Un silence de plomb prit le dessus dans la pièce, plus rien ne semblait bouger, le silence devenait maître des cœurs et des pensées affolées pourtant. Il avait volé une très grande partie des forces de Sage, si bien qu'elle ne put se maintenir en place et tomba à demi-consciente sur le sol, _aux pieds du Cauchemar._

Une rage indescriptible naissait dans le cœur de Cloud. Une rage dirigée vers Sephiroth et son sourire arrogant, vers Sage qui a failli à sa tâche de l'empêcher de fouler le sol des vivants à nouveau. Elle avait promis pourtant! Elle lui avait assurée que cela ne se produirait jamais tant qu'elle vivra, pourquoi est-ce que toutes ces promesses s'effondraient les unes après les autres? Cloud n'avait plus foi en Sage, il n'avait plus foi en la valeur de la parole des autres.

L'humanité toute entière ne méritait plus sa confiance. C'était ainsi qu'était fait l'humain en général, trompeur et lâche. Ces défauts étaient maintenant des plaies dans son cœur. C'était la déception de trop pour lui. Il voulait la paix, il voulait voir le mal disparaître.

Mais le fer de Masamune dirigé vers lui n'indiquait rien d'autre que la trahison, le déshonneur et la honte. La brûlure était vive, il se sentait abandonné. Si Sage n'avait pas réussi à garder sa parole, même s'il s'agissait de la raison pour sauver Vincent, pourquoi lui continuerait-il de croire?

_**TROMPERIE, DÉLOYAUTÉ, PERFIDIE, VICE, COLÈRE, HORREUR ET HAINE. QUEL SORTE DE MONDE LA TERRE ÉTAIT-IL DEVENU? UN ENFER…**_

_**UN ENFER DONT ON NE POUVAIT PAS S'ÉCHAPPER!**_

-Sage… Qu'est-ce que tu es?

Elle ne se prononça pas, elle n'en avait pas la force morale pour ce. En effet, la remise en question s'imposait une énième fois, c'était trop. Si on doutait si souvent de sa nature, c'était sans doute parce qu'il y avait un réel problème préoccupant. Elle avait dit qu'elle était désolée, mais ce n'était pas suffisant cette fois pour être pardonnée.

Non. Cloud refusait cette fois de se fier à ce jugement étroit et désolant. Il ne voulait plus fermer son esprit, nié une nouvelle fois la lumière qui brille dans le ciel pour ne voir que les ténèbres de son ressentiment. Il voulait être fort et digne, se relever peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il allait tomber. Sage était forte, Sage pouvait s'en sortir, il voulait l'imiter.

-Tu n'es pas Sephiroth. Alors… s'il-te-plaît, relève-toi et fiche-lui la raclée de sa vie, je te laisse cet honneur. Je n'ai pas besoin de me battre, c'est toi qui mérite d'avoir la conscience en paix. Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi une fois de plus, je ne recommencerais plus. Je comprends parfaitement à présent que tu as le droit de faire des erreurs, que tu as le droit de ne pas avoir le contrôle de tout sur tout. L'erreur est humaine comme tu disais, humaine… C'est ainsi que je te vois : tu es comme nous, brave et forte. Relève-toi! Je crois en toi!

C'était les mots que voulait entendre Sage, ceux qu'elle désirait secrètement. Une réalité nouvelle naissait : le triomphe du bien sur le mal. Dominer ses propres émotions de haine était un exploit extraordinaire, Cloud était un homme bon et juste qui a su voir clair au travers de la noirceur de l'âme que lui imposait ladite haine éprouvée. Non, regarder Sephiroth n'était plus douloureux, seulement embêtant. Il ne voulait plus le craindre, mais plutôt le prendre en pitié.

-Sephiroth… tu es pathétique! T'en prendre aux plus faibles, détruire par plaisir, tenter de tout manipuler! Si tu es vivant, c'est parce que Sage avait la noblesse d'âme nécessaire pour sauver Vincent! Elle ne t'a pas cédée, tu ne contrôles rien d'elle, c'était un acte délibéré! Ne crois pas que tu as le dessus, ce n'est que l'illusion provoquée par ton orgueil! Tu ne domines rien! Tu n'es le maître de rien! Et si par chance tu parviens à empiéter un peu sur la volonté de Sage, elle triomphera de toi quand même! Ne crois pas que tu règnes sur sa vie! ELLE NE PEUT PAS PERDRE FACE À LA RIDICULE IMAGE DE FOLIE ET D'IGNORANCE QUE TU ES!

Tout était sorti d'un coup. Quel soulagement! Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger autrefois, c'était la libération verbale de ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait le courage de se dresser, enfin, lever la tête et ne lui céder en rien. Sephiroth affichait une mine révoltée et indignée, mais il se contenta d'élargir son sourire mauvais.

-Cloud, quel naïf tu es! Sage ne peut même pas tenir debout, comment serait-elle en mesure de me résister? Je crois que tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe avec elle : elle n'est pas plus humaine que moi! Elle a vécu si longtemps, elle est devenue un monstre immortel! Les âmes de ce corps témoignent dignement de ce long parcours, elle est quasiment une déesse, elle n'appartient pas à ce monde! Et puis, tu sous-estimes mon pouvoir, mon emprise est très puissante, tu l'as personnellement expérimenté de plus. Mais cette fois, je viens de m'emparer d'une partie de sa force, je suis invincible! Même Chaos ne pourra rien contre moi! ELLE-MÊME NE POURRA PAS LUTTER!

-C'est faux. Tu as tort du début à la fin. Répliqua le blond très calmement.

-!?

-Elle te détruira. Sois en sûr et certain.

_**CONFIANCE. ESPOIR. AMITIÉ. FOI. RENOUVEAU.**_

Sephiroth ne pouvait pas comprendre les paroles du blondinet. Il avait oublié ces sentiments, il avait oublié comment passer au travers de la noirceur pour apercevoir quelque chose de plus doux et moins douloureux à soutenir. Il était une âme errante, il ne pouvait tourner la page, il ne pouvait retourner en arrière. Il était déjà enchaîné à la fatalité de son sort.

Mais pourtant, un maillon faible s'était présenté. Sage l'avait libéré. Il pouvait agir cette fois, empêcher l'histoire de se répéter. Il ne pouvait pas faire taire cette satisfaction plus longtemps. Il planta la pointe de Masamune dans le sol et s'accroupit près de Sage. Elle le dévisageait d'un œil mauvais qui ne traduisait que la même rage qu'il ressentait autrefois. Impuissance. Illusions. Haine.

-Tu vois Sage? Tu as fini par changer d'avis, tu as exaucé mon vœu le plus cher. Je t'en dois une! Voilà pourquoi je vais tout faire pour que Chaos ne mette jamais la main sur toi. Si je te garde pour moi seul, je finirais bien par trouver la manière adéquate pour te voler tes pouvoirs ou préférablement contrôler les tiens à même ton corps. As-tu déjà eu un avant-goût de mon réel et total pouvoir spirituel? Je crois que non. C'est un peu comme celui de Chaos, mais moi, je ne céderais pas une fois que tu seras complètement maîtrisée. Je ne te souhaite aucun mal, seulement une soumission, ne t'oppose pas à moi Sage, tu n'arriveras à rien seule au monde.

-Tu crois… que tout ce que tu touches t'appartient. Tu es répugnant. Je n'ai jamais vu un être doué d'une telle laideur d'esprit autrefois… tu es un déchet, un résidu de poussière qui s'amuse à se laisser tomber dans la vie des gens pour les pourrir. Sephiroth, je n'ai aucun respect pour toi et il en sera toujours ainsi! Tu ne domineras jamais plus rien en ce monde, je t'en fais la promesse, tu ne pourras pas échapper à la destinée que MOI je te réserve, sois en sûr et certain!

-…

Sage n'avait pas du tout l'intention de rester tranquille, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Elle allait lui causer bien des soucis et il n'aimait pas ce présage néfaste à ses plans. Mais il avait besoin d'elle coûte que coûte. Le prix était élevé et engendrait beaucoup de risques, mais il voulait saisir cette chance, l'empoigner fermement. Pas question d'échouer cette fois, qui sait s'il pourra revenir des morts la prochaine fois ou non?

Si Sage mourrait, toutes ses possibilités s'envolaient. Il devait la maintenir en vie, elle était sa corde de secours s'il tombait.

« _J'ESPÈRE QUE QUAND TU CHUTERAS DE NOUVEAU, TU TE PENDRAS AVEC SALE FILS DE - !»_

Chaos. Il était plus que furieux, hors de lui-même. Sa rage était sans précédent, il aurait tout donné pour avoir pu empêcher le retour de l'argenté. Il était maintenant un obstacle de taille sur son chemin, un mur qui le séparait de sa proie. Jénova n'avait jamais été une semblable qu'il appréciait, à la moindre occasion, elle lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Si en plus il devait gérer l'idiotie de Sephiroth… Le massacre se préparait, bien en vue.

Sage tentait de refaire ses forces grâce à la magie, mais le tout allait prendre du temps. Elle ne put dans l'immédiat profiter de la légère inattention de l'homme pour se ressaisir et rouler sur le côté, loin de lui. Reeve s'approcha rapidement, le danger était passé pour quelques instants. L'argenté se relevait déjà en empoignant son arme, l'air contrarié.

Alors que le directeur de la WRO s'était accroupit à son tour en s'apprêtant de transpercer la peau de Sage avec l'aiguille…

Sephiroth fut plus rapide.

Il était près d'eux, le fer de son épée s'étant interposé entre la main de Reeve et le bras de la femme. En fait… Il avait happé sur le coup l'objet.

Il était maintenant tranché net en deux, le liquide s'écoulait sur le sol. C'était la dernière dose, perdue à jamais. Il était trop tard maintenant. Fou de rage, Reeve saisit le revolver dissimulé dans ses vêtements et pointa le canon vers l'homme et n'hésita pas à tirer. Une seule détonation retentie, la balle avait belle et bien atteint son objectif. Mais pourquoi il tenait encore debout, malgré le sang qui coulait de sa tempe? Il l'essuya de sa main, aucune blessure, rien du tout. RIEN.

-Comment..?

-Je croyais avoir été clair : je suis invincible. J'ai volé une partie du pouvoir de Sage. Elle-même une balle en pleine tête serait inutile, sa force de guérison est trop grande pour cela. Tous vos efforts seront vains. Je suis vivant. Je suis vivant et je le resterais!

Ses mots n'empêchèrent pas Reeve de vider son chargeur en cinq secondes, peut-être pour chasser sa frustration, tout en sachant que ça ne le révolterait qu'encore plus. Sephiroth ne broncha pas et se contenta d'appliqué la lame sur la gorge de son opposant.

-Tu es une nuisance à mes yeux… Tu es inutile à ce nouveau monde que je vais créer. Tu seras par contre un sacrifice nécessaire, il faut bien commencer par quelques brindilles pour entamer le plus grand et brûlant des brasiers n'est-ce pas?

Le regard marron de Tuesti ne trahissait aucune peur, seulement une profonde aversion et un mépris des plus total.

-Tu es une souillure Sephiroth… Même Gaïa regrette sans doute de t'avoir laissé vivre en cette Terre.

- Cette déesse ne m'importe guère. C'est celle que tu couvres si désespérément qui m'intéresse.

Sage s'en était aperçu. Reeve était devenu très soudainement protecteur et son regard défiait l'argenté d'agir.

-Ne te fait pas d'idée Sage, tu es réservée à Chaos, c'est la seule raison qui me pousse à imposer à cet idiot une nouvelle mort des plus effrayantes!

-Je m'en doutais bien…

Reeve jeta son arme et s'intéressa au bras gauche de la femme. Il releva la manche de son vêtement et observa les marques noires. Elle voulue se délivrer de sa poigne, mais il l'a resserra.

-C'est bientôt l'heure … Ça ne sera pas tout de suite après la manifestation de Chaos, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Tu as un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

-Réfléchir? À quoi?

Le tranchant de la lame se faisait plus insistant sur la gorge de Reeve il toisa son propriétaire froidement et haineusement avant de conclure sa discussion avec Sage.

-À quelle mort tu veux succomber!

Il ajouta, d'un ton très bas pour qu'elle soit la seule qui puisse l'entendre :

-_Cours aussi loin que tu le peux. Ne le laisse pas te toucher. Réveille ton pouvoir…_

Une force mystérieuse l'envahie automatiquement. C'était si soudain qu'elle ne put faire autrement que de se lever d'un bon. Ses jambes lui ordonnait de partir et sa tête également, mais elle résista un instant. Elle devait absolument donner une raclée à Sephiroth!

Elle saisit à main nue la longue lame rutilante de Masamune et l'a fit pivoter assez rudement pour que l'homme soit forcé de relâcher la garde, pour ne pas voir son poignet se faire briser aussi aisément. Elle jeta l'épée plus loin, son fer cliquetant au contact du sol de béton.

-Tu vas regretter le jour où tu es né!

Elle fit apparaître dans sa main son arme à elle, un gunblade. Dans son autre main, elle fit apparaître un orbe de lumière noire et l'appliqua sur l'arme. Elle tira, prononçant ces terribles mots qui pouvaient détruire toute une vie :

-_Fragmentum Memoria_, la balle de magie qui ravive tous les plus terribles moments de notre vie… et de notre mort! Tu es peut-être fort physiquement Sephiroth, mais ton esprit ne vaut rien. TU ES FAIBLE.

Ce ne fut pas instantané. Ça lui avait pris quelques secondes pour ressentir les effets de la magie obscure. Des images, tirées des plus vastes profondeurs de sa mémoire ressurgirent. Ces images et ces voix, ces horreurs!

Il resta interdit longuement. En fait, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait pas se débattre, la magie le paralysait. Il ne pouvait d'aucune façon apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sa douleur par quelconque geste ou en hurlant. Cette magie était indestructible jusqu'à ce que ses effets se dissipent.

-Tu comprendras enfin la véritable douleur, argenté de malheur! Nous ne sommes pas « un »! TU es un monstre, JE suis maître de moi-même! Fragmentum Memoria n'a aucun effet sur moi, veux-tu savoir pourquoi?!

Elle s'approcha de lui, plongeant son regard semblable au sien dans celui de sa victime :

-Parce que moi, j'ai acceptée de ne pas être parfaite! J'ai vu la vérité, je suis telle que je suis! Toi, tu te plonges dans des illusions! Souffre! Souffre pour tes fautes! Tu ne serais jamais rien de plus que le propre SOUVENIR de TON mensonge!

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle se retira prestement, n'ayant aucune difficulté à se repérer au travers du QG de la WRO, au pas de course. Mais elle ne partait pas avec l'esprit en paix, quelque chose l'a troublait…

« Est-ce de Chaos ou de Sephiroth qu'il m'a mis en garde au fait..? Qui dois-je empêcher de m'approcher réellement? »

Elle courut. Si loin, si rapidement, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. La lune brillait dans le ciel, elle était presque à son zénith. Elle ne pouvait pas sauver Vincent, elle n'aurait jamais eu le temps de concocter l'antigène, et ce, seulement parce qu'elle n'avait pas un fragment de l'essence de Nihil. Elle courut encore, aussi loin que ses jambes pouvaient la porter, aussi loin que son cœur affolé le lui permettait. Elle tomba rapidement au creux d'une forêt bourrée de broussailles, les brindilles lui déchiraient la peau, mais elle s'en fichait. Au bout de longues minutes, elle trébucha sur des racines sorties de terre et elle roula au sol. Elle ne se releva pas, mais d'un geste paniqué, elle fourra sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et en ressortit deux petits objets. Ils étaient intacts, elle soupira de soulagement. C'était deux petites fioles de verres, la première contenait du sang et la seconde, une fine aiguille recouverte du même liquide. Elle les garda dans sa poigne et les porta près de son cœur. Elle tremblait, elle avait peur.

Peur de ce qui allait se produire…

-Gaïa… si tu veux que je meure pour qu'une autre esclave prenne ce corps pour me succéder… sache que je ne te laisserais pas faire! Je vais me libérer à ma manière, non pour mes prédécesseurs, mais pour ce monde tout entier! Je ne suis pas Caela, ta fille est morte et enterrée, cesse de croire qu'elle vit au travers de moi! Tu es un monstre Gaïa! Tu n'es pas digne d'être la protectrice des humains! Je vous remplacerais toi et Caela, pour sauver cette planète, pour sauver ceux qui me sont chers… Pour ne jamais oublier que mon rêve de devenir humaine… n'est pas qu'une simple chimère. Je peux. Je peux y arriver. Je serais satisfaite d'être mortelle d'âme seulement, alors je réaliserais mon vœu! Tu n'as rien à dire là-dedans, laisse-moi vivre! LAISSE-MOI DÉTRUIRE LES TÉNÈBRES EN MON PROPRE NOM!

Sage ne le savait pas, elle ne la voyait pas, mais l'entité de la déesse était apparue il y a peu tout près d'elle. Son sort empêchait Sage de pouvoir la voir, elle voulait rester discrète pour l'instant.

-_… Tu t'infliges beaucoup de mal Sage. Ton rêve t'es inutile, tout est vain en toi. Tu es une arme de destruction, pas une humaine de compassion. Caela aussi rêvait d'humanité pour les protéger, mais Chaos a… bref, tous tes efforts ne t'apporterons qu'un chagrin supplémentaire. Tu ne peux mourir avant d'avoir éradiqué ce démon et tu le sais. Mais pour ce qui est de te laisser vivre après tout ça… Tu es bien naïve. Tu finiras comme Maelle, elle qui a réussi à s'arracher la vie pour te transmettre sa malédiction!_

Sage commençait à pleurer, serrant plus fort les deux fioles contre elle, pleine d'espoir. Elle n'entendait pas le discours de la déesse vengeresse, tant mieux, elle ne désirait que le silence en ce moment, le silence et la lumière.

-_Mais puisque tu aimes tant la souffrance, au point de te sacrifier au moindre pépin, je veux bien te laisser te noyer dans ton sang et ton tourment. Tue Chaos en ton nom, soit, mais je serais celle qui en tirera la plus grande joie. Je t'ai créée et je peux te détruire aussi, fait attention à ce que tu souhaites Sage. Quand tu arracheras sa vie, je vais te laisser vivre. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser un animal aussi redoutable que toi rôder sur ma Terre, alors je vais m'assurer que tu comprennes que tu dois marcher vers ta tombe. Tu n'existeras plus après cela, plus du tout. Tu seras un souvenir également, sans conscience, tu seras simplement effacée, tout de toi sera annihilé. Ta volonté et tes rêves ne survivront pas en ce monde et tu ne seras jamais apte à quitter celui des morts. Souffre Sage, souffre pour tes fautes. Tu es celle qui… Tu es celle qui très bientôt prendra toute la douleur de l'humanité sur ses épaules. Tu emporteras dans ta tombe les fléaux et les mensonges, meurt la tête haute! Et en attendant… laisse-moi te briser un peu plus, je vais te préparer à ta dernière heure, sois reconnaissante dans mon aide, sale bête incontrôlable!_

Sage ferma les yeux un instant, c'est tout ce qu'il fallut pour qu'elle soit plongé dans un monde qu'elle pouvait reconnaitre, du moins, ces lieux lui étaient familier. Il s'agissait des laboratoires des sous-sols du Manoir Shinra. La pièce était claire, mais les teintes tiraient vers un gris désagréable et emplit de froideur.

« C'est… le monde… des morts? »

Elle se leva, ne sachant pas quoi penser de la situation. Elle ressentait la mort tout autour d'elle en effet.

-S….Sa….Sage?

Elle se retourna, surprise de se faire interpeller dans un tel endroit.

Non.

_**Non…**_

Son regard argent croisa celui rubis d'un homme qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille.

« C'est….impo…ssible…

…_**Grimoire!**_ »


	37. Chapter 37

Mask

Chapitre 37 – Les retrouvailles

Les deux individus restèrent interdits de longues minutes durant. Sage était complètement ahuri et Grimoire affichait un air à la fois affolé et penseur. Le choc de voir l'homme face à elle était douloureux et apaisant, mais il restait d'une nature terriblement cruel. Pourquoi lui imposait-on cette vision? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Grimoire qui apparaisse? Si elle était vraiment dans le monde des morts, elle devina ce qui avait provoqué la situation :

-Gaïa… Quel genre de châtiment me réserves-tu donc encore?

Sage ne voyait pas sa présence dans le monde obscur d'un bon œil, la déesse avait réussie à dominer son esprit, lui imposer la faiblesse qui n'avait jamais quitté son cœur et ses sentiments. Grimoire était sans doute la personne la plus apte à percer son âme et ses sombres secrets, quelle était l'intention de Gaïa?

-Grim…Grimoire…

Elle refusait de se laisser aller, se faire emporter par le flot d'émotions qui la submergeaient. Elle refusait de s'enfoncer plus profondément, laisser la nostalgie dicter ses pensées et gestes.

-Non… tu es mort! TU ES MORT!

Elle ferma les yeux, posant ses mains sur son visage. Elle ne céderait pas! Pas cette fois! Si elle n'était même pas capable de contrôler ses réactions face à un souvenir, que pouvait-elle accomplir dans la réalité et le présent? Elle venait de briser sa promesse de contenir à jamais Sephiroth, une autre erreur de sa part et elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

Pourtant, l'image de cette personne si chère à son cœur… évoquait une forte envie de tout laisser tomber, abandonner définitivement. Elle voulait se battre. Elle voulait restituer la justice, pas succomber à une illusion si éphémère!

-Sa…ge?

Sa voix. Elle s'en souvenait très bien. Cette tonalité si douce qui lui avait permis de tenir le coup autrefois, la berçant d'espoir…

« Je ne dois pas… le regarder! »

-Sage? Est-ce bien toi?

Elle senti les mains de Grimoire se poser sur les siennes. Elle crut un instant sentir une chaleur réconfortante l'emplir, mais la sensation mourut rapidement. Ses mains étaient froides. Froides comme la mort. Elle ne sut guère opposer une résistance, elle le laissa prendre ses mains gentiment et les retirer de son visage. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveaux, Sage pleurait comme une gamine et Grimoire s'en troubla.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Sage?

Un élan de rébellion fit surface dans son âme, elle le repoussa violement :

-Ne me touche pas! Tu n'es pas réel, tu es mort! Arrête!

-Et toi? Tu es vivante peut-être? Regarde Sage, nous sommes tous les deux morts!

-Eh?

Confusion totale.

-Non, je suis vivante… J'ai été plongée dans ce monde, mais je suis belle et bien vivante!

-Quoi?! Comment est-ce possible?

Il recula d'un pas, puis de deux.

-Tu… tu es… encore en vie?

-Bien sûr! Pourquoi cette question?

-Pourquoi n'es-tu… pas encore morte?

-..!

-Tu aurais dû..! Tu devais mourir!

-Gri…moire? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Tu étais censée mourir! Chaos est toujours vivant c'est ça? Merde!

Il n'avait jamais perdu son sang-froid devant elle autrefois, mais cette fois, c'en était trop. Il commençait à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, marmonnant avec colère. Sage ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais une chose était sûre et c'est exactement ceci qui l'a déstabilisait terriblement :

-Grimoire… Tu voulais… que je meure? Tu… tu veux… que ma vie… s'éteigne?

_Mensonges, trahison! TRAÎTRE, TRAÎTRE!_

C'était incompréhensible pour elle. Il disait vouloir la sauver, pas la laisser mourir. Si même Grimoire au final voulait qu'elle soit ensevelie par la mort, sur qui pouvait-elle se reposer? Tous les mots rassurants de l'homme, toutes les longues nuits de torture passées à se tenir la main, endurer ensemble la douleur, toutes ces promesses brisées…

Les fines lignes noires, ressemblant à des craquelures sur la peau de Sage s'étendirent. Elles marquèrent son dos et sa gorge, la rapprochant inévitablement de l'objectif masqué de Grimoire : son trépas. Ce n'était pas seulement son corps qui se fracassait, son esprit était en danger. L'homme qu'elle respectait le plus, celui en lequel elle avait confié ses espoirs et sa foi…

Clamait en ce jour qu'elle aurait dû mourir.

Ce fut au tour de la femme de reculer, ses émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête, à commencer par celles du déni et la rage.

-Tu… voulais me tuer Grimoire? C'est ça hein? Toi aussi tu veux me faire la peau? Tu aurais dû en profiter de ton vivant, profiter de ma confiance aveugle, de ma faiblesse! POURQUOI M'AS-TU TENDU TA MAIN SI TU DÉSIRAIS MA PERTE?! POURQUOI?

Elle se repliait sur elle-même, prise de court par une instabilité spirituelle intense. Il l'a fixait, confus :

-Pardon? Sage! Je ne t'ai jamais souhaité de mal! Tout ce qui s'est passé, j'étais sincère, ne crois pas le contraire! Sage… si je n'ai pas pu te sauver de ton destin, je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas été assez fort. Mes recherches n'ont pas abouties à temps après que j'ai quitté tes côtés. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais je n'ai pas réussi! Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver la manière de te tuer!

Sage écarquilla les yeux, ses pieds la forcèrent à reculer, elle fut coincée contre un mur. Comment osait-il? Comment pouvait-il dire ces horribles choses? La pièce semblait se faire plonger dans une obscurité plus oppressante que la précédente, étouffante, qui semblait infinie, mais incapable de teindre les sentiments de la femme.

-C'était la seule façon pour moi de t'aider Sage. Tu… n'es pas tout à fait comme les autres tu sais? J'ai longuement cherché une façon de te libérer et -!

-Me…_**libérer**_?

-Oui. Ta souffrance est trop grande, j'ai découvert de terrible chose à ton sujet et j'ai compris que la seule manière qui me permettrait de respecter ma promesse était de provoquer ta mort. Mais pas une mort ordinaire, une mort définitive. Je… tu n'es pas humaine Sage et…

-Épargne tes mots… Grimoire, sais-tu combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ta mort?

Son cœur s'était quelque peu apaisé. Il avait dit ces mots si cruels sans mauvaise intention. Il pesait ses paroles. Il avait conclu que pour honorer son pacte, il devait trouver le poignard qui saurait éteindre les battements du cœur de Sage. Elle voulait se convaincre qu'il avait raison, qu'il avait agis pour son bien…

Mais elle n'arrivait plus à y croire complètement désormais.

-Quelques années je dirais… dix ans? Tu as bien grandie…

-Trentre-cinq ans. Tu es mort il y a trois décennies et demie.

Il retenu son souffle un instant, ses yeux s'emplirent de peur et de regrets.

-Et je suis sortie du labo il y a un mois à peine.

Cette déclaration l'ému davantage, il s'approcha, tendant sa main, mais il retenu son geste au dernier instant. S'il l'a touchait, là, maintenant…

Elle se briserait comme une fleur cueillie trop violemment.

-Pourquoi Sage? Pourquoi… y es-tu restée tout ce temps?

-IDIOT!

C'est elle qui a décidé de faire le premier pas. Elle n'avait pas succombée, seulement qu'elle se permettait d'apaiser sa douleur, rien que pour un bref instant, rien que pour se souvenir de l'espoir qu'elle avait nourrit tout ce temps à son égard. Elle s'était jetée contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et resserra sa poigne. Elle ne voulait plus le laisser partir. Étonné, mais attendri par la marque d'affection, il ne put que lui rendre son étreinte gentiment, posant l'une de ses mains sur la tête tremblotante de Sage.

-Je t'attendais Grimoire… Je t'ai attendu tout ce temps… tu n'es jamais venu. Je croyais… que tu viendrais.

-… Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas eu la force de te prévenir, même pas pour ce simple acte. J'aurais dû revenir avant que je ne meure. Je te demande pardon Sage… pardon pour t'avoir trahi.

Il était honteux et méprisait son impuissance. Mais Sage et lui étaient de nouveau réunis, dans un monde dont il était prisonnier et qui était perturbé par la présence d'une chair bien vivante. Grimoire pouvait sentir la chaleur de la femme, cette chaleur qu'il avait désespérément tenté de sauver autrefois. Mais il s'en était rendu compte bien rapidement après son départ…

Que le seul moyen de la libérer était de mettre un terme à sa vie.

-Sage… tu dois comprendre que je suis parti subitement parce qu'on ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Il la fit reculer un peu, pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait si profondément blessée! Le temps avait forcément été d'une brutalité sans précédent à son égard, il pouvait senti le poids de la désolation et du désespoir peser dans son cœur. Quelque chose de grave, ou même plusieurs évènements s'étaient produits. Quelque chose avait dû lui arracher les derniers fragments de sa foi pour qu'elle soit dans cet état insuportable. _Quelqu'un_ a dû lui faire tellement de mal…

-On m'a forcé, puis j'ai été affecté à cet endroit, le Manoir Shinra. Je n'avais pas de tâche précise à accomplir, alors je me suis permis de faire des recherches sur toi. J'ai découvert au bout d'un certain temps un objet qui m'a tout révélé… Un livre. Écrit par… ton ancienne « vie ». Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer tout cela, mais…

-Pas la peine. Je sais tout.

-!?

-Oui, je sais ce que je suis. Une créature engendrée par Gaïa dans l'unique but de venger la mort de Caela. Chaos est mon ennemi.

-Ce démon! Quand j'ai compris que si je voulais te libérer je devais le tuer lui… je me suis mis à la tâche, j'ai longuement étudié cette entité et puis, je l'ai capturé. Avec l'aide de Lucrecia, j'ai pu élaborer quelques théories, mais je ne suis pas arrivé à temps à trouver une solution concrète.

-Le projet à été abandonné après ta mort… C'était trop dangereux.

-! Ils ont fait ça? Ah, les chiens!

-La Shinra ne voulait sans doute pas que je sois libre, même s'ils m'ont abandonné à l'ancien laboratoire.

-… Et Lucrecia? Est-elle sauve?

-Elle est morte.

Malgré tout, la réponse ne le surprit pas tant que ça. Il ne voulait plus nourrir de faux espoirs pour être si horriblement déçu par la suite.

-Comment?

-Son corps ne supportait pas le gène Jénova.

-Jénova? Cette… chose?

-Oui, Hojo à…

Ce nom. C'est quatre lettres maudites. Sage montra les crocs, enragée. Comment tout avouer à Grimoire? Comment lui expliquer que…

Que cet homme a brisé la vie de son fils unique?

-Hojo a développé un nouveau projet, Lucrecia était sa partenaire. Ce débile voulait créer un être surhumain et il a usé du gène Jénova pour ce, mais pas seulement ça…

-Hojo? Mais… quoi? Que s'est-il passé?

-Il a usé de mon ADN également. Il croyait que mon sang donnerait un grand pouvoir à ce… cet enfant.

-Un enfant… Il a fait des expériences sur un enfant?! C'est ignoble!

-Pas tout à fait.

-Alors quoi?

-Il a fait des expérience sur l'enfant que portait Lucrecia. Son rejeton à lui également. Elle s'est fait manipulée… Il lui a injecté le gène Jénova et mon ADN pour que ces derniers s'incrustent dans la biologie de cet « élu ».

-Mais! Mais c'est contre-nature! Jamais Lucrecia n'aurait fait une telle chose!

-C'est la vérité. Ton fils peut en témoigner.

-Mon…fils… Vincent? Qu'est…qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans?

-Il était Turks comme tu le sais sans doute.

-Bien entendu.

-Il fut assigné à la protection de Lucrecia. Il a tout vu, tout entendu, et il a enduré cette souffrance en silence.

-!

-Vincent était amoureux de Lucrecia… Il l'a profondément aimé.

Grimoire resta silencieux un instant, incapable de croire à ce que lui avouait Sage. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas du genre à mentir, surtout pas quand elle parlait de la Shinra sur un ton aussi méprisant et sérieux.

-Il a voulu la protéger, mais ce fut vain.

-Sage…

-Il était têtu à l'époque malheureusement, c'est peut-être bien pour cela qu'il s'est attiré les foudres d'Hojo et –

-Sage… Qu'est-il arrivé à mon fils?

Elle l'ignorait encore. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Elle ne voulait pas cracher le morceau, non. Grimoire souffrirait. Grimoire ne s'en remettra jamais.

_Toute cette haine…_

-Et bon, il a bien fallu qu'il réagisse au final, mais pour ça-

-**SAGE! RÉPONDS-MOI!**

Le regard affolé de l'homme lui inspirait une pitié immense. La détresse qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux, la peur et la révolte… C'était un père inquiet qui se tenait face à elle, pas un scientifique qui sans le savoir, avait provoqué une dégénérescence inévitable au sujet de Chaos. S'il n'avait pas fait de recherche sur lui…

_Rien de cela ne se serait produit._

-Sage, je t'en prie… dit-moi ce qui s'est passé…

Puisque la femme partageait la mémoire de Sephiroth et de tous ceux qui sont directement lié à lui… Elle pouvait voir les horribles images, souvenirs de Lucrecia.

-Hojo… a tué Vincent. Lucrecia n'a pas pu résister. Elle avait ta mort sur la conscience, elle ne voulait pas que Vincent meure à son tour. Elle… elle a infusé dans son corps inerte de la mako pure. Il a survécu. Mais son corps… était changé à jamais. Hojo s'est intéressé à lui, il a profité de l'absence momentanée de Lucrecia pour faire de lui son cobaye. Il a fait d'horribles expériences sur lui, il a changé son apparence, il a…. détruit la fibre humaine de sa chair. Il est devenu… quelque chose d'autre. Mais il a succombée une deuxième fois aux mains d'Hojo. Désespérée, Lucrecia a commis un crime que je ne peux pas lui pardonner… Elle a… Elle a…

Tous les deux tremblaient. Les émotions, le ressentiment affluait dans leurs âmes. Grimoire était sans voix, incapable de supporter cette torture. Il recula, se dirigea vers une chaise et se laissa tomber sur cette dernière, la tête basse :

-_Continue…_

-Mais! Grimoire, tu n'es pas obligé de savoir, c'est trop cruel!

-_Continue!_

Avait-elle le droit de détruire l'homme qui l'avait protégé de longues années durant? Non. Mais elle avait droit de dire la vérité à ce père qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour son seul enfant qu'il a laissé derrière lui à sa mort.

-Elle a commis un crime…. Impardonnable. Elle a… Pour redonner vie à Vincent, elle…

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa gorge. Ça lui faisait tellement de mal! Elle ne céda pas aux larmes, pas cette fois. Elle devait se montrer compatissante et non paraître inutile. Elle ne devait pas devenir un fardeau sentimental pour Grimoire, sa force d'âme était grande, mais pas assez pour supporter un autre poids mort. Si elle pouvait lui épargner sa douleur à elle, c'était déjà un bon point.

-Elle a fait de lui le porteur de Chaos. Elle lui a inoculé le gène et depuis, ils cohabitent dans le même corps. Ça l'a sauvé, mais depuis… Il n'est plus l'ombre de lui-même. Elle voulait seulement le sauver, mais elle a paniqué… Son fils est né peu après et poussé par le remords, elle s'est enfuie. Elle est morte quelques jours après, le gène Jénova l'a tuée. Vincent, lui-même rongé par les regrets et comprenant qu'il était devenu un monstre, s'est enfermé dans un cercueil pendant trente ans, pour « expier » ses pêchés. Et en ce moment même, il ne va pas très bien. J'ai fait sa rencontre il y a peu, je l'ai confondu avec toi, il est bien le fils de son père!

Peut-être que sa moquerie sonnait comme une parole de désespoir, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arracher un sourire las et affligé :

-J'imagine qu'à cette heure, il a perdu le contrôle de Chaos. Je lui ai jeté un sort pour le retenir, mais ce n'était que temporaire. Vincent ne pourra jamais empêcher ce monstre de prendre le contrôle de lui, Chaos ne peut pas être apprivoisé. Son âme se brise un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il se réveille, les mains couverte de sang. Il ne tiendra pas le coup éternellement… C'est pourquoi je voulais l'aider. Mais je suis impuissante. Chaos veut ma perte maintenant qu'il m'a retrouvée et pourtant, je peux le détruire sans faire de mal à Vincent. Mais j'ai besoin de temps, et ça, je n'en ai plus…

Elle releva la manche de son chandail, découvrant la marque. Grimoire leva la tête, mais elle n'osa pas le regarder.

-Il m'a marqué. À la dixième ligne, je serais sous son emprise. Je dois l'éliminer avant que cela ne se produise. Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir libéré Vincent. Je lui ai fait une promesse Grimoire… Je vais le sauver. Je tuerais Chaos pour briser le cycle de ces horreurs. Gaïa ne me contrôlera pas! Grimoire, fait-moi confiance, je ne laisserais plus personne lui faire du mal!

-… et l'enfant?

Elle fut estomaquée par le soudain changement de conversation. Refusait-il de s'apitoyer ou de faire face à la réalité?

-Quel enfant?

-Celui de Lucrecia…

-Il est ma copie. On l'a nommé Sephiroth. Il est très puissant et il est devenu fou en apprenant qu'il n'était qu'une expérience monstrueuse de la Shinra. Il est mort, mais il est revenu sept ans plus tard. Il a anéanti la Shinra et tué le Président, seul Rufus et quelques Turks ont survécus. Il a tenté de détruire le monde pour se venger, mais le groupe anti-Shinra nommé Avalanche, dont faisait partie Vincent l'en a empêché. Il est mort une seconde fois et son esprit s'est rattaché au mien puisque nous partageons un sang semblable. Il est une vraie nuisance! Il voulait que je le ramène du monde des morts pour qu'il puisse accomplir sa vengeance… Il a dupé Vincent et l'a lié avec un Contrat Absolu… Si… Si je n'avais pas finalement accepté de le ramener, Vincent serait mort. J'ai commis un crime moi aussi. Le Cauchemar est de retour désormais… Et il va se abattre à mort avec Chaos, l'un veut ma puissance et l'autre le fragment de Caela en moi. Et je n'ai aucune idée qui sera le vainqueur et –

Elle s'arrêta net de parler. Une sensation de vide s'était appropriée de son corps. Ses tremblements avaient cessés, son regard était dénué d'émotion… Grimoire, qui était prisonnier d'un état d'esprit tout aussi soudain que douloureux ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. C'était chacun pour soi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est… que ce néant? »

Elle se sentait vide, infinie et obscure. Ce qui pouvait s'apparenter le plus à cette situation c'était le vide provoqué par Chaos quand il voulait discuter avec elle, mais il n'était pas là.

Une immensité noire s'étendait, les chaînes du silence brillaient timidement, mais ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elles ne soient violemment rompues.

_Son véritable pouvoir s'éveillait…_

_**La Mort était proche.**_

-Gri… Grimoire!

Il ne répondit pas à l'appel désespéré de Sage. Il se contenta de soupirer longuement, retenant son chagrin du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Tant qu'il en avait la force.

-Grimoire!

Une force, si grande, semblait remplir ce néant tout d'un coup. Comment pouvais-t-on combler l'infinité? Il fallait être une infinité soi-même et avoir l'avantage d'une volonté propre pour devancer cette obscurité. La femme se sentait aspirée, arrachée de ce monde qui n'était pas sien. Gaïa brisait le sort? Son corps devenait de plus en plus translucide, comme si elle n'était qu'un souvenir mourant. Même si ce n'était pas la situation appropriée, elle pouvait s'imaginer le tourment de Sephiroth un cours instant :

En effet, la mort était un lourd châtiment. Dépossédé d'un corps physique, une simple âme errante vouée à s'évaporer dans la nature.

Sage s'approcha de l'homme, tendis sa main, mais…

Cette dernière ne pouvait plus rien saisir, elle passait au travers de l'épaule de Grimoire.

_Une simple image fade qui ne pouvait même pas toucher ce qu'elle désirait protéger. Être incapable de frôler quoi que ce soit… Regarder le monde s'effondrer à nos pieds sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. C'est une malédiction, une punition._

_Un spectre sans pouvoirs ni rêves._

« Il a raison cet idiot, c'est… une sensation horrible. Mais lui, il le méritait! »

Elle fut tirée vers l'arrière à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit, sa chair était inconsistante. Elle n'avait pu que tendre ses mains et crier dans un dernier souffle avant d'être rejetée du monde des morts :

-JE VAIS LE SAUVER, JE TE LE JURE!

XXXXXX

Il n'en pouvait plus. En fait, ils étaient tous au bout de leurs cordes. Son corps refusait de continuer, il avait perdu trop de sang et de force pour cela. Cloud voulait tout de même tenir bon, abandonner maintenant n'était pas une éventualité à ses yeux. Tifa était à ses côtés, légèrement blessée.

Le délai s'était écoulé et c'était avec immobilité et horreur qu'ils avaient vus Vincent fléchir sous la puissance révoltée de Chaos. Avalanche avait voulu intervenir et la maîtriser à temps, mais c'était futile. Il ne peut pas être contrôlé, Reeve leur avait rappelé ce détail. Dès lors, le combat fut engagé, violent et impitoyable. Quant à Sephiroth, le sort de Sage n'eut d'effet sur lui que pour quelques minutes, mais ça l'avait complètement ravagé. Même s'il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître, il était très aisé pour les autres de lire le supplice dans son regard. Il avait vu d'horrible chose…

Ces mêmes choses qui l'avaient poussé à haïr le monde entier autrefois.

Le combat s'était momentanément suspendu, les membres d'Avalanche reprenait leur souffle, ils venaient tout juste de vaincre la copie de Chaos, le conseil de Sage leur avait été fort utile : décapitation. Quant au véritable démon, il se contentait de les narguer en volant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sephiroth se tenait face à eux, un peu plus loin et Reeve observais en silence et en retrait.

Mais quelque chose empêcha les hostilités de reprendre leur cour. Une sensation étrange, oppressante et irrésistible, du moins, pour ceux qui en était témoin. Chaos et Sephiroth réagirent sur le champ, alertes, cherchant la source de ce trouble. L'entité élargit son sourire moqueur, réalisant que ce champ de force était bel et bien ce qu'il croyait :

-_Je vois… La petite Sage s'est réveillée! Il était temps ma foi, elle a bien pris son temps pour ouvrir ses yeux sur la vérité. Elle est enfin… à moi! Il ne me reste plus qu'à provoquer l'apparition de la dixième ligne et tout sera terminé… Tu vois Gaïa? Tu ne peux pas changer le passé, Sage finira comme Caela!_

_« Retire tes mots démon, tu te trompes. »_

_-Oh! Parce que maintenant, tu acceptes de me parler?_

_« Sage n'est pas comme Caela… elle est… quelque chose d'autre. »_

_-Comme quoi?_

_« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel auparavant! Cette chose est un monstre! »_

_-Eh?_

_« Sa puissance! C'est impossible! IMPOSSIBLE! »_

La voix de la déesse s'évanouie dans son esprit, chassée par une puissance que Chaos ne reconnaissais pas, mais qui étrangement, portait l'essence de vie de Sage.

En effet, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle force existé autrefois, toute sa chair assistait en tremblant à la naissance d'une superpuissance déchaînée.

_« Sage…. Ne peut pas être aussi forte! » _Gronda-t-il en son esprit.

Mais d'un autre côté, il s'apaisa, se plaisant à découvrir cette nouvelle facette du pouvoir de sa proie de prédilection. Après des siècles d'existence, enfin, elle pouvait se mesurer à lui dignement! Elle voulait le combattre, elle voulait l'anéantir, sa volonté provoquerait une lutte sans précédent.

_« Et quand je mettrais la main sur son âme et son corps..! Cette force sera mienne! »_

Le terrible pouvoir de Chaos se manifesta, il broya à coup de griffes et de magie écarlate l'un des murs de béton et s'enfuit prestement. Avalanche se mit à ses trousses, quoique Cloud resta derrière un instant, fixant l'argenté d'un œil méprisant :

-Tu ne mérites rien de bon en ce monde… Et je réserve ton meurtre pour les mains de Sage!

Le blond parti, suivant ses amis. Chaos ne devait pas s'échapper, sinon il allait forcément atteindre Sage et lui faire du mal. Mais d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient comprendre…

Cette dernière avait tout récemment acquit des capacités qui vont au-delà de l'entendement humain et peut-être même…

_**La perfection divine**_

Sephiroth n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le démon agir à sa guise, lui aussi réclamait son dû. Mais quand il se retourna, plus que jamais résolu à se libérer de la faiblesse et de soumettre la volonté de Sage, son passage fut bloqué. Reeve ne craignait plus rien sans doute, ni le fer de Masamune ni le regard haineux qui se posait sur lui.

-Tu es faible Sephiroth. Tu n'as même pas été capable de résister au sort de Sage, qu'elle pitié!

-Tu ne sais rien du tout, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la haine et la trahison! Tu n'es là que pour observer le monde se faire réduire en miette, tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, c'est de ta faute. Tu as joué avec les ombres de tous pour placer tes pions sur l'échiquier, belle astuce, mais on se rend bien rapidement compte qu'on a été dupé!

-_**C'est toi qui ne sait rien, tu n'es qu'un souvenir après tout… Il y a des pions dont tu ne connais pas encore le visage, mon subterfuge a fonctionné jusqu'à la fin sous ton regard naïf et égoïste… Ne sais-tu donc pas… que les entités sont des parasites?**_

Ce ton de voix… ce sourire malveillant…

-Tu… qu'est-ce que tu es?

Il leva la lame de son épée, prêt à agir.

-Moi? Je ne suis qu'un simple… _opportuniste!_

Sephiroth se l'avoue finalement. Il n'y avait vu que du feu.

-Tu ne sais pas abandonner n'est-ce pas?

-Pas vraiment en effet. Quand je veux quelque chose… je l'obtiens toujours, peu importe les moyens à employer. Je veux Sage… _Je l'aurais!_

À la vitesse de l'éclair il se rua sur l'argenté, qui eut à peine le temps de se protéger de l'attaque foudroyante en abattant son arme.

Il ne sut pas quoi penser de la situation : le sang de Reeve coulait abondamment, mais…

Il avait saisi la lame à main nue. Jamais personne n'avait accompli cet exploit, Masamune bloquée!

-Cette enveloppe de chair est bien fragile, quel dommage! Je vais devoir faire rapidement pour te tuer, très cher ennemi juré.

Il fut tout aussi rapidement que la fois précédente. Cette fois, ce fut le sang de l'argenté qui coula. Quelques gouttes à peine, mais ce fut le cas. Quatre fines lignes rouges marquaient sa joue.

-Tu devrais le savoir Sephiroth, que depuis le temps…

Reeve se redressa, leva sa main gauche, dévoilant des griffes rougis par les quelques perles sanguines :

-_Que tu n'es pas le seul prédateur qui rôde dans le coin! Elle est mienne, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu retourneras dans les limbes!_

Oui, ce sourire, ce regard, ces mots….

-_TU N'ES QU'UN SOUVENIR QUE J'EFFACERAIS DÉFINITIVEMENT DE CE MONDE!_

**CHAOS**


	38. Chapter 38

Mask

Chapitre 38 - La loi du Talion

Suivre Chaos à la trace n'était pas une tâche aisée, puisqu'il emploi la voie des airs, il ne laisse aucune trace, sauf peut-être pour le flair aiguisé de Red XIII qui guidait ses compagnons tant bien que mal. Malgré leur volonté de secourir Vincent et d'en terminer une bonne fois pour toute avec l'entité, Cloud commençait à désespérer. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se préparer, quel genre de combat impitoyable allait débuter et peut-être se conclure?

Sage contre Chaos. Sage contre Sephiroth, si ce dernier venait à les rattraper bien évidemment. Sage contre elle-même dans un certain sens. Faire face à sa réalité, décider de son lendemain. Si elle agissait depuis le début comme une condamnée résignée à la mort, elle demeurait d'autant plus une féroce combattante pour la paix. Elle ne voulait pas renoncer avant d'avoir le cœur léger, avant de s'assurer de creuser la tombe de Chaos. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait tout au fond de son cœur qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas indemne.

La mort pouvait à tout moment passer par son champ de bataille. La douleur, le ressentiment, tous les fléaux que ce fichu monstre pouvait apporter. Cloud et les autres savaient qu'ils avaient fait l'erreur de sous-estimer les forces de ce dernier ainsi que ses impacts. Il avait si longuement tourmenté le Valentine sans que personne ne prenne son existence au sérieux! Personne ne connaissait cette créature, alors on l'avait laissé vivre. Jusqu'à ce que les pertes de contrôle surviennent. Reeve fut le plus impliqué, Vincent lui faisait confiance, mais le voilà trahi et laissé pour compte.

Il n'avait pas la force d'être seul.

Sage l'avait bien compris elle. Elle était là, à veiller sur lui durant ces quelques jours, au prix du silence de ses propres souffrances. Elle avait une bonne âme et un cœur soucieux. Vincent n'était certes, pas faible, mais peut-être qu'il avait seulement besoin de quelque chose de plus. Quelqu'un pour le comprendre.

Il avait besoin des mots de cette femme… Parfois crus, mais justes. En un mois à peine, il avait fortement cru avoir mis la main sur la perle rare, mais Sage…

S'avérait être quelque chose qui allait disparaître de sa vue. Si peu de temps. Si peu…

_**NON.**_

_« Cette force… je l'utiliserais pour LE détruire…_

_Regarde-moi Gaïa,_

_Regarde ta marionnette_

_Coupe tes fils d'illusions_

_Ta domination achève_

_Cette nuit, je tuerais ton ennemi_

_Cette nuit…_

_Ne sera pas la vengeance de la mort de Caela_

_Chaos est MA proie_

_Cette nuit,_

_Je vengerais Vincent et Grimoire,_

_Cette nuit…_

_JE CONQUERRAIS LA HAINE »_

Red XII rugit, juste à temps, pour prévenir les autres. Leur course stoppa net, ils faisaient face à un obstacle très embêtant. Le précipice était très large et très profond, impossible à franchir. Cid jura tandis que Cloud réfléchissait : il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'options qui se présentaient.

-Nous devons le contourner. Allez!

Sur une cadence effrénée, ils disparurent sous le couvert des arbres masquant la lumière de la lune. Un silence de marbre s'imposa, tout était absolument calme. Rien ne présageait les horribles évènements qui allaient se produire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une détonation perça le silence.

_**Ça commençait…**_

_**Le début de la fin.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Surprit par l'intense douleur qui s'était emparé de son épaule droite, Chaos se décida à se poser au sol. La balle le brûlait et quand il voulut soigner la plaie…

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne saignait pas. Pas de plaie. Rien du tout. Alors comment expliquer l'affreuse sensation physique? Il scruta les alentours, furieux. Il sentait la présence de Sage. Qui d'autre pouvait réaliser un tel coup?

Mais rien ne lui indiqua la position de la femme. Il cherchait, méfiant. Il était dans une clairière parsemée de rochers imposants, elle pouvait se cacher n'importe où, le terrain était fortement à son avantage puisqu'il renonça à voler, pas question de se prendre un second coup de la sorte!

Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir empêcher la fille de le mettre en rogne. Un autre coup de feu. Aucune plaie encore une fois, seulement une grande souffrance à la jambe. Chaos hurla, mécontent de se faire avoir aussi facilement.

_-Sors de ton trou et bat-toi loyalement!_

Aucune réponse. Troisième coup de feu, à l'abdomen.

-_Raaaah! Tu ne fais qu'endommager ce corps tu sais?!_

-Endommager? Tu te fiches de moi ou tu es trop idiot pour te rendre compte que tu es le seul qui souffre en ce moment?

La voix lui parvenait du dessus. Il leva la tête et l'aperçue enfin, perchée sur un des rocs, large sourire aux lèvres, un fusil de chasse posé sur son épaule.

-_Tu te crois drôle?_

-Tu te crois en mesure de m'avoir? Pauvre fou… je me suis éveillée à une puissance dont tu ne peux pas imaginer la limite! Je n'ai pas vraiment changé de l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur de moi… Je sens l'enfer et le paradis se confondre… Je crois que tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas Chaos?

Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça irait jusqu'à ce point-là. Il pouvait ressentir l'énergie écrasante de Sage, une force brute, déchaînée, violente et impatiente d'exploser et pourtant… Elle était d'un calme absolu et effrayant.

-_L'enfer et le paradis dis-tu? Ces choses sont des chimères, la vérité se dresse devant toi, immuable : je vais t'arracher la haine de Caela et dès l'instant où tu seras à ma merci, n'espère plus de porter d'espoir pour ce monde! Je détruirais tout après avoir brisé le jouet que tu es et…_

-_Un jouet? Tu crois donc que tu es invincible! Je vais te faire goûter à ta propre médecine!_

Le ton de Sage n'augurait rien de bon. Il y avait cette résonnance qu'on ne retrouvait que dans la tonalité des voix des entités, quelque chose d'obscur et redoutable à la fois. Était-elle devenue comme lui au final? Ses capacités l'avait-elle engloutie pour la transformer en un monstre à son tour? Non, elle se contrôlait. Elle ne pouvait pas succomber pour si peu. Ses facultés ne pouvaient pas dominer son esprit ni même l'embrouiller.

Son âme et son cœur avaient enfin pris racines, enfouies profondément dans cette nouvelle certitude et volonté. Son vœu, elle le réalisera, même si pour ce elle devait relâcher le véritable enfer qui s'était éveillé dans son corps.

C'est en fixant son visage à l'expression moqueuse qu'il remarqua les craquelures noires sur sa peau, fines, mais bien visible. Il ricana, trouvant un avantage à la situation :

-_Tu vas bientôt mourir à ce que je peux constater! Quel dommage… Vraiment, tu étais l'Incarnation de Caela la plus intéressante à ce jour. Mais j'ai encore un peu de temps pour jouer, assez pour accomplir mes desseins. _

-Tu n'y arriveras pas Chaos.

_-Et pourquoi donc?_

-Parce que la haine va te dévorer.

_-Pardon?_

-Si tu consumes la haine de Caela, tu vas acquérir un grand pouvoir, oui. Mais il y a des conséquences désastreuses pour ton cas qui s'en suivront.

_-?_

Sans plus attendre, elle pointa le canon de son arme vers Chaos et tira. Elle l'atteignit près du cœur. Il émit un bref gémissement en se repliant. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir l'idée qu'une arme humaine pouvait lui causer autant de dommage!

-Ne sois pas idiot Chaos. J'ai le pouvoir de tout créer à partir de rien du tout. Je peux bien concevoir quelques balles anti-démon rien que pour toi!

-_Des balles… anti-démon? Ces choses n'existent pas!_

-Ah, c'est vrai…. Devrais-je plutôt dire des balles faite d'énergie de lumière? Elles n'affectent que toi, le corps de Vincent ne subit aucunes conséquences, c'est un bon compromis non?

D'un geste brusque, Chaos se releva et bondit sur la pierre, faisant face à Sage, lui arrachant le fusil des mains et le brisa en deux comme s'il s'agissait d'une brindille. Il empoigna brutalement la gorge de la femme et montra les crocs en signe d'avertissement.

-_Il sera vraiment apprécié de ta part que tu cesses de retarder les évènements impliqués dans ton destin. Tu n'as qu'à me laisser faire et tout ira bien._

_-Te laisser prendre ma vie? Ça passe… Mais te laisser briser celle de Valentine? JAMAIS!_

Encore cette voix colérique, empreinte de toutes les rancœurs du monde et qui annonçait la même terrible vengeance. Elle donnait une impression sûre d'elle-même, très calme et résolue, presque comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'affecter. Il y a peu, elle était dans tous ses états dès que le démon se pointait le bout du nez, mais maintenant, plus rien.

Elle n'était plus son jouet.

Avec haine, il l'a plaqua contre le roc, arrachant le vêtement qui couvrait son bras gauche pour s'assurer que ses craintes n'étaient pas justifiées.

Il était sans voix.

-Oui Chaos, la vie est ainsi : cruelle et incompréhensible. Tu croyais pouvoir m'avoir avec ta marque, mais tu as eu tort. Quand je me suis éveillé à ma plus profonde nature, j'ai eu une révélation…

_-!_

_-_Tout comme Sephiroth, tu… n'es… qu'un…

Il resserra sa poigne sur sa gorge, mais elle n'abandonna pas sa phrase pour autant :

-_**Cauchemar.**_

La dixième ligne noire marquait bel et bien la peau de Sage. Mais pourquoi donc avait-elle conservée sa pleine humanité? Chaos aurait alors eu la possibilité de prendre le contrôle de son âne et corps, mais voilà que rien ne se produit et qu'il est impuissant.

_-Comment?!_

_-_C'est bien simple Chaos : tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur un « dieu ». Mon corps… est conçu comme celui de Caela. J'ai été créée par une déesse. Un démon est incapable de prendre le dessus sur une entité divine, c'est une loi de la nature à laquelle toi-même tu dois te plier. Plus, je possède du sang de Cetras, un sang très pur. Je ne savais rien de cela avant d'avoir libérer ma véritable force. J'ai compris. J'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas perdre contre toi. Et j'ai aussi compris que ma haine… Serait mon arme contre l'abomination que tu es!

À la vitesse de l'éclair, elle se libéra de la poigne de Chaos, lui assena un coup de poing dans les côtes et le renversa. Instinctivement, il déploya ses ailes et pris son envol. Il passa son bras sur ses côtes, grimaçant de douleur, quelques-unes avaient été brisées.

-Je ne crains pas de blesser Vincent. Je le guérirais quand je t'aurais tué. Si cet homme a réellement « survécu » aux scalpels d'Hojo, il peut bien encaisser les coups d'une fille!

Chaos était furieux et déstabilisé. Son sceau ne fonctionnait pas sur Sage et elle s'avérait être en position d'autorité face à lui. Elle avait l'avantage du terrain et de la situation, elle contrôlait tout, ce combat allait se dérouler selon ses règles à elle…

_-_Tu es un cauchemar Chaos, tout comme ton ennemi Sephiroth. Une illusion que je vais fracasser de mes poings et de mes pouvoirs. Je ne suis pas l'esclave de Gaïa ou encore ta proie. Je suis mon propre maître et -!

Attendre ne l'aurait que nuit. Il devait agir rapidement s'il voulait jouer sur un pied d'égalité avec elle.

Il devait dévorer la haine de Caela!

Ils roulaient dans la poussière, l'attaque du démon les avait projetés au sol. Sage se débattait férocement, mais dès que la main de Chaos se posa sur sa tête… Ses forces l'abandonnèrent tout d'un coup. Elle résista, donnant un coup vif, mais il l'esquiva. Dans son élan, sa tête heurta un roc émergeant du sol. Le choc fut suffisamment brutal pour qu'elle saigne et finalement, ferme les yeux, ayant perdu connaissance.

_-Quoi? C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre?! Laisse-moi rire!_

Il ricana à nouveau. Il marmonna quelques mots avant de se mettre à frémir. Il absorbait la haine de Caela prisonnière dans le corps de Sage. Il deviendra terriblement puissant, il le sait.

Mais rien ne se produit. Il n'y avait rien qui appartenait à la défunte déesse du ciel en Sage. Il ne reconnaissait pas son essence. Quelque chose clochait, c'était impossible, elle était bien sa réplique, le réceptacle de son ressentiment! Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, alors pourquoi faisait-il face à un néant total?

-Je. T'ai. Eu.

Il y eu un flash de lumière bleu, mais malgré la couleur de nature tendre, le tout fut d'une violence animale. Il avait été repoussé de plusieurs mètres, son corps était strié de plaies profondes et sanguinolentes. Elle ne rigolait pas quand elle disait qu'elle ne craignait pas de blesser Valentine, elle y allait vraiment à fond!

Affaibli, il ne put que tomber sur ses genoux, tentant de récupérer son énergie.

_-Comment?! Dit-moi Sage! Comment peux-tu ne pas posséder la haine de Caela!? C'est impossible! Tu es née avec elle! Tu as été créée à partir de ce ressentiment! Elle ne peut pas avoir disparue de ton corps je te dis! Tu l'as si profondément enfouie en toi que je n'arrive pas à la sentir c'est ça hein?_

Elle n'avait que simulé son évanouissement, car… Son but était _justement_ que Chaos tente de récupérer son dû. Il ne l'aurait pas cru si elle le lui avait dit, alors elle devait le laisser constater la vérité par lui-même.

-Tu n'es pas très futé Chaos… Je croyais que tu étais plus malin que cela! Regarde-toi démon de pacotille, tu goûtes à ma colère vengeresse, tu goûtes à l'humiliation de la défaite finalement!

-_Dit-moi la vérité!_

_-_Chaos…. La vérité est que tu as complètement perdu la raison!

-_!? De quoi parles-tu?_

-La haine de Caela… Elle n'a jamais existée. Pas en moi du moins. Je sais tout. J'ai tout vu. J'ai passé la frontière de la faiblesse pour rejoindre l'unique puissance véridique de ce monde. J'ai entrevu ce qui s'est réellement passé Chaos…

_-Tu es… dingue!_

Elle ignora le commentaire :

-Gaïa ne m'a pas créée à partir de la haine de Caela. Oui, certes, ce ressentiment m'a façonnée, mais à qui appartenait-il à l'origine tu crois? Pas à elle ni à sa fille chérie, mais à quelque chose d'autre. Gaïa est la déesse-mère, la Planète entière, tu es l'une de ses créatures, elle pouvait te détruire d'un claquement de doigt, mais elle ne l'a pas fait à l'époque. Elle réservait ta mort à une autre fin. Crois-tu que tu es tout-puissant? Gaïa peut te détruire si facilement pourtant! Elle n'a qu'à le désirer et tu serais effacé de ce monde à jamais, mais tu es toujours en vie, sais-tu pourquoi? **C'est toi le jouet ici!**

_**-**__!_

Chaos chargea, voulant ignorer les propos alarmants de Sage. Elle esquiva sans trop de peine l'attaque frontale, le toisant d'un regard méprisant. Il s'approcha et elle le rua de coups. Il ne pouvait plus rien, la partie était presque terminée pour lui. Seule l'énergie du désespoir pouvait encore peut-être le tirer de ce mauvais pas.

-Tu es pathétique. Un démon de ta valeur qui s'abaisse à un tel niveau, quelle honte! Je continue : je vais te révéler ta réalité, la raison de ton existence Chaos… Tu es vivant, car moi, j'ai le destin de te tuer. Tu comprends? Tu n'es là que pour combler le vide dans ma vie à moi. Gaïa m'a confier la mission de t'arracher la vie, mais je ne vais pas le faire en son nom. Je suis déjà libre de son influence, elle ne peut rien me faire à MOI. C'est un équilibre Chaos, ombres et lumières, anges et démons. Et cette haine que tu n'as pas pu trouver en moi… Elle existe. C'est seulement que tu es tellement habitué à son essence originale que tu n'as rien remarqué quand tu l'as absorbée!

-_NON!_

-Si Chaos… J'ai été créée… avec TA haine!

Elle le jeta au sol. Décidément, il ne faisait pas le poids. Il était vulnérable et il était si bouleversé qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. Toutes ses idées se bousculaient, créant un carambolage incroyable dans son esprit. S'il était tout de même de nature malicieuse et maléfique, ce côté de sa personnalité se faisait dévorer par le doute. Comment être sûr de l'authenticité de ces mots?

-Ce que tu croyais être le ressentiment de Caela s'avérait à être le tien. Quoi de mieux que de se chasser soi-même? C'était pour cette raison que j'étais plus sensible à ta présence que nul autre, car une part de toi était en moi. Maintenant que tu as récupéré ce morceau brisé de ton cœur, je suis libre.

Les marques noires sur le bras de Sage… Elle… _Disparurent. _

-Je ne suis plus du tout vulnérable face à ton pouvoir et tes tortures psychiques. Je suis un être individuel qui te vaincra. Je vais briser l'équilibre. Je vais t'anéantir. Je te plains Chaos, sincèrement. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir tellement de ténèbres dans son âme qu'on n'arrive même plus à sentir une différence de degré de notre propre haine? Tu dois vraiment être un monstre pour cela. Tu es celui qui est condamné. Je vais te guider vers la potence… Et ne pense même pas à dévorer ma haine, tu ne feras que te blesser davantage. La haine d'un « dieu » ou d'un « ange » n'a rien d'obscur. Ce qui n'est pas impur est un véritable poison pour les démons. À toi de voir si tu as encore la force de m'affronter! _**Il sera vraiment apprécié de ta part que tu cesses de retarder les évènements impliqués dans ton destin. Tu n'as qu'à me laisser faire et tout ira bien.**_

Il comprenait à présent. Tous ses efforts étaient vains. Il avait été dupé. Cette fille… avait réussi à le surpasser dans son propre jeu diabolique. Il ne pouvait plus jouer, il ne pouvait plus prendre le contrôle d'elle, il le sentait. Ses projets tombaient à l'eau, mais comme tout démon qui se respecte, il n'abandonnait pas. Il allait lutter. Jusqu'à la mort.

Son nouvel objectif : éliminer Sage à n'importe quel prix. Apporter le désespoir sur ce monde. Se venger à son tour. Il montra les crocs une seconde fois, son aura rouge apparue tout autour de lui peu après. Il tirait sa puissance des ténèbres, il n'avait qu'à se nourrir de sa propre rage titanesque pour gagner des forces.

Il n'avait qu'à planter ses canines dans sa propre haine pour triompher.

_Quand le désespoir devint notre seul compagnon…_

_Nous sommes prêts à tout._

_Tout, tout…_

_Tout pour se venger._

_**TOUT**_

-_TU NE VAS PAS T'EN TIRER COMME ÇA! TU VAS PASSER UN SALE MAUVAIS QUART D'HEURE SAGE!_

Elle lui jeta un regard qui le mit davantage en colère. Il bouillait d'indignation, son déchaînement était sans précédent. Son énergie écarlate déferla, broyant les rocher, marquant le sol de profondes griffures. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Tout se mélangeait, tout fusionnait en un désir souverain de revanche. Sage avait joué avec lui. Sage l'avait humilié. Sage avait osé le regarder comme s'il n'était qu'un moins que rien situé sur l'extrémité du précipice de l'oubli.

_**VENGEANCE! VENGEANCE! VENGEANCE!**_

C'était à son tour de succomber à la douleur et à la haine. Et c'était exactement ce que désirait Sage. Pour une fois, c'était elle qui avait le dessus. De ses mots, elle pouvait contrôler Chaos. Le mettre en colère lui faisait perdre sa concentration, il allait agir comme un fou furieux sans discipline, alors qu'elle allait lui faire mordre la poussière avec son calme.

-La situation s'inverse finalement Chaos… Je suis le prédateur. Je suis celle qui va t'arracher des larmes. Je suis celle qui va t'emprisonner dans un éternel cauchemar. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Tu m'as fait souffrir ainsi que Vincent, je ne fais que te redonner la monnaie de ta pièce. Comprends-tu maintenant toute la rage qui m'a habité quand tu t'amusais à me torturer l'âme? C'est la même chose idiot, la même foutue chose. Tout ce que tu as fait subir à ce monde depuis que tu existes… _**Je vais te le faire subir à ton tour.**_

Si Sage s'avérait plus cruelle qu'à son habitude, elle demeurait toutefois inchangée dans son esprit. Elle n'allait prendre aucun réel plaisir à infliger à Chaos ses promesses. Elle n'allait pas sourire ni rire, rien. Elle ne considérait pas la souffrance comme nécessaire, seulement en tant qu'outil de la justice qu'elle voulait abattre sur l'éternel coupable.

Le combat final allait débuter. Elle gagnerait, c'était inévitable. Le destin de Chaos était de disparaître. Sage avait maintenant des pouvoirs supérieurs à ceux de Gaïa, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait même si elle ne désirait pas les dévoiler. Elle voulait étouffer cette force, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Son sens du raisonnable l'obligeait à ses mains pour faire la sale besogne plutôt que de claquer des doigts et que tout soit déjà terminer. C'était peut-être jouer avec le feu, mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas punir Chaos pour ses crimes. Il méritait tout ce qu'elle allait lui faire.

**Il méritait de crever comme un animal détesté par le monde entier**

Chaos déploya ses ailes à nouveau, s'envolant. Elle ne réagit pas, il allait sans doute prendre la fuite, elle n'avait qu'à le suivre.

-_Si je suis réellement un cauchemar… il est de mon devoir d'apporter aux humains de très, très, très mauvais rêves. Des réalités sanglantes! Je vais apporter une petite contribution à ton rêve Caela, tu voulais devenir humaine pour mourir n'est-ce pas? Alors regarde-moi : je vais tuer pour te montrer à quel point la mort te sied bien! Ta haine est perdue, mais je vais m'assurer que les cris de ceux qui te confiaient leurs prières te ravissent! Et ta misérable copie du nom de Sage… __**Je l'anéantirais pour qu'elle te tienne compagnie dans l'oubli!**_

À toute vitesse, il fuit vers le Nord. Sage s'apprêtait à le prendre en chasse, craintive de la signification des propos de Chaos, mais elle ne put rien faire.

La piqure sur sa nuque lui fit perdre ses moyens. Elle avait beau posséder de grands pouvoirs de guérison, son corps semblait seulement complètement inapte à supporter quelconque drogues. Elle tituba, puis tomba au sol, cette fois, réellement inconsciente. Quatre hommes et une femme firent leur apparition, c'était elle qui avait tiré la fléchette avec son arme, en plein dans le mille. Ils s'approchèrent et l'un d'eux s'accroupit. 

Il retira l'aiguille et la jeta un peu plus loin. Il s'empara d'une mèche de cheveux et passa les longs fils d'argent entre ses doigts.

-Vraiment, tu es d'une perfection totale… J'ai bien fait de m'intéresser à toi on dirait bien. Sage… ton nom te sied complètement : tiré du mot « sagesse ». La sagesse s'acquiert avec le temps et les expériences tu sais? Tu es donc… « Celle qui a vécu mille ans ». Tu as dû en baver toute ta vie! Sage… « Celle qui Juge ».

Il se releva et donna un ordre à ses subordonnés :

-Prenez-là. Pas d'égratignures. On va au QG.

Et puis…

Le regard de Rufus Shinra s'illumina de ravissement

**Supporté par un sourire diabolique.**


End file.
